Et si ce n'était pas toi ?
by marchlo
Summary: Une famille soudée, des amis proches et une vie bien réglée, Harry Potter, jeune Parisien de 17 ans se prépare à entamer une vie de parfait étudiant. Seulement voilà, on a beau tout prévoir, tout planifier, tout cacher, il suffit parfois de croiser un beau regard sombre pour tout bouleverser. Que va faire notre jeune héros ? Ecouter son coeur ou sa raison ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée à écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter.

Vous retrouvez les principaux protagonistes de la série mais j'ai ajouté quelques personnages de mon invention. Je me suis attachée à eux, j'espère que cela sera aussi votre cas. Je publierai une fois par mois peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon avancée.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

C'est la première fois que j'écris et j'accepte toutes les critiques mais l'encouragement sera plus que bienvenue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes malgré mes multiples relectures. N'hésitez pas à me faire part des incohérences que vous pourrez trouver. Harry va évoluer dans un monde estudiantin que j'ai quitté depuis un certain temps et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques petites incohérences même si certaines seront voulues.

Résumé : Une famille soudée, des amis proches et une vie bien réglée, Harry Potter, jeune Parisien de 17 ans se prépare à entamer une vie de parfait étudiant. Seulement voilà, on a beau tout prévoir, tout planifier, tout cacher, il suffit parfois de croiser un beau regard sombre pour tout bouleverser. Que va faire notre jeune héros ? Ecouter son coeur ou sa raison ? Et ce choix, sera-t-il le bon ?...Et si ce n'était pas lui ?

Correction du 09/12/2012

J'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début en essayant de corriger un maximum les fautes qui s'y cachaient. J'ai modifié aussi certaines parties qui ne me convenaient plus.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Comme tous les ans en ce début du mois de juillet, la cour d'honneur grouillait de monde, créant une véritable cohue parmi les élèves de ce grand lycée Parisien, réputé l'un des meilleurs de la Capitale. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à s'agiter d'impatience. Certains parents, tout aussi fébriles, attendaient avec inquiétudes le moment où ils atteindraient les panneaux d'affichage situés au fond du bâtiment. Non loin de là, deux jeunes hommes, un grand rouquin à l'allure dégingandée et un petit brun visiblement exaspéré, stoppèrent leur avancée.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse.

- Pas vraiment et avec ce monde…, répondit le petit brun en levant la tête vers son compagnon. Avec ta taille tu pourrais peut-être…, ajouta-t-il avant de se taire subitement face au spectacle pitoyable qu'offraient deux jeunes filles. Ces dernières se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sanglotant bruyamment, au beau milieu de l'allée principale du lycée.

- Hors de question que j'y aille sans toi ! S'écria le rouquin, les yeux écarquillés d'horreurs face au comportement surréaliste des deux lycéennes.

- Ronald...

- Je l'sais bien de toute façon.

- Tu sais bien quoi ?

- Que c'est couru d'avance…ma mère va m'tuer, mes vacances sont foutues et j'vais devoir bosser tout l'été avec mon père. Toi, l'année prochaine, tu iras à la fac…et moi, j'retournerai dans ce putain de lycée entouré des copines de Ginny…toute la journée ce sera des gnian-gnians par-ci et des gnian-gnians par-là… Eh ! S'écria-t-il en voyant son ami se rapprocher dangereusement du plus gros du troupeau.

- On se rejoint en face du lycée, fit simplement le petit brun, juste avant de se faire avaler par la foule compacte.

« _En fin de compte, faire une tête et demie de moins que les autres n'a pas que des désavantages_ » Pensa Harry Potter en jouant des coudes. Il aurait vraiment préféré venir voir les résultats en fin de matinée mais sa mère, trop pressée et trop stressée, avait insisté pour que les deux amis s'y rendent le plus tôt possible. Harry avait pourtant rabâché _**et**_ rabâché que les notes pouvaient être consultées directement sur Internet mais dans la tête de sa mère rien ne valait la bonne vieille méthode du - tu t'lèves à cinq heures du matin au son du clairon, tu prends le métro la tête dans le cul et tu poirotes durant des heures devant les grilles de ton lycée pour finir lamentablement piétiné par des folles hystériques... « _Il a intérêt de l'avoir ce con_…_Oh, le joli p'tit cul !_ » S'extasia-t-il en perdant soudainement le fil de ses pensées...

Une fois face au lycée, Ronald Weasley attendit plus ou moins patiemment le retour de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour ses résultats ? Lui, si habituellement _je m'en foutisme,_ avait l'impression d'avoir la tête entourée d'un épais brouillard. Une sensation désagréable qui était allée en s'amplifiant au fil du mois. Heureusement qu'Harry l'avait accompagné mais surtout épaulé, et ce, depuis le tout début des examens. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble mais face à ses inquiétudes grandissantes, Harry avait tout pris en charge, organisant soigneusement leurs révisions. Est-ce que cette aide porterait ses fruits ? Etrangement, cette question l'amena à rêvasser à une jolie brunette un peu trop sérieuse à son goût...

- Veux-tu connaître tes résultats ?

C'est en sursautant que Ron se tourna vers un Harry Potter au visage trop sérieux. D'un coup, le jeune rouquin passa instantanément du blanc au kaki.

- J'vais vomir.

- Tu l'as eu Ron. A toi les belles gonzesses cet été.

A ces mots, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Ronald Weasley prit une teinte rouge brique. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean et partit s'isoler dans un coin, cherchant maladroitement dans son répertoire personnel le numéro de chez lui. Harry en profita pour s'éloigner de la folie ambiante. Il était pleinement satisfait de ses résultats scolaires et exultait intérieurement de sa mention très bien. Sans aucun regret, les années lycées prenaient fins et avec elles une page entière de ses incertitudes. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une hâte, débuter à la rentrée prochaine sa première année universitaire au sein même de la Sorbonne. Initialement, il aurait dû poursuivre ses études en Angleterre, plus précisément à Londres. Il avait travaillé comme un forcené pour atteindre cet objectif, obtenant à sa grande satisfaction les meilleures notes de sa promotion mais parfois la vie faisait que...en fait tout était arrivé au moment des inscriptions. Alors que ses parents et lui discutaient, depuis une dizaine de jours, des différentes possibilités d'hébergement, il avait assisté à la Sorbonne à une conférence sur la Rome Antique. Ce jour-là, il accompagnait une de ses meilleures amies, Luna Lovegood, venue d'Angleterre passer le week-end chez les Potter. La jeune Anglaise, obsédée par l'antiquité romaine, avait traîné Harry à travers tout Paris à la recherche des expositions du moment. Les pérégrinations du petit lutin blond dans la Capitale n'avaient en rien dérangé le jeune homme, même s'il connaissait parfaitement bien le quartier Saint Michel. A sa plus grande surprise et alors qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la Sorbonne, il tomba sous le charme de la vieille cour d'honneur. Le lieu dégageait une telle magie, que cette après-midi-là, il fit des adieux définitifs à l'Angleterre.

A son retour de l'exposition, ses parents furent assez surpris de cette soudaine décision mais surtout extrêmement soulagés que leur fils soit resté dans le giron familial. Aux yeux de Lily Potter, Harry n'était encore qu'un enfant et la tendre maman n'imaginait pas le départ prochain de ce fils tant aimé. Ainsi au moment du diner, elle remercia à sa façon la jeune Luna d'avoir traîné de force son fils aîné à cette conférence sur l'antiquité romaine. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui resservit par deux fois sa spécialité maison - la fameuse charlotte...poire-nutella.

- On va faire un tour chez Parallèles ? Demanda Ron qui venait de raccrocher. Georges veut s'acheter de nouveaux vinyles et j'aimerais jeter un œil sur les nouveautés.

En pleine réflexion, Harry mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

- Désolé mais je dois rentrer à la maison. Ma mère a rendez-vous je ne sais où avec Justin et je dois emmener Marie à son cours de musique.

- Elle continue ? S'étonna gaiement le rouquin, redevenu égal à lui-même. Elle n'avait pas traité tes parents de tortionnaires ?

- Le professeur de musique a changé. Ce n'est plus la vieille Figg mais un beau châtain aux yeux marron de vingt-cinq ans. Le sosie de _Justin Bieber_ en un peu plus vieux dixit ma p'tite sœur.

- Justin Bieber ? Faut aimer...mais ta frangine a tout de même intérêt à faire gaffe à la concurrence, tu pourrais le lui piquer.

- Je n'aime pas les minets ni les châtains aux yeux marron.

- Ouais...J'me demande bien pourquoi j't'ai r'trouvé l'autre jour, la main dans l'pantalon de ce châtain. C'était quoi déjà son nom ?

- ...je cherchais juste mon chemin et ce mec a été assez aimable pour me l'indiquer.

- Avec ta main ?

- Ouais c'est comme le GPS sauf que là…

- Evite les détails Potter. Trop d'infos tuent l'info.

- Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? Demanda brusquement Harry.

Mine de rien, la conversation le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout quand les acteurs principaux se trouvaient être son ex petit ami et lui-même.

- ...N-non...

- Bien...on se voit ce soir alors ? Vers vingt heures...le temps que mes vieux se cassent chez Sirius...salut !

- Har...

Après avoir fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu Harry se précipita sur le chemin du métro. Il était préoccupé par les paroles de Ron sur son petit intermède avec _ce châtain, _enfin avec...Sylvain. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit au rouquin, il connaissait plutôt bien sa consentante victime. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à se faire prendre la main dans le sac, enfin dans le pantalon dudit petit ami. Peu de ses amis connaissaient son orientation sexuelle et aucun d'eux ne l'avaient jamais vu en pleine action ou avec quelqu'un de proche. Ils auraient dû être plus discrets et ne pas faire ça dans l'enceinte du lycée mais à dix-sept ans, calmer des hormones en pleines ébullitions, revenait à escalader le mont-Everest sur les mains.

Sylvain et lui s'étaient rencontrés à une soirée beuverie. Ils s'étaient plus au premier regard. Harry avait lu sur internet – avec une certaine suspicion - que les homosexuels avaient une sorte de radar pour se reconnaître entre eux...vraiment incroyable ce truc parce que c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit ce soir-là. Il avait tout de suite senti que cet autre garçon - en seconde et dans le même lycée que le sien...YES ! YES ! - était attiré par les mecs, tout comme lui. Après quelques verres et sous-entendus, ils s'étaient tous les deux isolés dans un endroit tranquille et Harry avait échangé son premier baiser, enfin, _son premier roulage de pelles_ comme l'aurait si bien dit Ronald.

Par la suite, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient revus en toute discrétion, ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirant ébruiter leur relation. Les parents d'Harry n'étant pas encore au courant de ses préférences sexuelles, ce dernier ne se sentait pas prêt à vivre cette liaison au grand jour. C'était un peu cette raison-là, qui avait donné envie au jeune homme de partir étudier à l'étranger. Partir loin pour ne plus avoir à se cacher...

En arrivant en bas de chez lui, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus aucune raison de se dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Ayant eu la frayeur de sa vie le jour où Ron les avait surpris, Sylvain avait refusé de continuer de sortir avec lui. Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait un type mignon, prêt à se laisser tripoter, il avait fallu l'indiscrétion de Ron pour tout gâcher. La poisse !

* * *

- On y va Marie...tu as toutes tes affaires ? Demanda Harry à l'intention de sa jeune sœur.

- Oui, oui. Tu sais, je peux y aller n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, tenta de négocier la benjamine des enfants Potter en passant le pas de la porte d'entrée.

Marie regarda Harry avec espoir. Elle souhaitait tellement se rendre seule chez Thomas, son nouveau professeur de musique. Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère, aussi protectrice qu'un rottweiler, avait décidé de lui fournir un de ses grands frères comme garde du corps.

- Hors de question. Ma mission est de t'accompagner jusque chez _ton_ _Thomas d'amour_.

- Ce n'est pas _mon_ _Thomas d'amour,_ c'est mon…

- Je sais, je sais...Aller princesse...fais pas la tête ! Je te déposerai devant la porte de l'immeuble. oK ?

Les yeux remplis de gratitude, Marie monta dans le minuscule ascenseur de ce vieil immeuble cossu situé tout près de l'Opéra Bastille. Cela faisait un peu plus de treize ans que les Potter s'étaient installés dans ce vieux quartier du douzième arrondissement Parisien. Harry et son jeune frère Justin avaient respectivement quatre et trois ans quand la famille entière s'était expatriée en France. Marie était née deux ans plus tard. Avant son départ pour l'étranger, James Potter avait travaillé quelques mois dans une agence de publicité Londonienne en tant que designer. Pour des raisons économiques il ne rejoignait sa femme Lilly et leurs deux enfants, restés à Godric's Hollow, qu'un week-end sur deux. Cette petite bourgade, nichée dans la campagne anglaise, convenait parfaitement à l'éducation de deux jeunes garçons mais au fil du temps, l'éloignement du jeune couple, marié depuis cinq ans, avait commencé à grignoter une relation jusque-là parfaitement harmonieuse. Les deux époux cherchaient une solution plus adéquate lorsque leur meilleur ami, Sirius Black - PDG de la BlackCorporation, avait proposé à James la direction d'une petite boîte de publicité, nouvellement acquise mais située en plein Paris. En premier lieu James refusa, indiquant à Sirius qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher de sa famille et non à s'en éloigner. Son ami d'enfance lui précisa alors que le déménagement ainsi que l'installation de la famille Potter au complet seraient pris en charge par la BlackCorporation. Pour ce projet important Sirius souhaitait engager _le meilleur_ et foi de Black _le meilleur_ pour ce poste était James et - _non ! - _leur amitié n'avait rien à voir dans sa proposition d'embauche. Poussé par sa femme, le jeune designer accepta finalement le poste. Quelques mois plus tard la famille s'installait à paris, ils n'avaient jamais regretté cette décision.

Après avoir déposé sa sœur chez le sosie de _Justin Bieber_, Harry décida de retrouver son père à son lieu de travail. L'agence se trouvant non loin du domicile familial,les enfants Potter avaient pris l'habitude, depuis leur plus jeune âge, de rendre régulièrement visite à leur père. Alors qu'il avançait dans les rues parisiennes, le téléphone portable d'Harry se mit à sonner. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, il laissa le combiné éloigné le plus loin possible de ses oreilles et attendit patiemment la fin d'un long monologue :

- Salut Harry, j'essaie de vous joindre Ron et toi depuis des heures mais vos portables sonnent toujours occupés. J'ai dû vous laisser une tonne de messages…et ses résultats ? Ca a donné quoi ? J'espère que Ron l'a eu sinon il m'entendra cet abruti. Et moi…Si tu m'avais vu hier soir, impossible de m'endormir mais c'est bon...j'ai eu la mention très bien, heureusement...sinon j'en serai morte. Harry, tu es là ? Harry ? Allo ?...Harry ?...

Pris de pitié, Harry mit fin au discours sans queue ni tête de son interlocutrice préférée :

- Hermione.

- Eh ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais raccroché au nez !

- Je t'écoutais...

- Il est avec toi Ron ?

- Il doit être arrivé chez lui maintenant.

- Et alors, vos résultats ?

- Sans problème.

- Ron aussi ? T'es sûr ?

- Ton rouquin a eu la mention bien même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

- Ce n'est pas mon rouquin...

- Bien sur...tu l'aurais vu, il était livide, limite hystérique. Un peu comme toi, parfois.

- Harry !

- J'ai dû aller me jeter seul dans la fosse aux lions tellement il stressait. Ce benêt doit penser qu'il l'a eu de justesse.

- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais tous les deux ?

- Jamais.

- Et toi, la mention ?

- Avec les félicitations du jury.

- ...

- Dis-moi, tu viens à la fête ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Ron y sera aussi.

- Harry !

- Tu rougis, je l'entends.

- D'une, je ne rougis jamais Potter et de deux quand vas-tu te décider _toi_ à nous présenter ton petit ami ?

A la mention d'un éventuel petit ami, le coeur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

- Où es-tu allée pêcher cette idée saugrenue ?

- Ne fais pas l'autruche Harry...

- Je ne fais pas l'autruche.

- Ron m'a tout raconté. Ce garçon…c'était qui ?

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry fixa le téléphone pendant quelques secondes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir cette conversation avec sa meilleure amie.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme entendait l'inquiétude dans la voix de sa meilleure amie.

- Excuse-moi Harry, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler comme ça, au téléphone en plus.

- Il faut que je te laisse.

- Harry ! N'en veux pas à Ron, il ne pensait pas à mal. Il s'inquiète pour toi. En fait nous nous inquiétons tous les deux. Tu intériorises tellement tes émotions...

- Tu viens où pas ce soir ? Se contenta de demander Harry, pas du tout décidé à discuter de sa vie amoureuse.

- ...Je viendrai, promit Hermione vaincue par le silence têtu de son ami.

- A ce soir alors.

- A ce soir Harry...je t'embrasse.

Un peu sonné, le jeune homme raccrocha puis passa les portes de l'agence. Il avait été tellement pris par la conversation qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être arrivé à destination. Harry s'obligea aussitôt à mettre de côté ses soucis personnels, préférant y repenser à tête reposée.

- Mais que vois-je de si bon matin ? La deuxième génération !

Harry sourit à la jeune femme assise derrière un bureau en bois d'acajou. Nymphodara Tonks était l'adjointe de son père depuis six ans. Elle ne passait pas inaperçue avec ses cheveux bleus électriques, ses piercings et son style néogothique. Tonks, comme elle préférait être nommée, était la sentinelle de l'agence. Les nouveaux clients passaient d'offices par ses bons soins, avant toute première rencontre avec le directeur. C'était un vrai spectacle de voir la surprise qu'affichaient les nouveaux clients à la vue de ce personnage hors normes mais terriblement efficace. Gare à ceux qui ne la prenaient pas assez au sérieux.

- Bonjour...NYM-PHO-DA-RA chérie.

- HA-RRI-SON…JA-MESSSSS…PO-TTER ! Le Menaça la jeune femme, ses yeux semblables à des éclairs.

_"Etrange"_, pensa Harry... Ce n'était pas le genre de Nymphodara de se montrer de si mauvaises humeurs, surtout avec lui qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

- Temps mort…abdiqua de suite Harry. Papa est dans les parages ? Osa-t-il ajouté un sourire ultra-bright collé sur le visage.

- Il est en rendez-vous.

- Avec qui ?

- Un client anglais, genre fortuné. Il a tenu absolument à voir ton père. D'après Mlle McGonagall, il était accompagné de son fils.

- Son fils ?

- A croire qu'ils font ça en famille...c'est vraiment étrange...

- C'est pour cette raison ta tête de cochon ?

- Quoi ?...

- En fait, t'es vexée parce que tu n'es pas dans la confidence, analysa Harry en tombant en plein dans le mille.

Nymphodara allait lancer son regard de tueuse sur le petit insolent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas parvenir des escaliers en colimaçon situés à leur droite.

- Déjà ? S'étonna la jeune femme en regardant sa montre.

Soudain gêné de se retrouver au beau milieu de négociations importantes, Harry préféra s'éloigner discrètement de Nymphodara. Occupé à se faire tout petit, il ne remarqua absolument pas l'attention toute nouvelle dont il faisait l'objet...il aurait dû.

Entre temps, Nymphodara était allée à la rencontre de James Potter et des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, probablement les fameux anglais en question.

- Monsieur Flint, fit James à l'attention du plus âgé, laissez-moi vous présenter Nymphodara Tonks, mon bras droit.

- Enchanté, _Miss_ Tonks. Je suis véritablement charmé de vous rencontrer, susurra le plus âgé en baisant la main de la jeune femme.

Harry admira tout particulièrement le sourire _made in_ commercial qu'émit Nymphodara à l'attention du quinquagénaire.

_- Madame_ Tonks, précisa Nymphodara. C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance M. Flint.

- Beaucoup moins que moi très chère...mais ne soyez pas si formel, appelez-moi dont William, insista l'homme mûr, la main de la jeune femme toujours dans la sienne.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance _William, _répéta alors Nymphodara contrainte et forcée.

- Et moi dont _Nymphodara_…répondit-il en retour, les yeux braqués sur le très joli décolleté de la jeune femme.

Harry, toujours à l'écart, observa d'un regard amusé, le manège évident de M. Flint père – une bonne tête de pervers ce type-là – avant de tourner les yeux vers son...Ouah ! Des cheveux foncés coupés court, des yeux noirs, un nez droit ainsi qu'une mâchoire carrée soulignées de lèvres fines mais parfaitement bien dessinées. Une taille et une carrure impressionnantes vues d'ici…Harry cessa de respirer...il venait de croiser une paire d'yeux glaciaux. La peur au ventre, il lut dans le regard de l'autre homme, que celui-ci n'avait rien raté de son petit manège.

C'est de très loin que Harry entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il revint difficilement à l'échange qui se déroulait entre son père, Nymph' et M. Flint père.

- Oui ? Prononça-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Excusez mon fils, M. Flint. Il a souvent tendance à s'enfermer dans un monde imaginaire.

- Excusez-moi, se contenta de dire Harry, tétanisé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal mon garçon mais dites-moi... Que vient faire ici de si bon matin, un jeune homme comme vous ?

Ne sachant que dire Harry répondit la première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

- Je reviens du lycée...je suis allé chercher mes résultats d'examen.

- Oh ! Que c'est passionnant. Et alors ?

Est-ce que cet homme s'intéressait vraiment à sa petite vie de lycéen ordinaire ? Pour l'heure, le vieux pervers semblait plutôt occupé à zieuter vers la seule femme de l'assistance. De plus, Harry détestait ce genre de conversation. Cela lui donnait l'impression de retomber en enfance lorsque son oncle Vernon l'interrogeait sans fin sur ses résultats scolaires. Mais soit, s'il fallait répondre.

- Je viens de passer mon baccalauréat Monsieur. Avec mention très bien et félicitation du jury.

- Et bien M. Potter vous devez être fiers de votre fils.

- J'en...

- Toutes mes félicitations mon garçon et que comptez-vous faire par la suite ? Continua M. Flint père ne se préoccupant même pas d'écouter l'avis du père de Harry.

- Je vais étudier à la Sorbonne et passer une licence d'histoire-langues vivantes. Je souhaite m'orienter vers le journalisme.

Harry aurait pu rire de la déconfiture de son père si pendant toute la conversation il n'avait pas senti un regard froid lui transpercer le dos.

- Histoire des langues ? Résonna une voix grave jusqu'alors inconnue.

Ce devait être _sa_ voix pour le faire frissonner ainsi ? Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et retint sa respiration. Les yeux noirs rencontrés un peu plus tôt le fixaient sans ciller...le jeune homme sentit d'étranges vibrations remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale_. _«_ Allez Harry, répond-lui. Mais il a demandé quoi déjà ?...en tout cas il est grand, il doit bien mesurer près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, peut-être un peu plus...et ses mains...j'aime les grandes mains surtout que celles-ci ont l'air...»_.

- Harry ? Harry ? M. Flint t'a posé une question, entendit vaguement Harry alors que son père tentait de le ramener à la réalité en posant une main sur son épaule. Le temps que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits il eut le temps de dire :

- Oui M. Flint…j'aime votre langue…

- ... ?

- ... ?

- ... ?

Il était rarement arrivé à Harry de désirer si fort disparaître de la surface de la terre, mais à cet instant précis, face au silence gêné de son auditoire, il pria de toutes ses forces qu'une méchante sorcière passe dans le coin et que d'un simple coup de baguette magique elle exauce son voeu le plus cher : mourir. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le héros principal d'un conte pour enfants et il se devait de se sortir seul de ce quiproquo plus qu'embarrassant.

- Je ne voulais pas dire que j'aime _votre_ langue en particulier M. Flint mais que j'aime la langue anglaise...en fait ce que je voulais dire…c'est que j'aime apprendre…de nouvelles langues...voyez-vous ?

« _TAIS-TOI maintenant Harry_ ! _Tais-toi avant de t'humilier encore plus...idiot...crétin... Et puis mince alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de savoir ce qu'il pense de toi ? De toute façon tu ne le reverras plus jamais... _». Surpris de ressentir un _léger_ pincement au coeur à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir cet homme, Harry n'eut qu'une hâte - s'enfuir en courant.

Le principal concerné lui donna d'ailleurs une occasion supplémentaire de vouloir s'échapper quand celui-ci lui lança dans un français parfait :

- Quelle éloquence M. Potter ! J'espère pour vous mais surtout pour vos futurs lecteurs ou auditeurs que vous aurez appris d'ici-là à maîtriser votre langue ?

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre M. Flint père intervint dans la conversation.

- Marcus...

- Quoi père ? Il faut bien expliquer à ce cher M. Potter, qu'il ne suffit pas de se croire supérieur en tout, pour espérer réussir dans la vie.

« _Quelle humiliation_ » Fulmina Harry en s'engouffrant dans la rame de la ligne une du métropolitain Parisien. Qui était-il ce type pour juger de son caractère sur une ou deux paroles malheureuses ? Non ! Il ne se croyait pas supérieur aux autres, ni dans sa personnalité ni dans son physique, au contraire. Il donnait simplement le change, cachant ses failles les plus profondes à sa famille et à ses amis les plus proches.

Peut-être que ce Marcus Flint avait-il remarqué son regard vert posé sur lui ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas aimé être détaillé de la sorte ? Peut-être avait-il cru qu'il le draguait ou du moins qu'il lui faisait des avances ?…si peu subtiles ?...Mon Dieu quelle horreur !…Avait-il voulu montrer son dégoût en le rabaissant de la sorte ? Où était passé ce fameux radar censé l'éloigner des hétérosexuels trop séduisants ? Arrggghhhh ! Trop pressé de s'en aller Harry n'avait pas pris le temps de dire au revoir à son père. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme se demandait même si celui-ci avait noté son départ précipité. Las de toutes ses pensées parasitaires, Harry posa sa tête contre la vitre du compartiment, se laissant doucement bercé par les mouvements répétitifs de la rame en marche.

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures quarante cinq et la soirée battait son plein. Harry avait finalement invité pas mal de ses amis à sa petite sauterie. Ils aimaient tous se retrouver en petit comité, soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre. La plupart se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire, formant un petit cercle d'amis des plus soudés. Bon là, ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu mais l'appartement juché au dernier étage possédait une terrasse assez grande pour recevoir tout ce joli monde. Harry remercia mentalement ses parents d'avoir accepté de passer le week-end chez Sirius. Si sa mère voyait l'état actuel de sa terrasse elle serait sur le pied de guerre, un balai à la main. Demain il serait bon pour une bonne corvée de récurage.

Mais ce soir-là, Harry avait la tête ailleurs. Il venait juste de s'isoler dans un coin du salon, beaucoup moins bruyant que la terrasse. Pendant que ses amis bougeaient sur le titre _Starman de David Bowie_, Harry ressassait les évènements de la matinée. Il s'était tellement enorgueilli du résultat de ses examens, de ses futures études pour ensuite se faire lamentablement descendre en plein vol et ce, de la plus abrupte des façons. Dépité de ne pas réussir à profiter pleinement de _sa_ soirée, il porta les yeux dans le fond de son verre priant mentalement son whisky coca d'avoir le pouvoir de stopper ses divagations. Il allait faire cul sec quand il vit passer prêt de lui un de ses très bon amis, Neville Longdubat.

- Eh Neville !

- Salut Harry ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Pas vraiment…j'étais coincé en bas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait mais je suppose qu'avec toute cette musique...

- Attends, je regarde sur mon portable…merde six messages, désolé Neville vraiment…

- Pas grave, Justin a fini par m'ouvrir. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi tout seul dans ton coin.

- Je rumine…

- Tu quoi... ?

Neville n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il se fit violemment percuter dans le dos, le projetant à moitié sur la table basse, à moitié sur Harry.

- Putain, râla-t-il.

- Ca va ? Grogna Harry coincé sous son ami.

- Ouais…c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… je ne pensais pas qu'il était si lourd l'animal répondit Neville tout en tentant de se dégager du corps amorphe allongé sur lui.

- C'est qui ?

- C'est l'Irlandais…Aller Seam' bouges ton cul ? S'écria Neville au demeuré qui l'avait percuté.

L'Irlandais semblait plus amorphe qu'autre chose.

- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? Plaisanta Harry toujours coincé.

- Vaudrait mieux pour lui. PUTAIN SEAM' ! Si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses dans la seconde tu…

- Gggrrrmmmm...

Toute gentillesse disparue, Neville fit basculer le corps de Seamus à terre, se préoccupant à peine de lui faire mal. Il aida Harry à se relever qui en profita pour vérifier que tous ses membres étaient en bon état.

- Gggrrrmmmm... Gggrrrmmmm...

Amusé par les petits grognements émient par le corps recroquevillé aux pieds du canapé, Harry demanda à son ami de l'aider à l'allonger sur le canapé.

- T'es trop toi. Il nous fait valdinguer et tu lui viens en aide, souffla Neville en prenant les pieds de l'Irlandais.

- Il s'est séparé de sa copine…trop de distance je crois…lui confia Harry. Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'est pas très bien…il tente juste d'oublier son chagrin.

- Mais il ne m'a rien dit l'imbécile !

- Il ne souhaitait peut-être pas t'inquiéter …met-le sur le côté au cas où il vomirait. Va rejoindre les autres, je vais rester avec lui.

- T'es sûr ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je reviendrai faire un p'tit tour, tout à l'heure.

Neville regarda Harry s'asseoir aux pieds de leur ami endormi. Tranquillisé, il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la terrasse et stoppa net face à _une_ vision de rêve. « _Il a aussi pensé à inviter Pansy ? Oh t'es mon pote à vie Harry ! _». Neville essaya d'arranger discrètement sa tenue et s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la jeune femme dont il était amoureux depuis le jardin d'enfance.

- Les filles, salua-t-il tout en se servant un verre de coca-cola.

Pour être franc, Neville n'avait jamais été doué avec les filles surtout quand cela concernait une jeune demoiselle de sa connaissance. Dès que Mlle Pansy Parkinson se trouvait dans les parages, le cerveau du jeune Longdubat se gélifiait, le faisant devenir aussi guimauve que les feuilletons télévisés que regardait sa grand-mère. La jeune fille était si délicate, si belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage en forme de cœur, ses magnifiques yeux saphirs et sa toute petite bouche délicatement ourlée de lèvres roses…

- Tiens voici ce bon vieux Longdubat. Ta grand-mère adorée t'a donné la permission de sortir ? Moi qui croyais que tu passais tes soirées au coin du feu, à lui faire la lecture.

Délicate bouche ourlée de lèvres roses aussi assassine qu'un chien enragé.

- Ne fais pas attention à elle Neville. Pansy est d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'elle est arrivée, la réconforta une jolie jeune femme rousse.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur la rouquine.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais Neville ? Ma-ssa-crante.

- Bien, puisque ma mauvaise humeur dérange je vous laisse en tête à tête.

Visiblement déçu de ne pas profiter plus longuement de sa belle, Neville se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire comme Seamus, se déchirer la tête….

- Neville ?

- …

- Eh oh !

- Quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Ca va.

- Tu es arrivé tard dis-moi.

- J'étais coincé en bas. Justin est finalement arrivé et m'a fait monter.

A ces mots le comportement de la jeune rouquine changea de tout au tout. De jeune femme à l'apparence douce et fragile elle se transforma, sous les yeux d'un Neville blasé, en jeune séductrice à l'allure féline. Elle détailla chaque convive présent sur la terrasse avant d'arborer une moue de déception.

- Il est où ? Je ne le vois pas.

- Il est monté directement dans sa chambre…tu n'as toujours pas lâché l'affaire n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai un seul objectif mon cher.

- Qui est ? Demanda innocemment le jeune homme en sirotant son verre.

- Baiser avec lui.

C'était si direct que Neville en recracha sa gorgée de coca-cola. Pansy Parkinson qui n'avait rien entendu mais tout vu s'exclama haut et fort :

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune classe Longdubat !

Habitué à recevoir des piques de la part de _sa dulcinée secrète_, Neville l'ignora se contentant de lui tourner le dos et demander à la jolie rouquine ce que dirait son frère si celui-ci connaissait ses intentions envers Justin Potter.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que Ron l'apprenne ?

- C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry qui est accessoirement le frère aîné de Justin.

- Et alors ?

- Ca se saura Ginny…obligatoirement.

- Tu sais bien que Justin couche avec tout ce qui bouge et que ça ne se sait pas tant que ça.

- Peut-être mais es-tu prête à risquer l'amitié entre Harry et ton frère…pour une histoire… ?

- De baise. Tu peux le dire Neville. De toute façon, ce que je ferai ou pas avec Justin ne regarde que moi et certainement pas mon frère. Et puis ça ne sera que pour une fois, n'y vois rien de romantique ou...

- ...

- Et puis Harry est un vrai coincé...il devrait faire comme son p'tit frère, se lâcher un peu. Sérieux ! Etre frigide à dix-sept ans c'est vraiment pitoyable. Quoi ? Tu me trouves méchante ?...Ce mec, c'est un Hermione bis...

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, réfléchit pensivement Neville.

- Tu vois ! Regarde…toi par exemple. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille mais je sais que tu en pinces pour une petite brunette au caractère bien trempé.

- Hum...

- Ne fais pas cette tête Neville, on peut lire en toi comme un dans un livre ouvert…sauf Parkinson évidemment qui ne se doute de rien. Oh !...je crois que je vais te laisser. Il y a Hermione et mon frère qui viennent droits par ici...ils doivent encore chercher Harry mais moi j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire que de les écouter. A plus...

Le jeune homme regarda Ginny disparaitre derrière la porte-fenêtre et se dit, navré, que sous ses airs de jeunes femmes assurées, et malgré ses discours sur _je_ _baise qui je veux, où je veux, quand je veux, _elle semblait plutôt bien accrochée à son objectif. Neville connaissait assez bien Justin pour savoir qu'il ne serait pas tendre avec la jeune femme, cherchant son propre plaisir, la jetant une fois ses désirs assouvis comme une pauvre merde. Il espérait juste un peu que Ginny n'attendait vraiment que ça, du sexe…et qu'elle n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureuse du pire salaud qui soit. Putain la galère sinon !

Sur la terrasse, le groupe d'amis sembla se déchaîner de plus en plus au grée de la musique mixée par Dean Thomas, DJ amateur à ses heures. Il avait apporté une quantité phénoménale de CD ainsi que des quarante-cinq et trente-trois tours, indispensable pour mixer anciens et nouveaux morceaux musicaux. Des poofs étaient éparpillés par-ci, par-là, permettant aux plus fatigués de se reposer ou de siroter un remontant. A cette heure-ci, des dizaines de bouteilles et verres d'alcool jonchaient déjà le sol en teck de la terrasse. Quelques groupes de deux ou trois personnes s'installèrent sur les côtés et commencèrent à se passer les joints fraîchement roulés. La soirée ne faisait que débuter.

* * *

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une chaleur s'insinuer entre ses paupières closes.

- Gggghhhhrrruuuummmpppphhhhhh ...

Quelques battements de cils plus tard, il prit conscience que la chaleur irritante provenait d'une porte-fenêtre, située sur sa droite.

- Gggghhhhrrruuuummmpppphhhhhh ...

Il ordonna à ses jambes de bouger - peine perdue - il n'avait plus aucune sensation des pieds à la taille, ni au niveau de sa...

- Gggghhhhrrruuuummmpppphhhhhh ...

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau endommagé lui commanda de ne pas paniquer. L'autre partie, la moins rationnelle, obligea sa main droite, rodée à ce genre d'exercice à aller vérifier que le matériel était bien à sa place.

- Gggghhhhrrruuuummmpppphhhhhh ... Gggghhhhrrruuuummmpppphhhhhh 

Faisant fi des roulements de tambours qui résonnèrent dans sa boîte crânienne, il posa sa main sur….. « _Des cheveux ?_ ».

- Gggghhhhrrruuuummmpppphhhhhh ?

Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien des cheveux qu'il sentait sous sa main, des cheveux soyeux... « _Ok, c'est pas le moment t'éparpiller. Tu dois réfléchir mon vieux...oh putain ma tête ! Aller fait un effort, de quoi tu t'souviens ? Bouteilles, alcool, filles...jusque-là tout va bien. Boisson, musique, alcool, nichons...pas trop mal. Danser, boisson, boire, boisson, Ah oui ! Le cul de la meuf…et boisson. Envie de pisser...couloir, ouais...encore couloir, une porte, Che Guevara…CHE GUEVARA ? Euh ? Bref...Caleçon, bite, bite ? Putain j'avais une BITE dans la main ! Une vraie ? Concentres-toi connard, concentres-toi. Une chasse d'eau, chasse d'eau ? Oui ça me revient, j'pissais, mais j'pissais où ?... Bon c'était bien ma bite ! Oh…mal à la tête… Ensuite, Le Che… encore, couloir, couloir, porte, envie boisson...glisser, Neville...Neville ?_».

- Ne- Neville ?

Pas de réaction.

Il tenta une autre approche en soufflant sur la touffe de cheveux, qui reposait sur sa…, son…, ses hanches. Mission impossible...trop loin et puis soudain une douleur atroce lui vrilla les tempes...Par les bouches de l'enfer même ses yeux le faisaient atrocement souffrir, il eut la désagréable impression qu'ils allaient sortir de ses orbites.

- Neville, t'es mort ?

Toujours pas de réaction.

Il finit par réussir à glisser sa main sur une épaule et la secoua...

- Hummmmmm !

...mécontentant par ce geste ledit prioritaire de l'épaule.

Au moins, le mort n'était pas vraiment mort. Il se disait que ce n'était pas encore gagné pour que le squatteur déloge de ses hanches, quand le contenu de son estomac tenta une première sortie.

- J'vais vomir, gémit-il en respirant par à-coup.

A ces mots, _le mort_ retrouva toute sa vigueur en bondissant brutalement sur le côté.

- Harry ?

- Ca va Seamus ?

- Non...mallatête...

- C'est normal vieux, attend je vais fermer les rideaux...ça va mieux ?

- Ch'pas…c'ment t'faispouv'êt'ebientoi ?

- Quoi ?

- comment…t'fais…êt'e…bientoi ?

- ...? Oh...je n'ai quasiment rien bu hier soir.

- …ry ?

- Oui ?

- Le Che…ici…

- … ?

- Le Che…ici…chétoi, souffla l'Irlandais dans un grand effort de concentration.

- ?

Pourquoi Harry faisait-il cette drôle de tête ? Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? Il lui demandait juste si c'était normal d'avoir croisé Che Guevera la nuit dernière. Seamus sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ami se rouler de rire à ses côtés.

- Ce que tu as vu…c'est le poster du Che que mon père…a collé sur la porte des toilettes…il est fan mais ma mère l'a obligé…Seamus, tu…

- B'nuit, marmonna l'Irlandais légèrement vexé en se réinstallant au fond du canapé.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si son taux d'alcoolémie frisait encore les deux grammes...

- ...Rrrrrrhhhh...ssssshhhhhhhh...

Le rire d'Harry se calma peu à peu laissant le léger ronflement de Seamus résonner tranquillement dans le salon. Deux heures et demie de ménage intensif plus tard, Harry gloussait encore au souvenir de l'impayable tête de Seamus à son réveil. Et puis avec cette histoire du Che, il aurait assez de munitions pour le faire chanter pendant plusieurs mois. Il repositionna soigneusement les derniers objets qu'il avait retrouvés, dispersés un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée, avant de faire le tour une dernière fois afin de vérifier que tout était parfaitement ordonné. A son réveil, l'appartement lui avait semblé étrangement vide au point d'avoir été étonné de ne trouver aucun retardataire autre que son Irlandais préféré. Se sentant poisseux, Harry monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa salle de bain via la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère. En entrant dans la pièce, il eut l'agréable surprise de surprendre celui-ci, assis sur _son_ lit, en pleine lecture.

- Tu ne devais pas aller courir ce matin ? Questionna Harry en se déshabillant.

- Annuler. J'avais envie de glander et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit expliqua Justin en baillant.

- C'est ça de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures.

- Ouais…en fait j'ai eu une petite visite surprise cette nuit et elle m'a littéralement vidé.

- Qui ça ?

- La p'tite rouquine, elle m'a bien vidé les couilles.

L'effet d'annonce...spécialité made in Justin Potter ! Compter sur lui pour vous déstabiliser lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins.

- La p'tite rouquine...?

- Ouaip...

- Où ça ?

- Dans ton pieu.

- Putain ! S'exclama l'ainé des frères en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau.

- ...

- Dis-moi Justin que t'as pas couché avec qui je crois que t'as couché ?

- Dis-toi Harry, que j'ai bien baisé celle que tu crois que j'ai baisé.

- Mais pourquoi elle ?

Oui pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Une blonde par exemple, Justin adorait les blondes…Harry en avait vu défilé des blondes, des fausses aussi mais…Ginny ? Ginny Weasley ? Non, non et non. Ce n'était pas possible que son frère se soit tapé la petite bouche à _pipes _du lycée. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de fille facile qu'elle se trainait depuis son arrivée au lycée, tout le monde le savait sauf Ron bien entendu…à croire qu'il mettait des oeillères quand cela concernait sa petite sœur chérie. La jeune rouquine procédait toujours de la même manière quand une cible était en vue, elle s'offrait littéralement, jusqu'à ce que le gibier cède. Ensuite, elle passait à autre chose. Seulement voilà, Harry avait une très mauvaise intuition sur les intentions réelles de la jeune femme. Il fallait voir dernièrement comment elle dévorait son jeune frère des yeux, que ce soit entre les cours, au self, ou à la sortie du lycée. Oh oui…une très mauvaise intuition parce que Justin de son côté n'était pas le genre de garçon à vouloir s'investir dans une relation durable...Quel euphémisme… Harry en avait vu passer des filles et pas que des blondes. Ca se terminait toujours de la même façon : une fille fraichement jetée, sanglotant dans ses bras à _lui et _le suppliant d'intercéder en sa faveur. Quelle naïveté !

- Appelle ça du libre-service, s'amusa à plaisanter Justin pleinement conscient du tumulte intérieur de son frère ainé.

- Jus', Ron va te défoncer la tête…avant de défoncer la mienne.

- Tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu trop là ? Et puis elle n'était pas si bonne que ça.

- Ta gueule Jus'. Ca t'amuse hein ? Tout ça, toutes ces filles que tu baises et qui viennent ensuite chialer après toi mais là tu vois on parle de la p'tite soeur de mon meilleur pote, s'énerva quelque peu Harry en retirant ses chaussettes.

Putain ! Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était de se noyer sous la douche.

- Qui te dit que je me suis amusé ?

- Ton sourire Jus', ton sourire seul me confirme que tu t'éclates.

- La seule chose que je peux te confirmer, c'est qu'elle m'a bien senti passer..

- Continu comme ça Justin et ce n'est pas Ron qui te pètera la gueule.

- Ok...Excuse-moi, se repentit-il faussement afin de calmer un peu le jeu entre son frère et lui.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Voulut savoir Harry malgré lui.

- ...Pour ses gros nichons. Ils sont réputés tu sais...c'est vrai que t'en as rien à foutre toi des nichons… Ecoute, elle est entrée cette nuit dans notre chambre quasiment à poils. Elle s'est jetée sur ma queue comme si c'était le St Graal. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

- Lui dire non tout simplement.

Inconscient de sa semi-nudité, Harry commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Finalement vaincu par K-O, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, tout près de Justin, là où le forfait avait eu lieu : c'était _son_ lit bon sang.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait une fois que tu l'as baisé ?

- Je l'ai jeté.

- Tu l'as jeté ? Pourquoi j'te demande tous ces détails ?... Et tu l'as jeté comment ?

- On est descendu vers les cinq heures du matin et comme elle m'était reconnaissante, elle m'a aidé à dégager les derniers fêtards. On s'est dit bye-bye et elle est repartie avec Ronald. Au fait, t'as un truc avec Seamus ?

- Quoi ?

- J'sais pas mais vous étiez mignons tous les deux enlacés dans le canapé. J'ai hésité à te réveiller mais t'avais l'air tellement bien...avachi sur lui.

- Non mais t'es pas net !

- Ce n'est pas ton genre ?

- Seamus ? Non mais t'es vraiment pas net ! S'exclama de nouveau Harry en s'allongeant sur son lit. C'est de Seamus qu'on parle...

- Et alors, t'as besoin d'un mec non ? Insista Justin, trop heureux de changer de conversation.

Il s'allongea à son tour sur la couette, profitant de l'accalmie pour apprécier la présence d'Harry à ses côtés. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, il ne réussissait jamais à rester trop longtemps fâcher l'un contre l'autre. C'était parfois l'un, c'était parfois l'autre qui faisait le premier pas mais à la finale il finissait toujours pas se réconcilier.

- Oui mais pas d'un hétéro pur et...Justin ?

- Oui ?

- Tu l'as baisé combien de fois ?

- La rouquine ? Une fois, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de trouver deux préservatifs usagés...herk...

Ce n'était pas qu'il était prude ou quoi que ce soit mais...c'était vraiment dégueulasse de découvrir un truc si personnel - qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas - à l'intérieur de sa propre couette. Ni une ni deux, il bondit hors du lit une dernière question sur le bout des lèvres :

- T'aurais pu les jeter au moins...mais attends, pourquoi deux ?

- Parce qu'avec ce genre de salope je préfère en mettre deux. C'est plus sûr.

Forcément.

- Evite de parler ainsi de la sœur de Ron ! S'il t'entendait…, soupira-t-il en finissant de préparer ses affaires.

Justin suivait des yeux son frère, conscient que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour son ami le rouquin, conscient aussi d'être responsable de cette tristesse. Bien décidé à se faire pardonner ses bêtises, il s'approcha doucement d'Harry occupé à trifouiller son armoire et posa son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Ce dernier, toujours à demi-nu, stoppa toute activité, profitant de la chaleur émise par Justin pour se réchauffer. De l'avis de tous, le plus séduisant des deux était sans conteste le frère cadet, plus grand - d'une tête et demie -, mieux bâti ou mieux foutu suivant les jeunes filles, plus extraverti, plus amusant, plus accessible, mieux apprêté... Malgré ses soi-disant différences, ils avaient aussi des points communs, même tignasse indomptable, même peau légèrement bronzée, même regard émeraude hérité de leur mère, même petit nez finement ciselé et mêmes lèvres pleines.

- Désolé pour mes conneries…mais tu m'connais.

- Je te mentirais si je disais que je ne t'en veux pas. Ce qui m'inquiète ? C'est Ginny. Es-tu certain qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la charge ? Interrogea Harry en s'écartant de son frère.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, trop pressé de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Certain.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, enfin tu verras bien. Et toi, tu ne seras pas tenté de remettre ça une nouvelle fois ?

- Y'a pas de risque...et puis je ne baise jamais la même fille.

Comme si c'était nouveau ça ? Mais où était donc passée sa boîte pour ranger ses lentilles de contacts ? Et ses lunettes ? Il était pourtant persuadé de les avoir posé sur sa table de nuit.

- J'écouterais bien encore une fois tes exploits mais je dois absolument passer sous la douche et ensuite ramener Seamus jusque chez lui. N'oublie surtout pas de changer mes draps, ordonna-t-il juste avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Ce fut en tout début de soirée, qu'Harry rentra de son après-midi passé avec Seamus et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir. Le jeune homme allait monter les premières marches menant à l'étage, quand son sixième sens le poussa à faire demi-tour en direction du salon. Son coeur frôla la crise cardiaque...l'homme de toutes ses pensés se trouvait là, tranquillement assis dans son canapé...

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Correction du 13/01/2012

J'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début en essayant de corriger un maximum les fautes qui s'y cachaient. J'ai modifié aussi certaines parties qui ne me convenaient plus. Il y a vingt pages en tout, cinq de plus que la précédente version.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Persuadé d'être en pleine crise d'hallucination, Harry ferma longuement les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé…Marcus Flint se tenait assis sur _son _canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main. Ses mains devinrent moites d'appréhension… Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir ses inquiétudes, un bruit d'éclat de verre venait de retentir dans la pièce, portant son attention sur un regard vert semblable au sien et qui en avait manifestement après lui.

- Où…diable…étais…tu…passé…Ha-rry Ja-mes Po-tter ? Articula lentement Lily Potter en traversant le salon droit dans sa direction.

- Chez Seamus.

La réponse était sortie par pur automatisme même si Harry aurait souhaité répondre à un autre moment que celui-ci. Son seul désir était de monter dans sa chambre afin d'échapper à _ce_ regard noir fixé sur lui.

- Seamus ?...Seamus Finnigan, le jeune Irlandais ?

- Oui…il…enfin il avait besoin de discuter et…

- Et tu as donc passé l'après-midi avec ce jeune homme sans prendre la peine de me prévenir…

- Pas du tout ! Je l'ai raccompagné jusque chez lui…on a discuté…et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

C'était la stricte vérité. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas vu les heures s'écouler, discutant de choses et d'autres mais surtout de la rupture récente du jeune Irlandais d'avec sa petite amie et des difficultés de celui-ci à s'en remettre. Harry n'avait pas trop su conseiller son ami mais une oreille attentive et un cappuccino avait paru suffisant pour colmater quelque peu le cœur meurtri de Seamus.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer ? Et mes appels, tu ne les as pas vus passer non plus ?...Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça ? Parce que moi, j'ai eu droit à un sacré comité d'accueil en rentrant à la maison…

- Qu'est-ce…

- Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît ! Tu seras d'accord pour dire qu'il y a peu de parents qui accepteraient de dormir loin de chez eux, laissant à leur fils le soin d'organiser « _une simple soirée ciné entre potes »_ comme tu nous l'as si bien dit. Or, j'ai eu une surprise de taille en arrivant. Notre très chère voisine, Mme Parkinson, a eu _la délicatesse_ de m'expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tout ça à cause d'une fête tonitruante qui s'était déroulée dans l'immeuble…ou plus exactement dans _notre_ appartement.

- Quoi ? Mais Pansy…

- Tais-toi ! Je n'ai pas terminé… Après notre voisine, c'est la gardienne qui m'a fait part de ses doléances. Elle a eu la _gentillesse_ de me montrer la gigantesque quantité de bouteilles d'alcool que tu as déposé dans le local à poubelles…que j'ai dû trier puisque tu es apparemment incapable de le faire toi-même.

Aurait-il pu s'échapper qu'Harry n'y serait pas arrivé tellement son corps lui paraissait à la fois gourd et désensibilisé ? Il ne pouvait que se taire et subir le flot de reproches qui semblaient intarissables…

- …Et je ne te parle même pas de ce que j'ai trouvé sur la terrasse !

Quoi la terrasse ? S'il y avait bien un endroit nickel dans l'appartement, c'était bien celui-ci au vu du temps qu'il y avait passé, une serpillère à la main. Harry leva des yeux interrogatifs sur sa mère mais ne vit rien d'autre que Marcus Flint, en arrière-plan, sagement assis sur leur canapé à contempler son verre d'alcool, un sourire goguenard inscrit sur les lèvres. L'affligeant spectacle que sa mère et lui donnaient gratuitement à leur invité ne semblait pas déplaire à celui-ci, bien au contraire.

- Dis-moi Harry ? Serais-tu stupide en plus de tout ceci ? Interrogea Lily Potter en montant le ton d'un cran.

Un sourire goguenard s'accrut légèrement suite à la question.

- J'étais vraiment loin d'imaginer que mon propre fils serait assez idiot pour consommer de la_ drogue_. Non seulement tes amis se sont permis d'écraser leurs…mégots dans mes plantes mais ça sentait jusqu'en haut de l'appartement. Qu'aurais-tu fait si la police, attirée par le bruit, avait décidé de monter jusqu'à notre appartement et de le fouiller ? Y as-tu pensé au moins ?

- Je n'ai rien pris..., bredouilla le jeune homme, au comble de la gêne.

- Prends-moi pour une idiote, susurra Lily Potter trop en colère pour prendre le temps d'écouter son fils. Je suppose que tu vas aussi nier l'usage des préservatifs que j'ai trouvés sous ta couette. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux et de savoir que tu aies-tu pu profiter de notre absence pour t'adonner à ces…à ces...à ces choses ! Et sous mon propre toit en plus !

Drogue…sexe…alcool…une liste complète pour faire d'Harry la star d'un banal sitcom pour adolescents pré-pubères. Cela aurait pu faire sourire s'il n'avait pas eu si honte de passer pour un parfait crétin aux yeux de l'unique personne qu'il aurait aimé impressionner.

- Peux-tu au moins me donner le nom de cette jeune fille ?

- Ce n'était personne, répondit-il tout simplement, ne sachant que dire d'autres.

Il aurait pu vendre la mèche et dénoncer Justin mais cela n'aurait servi qu'à faire plus de peine à sa mère qui croyait son cadet aussi innocent qu'un agneau.

- Ne commence pas Harrison ! Je veux connaître le nom de la fille avec qui tu t'es envoyé en l'air.

- Ca ne te regarde en rien….c'est ma vie privée.

- Ca ne me regarde pas ? Non mais je rêve…où croyais-tu vivre jusqu'à présent ? Dans une maison de passe ?

- Je suis un homme et comme tous les hommes j'ai des envies et des besoins à assouvir !

Harry se serait donné une gifle tellement cette réponse lui parut pathétique. Mais merde à la fin ! Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre à sa mère à part ce genre de bonnes nouvelles ? « _Tu sais maman, je suis un ado de dix-sept ans tout ce qu'il y a de plus puceau mais surtout très très gay et qui fantasme à mort sur le mec assis juste derrière ton dos… **Vous vous connaissez ?** Pas spécialement. **Et tu aurais envie de faire ça avec lui ?** Carrément que j'en ai envie…_ » Rien que d'imaginer cette conversation surréaliste entre sa mère et lui, Harry eut un léger rictus ironique qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'un certain spectateur.

- Un homme ? Mais tu n'en es pas le quart d'un mon pauvre garçon. Pour l'instant je te conseille de monter dans ta chambre pour attendre le retour de ton père. Prépare-toi à devoir trouver d'excellentes excuses à tout ça.

Les derniers mots prononcés par Lily Potter tombèrent tel un couperet, donnant le point final à un sermon qui avait semblé duré des heures. Harry profita de ce que son humiliation prenne fin pour reculer vers la sortie tout en saluant sommairement sa mère avant d'ajouter par pure bravade, en direction du canapé :

- Bonne soirée à vous M. Flint.

Et de quitter la pièce sans même daigner jeter un dernier regard sur une Lily Potter devenue subitement cramoisie.

Mortifiée, tout simplement mortifiée. Mais où pouvait bien se trouver James alors qu'elle aurait eu besoin de lui dans l'immédiat ? A croire qu'il détenait un sixième sens pour fuir les problèmes, ce qui de toute évidence était loin d'être son cas. Elle n'osait pas regarder son invité, surtout en sachant qu'il avait assisté à la totalité de l'échange entre Harry et elle. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour oublier la présence de cet homme ? Il s'était annoncé à peine vingt minutes auparavant, l'informant que James et lui avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous. Elle venait de lui offrir un verre quand la porte d'entrée avait claqué de manière reconnaissable. Quel soulagement ! Après des heures d'attente, Harry était enfin rentré à la maison. Lily s'était jurée de garder son calme mais de voir ce petit air mi-curieux, mi-surpris s'inscrire sur le visage de son fils aîné lui avait fait perdre toute retenue, déchaînant tout le ressentiment accumulé ces dernières heures. Elle n'était pas spécialement fière de sa prestation mais il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière et dixit le fameux dicton : comme on faisait son lit on se couchait.

Embarrassée mais résolue à faire oublier ces mauvaises manières, le temps à James de daigner pointer le bout de son nez, Lily s'arma de son plus beau sourire et proposa à son invité un autre verre qu'il refusa d'un simple mouvement de tête négatif. Lily aurait souhaité entamer la conversation tout en sirotant un petit remontant mais ce refus fit souffler comme un vent glacial dans son bel optimisme.

- Vous êtes anglais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle néanmoins en s'installant confortablement dans l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir disposé en face du canapé.

Si Lily Potter se montrait aussi poli, c'était uniquement pour son époux et rien d'autre. Et quoi de mieux que d'amorcer une conversation sur un sujet qu'ils avaient de toute évidence en commun : l'Angleterre.

- Oui.

Court et concis, ne laissant aucun doute quant au souhait de M. Flint de ne pas converser avec son hôtesse. La mère d'Harry tenta du mieux qu'elle put de cacher son malaise, gardant le silence tout en jetant à la dérober, quelques coups d'œil à son invité. En toute honnêteté et même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, elle reconnut que l'homme assis en face d'elle, dégageait une certaine…force de séduction. Surement que la gent féminine, dans sa grande majorité devait se sentir attiré par cet homme, du moins si on appréciait ce genre-là : les grands mutiques styles ténébreux.

- Et quel genre d'affaires allez-vous traiter avec mon époux ?

Qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

- Le genre confidentiel Mme Potter.

Jamais au grand jamais Lily Potter n'avait battu en retraite, que ce soit face au mépris de sa sœur envers sa famille ou face à la bêtise crasse de James et sa bande d'amis du temps de leur jeunesse. Non, Lily Potter n'était pas du style à abandonner mais l'indifférence délibérée de son visiteur pour sa tentative de conversation, ainsi que sa regrattable dispute d'avec Harry, lui donnèrent l'envie de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible.

- Veuillez m'excuser M. Flint mais je vais devoir vous laisser patienter seul. Je pense que James ne devrait plus tarder maintenant…bonne soirée.

Sans plus de politesse, Lilly sortit du salon et entra directement dans la cuisine.

Elle lavait les restes de vaisselle lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur un James en pleine forme.

- Coucou ma chérie, s'exclama celui-ci en embrassant délicatement son épouse sur les lèvres.

Cette dernière rendit bien volontiers le baiser avant d'annoncer :

- Tu as un certain M. Flint qui t'attend dans notre salon.

- Putain ! Déjà ?…

James regarda sa montre et soupira de soulagement il était à peu près dans les temps.

- Ca va, je n'ai que dix minutes de retard et vu qu'il n'aime pas trop patienter…sais-tu s'il a diné ?

- Alors là mon chéri c'est une très bonne question mais tu la lui poseras toi-même…parce que moi j'ai déjà donné.

Plus par jeu qu'autre chose, Lily précisa à son mari :

- T'occupe, j'me comprends…allez mon amour, va le rejoindre…il doit commencer à s'impatienter tout seul dans notre salon.

- Je t'aime, murmura James après un dernier baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi mon chéri.

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Lily regarda son époux quitter la cuisine, prit ensuite le sandwich qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé quelques minutes plus tôt et se dirigea vers l'étage.

* * *

- Chépaspochible…chépaspochible… chépaspochible…, marmonnait une tête hirsute sous un innocent oreiller.

Comme pour se punir, Harry ne cessait de repenser à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Comment réussir à trouver le sommeil, alors qu'une boule de honte telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant s'était nichée au fond de sa gorge ? Une partie de lui-même était en colère contre sa mère qui ne l'avait pas épargné, mais ce qui le rendait le plus malade était l'inertie qui avait été la sienne tout au long de la remontrance. Certes, Harry détestait les conflits mais de là à rester sans aucune réaction et devant Marcus Flint en plus de ça…c'était…c'était la honte absolue.

- Ca va ? Chuchota une voix masculine au-dessus de lui.

Pour ne rien arranger, il s'était un peu pris la tête avec Justin qui avait eu le malheur de lui parler des préservatifs retrouvés dans son lit. Harry n'avait rien répondu, à part que c'était la dernière fois qu'il couvrait ses conneries.

- Gggrrrrr ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre tout ressentiment presque envolé.

Bah oui…la rancune d'Harry ne durait jamais très longtemps. Et pour tout avouer, le petit brun était bien tenté de faire comme lorsqu'il était enfant : rejoindre le lit de son frère afin de puiser auprès de celui-ci un peu de réconfort. Il hésitait à franchir le pas quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Réactif, Justin donna de suite l'autorisation d'entrer dans la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily Potter nettement mal à l'aise. Silencieusement, la mère de famille s'approcha du lit superposé et tendit à son fils aîné un petit paquet avant de murmurer:

- C'est pour toi…un sandwich au fromage, ton préféré…

Si sa mère espérait adoucir son éclat de colère en lui offrant un bout de baguette fraiche, agrémenté d'un bon morceau de camembert au lait cru étalé sur une couche de beurre salé…et bien elle pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. On n'achetait pas Harry James Potter si facilement…même si son estomac semblait appeler de toutes ses forces cette petite merveille. Têtu, le jeune homme ignora les appels désespérés de son ventre vide et s'enfouit un peu plus profondément sous la couette. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, hors la présence de sa mère dans sa chambre, sa soudaine gentillesse, lui laissait comme un arrière-goût de…tristesse. Vaincue, celle-ci se contenta de déposer le petit paquet sur la table de nuit avant de rejoindre le palier et d'ajouter d'une voix enrouée :

- Nous discuterons de ta punition demain matin…bonne nuit mon chéri.

- …

- Bonne nuit Justin.

- Bonne nuit maman.

Le glissement d'une housse de couette…une paire d'yeux luisant dans la pénombre…la tête de gondole d'un frère cadet grimaçant sous l'effort en équilibre à un mètre cinquante du sol, le bras tendu vers... L'enfoiré ! Justin tentait de lui voler _son_ sandwich.

- Tiens, ça t'évitera de te casser la gueule, fit Harry en tendant le bout de pain à son morfal de frère.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Je n'voudrais pas…

- Tu le veux oui ou merde ?

- Ok ! Ok ! Si ça peut t'faire plaisir ! Répondit Justin en attrapant l'objet tant convoité.

Un bruit d'aluminium qu'on déchirait.

- Y sent bon ton sandwich Harry.

Un bruit croquant suivit d'un soupir de contentement.

- …Mmmmhhhh ! Ch'est trô trô bon...

Harry ne répliqua pas. Il était tout à fait conscient que Justin le provoquait exprès. C'était sa manière à lui de renouer le contacte quand un désaccord survenait entre eux deux. Pas décidé à montrer qu'il n'était plus fâché, Harry préféra fermer les yeux et attendit que le sommeil vienne le chercher.

Il lui fallut à peine une heure pour regretter _son_ sandwich. L'estomac d'Harry gargouillait si bruyamment à la seule pensée des cuisses de poulet qui l'attendaient dans le frigidaire qu'il finit par se lever. Rien de telle qu'une bonne razzia dans une cuisine, abondamment approvisionnée, pour calmer un ventre douloureux. Dormant nu comme à son habitude, le jeune homme enfila pour seul vêtement un caleçon noir et sortit en catimini de sa chambre. Du haut des escaliers, il entendit en provenance du salon, les voix assourdies de son père et de _l'autre – _ne plus y penser…ne plus y penser - visiblement en pleine négociation d'affaires. La veille encore, il serait allé discrètement écouter la conservation des deux hommes mais une humiliation par jour lui semblait pour le moment amplement suffisante. Ne souhaitant pas signaler sa présence, Harry descendit lentement les escaliers, traversa le hall d'entrer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à se retrouver sain et sauf dans la cuisine. Pour plus de discrétion il alluma uniquement la petite lumière de l'énorme hotte, positionnée au-dessus d'une gazinière américaine, alimentée au gaz, ouvrit délicatement le réfrigérateur puis posa le plat ovale sur le plan de travail en béton ciré. Toujours en silence, il se munit d'un couteau tranchant et découpa quelques tranches de blancs de poulet. Harry se lécha les lèvres rien qu'à l'idée du repas délicieux qu'il allait faire sous peu, intensifiant les gargouillis de son estomac. Tout à son poulet il n'entendit pas la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir sur une silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable malgré la pénombre. Ce fut seulement en se retournant pour attraper une assiette, qu'il _le_ vit…là…adossé à la porte, accompagné de son habituel regard noir. Sa quasi-nudité le frappa comme un coup de poignard, accélérant les battements cardiaques cachés derrière sa cage thoracique devenue soudainement trop étroite. « _Non…non…non…_ » Se répétait sans cesse Harry les mains moites.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose M. Flint ? Croassa-t-il du mieux qu'il put au vu des circonstances.

Seul un profond silence répondit à sa formule de politesse, le laissant un peu plus désemparé à chaque seconde qui passait. Si cette situation n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Harry aurait décampé de la cuisine en courant. Malheureusement pour lui, le chemin jusqu'à la porte se trouvait justement bloqué par _cette situation_. Et comble de l'humiliation – il les cumulait ces temps-ci – son corps trop maigre s'exposait sans aucun rempart, à part son minuscule caleçon, aux yeux de la dernière personne à qui il aurait souhaité se montrer.

Bien décidé à cacher son embarras mais surtout à cacher un maximum de lui-même, Harry se remit face au plan de travail, préférant montrer son dos au lieu de son buste dénué de toute musculature. Les yeux figés de stress, Harry ne vit pas l'homme traverser la cuisine, jusqu'à cette ultime seconde où il sentit un doigt délicat lui frôler la nuque. Son corps entier se tendit de plaisir, l'empêchant de protester contre cet index qui l'effleurait toute en douceur, par petites touches légères. Aurait-il voulu s'y soustraire qu'il en aurait été incapable tant la sensation d'être caressé par Marcus Flint semblait presque surnaturel. Sa respiration dérailla quand le même doigt coquin glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux bas de ses reins, inondant ceux-ci d'un plaisir presque indécent. Il expira brutalement lorsqu'une main immense épousa parfaitement la cambrure de son dos, effleurant au passage l'élastique d'un caleçon devenu apparemment superflu. Allait-il ou n'allait-il pas ? Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce, entrecoupé uniquement par un souffle inégal. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander si tout ceci sortait de son imagination débordante : il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre un corps chaud, son dos collé au plan de travail et le nez frôlant une mâchoire carrée. Surpris par cette brutalité inattendue, le jeune homme hoqueta, avant de taire les protestations qui pourraient déplaire à son assaillant. Peut-être que cette supposée passivité finirait par lasser celui-ci ?

- Que crois-tu que je désire, ici, dans cette cuisine…_chaton ?_ Susurra une bouche à son oreille, le faisant de nouveau frissonner.

Adieu passivité…on ne lui avait jamais léché le lobe des oreilles mais rien que de sentir ce souffle chaud à cet endroit, agrandit son désir naissant. Qu'est-ce que se serait si Marcus Flint glissait sa langue dans… ?

- Non ! S'exclama Harry à voix haute en se rendant compte jusqu'où le transportaient ses pensées sybarites.

Les bras qui l'entouraient se resserrèrent instinctivement autour de lui, l'obligeant à pencher la tête sur le côté puisqu'_il_ _ne désirait absolument pas,_ plonger son visage dans la chemise de son tourmenteur.

- Ssshhhh…, souffla Marcus Flint en l'allongeant à demi sur le plan de travail.

Etait-ce cela, la réponse à sa pseudo-rébellion ? Le dominer pour mieux le soumettre ? Harry aurait dû se sentir offenser d'être ainsi utilisé mais le corps dur, pressé contre le sien, l'excitait grandement au point de se laisser manipuler telle une poupée de chiffon. Etait-ce un de ses fantasmes que de se faire culbuter par le premier beau mec venu ? Une fois de plus, Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses questionnements…un genou entreprenant vint s'immiscer entre les siennes, les écartant largement alors que des mains puissantes agrippaient ses hanches étroites.

- Regarde-moi !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Harry obéit, ancrant son regard vert émeraude dans les orbes sombres. Son cœur s'accéléra d'un battement ou deux tant les iris habituellement glacials brillaient de mille feux. Pris dans la toile de son désir, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que deux paumes brulantes s'étaient sensuellement glissées sous son joli postérieur, malaxant celui-ci sans aucune pudeur, et ce, malgré la présence de la minuscule barrière de tissu.

- Marcus..., ne put-il s'empêcher de protester en prenant soudainement conscience de sa posture.

Il aurait dû s'écarter, fermer les cuisses et le repousser mais rien que son parfum, sa chaleur, sa douceur annihilaient toutes raisons, l'empêchant de résister. Un souffle chaud chatouilla ses lèvres rosées, le faisant se tendre, tellement avide de goûter à cette bouche qui…dériva à la dernière seconde vers son oreille, lui chuchotant :

- Dis-moi _chaton_ ?... Que penserait _maman_ si elle surprenait son petit garçon dans les bras d'un homme ?

L'esprit brumeux, Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre les mots murmurés à son oreille. Les assimilant enfin, il cessa tout mouvement et se sépara brutalement de l'autre homme qui le lâcha sans grande résistance. Harry se serait surement écroulé sur le sol, s'il n'avait pas réussi à poser ses deux mains sur une des cinq chaises positionnées autour de la table.

- Pou- pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-il piteusement tout en essayant de reprendre contenance, non sans peine !

- J'avais une petite théorie à mettre en pratique.

- Une théorie ? Une théorie sur quoi ?

- Sur tes goûts.

- Mes goûts ?

- Oui, tes goûts ! En matière de sexe. Tu m'as beaucoup diverti ce soir avec cette histoire de coucherie…

- Diverti ? Le coupa Harry abasourdi.

- Oui, diverti…et je dois dire que tu me divertis même très bien, ajouta Marcus en jetant un regard énigmatique sur le corps dévêtu d'Harry.

Ce regard et ces paroles achevèrent le moral d'Harry qui ne désira qu'une chose : sortir de la pièce. Il contourna la table en direction de la porte mais n'y parvint pas : une poigne forte venait de le coller contre le réfrigérateur.

A quel jeu jouait-il ? Un coup j'te veux, un coup j'te veux plus…un coup j'te caresse, un coup j'te repousse…

- Tu sens ?

- Qu-quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry qui sentait parfaitement bien la chose en question.

- Que tu m'excites... mais ne crains rien pour ta vertu _chaton_. J'ai malheureusement d'autres obligations ce soir et pour tout dire, je n'aime pas consommer à la va-vite.

- … ?... Tu…vous…vous êtes une putain de pourriture ! Jamais plus je ne vous laisserai me toucher ! Cracha Harry en essayant de s'arracher à cette poigne de fer.

- Oh si tu me laisseras te toucher, gronda l'homme d'affaires en agrippant sans douceur la nuque d'Harry le contraignant à lever les yeux vert émeraude sur les siens, beaucoup plus sombres. Et quand je l'aurais décidé…

- Lâchez-moi !

- Chut, calme-toi ! …il ne faudrait pas qu'on t'entende et que ta famille entière soit mise au courant de notre petite aventure nocturne, n'est-ce pas _chaton_ ?

Ces quelques mots soufflés au creux de son oreille firent retrouvés tout son calme à Harry, même si celui-ci se refusait à reconnaitre que la chaleur dégagée par le corps pressé – une nouvelle fois - contre le sien en était aussi responsable. Il commençait à se demander si Marcus et lui allaient rester indéfiniment dans cette position quand il se sentit doucement déplacé et poussé hors de la cuisine. Le jeune homme ne tenta pas de résister et remonta lentement jusqu'à sa chambre se repassant en boucle et en boucle les derniers évènements de la soirée. Ce fut juste avant de s'endormir, le nez vissé dans son oreiller, qu'Harry eut une pensée aussi fugace qu'inconcevable : quelle saveur aurait eu les lèvres de Marcus Flint s'il avait pu y goûter ?

* * *

- Harry ! Il faut te lever maintenant...les parents t'attendent en bas, dans la cuisine.

- …

- Allez Harry…dépêche-toi !

- Pas envie, marmonna le récalcitrant.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, lève-toi ! Et puis on avait prévu d'aller chez Gibert, t'as pas oublié j'espère ?

La tête boudeuse d'Harry émergea péniblement de sous la couette. Il avait pensé hiberner afin d'oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille mais la réalité reprenait toujours ses droits, pour preuve, ses parents l'attendaient de pied ferme au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'on me donne l'autorisation d'y aller et puis je ne sais pas encore si j'ai envie de t'accompagner, maugréa Harry en enfilant le premier jean et t-shirt qu'il dégota dans sa commode.

- Tu m'en veux encore…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Jus' mais ce que j'ai dit hier soir, je le pensais vraiment. C'est la dernière fois que je te couvre, y'en n'aura pas d'autres.

Toute cette histoire, de préservatifs et de rouquines, était passée en second plan depuis sa mésaventure de la veille mais pas au point d'oublier l'habituel sermon maternel qu'il subirait dans peu de temps.

- Si tu veux je peux tout leur dire, proposa le plus jeune dans un dernier sursaut d'amour fraternel.

- Merci bien mais tu attendras que je parte de la maison pour lister à maman les noms de toutes les pétasses qui sont passées dans ton lit, rétorqua Harry juste avant de quitter la chambre sous les yeux plissés de son cadet.

Une fois entrée dans la cuisine, Harry ne put empêcher les souvenirs de la veille de remonter à la surface. Et sans même fermer les yeux, il se souvint avec quelle facilité, son corps avait fondu sous les grandes mains de Marcus Flint.

- Ton père et moi-même t'attendions Harry…depuis un bon moment déjà, le héla sa mère en lui jetant un regard neutre.

- Bonjour, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'installant à sa place habituelle.

- Harry ! Tu…

- Lily…ma chérie, laisse-lui le temps d'émerger. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas encore complètement réveillé, intervint le père de famille un sourire bienveillant accroché sur les lèvres.

S'il y avait une certitude chez les trois enfants Potter, c'était cette indulgence toute paternelle en ce qui concernait les sermons. Tous trois connaissaient par cœur les histoires rocambolesques de la jeunesse de leur père, dont celui-ci s'était maintes fois vantés. Sujet principal : les _maraudeurs_, quatuor, fondé à l'époque du Lycée par James et trois de ses plus proches amis. Leurs intentions en fondant cette bande, étaient très claires : préparer de mauvais coups en toute connaissance de cause. D'après Sirius Black, l'un des cofondateurs, il y en avait eu un sacré paquet : de mauvais coups. Dans ces conditions, comment vouliez-vous qu'un père de famille, tel que James, puisse se montrer autoritaire, alors qu'au même âge il était lui-même le co-inventeur des pires bêtises, au sein de son lycée ?

- Je propose tout d'abord que nous discussions calmement de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Cela te convient ma chérie ?

Dans un premier temps, Lily hésita à donner son accord, mais après un léger coup d'œil en direction de son fils, elle finit par hocher la tête et se remit dans la préparation du petit déjeuner.

- Bien ! Maman m'a rapporté votre discussion d'hier soir…ainsi que la présence de Marcus Flint tout le long de votre échange.

Echange ? Quel échange ? …Harry tiqua quelque peu. Où y avait-il eu _un échange_ entre sa mère et lui ?…Il avait plutôt eu l'impression de participer à un long monologue, essentiellement dirigé à charge contre sa seule et unique personne.

- Je peux t'assurer que ta mère n'avait rien prémédité. N'est-ce pas chérie ?

On avait beau s'appeler Lily Potter, être une véritable rouquine, avoir le caractère qui allait avec, il arrivait parfois de perdre devant plus malin que soit. La mère de famille abdiqua, ayant baissé pavillon un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, face aux arguments lascifs d'un époux alerte et entreprenant :

- Ton père a raison Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est après ton départ que je me suis souvenue de la présence de M. Flint. J'étais tellement en colère après toi que j'ai perdu tout sens commun…

Harry écoutait religieusement sa mère tant il était rare de la voir quémander un pardon. Afin de la rassurer quelque peu sur son état d'esprit, il lui fit son petit sourire en coin, celui qui la faisait tant craquer. Pour être complètement honnête, Harry avait passé la nuit entière à ressasser toute cette histoire…encore et encore…et encore. Il ne gardait en mémoire que l'ultime humiliation de sa courte vie : Avoir cru qu'un homme tel que Marcus Flint puisse s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui. Cette phrase passait en boucle dans son esprit alors pour le reste…arriverait ce qui devrait arriver. De toute façon rien ne pourrait être pire que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Maintenant que nous avons aplani ce petit malentendu, passons directement aux joints que ta mère a retrouvés sur la terrasse… Oui ma chérie…qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est comme ça que tu les appelles, toi ? _Des joints_ !

- Tu veux que j'appelle ça comment ? Questionna James les yeux ronds.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais…à t'écouter, on croirait que tu as l'habitude de _ces trucs-là._

- …

- James ?

- …

- James ?...Réponds-moi voyons !

Que c'était jouissif pour Harry de voir que quoiqu'il arrive dans cette maison, tout finissait par revenir à la normale : son père et sa mère se battant comme des chiffonniers.

- Lily jolie, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on discute de ça devant _lui_ ? Demanda James en insistant exprès sur le _lui._

- ...

- Bien ! Je disais donc fils, que ta mère avait trouvé sur la terrasse….des produits très, très, très dangereux. Je sais que malgré toutes nos recommandations tu…comment dire ?...tu as envie d'explorer toutes les possibilités qui sont mises à ta disposition… Oui ma chérie…qu'y a-t-il encore ?

Harry plus amusé qu'autre chose par les explications maintes fois rabâchées par ses parents vit sa mère se pencher sur son époux et lui crachoter à l'oreille quelques remontrances bien senties. Imperturbable, le père de famille écouta calmement sa femme avant de faire de même. Après une demi-minute d'âpres conciliabules, chacun des époux revint à sa place avec, ouvertement, un léger avantage en faveur du père de famille.

- Désolé fils. Hum…j'en étais où déjà ?

- A l'exploration de toutes les possibilités mises à ma disposition l'aida Harry pas biaiseux pour un sou.

- Exact ! Il me semblait bien l'avoir dit comme ça. Donc…si nous ne pouvons pas surveiller tout ce que tu fais à l'extérieur, nous pouvons et nous en avons _le devoir_…d'interdire à la maison certaines pratiques illicites. C'est-à-dire, la consommation d'alcool et de substances qui je ne le répèterai jamais assez sont très très dangereuses. Nous ne vous empêcherons jamais ton frère et toi de ramener des amis ici mais nous ne voulons plus de soirées telles que la dernière fois. Es-tu d'accord Harry ?

- Oui, acquiesça sobrement le petit brun, même s'il avait été tenté en premier lieu de nier la prise de marijuana.

- Attention Harry ! Même si l'on ne peut pas surveiller ce que vous faites à l'extérieur de cette maison vous n'avez **NU-LLE-MENT** **LA PER-MI-SSION** de toucher aux produits hautement nocifs pour la santé. J'en toucherai aussi deux mots à Justin, une piqure de rappel ne lui fera pas de mal non plus…

- Et si nous passions maintenant au plus intéressant ! Coupa court le père d'Harry en se frottant les mains.

_- James !_

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu ne dois pas l'encourager ainsi, il est bien trop jeune !

- Trop jeune ? Ah ! Ma Lily jolie…si je me souviens bien…

- **JAMES POTTER ! SI TU NE VEUX PAS DORMIR DANS LA CHAMBRE D'AMIS LE RESTE DE TES JOURS, TU AS INTERET A REVOIR TES PRIORITES !**

Père et fils sursautèrent simultanément face à l'éclat soudain de la maîtresse de maison s'attendant presque à recevoir, à tour de rôle, un coup de ce torchon qu'elle brandissait telle une arme de destruction massive.

- Mais chérie…

- …Je ne dois pas m'énerver, marmonna Lily avant d'ajouter à l'attention de son époux :

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je vous laisse discuter seul à seul, sinon ça risque de mal finir…James !...Ne me déçois pas !

L'avertissement retentit longtemps après le départ de la mère de famille, comme un préambule de ce qui pourrait advenir de James s'il n'obéissait pas à son épouse.

- Je suis désolé papa.

James se contenta de balayer d'un revers de main les excuses pitoyables de son fils tout en se rapprochant du jeune homme, un sourire grivois aux lèvres. Y se passait quoi là ?

- Deux fois ?

- Quoi, deux fois ?

- Tu as vraiment remis le couvert deux fois ? C'est plutôt pas mal dis-moi.

Achevez-moi supplia intérieurement Harry, parce que là, il naviguait en plein pacifique. Et décidément non ! Cette conversation surréaliste n'avait pas lieu dans _la_ cuisine, l'endroit même où il s'était fait allègrement tripoter le cul par un client de son père.

- Euh…Oui je crois. Enfin c'est un peu flou tu sais.

- Sirius serait fiers de toi ! Que dis-je ! _Les maraudeurs_ sont fiers de toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ringard parfois, se moqua Harry qui profitait de l'occasion donner par James pour détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins périlleux.

- Ringard ? Patmol en pleurait de t'entendre dire ça.

- Pleurer ? Sirius ? Bien entendu !

- Aaaahhhhh ! Mon fils ! Si tu savais…, divagua James en se remémorant le temps du lycée où tout était permis, le pire comme le meilleur. C'est décidé, tu dois devenir un parfait petit maraudeur…

- Sans-façon, refusa aussi sec Harry qui bâillait déjà d'ennui rien qu'à l'idée d'assister aux réunions mensuelles des trois derniers maraudeurs encore en vie.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas mon truc papa. Par contre, ça pourrait intéresser Justin – vengeance ! - et Marie.

- Jus' ?

- Et Marie, précisa Harry persuadé que sa sœur avait toutes les qualités pour être la digne héritière de leur père.

- Justin ? Je n'en sais trop rien. Il est très indépendant et puis les filles et lui... Quant à Marie, c'est impossible !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il manquerait plus qu'on fasse entrer des tafioles aussi. Tu vois le truc ?…Non, non, non ! Les conneries ne se font qu'entre vrai mec !

Les veines d'Harry se glacèrent d'effrois. Tafiole ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que des personnes prononçaient ce genre d'insultes en sa présence, inconscients de l'ouragan que cela provoquait sur son état d'esprit. C'était par contre, la première fois qu'il entendait de tels propos de la bouche même de son père. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. Soit, il ne se sentait pas prêt à dévoiler son homosexualité aux yeux du monde entier mais il avait espéré que ses parents seraient suffisamment ouverts d'esprit pour l'accepter tel qu'il était. A l'évidence, ce serait plus difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé. Bon Dieu ! Il les aimait tous tellement ! Comment pourrait-il supporter de perdre sa famille ? Décidément, sa vie ne roulait plus sur les rails depuis quelques jours...

- ...grâce à cette nouvelle association, nous aurons la possibilité d'atteindre des marchés qui étaient jusqu'à présent hors de portés. Nous agrandirons ainsi notre chiffre d'affaires et pourrons embaucher du nouveau personnel.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu papa ? Questionna Harry qui avait un peu perdu le fil de la discussion.

- De l'accord qui vient d'être signé avec nos nouveaux associés.

- Tu as de nouveaux associés ? Mais depuis quand ?

- L'accord sera signé cette après-midi.

- Comme ça ?

- …les négociations durent depuis longtemps déjà. Les raisons sont principalement financières mais tu auras l'occasion étudier ça de plus près.

- Etudier quoi ?

- Harry… Tu vas sur tes dix-huit ans et ta mère et moi-même pensons qu'il est temps que tu vois d'un peu plus près le monde du travail, que tu te responsabilises.

- Et ?

- Nous avons décidé que tu travaillerais pour moi.

- Avec toi directement ? Demanda Harry qui priait pour ne pas tomber sous le joug de la vieille assistante de son père, Melle McGonagall, vieux dragon rigide à l'allure de vieille fille.

- …Pas vraiment pour moi mais plutôt pour mon nouvel associé…Marcus Flint.

- … !?

Harry n'en revint pas – la mauvaise blague - cependant son père paraissait mortellement sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! …grâce à ce poste tu apprendras un tas de choses sur le fonctionnement d'une entreprise telle que la nôtre. Marcus a énormément d'expérience…c'est un vrai requin dans sa partie.

« _Tu m'étonnes !_ »

- Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai un peu hésité puis on en a parlé avec ta mère et on s'est dit que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience pour toi. Que ce serait mieux qu'une punition classique…qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Qu'en pensait-il ? Il en pensait qu'il était abasourdi…il en pensait qu'il s'était bien fait avoir…il en pensait que son cœur allait éclater de trop d'excitation…il en pensait que son père était un inconscient doublé d'un idiot…il en pensait qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- Et l'autre punition…c'était quoi l'idée ?

- Harry…, soupira James, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tout se passera bien d'autant que c'est Marcus qui a eu cette idée.

- … !?

- Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé entre ta mère et toi, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir assisté à votre conversation. On a discuté …il semblait préoccupé par ta situation, me demandant quel genre de punitions nous allions de donner et c'est là qu'il a proposé que tu sois son assistant et que ce serait une bonne expérience pour toi.

- C'est donc lui…

_« Tu me divertis… »._

- Et puis tu ne seras pas tout seul, il y aura Tonks, Minerva et les autres employés pour te guider.

- …Je commence quand ?

_« Oh si tu me laisseras te toucher… »._

- Lundi prochain. Je ne te cache pas que la semaine à venir sera assez mouvementée, mieux vaut laisser passer l'orage et commencer dans une ambiance à peu près sereine…

_« Quand je l'aurais décidé… »._

Tous ces mots, chuchotés à peine quelques heures plus tôt, prirent toute leur ampleur dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Etait-ce un jeu comme il se l'était déjà demandé ? Au grand dam d'Harry, une semaine ne serait certainement pas suffisante pour démêler les véritables attentions de Marcus Flint.

- …Au fait fils…très bon geste, les préservatifs. A chaque fois n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh ?...Oui, oui, à chaque fois, répondit Harry qui n'allait surement pas dire le contraire.

- C'est ta mère qui m'a ordonné de te poser la question, tu sais comment sont les femmes...

Harry ne savait pas spécialement comment _étaient_ les femmes et le sujet ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement mais il se tut, se contentant d'écouter les énièmes plaintes de son père sur la façon toute féminine de mener les hommes en bateau. Ce répit lui permit d'oublier, un court instant, ce qui l'attendrait dans un peu plus de sept jours.

* * *

- Bip-bip… !

- Fais chier ! Jura Justin Potter en ignorant délibérément le message émis par son portable.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bordel de merde, de mettre sa bite dans la petite rouquine ? Et où avait-elle pu choper son numéro ? Très peu de ses connaissances l'avaient en leur possession, encore moins les nanas qu'il baisait par à-coups. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois au lieu de succomber bêtement devant cette paire de nichons…mais putain ! Que la chair était faible… En attendant, ça l'emmerdait vraiment de devoir reconnaître qu'Harry avait eu raison sur ce coup-là. Ginny Weasley ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, envoyant texto sur texto, n'ayant pas encore assimilé qu'aucun de ses messages ne recevrait de réponses favorables. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques semaines il était à fond sur une nana, une nana du genre, drôle, sportive, intelligente et joliment jolie…certes avec un défaut elle était insensible à son charme…, une nana avec laquelle il avait rendez-vous pas plus tard que...

- Tu es en retard Justin !

- Bonjour Mathilde, répondit poliment celui-ci un sourire ravageur inscrit sur les lèvres et l'œil appréciateur figé sur la jolie jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

La micro jupette blanche toute plissée cachait à peine le shorty assorti, le petit polo à manches courtes mettait parfaitement en valeur deux petits seins à croquer et les chaussettes montantes donnaient envie à une paire de mains baladeuses d'aller s'égarer jusqu'aux jolies cuisses galbées. Aujourd'hui, ladite Mathilde était à croquer…

- Tu rêvasses, dis-moi ! As-tu eu des soucis avec tes résultats ? Demanda la jeune femme en ouvrant le portillon qui les mènerait jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

- T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ?

-Seulement si tu as des soucis de concentration. Avec le stage d'été qui arrive, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te disperser. Il y aura de très bons niveaux là-bas, bien meilleurs que toi.

- Je croyais que ce serait comme des vacances en amoureux ! La mer, la plage, le ciel bleu, toi…moi.

- Tu es un pitoyable séducteur Justin…le pire de tous, se moqua Mathilde, parfaitement habituée aux singeries de son jeune élève.

La jeune femme de vingt-deux ans était une toute jeune recrue du club de tennis, plus habituée à entraîner les très jeunes enfants que les adultes en devenir. Elle avait craint en débutant ses premières leçons, d'avoir à faire à des adolescents récalcitrants mais à sa plus grande surprise tous ses élèves sans exception étaient avides d'apprentissages. Qu'ils soient garçons ou filles, un climat de confiance et de respect s'étaient installé entre elle et eux même si Justin tentait plus ou moins subtilement d'instaurer une relation plus amicale que professionnelle.

Comme une machine parfaitement huilée, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sur des bancs séparés, préparant en silence le matériel nécessaire à l'entraînement.

- Et tes examens alors, ça a donnés quoi ? Demanda sa jeune professeure de tennis.

- Sans aucun problème…que croyais-tu ?

- Toi…ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

- Et en quoi ça me servirait d'être modeste. Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire pour l'obtenir, le reste n'a que peu importance, répondit Justin en retirant son bas de survêtement, exposant aux yeux de la jeune femme, deux longues jambes harmonieusement musclées.

Et sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si sa jeune professeure de tennis le matait, Justin se dirigea calmement de son côté du terrain. Il eut tout de même une petite satisfaction personnelle : la première balle liftée de la jeune femme atterrit dans le filet.

* * *

Profitant des rayons du soleil, Justin attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son frère. Ils avaient rendez-vous au quartier des Halles avec Pansy, qui devait leur présenter deux amis de son ancien lycée. Trouvant-là une occasion unique de se rapprocher un tant soit peu de son objectif, Justin avait proposé à la jolie Mathilde de les accompagner. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait poliment refusé l'invitation, prétextant un rendez-vous prévu de longue date. Pourtant, dans un premier temps, elle avait semblé hésiter, pesant le pour et le contre pour finalement refuser. Devait-il voir dans cette légère hésitation un premier indice qui lui permettrait d'espérer un léger rapprochement ? Putain de merde !… Que les femmes pouvaient être compliquées avec leur côté_ je veux mais j'veux pas_, c'était d'un chiant… Même les pires salopes qui lui faisaient du rentre dedans incroyable, finissaient quasiment toujours par jouer les petites pucelles effarouchées. Il jouait le jeu, un peu…jusqu'à se lasser, les baisant enfin, passant ensuite à la suivante sans trop s'attarder sur la marchandise. De la baise…uniquement de la baise et tant pis pour celles qui rêvaient d'autre chose. Sa rencontre d'avec la jeune professeure de tennis avait quelque peu changé la donne. Certes, ce serait totalement hypocrite de sa part de nier l'attrait physique qui le poussait vers elle mais son intérêt ne s'arrêtait pas que là. N'est-ce pas ? Son frère avait laissé entendre que cette obsession inhabituelle était due à son égo masculin durement éprouvé. « _Bah oui Justin…être constamment ignoré alors qu'on a pour habitude de se faire désirer, cela pourrait rendre dingue n'importe qui _» dixit ledit frère – l'enfoiré. Pfffff ! Et d'abord, il y connaissait quoi son frère aux nanas ? Est-ce que _**lui**_ se permettait de donner un avis sur les mecs poilus qu'il matait régulièrement sur le net ? Heurk ! Mauvaise image mentale.

En parlant de mauvaise image mentale, Justin vit arriver son frère, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis et donc d'un _certain_ rouquin, frère d'une _certaine_ rouquine. Il pria fort pour qu'Harry n'ait pas craché la pilule.

- Tu es tout seul ? Lui demanda celui-ci en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Ouais.

- Tu m'avais pourtant affirmé que tu serais en galante compagnie. Le pourfendeur de chattes rousses aurait-il eu une petite baisse de forme ?

- Sois poli s'il te plaît, Harry ! Ce que vous pouvez être lassant à vous chercher des poux comme des gosses.

- C'est ça l'amour filial Hermione, n'est-ce pas petit frère ?

Justin se contenta d'opiner sagement de la tête, pressentant qu'Harry n'avait encore pas digéré l'histoire des préservatifs. Il ne contestait pas sa lâcheté sur ce coup-là mais les tentatives maternelles de les prémunir contre les dangers du sexe, il en avait l'habitude et ça le gonflait. Sa mère serait horrifiée de savoir que sa virginité s'était envolée à presque quatorze ans, dans un de ces camps de vacances qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il se souvenait encore avec nostalgie de la jolie monitrice de vingt ans, au doux prénom de… ? Bref ! Le nom de la nana n'avait pas plus d'importance que sa lamentable performance de l'époque, la pauvre fille avait dû se finir seule. Cette première expérience peu glorieuse, ne l'avait pas empêché de réitérer la chose le soir suivant avec… une autre monitrice du camp. Ce soir-là, il s'était fait manger la bite dans les règles de l'art mais le jackpot avait eu lieu à la fin de son séjour, puisqu'il avait réussi le pari presque impossible de baiser simultanément les deux monitrices. Dès lors : no limits. Les filles défilaient dans son lit…des petites, des rondes, des blondes, des plates, des bavardes, des coincés, qu'importe, du moment que s'y trouvait un trou à baiser. C'était dire qu'il en avait vu des chattes suppliantes. La seule limite qu'il s'était imposée : ne pas toucher aux sœurs des potes, trop compliquer à gérer. Bravo Justin…plan parfaitement suivi, la preuve avec la petite rouquine. Fallait dire pour sa défense qu'elle l'avait bien allumé, droit vers sa bite la Weaslette et sans détour. En gentil garçon il s'était tout d'abord laissé faire, appréciant de temps en temps de se faire malmener par ses partenaires, sauf que là, se faire mâchouiller le bout du gland pendant dix longues minutes ça en devenait lassant...forcément. Il avait été tenté de la mettre dehors et de lui expliquer au passage qu'une bite n'était pas l'équivalence d'une sucette, au lieu de cela il s'était contenté de la mettre à quatre pattes, d'enfiler deux préservatifs et de la baiser à la va-vite. On aurait dit un vrai porno. D'un côté, une fille totalement inerte poussant des cris d'orfraie entièrement simulés, de l'autre, lui dedans sans nul doute mais complètement déconcentré et dans l'incapacité de jouir. Bonjour le plan foireux ! Et jusqu'au bout, puisque depuis ce soir-là, la rouquine ne le lâchait plus, multipliant les SMS après les appels infructueux des deux derniers jours.

- On y va ? Pansy ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment.

- Harry ! S'exclama Ron d'un air dégouté. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as invité ?

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

- Elle est spéciale cette fille, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi.

- Quelle sagacité il a notre Ronald.

- Justin ! S'écria Harry, pas du tout motivé d'arbitrer une énième discussion houleuse entre son frère et son meilleur ami. Ron...j'ai une excellente raison d'avoir invité Pansy, au-delà du fait que c'est une excellente amie et que tu devrais prendre le temps de connaître.

- Harry et sa flèche de Cupidon vont encore frapper, se moqua Justin, parfaitement au courant des manigances matrimoniales de son fleur bleu de frère.

- T'es amoureux d'elle ? S'étonna Ron à l'intention de Justin qui en sursauta presque de dégoût.

- T'es malade Weasley ! Pansy est comme ma petite sœur. J'aurais presque l'impression de faire de l'inceste.

- Je crois que c'est le seul truc que tu n'as pas essayé.

- T'es vraiment dégueu' Harry.

- Bon les garçons, on verra vos histoires de fesses un peu plus tard…

- Bah alors ma Mione, plaisanta Harry en la prenant dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, je t'ai connu, un peu plus curieuse que ça.

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt l'allusion d'Harry et eut la décence d'en rougir. Depuis le jour des résultats du bac, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter sérieusement. D'ailleurs, le petit malin avait parfaitement réussi à l'éviter lors de la fameuse soirée mais Hermione ne désespérait pas d'en découdre à nouveau.

- Mon cher ami…je ne fais que reculer pour mieux sauter, répondit la jeune femme en se dégageant d'un adroit coup d'épaule. Et si on y allait, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas vraiment s'attarder sur les possibles réactions positives ou négatives de son meilleur ami face à sa dernière remarque.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Une famille soudée, des amis présents et des projets plein la tête, Harry, jeune Parisien de 17 ans se prépare à entamer sa vie de futur étudiant. Tout aurait pu paraître parfait si ce n'était ce regard sombre croisé un beau jour d'été.

* * *

Chapitre trois en ligne.

Un chapitre de transition pour ne pas vous amener trop vite dans le vif du sujet. Et puis j'avais envie de mettre en place différents personnages qui auront leur importance un peu plus tard. Tout ne doit pas tourner autour de nos deux protagonistes préférés même si je reste pour l'instant axé principalement sur Harry. Cela changera mais pas tout de suite.

Chapitre 3

- Seam', tu peux me dire pourquoi on s'est donné rendez-vous aux Halles un mercredi après-midi ? Râla Neville Londubat.

- Ron voulait faire les disquaires et puis y'a mon pub préféré lui répondit Seamus.

Le train s'arrêta et tous les passagers agglutinés les uns sur les autres se dépêchèrent pour descendre sur le quai. Seamus et Neville suivirent la foule jusqu'aux escalators. La gare était bondée comme à son habitude et Neville ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Il collait Seamus comme une seconde peau de peur de le perdre. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde ici mais le centre commercial au-dessus d'eux pouvait être encore plus bondé. Enfin après de longues minutes de marche dans les couloirs, de détours et de passages étroits ils arrivèrent au coin de la rue Pierre Lescot.

- Tu nous as fait faire un sacré détour Seamus.

- Normal avec les travaux mais bon on est arrivé au point du rendez-vous, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Malgré les travaux de rénovation il y avait toujours beaucoup de promeneurs de ce côté des Halles. Seamus se trouvait dans son élément dans Paris, il connaissait cette grande ville par cœur. Il était arrivé dans en France un an plus tôt pour un échange universitaire et dès qu'il avait du temps libre, il déambulait seul dans la capitale. Chaque rue et recoin cachaient un secret, un meurtre, un amour impossible…Il y avait tellement d'endroits à découvrir. Ces balades lui permettaient d'oublier ses soucis, les études qu'il poursuivait bon gré, mal gré, les petits boulots galères et l'amour qu'il avait définitivement perdu mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

- Eh ! Seamus, les voilà le prévint Neville.

Seamus tourna la tête vers le groupe qui arrivait vers eux. A la vue d'Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue le dimanche précédent. Cela lui avait fait du bien de s'épancher et il se sentait plus léger. Au moins, il avait trouvé dans cette grande ville d'excellents amis.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ? Les invectiva-t-il à leur arrivée.

- On avait perdu Ron. Il est descendu à la station Hôtel de Ville, il préférait faire le reste à pied se moqua Justin.

- Je me suis trompé, ça arrive râla Ron vexé.

- Comme la fois où tu devais aller à Montpellier et que tu as voulu prendre ton train à la gare Montparnasse se moqua à son tour Harry.

- C'était la première fois que je partais tout seul se défendit Ron de plus en plus contrarié.

- Allez Ronnie, ne fais pas la tête. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il fait soif. La Guinness nous attend s'écria Seamus.

- Seamus il est 16h30, tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre une bière à cette heure-ci s'horrifia Neville.

- La Guinness n'est pas qu'une simple bière et puis y'a pas d'heures pour consommer. Bon on bouge ?

La bande suivit Seamus dans les dédalles des petites rues qui entouraient les Halles. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place où trônait un bar à la devanture sombre.

- On se met en terrasse je pourrai mater les nanas comme ça indiqua Seamus.

Tout le monde s'installa et la conversation débuta sur différents sujets.

- Vous faites quoi cet été ? interrompit Hermione.

- Je retourne en Irlande la semaine prochaine pour bosser avec mon oncle dans sa ferme. Et en août, il faudra que je cherche un nouveau studio. Mon bail arrive à échéance mi-septembre et le propriétaire a refusé de le renouveler expliqua Seamus.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer les chambres universitaires ? interrogea Hermione.

- J'ai fait une demande mais j'aimerais bien retrouver un studio dans le même quartier.

- Et vous les garçons, vous faites quoi ?

- Ma grand-mère veut faire une croisière avoua Neville.

Dans un bel ensemble, toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers Neville.

- T'es sérieux Neville ? Tu vas aller en croisière avec ta mère-grand ? déclara Justin.

- Oui, elle rêve de faire une croisière dans les Fjords et elle veut que je l'accompagne répondit Neville.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge Neville.

- Jus' ce n'est pas ton problème alors fiche lui la paix râla Harry.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre ta grand-mère de ne pas vouloir te lâcher la grappe souligna Seamus solidaire.

- Je suis le seul qui lui reste alors elle a un peu peur que je m'éloigne c'est tout admis Neville.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Neville et puis c'est magnifique les Fjords de Norvège, tu en auras des choses à nous raconter conclut Hermione.

- Et toi Justin tu fais quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je pars dans le sud avec le club de tennis, y'aura plein de jolies filles répondit joyeusement Justin.

- C'est pour les filles ou le sport que tu y vas ? rigola Seamus.

- Plus sérieusement c'est pour le tennis mais j'accepterai de prêter mon corps à toutes les filles qui le voudront bien répondit Justin.

- T'en as pas marre de toujours parler de nanas, on dirait que tu ne penses qu'au sexe s'indigna Hermione.

- Mais je ne pense qu'à ça, c'est naturel à mon âge. Tu devrais essayer ça te décoincera murmura Justin à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione allait répliquer quand de nouveaux visiteurs firent leur apparition.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée on a eu un petit peu de mal à trouver l'endroit malgré les explications d'Harry.

Pansy Parkinson contourna la table et fit la bise à Justin et à Harry avant de s'asseoir entre eux.

- Bon les garçons, vous êtes assez grands pour trouver une chaise.

Elle venait de s'adresser aux deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient et qui n'avaient pas l'air enchantés d'être là. Harry se leva et tenta de réchauffer l'ambiance.

- Tenez, il y a deux tabourets à côté, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer près de Neville. Seamus ce serait bien si tu allais chercher la serveuse, j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous a oubliés.

Seamus se leva et entra dans le bar.

- Alors vous discutiez de quoi avant notre arrivée ? demanda Pansy.

- Des vacances, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais nous présenter tes amis Pansy ? demanda Harry.

- Alors le grand blond qui boude, c'est Draco Malfoy, et le brun aux yeux bleus qui l'accompagne avec sa tête de chien battu, c'est Théodore Nott. Ce sont des amis du lycée.

- Bon comme Pansy a décidé de minimiser les présentations, je m'y colle. Moi c'est Harry Potter, voici mon frère Justin, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et l'irlandais s'appelle Seamus Finnigan.

- L'Irlandais revient avec le serveur gronda Seamus en s'asseyant de nouveau à sa place.

Le serveur s'approcha et passa commande des différentes boissons choisies. Après son départ, un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table. Seule Pansy et les frères Potter semblaient à l'aise.

- Vous parliez donc des vacances d'été avant notre arrivée. Vous faites quoi tous les deux ? demanda Pansy aux deux frères.

- Justin part avec son club de tennis et moi je suis obligé d'aller travailler avec mon père à compter de lundi prochain répondit Harry.

- Avec ton père ? Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna Pansy.

- Pour me responsabiliser. En fait c'est mon châtiment à cause de la soirée de samedi soir. Moi qui pensais passer des vacances tranquilles.

- Qu'ont dit tes parents pour la soirée ?

- Ma mère a rencontré la tienne qui s'est indignée de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ensuite il y a eu les bouteilles d'alcool trouvées dans le local à poubelles par la gardienne puis la masse de joints qui aux dernières nouvelles ne poussent pas dans les jardinières. Pour résumé, j'ai eu droit à un sermon en règle.

- Ma mère a parlé à ta mère ? Mais elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante en ce moment…. De-Depuis que mon père l'a quitté pour sa secrétaire elle devient de plus en plus aigrie avoua Pansy d'une voix tremblante.

- Ton père a quitté ta mère pour la secrétaire ?

Ca c'était une question made in Weasley : comment mettre mal à l'aise huit personnes en une seconde chrono ?

- Y'a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris Weasley dans ce que je viens de dire ? s'énerva Pansy.

- Non pas du tout, mais ça fait cliché continua Ron inconscient de la fureur de Pansy.

- Ron…Tenta Hermione avant d'être coupée par la furie brune.

- Oui et bien _le cliché_ est parti aux Maldives en lune de miel avec mon père. Tu as compris Weasley où dois-je te faire un dessin ? Siffla Pansy penchée par-dessus la table prête à en découdre avec le rouquin.

- Calme-toi Pansy, Ron ne pensait pas à mal essaya de raisonner Hermione.

Neville qui était aux anges depuis l'arrivée de la brunette n'osait pas intervenir dans la conversation. Il craignait de se faire envoyer sur les roses. A chacune de leur rencontre, Pansy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le snober ou de le rabaisser. Il savait que son amour ne lui serait jamais rendu alors il se contentait de l'aimer en silence. Pourtant elle pouvait être si différente lorsqu'elle était entourée des personnes qu'elle appréciait. Harry lui avait raconté sa première rencontre avec la petite fille de quatre ans qu'elle était à l'époque. La famille Potter venait à peine d'emménager dans leur nouvel appartement que les deux petits garçons avaient supplié leur mère de les amener au parc du quartier. A peine arrivés, tout heureux de trouver une aire de jeux digne de ce nom ils s'étaient jetés au milieu des autres enfants pour monter sur le plus grand toboggan. Alors qu'Harry aidait son petit frère à grimper sur l'échelle, ils se firent pousser par un garçon beaucoup plus grand et Justin se retrouva à terre la lèvre en sang. Harry en colère se relevait déjà pour venger son frère quand une furie brune fit son apparition et bouscula le grand garçon qui trébucha en arrière. Elle marcha sur la main de l'agresseur tout en l'invectivant puis elle attrapa Justin qu'elle ramena à Lilly. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry apprit qu'ils étaient voisins de palier et qu'elle avait pris leur défense car elle avait trouvé Justin trop craquant. Depuis ce jour, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que les trois comparses ne se voient ou ne se parlent au téléphone.

Neville soupira et tourna son attention vers les deux amis de Pansy. Jaloux, il se demandait s'ils n'étaient que de simples amis ou si la jeune fille entretenait une liaison avec l'un d'eux. A cette pensée il eut un pincement au cœur et il décida de tenter une approche. Il se tourna vers Théodore Nott qui lui semblait le plus sympathique.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Neville, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis avec Pansy.

Théodore Nott le regarda puis avec un sourire lui répondit :

- On était dans le même internat pendant trois ans. Draco et moi venons d'arriver à Paris pour nos études.

- Vous connaissez un peu Paris ?

- Oui un peu, on est déjà venu plusieurs fois avec nos parents. Nos pères travaillent ici mais nous avons grandi à Tour.

- Et ton père il fait quoi ?

- Il est associé au père de Draco dans un cabinet d'avocats. Ils sont spécialisés en droit pénal et droit général.

- Ca doit être passionnant.

- Surement.

- Et tu es inscrit dans quel établissement pour tes futurs études ?

- Je suis inscrit en bi-cursus histoires-sciences sociales à la Sorbonne répondit Théodore amusé par l'interrogatoire dont il faisait l'objet.

- A la Sorbonne ? Harry aussi y est inscrit.

Neville se tourna vers Harry et le héla.

- Eh Harry, je viens de discuter avec Théodore. Il est aussi inscrit à la Sorbonne.

Harry regarda Théodore et curieux l'interrogea sur le cursus qu'il allait suivre.

- Je suis inscrit en bi-cursus histoires-sciences sociales mais je dois bientôt passer l'oral pour être définitivement accepté et toi ?

- C'est un peu différent je veux faire une licence d'histoire-langues vivantes. On fait à peu près la même chose mais différemment.

- On se rencontrera peut-être entre les cours si tu veux bien.

En fin de compte il avait bien fait d'écouter Pansy et de venir à ce rendez-vous. Elle le fatiguait depuis des mois avec son Harry Potter aux yeux verts absolument fabuleux. «_ C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tort. Il a des yeux magnifiques _»_._

- Et toi Draco que vas-tu faire à la rentrée ? demanda Harry sans répondre à la tentative d'approche du jeune étudiant. Il avait remarqué l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez l'autre garçon depuis son arrivée mais Marcus Flint occupait toutes ses pensées. « _Arrête de penser à lui_ ».

Draco Malfoy ne réagit pas à la question d'Harry. Il était présent pour faire plaisir à Pansy mais participer à la conversation ne faisait pas partie de ses options.

- Draco va faire l'IEP de Paris les informa Pansy.

- Tu fais Sciences Po ? cria Hermione. Moi aussi, oh c'est génial ! Tu te spécialises en quoi ? Moi je m'oriente vers le droit international humanitaire. Depuis toutes petites j'ai toujours rêvé de défendre les plus opprimés. J'espère pouvoir un jour plaider à la cour européenne des droits de l'homme. Il y a tellement de grands…

Assis sur son tabouret, Draco Malfoy regardait Hermione les yeux exorbités alors qu'elle lui débitait un flot de paroles sans queues ni têtes. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, courir loin de cette folle et tant pis pour Pansy et ses plans foireux.

- Ron tu devrais faire du bouche à bouche à ta nana sinon elle manquera bientôt d'air rigola Justin.

- Ce n'est pas ma nana s'offusqua Ron honteux d'être associé au moulin à paroles.

- … Parce que pour pouvoir plaider dans ce cabinet, il faut une bonne expérience en droit… continua Hermione inconsciente de son monologue.

- Mione ?...Mione, s'il te plait… tenta Ron.

- …Et puis ils n'acceptent que les meilleurs, c'est pour ça….

- S'il te plaît tu veux bien t'arrêter ? essaya de nouveau le rouquin de plus en plus irrité.

- …et il m'arrive souvent d'aller regarder les procès pour….

- Hermione ? PUTAIN HER-MIO-NE PEUX-TU TE TAIRE UNE SECONDE ? Hurla Ron en colère.

Hermione se tut immédiatement et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Je ne suis pas sourde Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus.

- T'es p't-être pas sourde mais ça fait dix minutes que tu parles dans le vide.

- Je ne parle pas dans le vide, je discute avec Draco.

- Ah oui, bah moi je dirais qu'il a eu envie de fuir ta discussion dès le moment où tu as ouvert la bouche, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

Draco détailla tour à tour les deux furieux ne sachant quoi répondre. Sous le rire des autres, il se leva et déclara qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il dévisagea avec insistance Théodore Nott qui salua l'assemblée avant de le suivre non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Harry.

- Tu vois tu l'as fait fuir alors que je discutais tranquillement avec lui souligna Hermione.

- Moi je l'ai fait fuir ? Mais t'es complètement aveugle ma pauvre. Il a eu envie de fuir dès qu'il t'a vu répliqua perfidement Ron.

- …En-en fait tu es jaloux qu'il ait eu l'air de s'in-s'intéresser à moi bafouilla-t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Ron calmes-toi intervint Neville inquiet de la tournure que prenait la dispute.

- Jaloux ? Mais t'es folle, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois jaloux ? Y'a aucune raison pour que je le sois puisque je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

Soufflée par les propos du garçon qui lui plaisait, Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise et essuya d'une main tremblante la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Son cœur tomba en morceaux quand elle entendit les paroles qui suivirent.

- Et je peux t'assurer que lui non plus n'est pas intéressé par toi. Regardes-toi ? Tu ne ressembles à…

- RON ! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT. TU EN AS ASSEZ DIT. OK ?

Harry venait de se lever prêt à stopper Ron par tous les moyens. Il savait qu'Hermione était amoureuse de son meilleur ami depuis des mois et l'entendre la critiquer sur son physique le mettait hors de lui. Ron pouvait être si insensible parfois.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Ecoutes, tu n'as qu'à rester ici avec les autres pendant que je raccompagne Hermione chez elle.

Harry regarda Hermione en larmes dans les bras de Pansy. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui venait de se rendre compte de ses propos.

- Ok, je te laisse la raccompagner souffla-t-il ahuri par son comportement.

- Je rentre avec toi Harry l'informa Justin. Tu fais quoi Pans' ? Tu viens avec nous ou tu restes ici ?

- Je pars avec vous.

- Ron, t'as gagné le gros lot, on te laisse la note, ok ? lança Justin en se levant.

- Mais ça va…. Tenta Ron.

Harry enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme éplorée et tout en la guidant lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Justin et Pansy les suivirent en silence.

- T'es vraiment un gros connard Ronald soupira Seamus.

- Mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit se justifia Ron

- Non ? Et bien tu m'avais l'air plutôt convaincant. Tu vas ramer répliqua Neville. Bon aller on y va.

Il regarda une dernière fois le petit groupe qui s'éloignait quand il vit Pansy se retourner vers lui juste avant de tourner au coin de la rue. « _Elle a regardé dans ma direction !_ » Heureux, Neville s'éloigna du pub avec le cœur rempli d'espoir.

* * *

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en cette fin d'après-midi de juillet et Nymphodara Tonks n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : sa pause de seize heures. Toute au long de la journée, le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Ils avaient signé la veille un nouveau contrat avec une grande banque française dont le siège social était situé à Marseille. Ils étaient chargés de la campagne promotionnelle, de la refonte du logo, du site internet... Brusquée par les délais imposés par ce nouveau client, elle avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour établir les différentes rencontres entre tous les intervenants. Elle avait aussi organisé le départ en urgence vers la ville phocéenne d'un chef de projets et de deux designers. Enfin, elle venait de peaufiner avec l'assistante du Directeur Marketing et Commercial du groupe Black&co, les derniers détails financiers et devait vérifier une dernière fois l'ordre du jour pour la téléconférence qui aurait lieu à dix-heures trente le jour même.

Il était prévu qu'elle voie James avant la réunion afin de lui faire un compte rendu des derniers projets en cours mais comme à son habitude il avait plus d'un quart de retard. Elle venait de le maudire pour les six générations à venir quand son téléphone sonna :

- Nymphodara Tonks, Bonjour,

- ….

- Il est actuellement en réunion à l'extérieur mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

- ….

- Avez-vous essayé de joindre directement Mme McGonagall son assistante ? Elle réussira à le joindre plus facilement.

- ….

- Sans aucun doute. Il sera en téléconférence à partir de dix-sept heures trente et il aura tout le temps de vous contacter avant qu'elle ne commence.

….

- Harry POTTER ?

- ….

- Oui, c'est exact, il commencera dès lundi prochain. Mme McGonagall et moi-même n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous rencontrer afin d'établir son planning mais James m'a indiqué qu'il travaillera essentiellement l'après-midi.

- ….

- Il fera des journées complètes et sera installé dans votre bureau ? Excusez-moi mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il serait sous ma responsabilité.

- ….

- James a donné son accord… Bien, Mme McGonagall s'occupera de son installation en même temps que l'aménagement de votre bureau.

- ….

- Il me semble bien. Les ouvriers sont arrivés hier et ont commencé à déplacer les cloisons du troisième étage.

- ….

- Au revoir M. Flint.

Pensive, Nymphodara regarda le combiné téléphonique avant de raccrocher. « _C'est quoi cette histoire ? Harry, assistant de Marcus Flint ? James a dû tomber sur la tête c'est la seule explication _». Elle n'avait rien contre Harry, c'était un garçon intelligent et travailleur mais elle ne le voyait absolument pas assister le nouvel associé. Quand James l'avait informé de son attention de le faire travailler pendant l'été, elle avait pensé qu'il l'aiderait dans les tâches quotidiennes. « _Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots à James_ ».

Comme tous les jours depuis trois ans Nymphodara entendit des pas descendre les escaliers et sans surprise à la vue de l'homme qui se dirigeait vers elle son cœur manqua un battement. Malgré toutes ces années, il lui faisait toujours le même effet.

- Tu es prête ma chérie ? On peut y aller ? Lui demanda le nouveau venu.

- Oui, c'est bon Remus. Attends juste un peu, je transfère la ligne sur mon portable au cas où James chercherait à me joindre lui répondit Nymphodara.

Elle se leva et rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait dehors. Tous les jours à la même heure, ils se rendaient dans le petit café d'en face pour passer un petit moment seuls à seuls. C'était leur plaisir, un rituel instauré dès le début de leurs relations en souvenir de leur rencontre. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle sur la terrasse.

- Alors mon amour, comment se passe ton après-midi ? Questionna Remus.

- La folie. Ils se sont tous donné le mot aujourd'hui, mais j'aime travailler dans l'urgence. Et toi ?

- On aura bientôt terminé le projet sur lequel on bosse. Et ton nouveau bureau il te plaît toujours autant ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi Remus. J'ai été mise là sans qu'on me demande mon avis, en plein passage. J'ai l'impression d'être la secrétaire d'accueil alors que je suis la collaboratrice directe du patron.

- James m'a dit que c'était du provisoire en attendant qu'ils réinstallent ton bureau.

- Du provisoire ? Ils me parachutent au rez-de-chaussée pour me déménager de nouveau dans une semaine pour ensuite me réinstaller dans deux mois au cinquième étage. Heureusement que je suis une employée-modèle et organisée.

- Que penses-tu du nouvel associé ?

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas trop. Ils ont signé la fusion hier mais j'ai l'impression que James nous cache encore des choses. Tout était prévu depuis un sacré bout de temps et je dois t'avouer que je me sens un peu trahie de n'avoir pas été mise dans la confidence. Soi-disant que ça ne rentre pas dans mes attributions dixit le nouveau patron.

- Ca discute pas mal dans les couloirs même si la réunion de ce matin a rassuré un peu tout le monde. En tous les cas il ne mâche pas ses mots, tu as vu le silence qui régnait dans la salle.

- Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure à propos d'Harry. Il le veut comme assistant.

- Assistant ?

- Oui, assistant mais de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas que James ait pu donner son accord.

- Il doit avoir ses raisons.

- Sans doute.

Nymphodara toucha le bras de Remus et lui souffla tout bas :

- Rémus pour changer de sujet…Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à la discussion que nous avons eue l'autre jour ?

- ….Tonks, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment pour parler de ça ?

- Remus, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, c'est tellement important pour moi, pour nous.

- Je sais mais je pense qu'on a encore du temps devant nous. Regarde, tu es très prise par ton travail et moi aussi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le moment.

- Tu ne voudras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ma chérie.

- Non tu ne le dis pas mais tu le penses et tu n'oses pas me le dire. Je vais être franche Remus. Je t'aime comme une folle mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rester avec toi si tu ne veux pas d'enfants.

- ….Tonks ?

- Je dois retourner au travail maintenant. Je suis désolée Remus si je te fais de la peine mais tu m'en fais aussi. A ce soir à la maison.

Et avant que Remus ne réagisse, Nymphodara traversa la rue. Il resta là sans bouger jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur qui lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

* * *

James Potter avait un gros défaut, enfin selon les dire de ses proches il était toujours en retard. Pourtant il faisait tout pour minimiser les effets, le réveille-matin sonnait un quart d'heure plus tôt où trop tôt selon lui, sa propre assistante lui avait offert un organiser électronique, Tonks lui laissait chaque jour un millier de messages pour lui rappeler l'heure de ses rendez-vous et tous les soirs sa femme lui faisait un topo sur les activités des enfants pour le lendemain.

Actuellement le père de famille-modèle, respectable directeur d'une entreprise florissante courait comme un fou dans les rues de Paris. Il avait plus de trois quarts d'heure de retard et la rue Faubourg Saint-Antoine lui semblait à cet instant interminablement longue. « _Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce pseudo professeur de musique habite au numéro cent cinquante au lieu du numéro quatre de cette foutue rue ?_ _Parce que ce serait trop simple James_ ».

Enfin après plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée, James Potter arriva au bas de l'immeuble. Il composa le code et s'engouffra sous le porche. Le musicien logeait dans un petit deux-pièces au rez-de-chaussée d'une petite cour intérieure remplie de verdure. Il apprécia le calme de cet havre de paix verdoyant au bruit infernal de la rue qu'il venait de quitter « _Paris et ses contrastes_ ». Il fit le tour de la cour et sonna à une porte de couleur bleu ciel. Quand elle s'ouvrit un boulet de canon lui sauta dans les bras.

- Papa, papa, t'étais où ? Ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend avec Thomas pépia la fillette.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mon bouchon, papa a eu un contre-temps et je n'ai pas pu prévenir ton professeur s'excusa le père indigne.

- Bonjour M. Potter.

- Bonjour M. Mercier. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard, bien entendu nous vous paierons l'heure supplémentaire.

- Marie est une petite fille très sage et cela ne m'a pas dérangé de la garder une heure de plus. Nous avons travaillé un peu plus longtemps les gammes, n'est-ce pas Marie ?

- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai les doigts tout engourdis.

- C'est normal, ça ira mieux demain. Va chercher tes affaires, elles sont sur la table.

- J'y vais répondit joyeusement la petite fille.

- Excusez-moi M. Potter, j'ai un petit souci au sujet des horaires de Marie. Voilà, j'avais convenu avec votre épouse d'horaires spécifiques dus aux vacances scolaires. En effet, Marie a pour l'instant cours le vendredi matin de 10h30 à 12h30 et le mardi après-midi de 15h00 à 16h30. Or, le conservatoire m'a contacté aujourd'hui pour me proposer un poste. Je ne pourrai plus assurer les cours du vendredi matin. Serait-il possible de changer l'horaire ?

« _Le p'tit con, il sait que je suis bien emmerdé d'arriver en retard et il en profite_ ». James rassembla tout le flegme britannique qui sommeillait en lui malgré ses treize années passées en France, pour répondre le plus calmement possible.

- C'est ma femme qui gère les emplois du temps des enfants et il m'est très difficile de vous répondre aussi rapidement.

- Je comprends bien M. Potter, mais comme vous le comprendrez j'ai déjà donné une réponse favorable au conservatoire. Si nous ne réussissons pas à trouver une solution je ne pourrai pas garder Marie en tant qu'élève.

- C'est vrai ce que vous dites je ne serai plus votre élève ? Les interrompit Marie.

- Je suis désolé Marie mais comme je l'expliquais à ton papa, je suis obligée de modifier tes horaires de cours sinon je ne pourrai pas rester ton professeur.

Marie regarda son père de ses grands yeux verts devenus humides. « _L'enfoiré de professeur, Lily va me tuer si j'accepte_ ».

- Si j'ai bien compris nous n'avons pas le choix. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous faire différentes propositions pour mardi prochain.

- Merci M. Potter.

- Oh papa, t'es le meilleur, t'es le meilleur.

- Tu diras ça ce soir à ta mère. Bien M. Mercier à la semaine prochaine.

- A la semaine Prochaine M. Potter. Au revoir Marie et révise bien ton solfège, ok ?

- Oui Thomas. Au revoir et bon week-end.

Le père et la fille sortaient de l'immeuble quand le téléphone de James se mit à sonner. Après plusieurs secondes il se décida à répondre.

- Allo ma chérie, tout va bien ?

- Où étais-tu James ? Je viens de recevoir un message du professeur de musique qui explique que tu n'es pas encore arrivé pour récupérer Marie.

- C'est bon, elle est avec moi. Je l'emmène avec moi au bureau.

- Tu l'avais oublié n'est-ce pas ?

- ….

- Ce n'est pas possible James, c'est chaque fois pareil, je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance.

- J'ai oublié ça arrive.

- On peut oublier de descendre les poubelles James, mais on n'oublie pas d'aller chercher sa fille. Te rends-tu compte que tes fils sont beaucoup plus responsables que toi ? Ils ne l'ont jamais oublié eux.

- Attends, ils n'ont rien à faire de leur journée c'est normal.

- Tu es irrécupérable. Bon je te laisse. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure ma Lily Jolie. Je t'aime.

- C'est ça, bye.

- Ca va papa ? Elle t'a grondé maman ? lui demanda Marie.

- Un peu mais c'est normal, elle a eu peur, c'est une maman.

James prit la main de sa fille et se dirigea tranquillement vers son lieu de travail.

* * *

Elle hésitait à sonner. Vraiment. Elle était partie de chez elle sur un coup de tête et ses pas l'avaient dirigé inconsciemment jusqu'ici. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir de la visite le soir. Mais elle avait besoin de lui, de ses bras et de son réconfort. Elle avait besoin de son meilleur ami. Courageusement elle appuya sur la sonnette. De longues secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Potter.

- Hermione ? Mais que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ?

- Je suis désolée Mme Potter d'arriver chez vous à l'improviste mais je ne savais pas où aller. Je sais que vous avez interdit à Harry de recevoir ses amis le soir mais il est le seul qui peut me comprendre et…

- Du calme Hermione. Nous étions à table, allez suis-moi. As-tu mangé quelque chose ?

- Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger Mme Potter.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Alors as-tu faim ?

- Un peu.

- Bien, nous rajouterons un couvert. Dis-moi Hermione, tes parents savent-ils que tu es ici ?

- ….

- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment les jeunes ? Bon j'ai les coordonnées de tes parents, je vais les prévenir que tu dors ici. Ok ?

- Merci Mme Potter.

- De rien. Tu sais où est la cuisine.

Soulagée, Hermione s'approcha de la pièce d'où provenaient des cris et des rires.

- Papa tu n'as pas le droit, c'est ma crêpe. Dis-lui Jus' qu'il n'a pas le droit de manger ma crêpe.

- Eh Princesse, tu te débrouilles avec papa. Harry tu peux me passer la chantilly s'il-te-plaît ?

A ces mots Hermione fit son apparition et s'avança timidement.

- Bonjour murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, c'est toi qui as sonné ? Demanda Harry surpris.

- Oui, ta maman a eu la gentillesse de me faire entrer.

- Viens Hermione, installes-toi ici près de Marie proposa James.

Hermione s'installa silencieusement à côté de Marie et sourit à Harry qui l'interrogeait du regard.

- Bon jeune demoiselle, ce soir chez les Potter, c'est soirée crêpe. Tu as le choix entre la chantilly, la confiture de fraise, d'abricot, de prune, de myrtille, de crème de marrons ou du traditionnel nutella énuméra James.

- Je vais prendre de la crème de marrons M. Potter.

- Mais papa si elle en mange y'en aura plus pour nous demain matin s'écria Marie scandalisée.

- Princesse n'est point prêteuse. Dis, t'en as mangé combien ? demanda Harry.

- Cinq toutes petites.

- Le compte est bon pour toi, sinon tu vas devenir grosse se moqua Justin.

- Papa, t'as entendu ce qu'il m'a dit Justin ? Il a dit que j'étais grosse.

- Tu as raison mon poussin, il n'est pas gentil Justin. Pour le punir, cette nuit il dormira dehors. T'es d'accord mon bébé ? Minauda le papa.

Hermione avait toujours été fascinée par la famille Potter, ils semblaient si unis ainsi autour de la table. Elle enviait Harry d'avoir un frère et une sœur alors qu'elle était fille unique avec de gentils parents certes mais si mornes. Rien à voir avec l'exubérance de M. Potter ou l'accueil toujours chaleureux de sa femme.

- C'est bon Hermione, j'ai eu tes parents au téléphone et je les ai prévenus que tu dormais ici. Ils n'ont rien dit mais ils t'attendent pour demain midi.

- Merci Mme Potter.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez Mange, tu dois avoir faim.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance si joyeuse qu'Hermione se sentit mieux.

- Tu viens Hermione on va monter lui dit Harry en prenant sa main.

Ils montèrent les marches et se dirigèrent jusqu'à une porte au fond du couloir. Ils entrèrent et Harry aperçut que sa mère était passée par là pour préparer le lit. Il fit asseoir Hermione en silence puis attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Il se doutait des raisons de sa venue mais il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. Tête baissée, elle finit par murmurer :

- Harry, tu sais ce que je ressens pour Ron.

- Oui je sais répondit-il doucement.

- Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il ressente la même chose ?

_« Ok ! Harry va falloir choisir tes mots »._

- Ron est quelqu'un de très timide. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pense, peut-être devrais-tu lui en parler ?

Elle releva le visage brusquement et s'écria :

- Certainement pas ! Pas après ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre jour.

_« J'aurais dû lire les magazines sur la psychologie féminine que mon père achète en secret. J'ai besoin d'aide là »._

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne le pensait pas. C'est un impulsif, il réfléchit toujours après essaya-t-il pour la convaincre.

- Il m'a fait de la peine…Plus que d'habitude.

- Il était gêné Hermione.

- Gêné ? Mais de quoi ?

_« Rentrons dans le vif du sujet »._

- De toi. De ta façon de te comporter quand un sujet te passionne. La pauvre Draco ne savait plus où se mettre.

Hermione sonda le regard d'Harry pendant quelques secondes et avoua :

- Je ne me contrôle plus dans ces moments-là.

- Je sais, nous le savons tous. Tu es passionnée par toutes les choses qui te tiennent à cœur, même les plus anodines comme Draco Malfoy, j'ai un balai coincé dans le cul, qui entre dans ta super grande école.

- Je suis encore une miss je sais tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Complètement, mais je dois t'avouer un truc…Je t'aime comme ça.

Pour la consoler, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'allongea sur le lit. Ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts et restèrent silencieux un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête auburn fasse lentement son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Vous faites quoi tous les deux ? Questionna l'espionne.

- On discute petite curieuse répondit Harry.

- Si vous vous embrassez je le dis à Maman.

Harry regarda sa sœur et lui rétorqua :

- Et bien moi, je raconterai tout de ton « Thomas d'amour ». T'en dis quoi princesse ?

Brutalement sans demander son reste, la fillette disparut et claqua la porte.

- Elle n'est pas très perspicace ta sœur rigola Hermione.

- Elle n'a pas une once de jugeote, tu veux dire.

- Elle pensait qu'on s'embrassait… Dis-moi Harry, as-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?

Harry réfléchit un moment et répondit le plus sincèrement possible.

- Jamais. J'y ai pensé parfois, quand j'avais treize ou quatorze ans parce que je voulais être comme tout le monde. J'avais peur que mes amis le sachent et se posent des questions mais je n'ai jamais pu.

- Tu as déjà ? Tu sais…

Harry eut un flash et pensa de suite à Marcus Flint… nu, comme dans ses songes. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de cet homme, de son désir pour lui. _« Il faut absolument que je stoppe mes fantasmes surtout qu'après-demain je travaillerai pour lui ». _Harry avait pensé se confier à son amie mais il préférait garder secrète son altercation avec Marcus Flint.

- Bon j'ai droit à l'interrogatoire. Tu me demandes tout ça parce que Ron t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé au lycée. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? On peut en discuter et ça te fera du bien.

- Du bien ? Mais tout va bien.

- T'en es certain ? Je te trouve étrange depuis quelque temps. Et puis personne ne sait que tu es homo à part moi, Ron et Seamus.

- Pansy et Justin le savent aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ce garçon ?

- ….

- Allez Harry parle-moi !

- Pas grand-chose. On est resté ensemble trois semaines et il m'a quitté quand Ron nous a surpris.

- Oh Harry ! Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien. Je n'étais pas amoureux. J'avais envie de lui mais c'est tout….Et…

- Quoi ? Dis-moi.

- Ce n'est pas facile de rencontrer d'autres mecs et parfois j'aimerais bien aller à des soirées… Tu sais…

- Des soirées pour homos. C'est possible Harry, surtout qu'on est à Paris.

Harry roula sur lui-même et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Hummmpppffff ! Pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi marmonna-t-il.

- Parce qu'on est des filles. Et les filles aiment bien parler de sexe rigola Hermione.

Absolument pas vexé, Harry se mit à rire et lui balança son oreiller sur la tête.

- Aller, il est trop tôt pour dormir, Justin et moi avions prévu de jouer à guitar hero ce soir. Tu vas morfler ma jolie.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de répliquer, il la souleva et la poussa hors de la chambre.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Une famille soudée, des amis présents et des projets plein la tête, Harry, jeune Parisien de 17 ans se prépare à entamer sa vie de futur étudiant. Tout aurait pu paraître parfait si ce n'était ce regard sombre croisé un beau jour d'été.

* * *

Chapitre quatre en ligne.

J'ai hésité mais j'ai eu envie de poster ce chapitre et tans pis si c'est trop rapide. Il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps pour le suivant quoique j'ai bien avancé aussi.

Bon ça avance pour notre Harry mais...vous verrez bien. J'ai fait mon premier citron (j'aime bien dire ça) et quatre nouveaux personnages font leur apparition.

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews.

Krix27 : Merci pour toutes tes reviews et je suis contente que le personnage de James te plaise. J'ai écouté ton conseil pour les reviews anonymes, je n'avais pas fait attention. Je suis déjà contente d'avoir trouvé comment poster. J'ai galéré.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre aux reviews anonymes alors merci à vous toutes. Pour ce qui concerne Ron, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le rendre un peu boucher. Il va s'améliorer et rester un ami fidèle pour Harry. Quant à sa soeur, je sais qu'elle est souvent mise à mal mais je cherchais un personnage féminin proche d'Harry et j'ai pensé à elle. Elle reviendra dans les prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Seuls les gémissements et le glissement des draps de satin sur la peau brisaient le silence de la chambre encore baignée par la pénombre. Les deux corps se mouvaient lentement l'un contre l'autre dans une danse sensuelle. Brusquement l'homme se redressa et souleva les hanches de sa compagne qui émit un hoquet surpris avant de murmurer des paroles sans suite. Les doigts de la femme griffèrent les reins de son tourmenteur afin de l'obliger à accélérer les pénétrations. Elle allait jouir, là de suite tellement le plaisir devenait insoutenable.

- Viens…Je vais jouir… sanglota-t-elle à l'homme qui savait si bien la combler.

Galvanisé par les gémissements de sa femme, James accéléra ses mouvements avant de s'immobiliser brutalement et de balbutier :

- Oh oui, c'est bon…. Je - je jouis…Mmmmhhhh…

A ces mots, Lily sentit son bas-ventre frémir une dernière fois avant qu'un plaisir presque animal n'explose et qu'elle ne se mette à gémir sans plus aucune retenue.

Les deux corps encore alanguis de plaisirs se tenaient l'un contre l'autre tandis que la douceur faisait place à la passion.

- C'était très bon murmura Lily, la tête posée sur le torse de son mari.

James se mit à rire et tout en caressant les cheveux soyeux de sa compagne lui dit :

- A chaque fois tu me dis que c'est très bon. Comme si ça te surprenait.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te fais la remarque.

L'époux bafoué fit rouler sa mégère de femme sur le dos et tout en lui maintenant les poignets vint lui mordiller le bout du sein gauche.

- Mmmmmhhhhhhhh….

- Tu aimes quand je te fais l'amour. Dis-le femme grogna James.

Lily admira longuement son mari avant de lui murmurer.

- J'aime que tu me fasses l'amour et tu le sais.

Ils fêtaient cette année-là leurs dix-neuf ans de mariage et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux. Bien sûr il y avait parfois de l'incompréhension et des disputes mais ils avaient toujours été un couple soudé et proche. Ils espéraient que la vie serait encore longtemps clémente pour eux deux et leurs enfants.

- Tu crois que les enfants nous ont entendus s'inquiéta Lily.

- Avec tes gémissements ? Certainement.

- Mon Dieu, c'est tellement gênant.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours mon amour. Pendant nos ébats tu gémis sans aucune retenue mais ensuite tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être inquiète que les enfants t'entendent. Ils sont grands et ils savent comment ça se passe.

- Je sais mais c'est tout de même gênant.

James s'assit sur le lit et chercha son bas de pyjama qui s'était perdu pendant l'amour.

- Et puis regarde, on n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour l'ainé, il sait utiliser les préservatifs maintenant. Bon garçon.

Lily se tourna vers son époux et le gratifia d'une grimace moqueuse.

- Je suppose que tu féliciteras Marie de la même façon quand elle aura déroulé son dixième préservatif.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose s'offensa le père de famille. C'est une fille !

- C'est une fille ! Le singea-t-elle Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Les deux époux se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et de s'écrouler sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent longuement alors que le soleil se levait sur la Capital.

Après la douche, Lily interrogea son mari sur le travail qu'Harry allait fournir dans la société.

- Il sera l'assistant de Marcus Flint.

- Son assistant ? Et Harry le sait ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas donné les détails.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne me l'a pas demandé et que j'attends qu'il le fasse.

- Je te trouve bien sévère avec lui.

James posa sa serviette de bain et chercha dans son armoire un caleçon propre.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'il se responsabilise ?

- C'est vrai que sur le coup j'étais en colère et j'ai trouvé ton idée excellente mais je culpabilise un peu de l'empêcher de s'amuser pendant ses vacances. Il a travaillé si dur pendant l'année scolaire.

- Il n'avait rien prévu pour les vacances et ce sera une bonne expérience pour lui. De toute façon c'est trop tard, tout est prêt pour son arrivée. J'ai confiance en lui, il saura se débrouiller.

- Avec M. Flint ? Est-ce que c'est bien raisonnable.

- Je sais qu'au premier contact il peut paraitre antipathique mais c'est un as dans sa branche.

- Peut-être mais je m'inquiète un peu….

- Il ne craint rien.

- Comment ça se passe alors ?

- Très bien, tout s'engage comme nous l'avions prévu.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Sirius et toi avez pu organiser tout ceci sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Lily sortit le costume de son mari de l'armoire et le posa sur le fauteuil près du lit.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix Lily, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Peut-être mais je n'aime pas être mise de côté. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais James.

James finissait de boutonner les manches de sa chemise tout en admirant sa femme assise sur le lit un bas de soie à la main. Sans un bruit, il s'accroupit face à elle et lui caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse droite déjà gainée. Il aimait la sensation de la soie sous ses mains. Les extrémités de ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la jonction des cuisses qui s'ouvrirent dans une invitation silencieuse. James cessa sa progression et se contenta d'effleurer du pouce la petite protubérance qui frémissait déjà sous la dentelle.

- Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Grogna James.

Lily ne supportait pas les hommes trop machistes et Dieu savait que James n'en était pas un mais parfois quand elle émettait un doute sur certaines de ses décisions, il pouvait alors se montrer impitoyable dans le lit conjugal.

- ….Bien sûr que oui murmura-t-elle complètement perdue.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Lily, rien n'a été laissé au hasard….Mais pour l'instant j'ai des envies à assouvir susurra-t-il. D'un mouvement sec, James arracha la petite culotte et profita de l'inertie de son épouse pour l'allonger sur la couette. Il lui écarta largement les cuisses et tout en se léchant les lèvres s'approcha du sexe humide.

Pantelante, Lily agrippa les cheveux de son mari et oublia tout sous la langue experte qui la fit tressaillir de plaisir.

* * *

Harry regardait son visage dans le miroir. Il avait encore passé une mauvaise nuit, une très mauvaise nuit, comme les sept précédentes. Il ne cessait de rêver de lui.

_- Pourquoi ne te confies-tu pas à quelqu'un_ _?_ » sembla lui dire son reflet.

- Parce que je dois me sortir seul de cette situation.

_- Tu sais au moins qu'il n'a pas fait cette proposition de travail à ton père par simple gentillesse._

- Je le sais. Je ne suis pas si naïf.

_- Que feras-tu s'il essaie à nouveau de te toucher ?_

- Je l'en empêcherai.

_- En es-tu certain ? C'est un homme séduisant et il te plait. Ne seras-tu pas tenté ?_

- ….

_- Tu ne réponds pas ? _

- …_._

_- Fais un effort, tu connais la réponse._

- …_._

« _Je deviens complètement schizophrène_ ». Harry continua de dévisager son reflet tout en imaginant le corps nu de Marcus Flint. Il relégua ses pensées dans un coin de la tête quand il entendit son frère entrer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Justin grogna et posa son oreiller sur la tête. « _Mais pourquoi n'éteint-il pas ce putain de réveil à la con ? _».

- Putain Harry, éteins ce truc, ça fait une heure qu'il sonne cria-t-il en s'asseyant.

La sonnerie du réveil lui répondit, excédé il baissa la tête vers le lit de son frère. « _Personne. Mais où est-il ?_ ». Définitivement réveillé, Justin descendit de son lit et tapa sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit d'Harry. Il prit des affaires de rechange et poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu es là ? S'étonna-t-il en apercevant Harry qui posait son peignoir sur le porte-serviette.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de ranger ses affaires de toilette. Justin regardait attentivement son frère, essayant de savoir ce qui pouvait tant le perturber.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Il vit le dos se tendre sous la question mais aucune réponse ne vint.

- C'est à propos de la visite d'Hermione ?

Autant commencer quelque part et Justin savait qu'Harry était un peu en froid avec Ron depuis la sortie aux Halles.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Ron à son sujet ? essaya-t-il encore. Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, comme à son habitude il reviendra en rampant.

Harry continua de ranger la salle de bain sans réagir aux questions de Justin. « _Ce n'est pas gagné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend_ ? ».

- HARRY ! Je te parle, tu pourrais au moins me répondre s'énerva-t-il.

Son frère se retourna et finit par lui dire d'un ton sec.

- Ne me crie pas dessus. Si je n'ai pas envie de parler c'est mon droit.

- Je ne crie pas. Depuis plusieurs jours tu sembles ailleurs mais comme tu ne veux rien me dire, j'essaie de trouver des réponses, c'est tout.

- Il n'y a rien. Tout irait bien si seulement tu me laissais tranquille. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Justin ne tint pas compte de la mauvaise humeur de son ainé et continua sur sa lancée.

- C'est à cause de la sœur de Ron ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire ? Questionna Harry soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

- Et bien tu avais raison cette nana est complètement obsédée.

- Obsédée comment ?

- Obsédée du style : elle m'a laissé une soixantaine de messages depuis une semaine.

- Soixante messages ?...T'as un truc spécial pour rendre les filles accrocs ?

- Avoir une grosse bite ça compte ?

Harry montra à Justin son auriculaire et l'agita en répliquant d'un ton moqueur.

- T'as pas vu la mienne si c'est _ça_ pour toi d'avoir une grosse bite.

- On peut les mesurer si tu veux ?

- Tu veux chialer ou quoi ?...Pour en revenir à Ginny t'es dans la merde.

- Sans blague ?

- Qui avait raison sur ce coup-là ?

- Toi ?

- Ouais moi, j'suis trop bon se félicita Harry sa bonne humeur revenue.

Justin posa ses affaires et attrapa sa brosse à dents qu'il enduisit de dentifrice.

- Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes tu faisais la tête et maintenant tu plaisantes. Tu as tes règles ou quoi ? cracha-t-il à Harry sa brosse à dents pointée sous le nez de celui-ci.

- Tu crois me vexer là ?

- Ouaisshh ! Ssshen tôa vegchhééé.

- Tu lui as parlé au moins ?

- Té fouch !

- Il faudra bien si tu veux t'en débarrasser.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la salle de bain et en profita pour donner une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Justin.

Ce petit intermède lui avait fait du bien et il termina de se préparer le cœur un peu plus léger. Pour sa première journée de travail, il avait choisi de porter un jean noir en pur coton, de coupe droite accompagnée d'une chemise blanche près du corps dont il avait pris soin de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons. Il souhaitait paraître à son avantage et ne pas faire honte à son père. Certains des employés le connaissaient depuis son plus jeune âge et lui avaient toujours manifesté de la gentillesse et du respect ce qui l'incitait à vouloir faire ses preuves. Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, il posa ses lunettes sur le nez et sortit de la chambre. Il allait descendre quand il aperçut sa sœur assise en haut des marches de l'escalier. Sans bruit, il se plaça à ses côtés et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- P'tite princesse, que fais-tu là ?

Marie leva les yeux vers son frère et soupira tristement.

- C'est les vacances soupira-t-elle.

- Oui cela fait déjà quinze jours pour toi. Et alors ? Tu devrais être contente.

- Bah tu vois, Justin part trois semaines et toi tu vas travailler toute la journée avec papa….Vous ne serez plus beaucoup à la maison.

- Tu as peur de te retrouver toute seule ?

- C'est plutôt que maman m'a dit qu'on devra aller chez tante Pétunia la semaine prochaine.

- Comme tous les ans.

- Sans Justin et toi ça va être horrible. Y'aura Dudley et comme vous ne serez pas là, il n'arrêtera pas de se moquer de moi.

- Si tu en parles à maman, elle l'empêchera de t'ennuyer.

- Maman est toujours bizarre quand on va là-bas.

- Je crois qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise.

- Alors pourquoi on leur rend visite si elle n'aime pas ça ?

« _Comment la rassurer ?_ » Tous les ans, les enfants Potter accompagnés de leur mère, rendaient visite à Pétunia la sœur de Lily. Elle habitait avec son mari Vernon Dursley et son fils Dudley, une petite ville, Little Whinging dans le Comté du Surrey en périphérie de Londres. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère gardait contact avec cette sœur qui la méprisait ouvertement. Il avait essayé de lui poser la question mais il n'avait jamais obtenu de réponses. Il supposait que sa mère ne voulait pas perdre le contacte avec la seule famille qui lui restait même si pour cela elle devait subir leur dédain. Heureusement pour lui, cette année il n'aurait pas à subir leur présence contrairement à Marie qui allait se retrouver seule là-bas.

- Je pense que maman ne veut pas perdre le dernier lien qui la rattache à ses parents.

- Mais ils ne sont pas gentils surtout quand ils parlent de papa.

- Dis-toi qu'ils sont jaloux de la vie qu'on mène en France.

- C'est vrai que c'est triste chez eux…. Dis, tu m'appelleras tous les jours ?

Harry prit sa petite sœur dans les bras et tout en l'embrassant sur la joue lui promit qu'il lui téléphonerait tous les soirs.

- Au fait, tu sais si papa et maman sont levés ?

Marie le regarda étrangement et répondit malicieusement.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ?

- Entendu quoi ?

- …

- Quand tu as ce regard-là, c'est que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore. Allez crache le morceau princesse !

- Ils nous font un p'tit frère ou une p'tite sœur. Tu préférerais quoi toi ?

- Tu les as encore espionnés ! S'exclama-t-il traumatisé à la seule pensée de ses propres parents en train de... « _Brrrr ! trop dégeu…_».

Marie se mit à rire devant la grimace dégoutée qu'arborait son frère. Il marchait à tous les coups.

- Bon tu me prépares mon p'tit déjeuner, je meurs de faim moi ! S'exclama Marie.

- Tais-toi et descend.

* * *

Ses mains étaient moites de stress. Harry parcourait nerveusement les couloirs qui le menaient à l'une des parties du bâtiment où il allait travailler pendant les prochaines semaines. De temps en temps, des salariés qu'il connaissait plus ou moins bien le saluaient et en profitaient même pour lui demander s'il était content d'être parmi eux. Il répondait toujours poliment et leur assurait qu'il était heureux de se trouver là. Malheureusement pour lui, ce matin-là, les locaux grouillaient d'architectes et d'ouvriers spécialisés venus spécialement pour les futurs travaux d'agrandissement et Harry avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur les explications fournies par Mme McGonagall, l'assistante de son père.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater M. Potter nous sommes en plein réaménagement, il va falloir vous y habituez comme tout le monde ici. Le bureau de M. Flint a été provisoirement placé à cet étage en attendant que les travaux soient terminés. C'est une ancienne salle de réunion que nous avons aménagée avec le plus grand soin malgré des délais assez courts. A la demande de M. Flint, nous vous y avons installé votre propre bureau avec tout le matériel nécessaire…

- Excusez-moi Mme McGonagall la coupa Harry si j'ai bien compris mon espace de travail se trouvera dans la même pièce que celui de M. Flint ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour se placer face à Harry. Pourquoi le regardait-elle de cette façon ? Comme si elle essayait de lire en lui.

- Tout à fait. Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement sinon vous vous seriez retrouvés dans le couloir. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème M. Potter ?

- Pas du tout répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement. Il ne souhaitait pas du tout attiser la curiosité de cette vieille chouette.

- Nous pouvons donc continuer M. Potter.

Toute son enfance, cette femme stricte ou « _coincée du cul_ » selon l'avis de Justin lui avait toujours fait un peu peur. Parfois leur père trop occupé à gérer ses affaires les avait laissés à ses bons soins et il gardait en mémoire la fois où à la suite d'une bêtise elle l'avait obligé à coller près de deux cents timbres avec pour seul outil la langue. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte que Mme McGonagall ouvrit.

- Votre bureau est celui de droite. L'informaticien va bientôt passer pour installer votre poste informatique sur le réseau. La ligne téléphonique est branchée et je vous ai mis à disposition le matériel de bureau nécessaire. Cela vous convient-il M. Potter ?

- Tout à fait Madame.

- Je souhaite vous avertir que vous ne recevrez de ma part aucun traitement de faveur. Vous êtes un jeune homme sérieux et travailleur, je compte donc sur vous pour faire honneur à votre père.

- Je ferai de mon mieux Madame.

- Bien.

- Quand vais-je rencontrer M. Flint ?

- Il ne devrait plus tarder...une dernière recommandation M. Potter avant de vous laisser.

- Oui ?

- Soyez respectueux en toutes circonstances mais ne permettez à personne ici d'abuser de sa position pour vous faire faire n'importe quoi.

- Euh ?...Hum. Je ferai bien attention Madame.

Elle salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête et fit demi-tour le laissant méditer sur ses dernières paroles. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la pièce. «_Alors c'est ici que je vais passer les prochaines semaines. En tous les cas ils n'ont pas lésiné sur le confort_ ». Il s'approcha du bureau que lui avait indiqué Mme McGonagall et s'assit dans le fauteuil. « _Plutôt confortable_ ». Pour s'occuper, Harry inspecta le contenu de ses tiroirs et vérifia que rien ne manquait.

- M. Potter ?

Harry releva la tête et vit qu'une jeune femme se tenait à l'entrée du bureau.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Bonjour, je me présente Mlle Chang, je suis assistante au service des Ressources Humaines.

- Bonjour Melle.

- Je vais vous demander de me suivre afin de vous faire signer votre contrat de travail.

- On ne m'a pas dit que je devrais signer un contrat de travail.

- J'ai reçu des consignes strictes et l'on m'a informé que je vous trouverai ici ce matin. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est la procédure normale pour tout nouvel arrivant. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Harry se leva prestement et suivit Mlle Chang. Il était étonné de voir une personne si jeune aussi sérieuse, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon strict. Son visage fin était légèrement maquillé et Harry ne pouvait nier qu'elle soit assez jolie.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? La questionna-t-il.

- Cela fera un an en octobre. En fait, je suis en contrat d'alternance, j'effectue une licence en RH. Vous a-t-on fait visiter les lieux ?

- Je connais un peu mais je n'étais jamais venu à cet étage.

- Il y aura beaucoup de mouvements de personnel durant les prochains jours mais nous ferons tout de même le tour des différents services pour vous présenter.

- C'est obligatoire ?

- Non, mais c'est la pratique. Mon bureau est ici.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce emplie d'armoires où croulaient de nombreux dossiers. Mlle Chang lui indiqua une chaise.

- Je vous en prie M. Potter, prenez place.

- Merci.

- Voici votre contrat rédigé en deux exemplaires que je vous conseille de lire attentivement.

Il prit le contrat en main et le parcourut lentement des yeux. Il était surpris de l'accueil qu'il recevait, son père et lui n'avaient pas vraiment discuté des dispositions qui seraient mises en place pour son arrivée. A partir d'aujourd'hui il ne serait plus le fils du patron mais un employé comme un autre et il serait traité comme tel. Il était à la fin de la lecture du contrat quand un article l'étonna.

- Excusez-moi, il doit y avoir une erreur car il est écrit ici que je serai amené à voyager à l'étranger.

- Ce n'est pas une erreur car les activités de M. Flint l'amèneront à de fréquents déplacements. En tant qu'assistant personnel, vous serez dans l'obligation de le suivre dans ses voyages.

- C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre père a donné son autorisation.

Harry se promit qu'il aurait dès le soir même une conversation sérieuse avec son père. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu mais il aurait bien aimé en connaitre les règles. Il réfléchit un instant et se décida à signer. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Je vous laisse cet exemplaire et je garde l'autre. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui, je ne connais pas mes horaires et je ne sais pas où je devrai prendre mes repas.

- Vos horaires seront huit heures trente, dix-huit heures. Vous aurez droit à une heure trente de pause le midi que vous disposerez à votre guise. Je vous ferai parvenir des tickets restaurant dans la journée.

- Merci…Je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne à mon bureau.

- Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

- Ca va aller Melle, je retrouverai mon chemin.

- Comme vous voulez M. Potter. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée et n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir si vous avez d'autres questions.

- Merci et bonne journée.

Harry retrouva facilement son chemin, il entra dans la pièce et dans un sursaut constata que Marcus Flint avait fait son apparition. Il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir des documents à la main.

- Je t'attendais Harry lui dit-il sans levés les yeux de ses dossiers.

- J'étais…j-je me trouvais avec Mlle Chang pour signer mon contrat bégaya Harry.

- Laisse un message sur mon bureau quand tu dois t'absenter, j'aime savoir où se trouvent mes assistants.

« _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me surprenne à chaque fois_ ? » Décidé à ne rien répondre et à ne pas le regarder, Harry s'assit à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur. « _Il faut bien que tu commences quelque part mon vieux_ ».

- Ne t'installe pas trop vite, j'ai une réunion dans une demi-heure et tu m'accompagnes.

- Suis-je obligé de vous accompagner ?

C'était déconcertant, vraiment déconcertant de discuter avec cet homme comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, tu prendras des notes pour m'en faire un compte rendu que tu me remettras dans l'après-midi.

Harry s'obligea enfin à tourner son regard vers Marcus Flint et lui confessa :

- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses et…

- Tu sauras te débrouiller. N'est-ce pas ?

Marcus Flint venait de se redresser et se posta devant le bureau d'Harry. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient aucune émotion particulière mais attendaient une réponse positive qui tardait à venir.

- N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Oui, _Monsieur_.

- Bien. J'ai une tâche importante à te confier.

« _Une tâche importante ? Finalement travailler avec lui sera peut-être plus sympa que je le pensais_ ».

- Tu trouveras sur mon bureau, trois chemises cartonnées qui contiennent les dossiers que nous étudierons pendant la réunion de tout à l'heure. Je veux que tu me photocopies chacun de ces dossiers en neuf exemplaires. Tu as un quart d'heure pour le faire.

Harry n'en revenait pas, la tâche importante n'était que de la photocopie de documents. « _Pour qui me prend-il_ ? ». Il allait répliquer durement quand l'homme ajouta :

- Je te conseille de te dépêcher sinon nous serons en retard et je risque ensuite d'être de méchante humeur.

A ces mots, Harry se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le bureau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, attrapa les trois dossiers concernés et supplia tous les dieux de la terre de lui trouver au plus vite une photocopieuse. « _Et ce n'est que ma première journée_ ».

* * *

« _Que ça fait du bien de se retrouver ici_ ». Le jeune homme brun leva le bras et attrapa le petit livre qu'il venait d'apercevoir en haut du rayonnage. « _Je ne savais pas qu'il venait de sortir le tome 3, c'est bon ça_ ». Harry était fan de manga et il venait de découvrir cette nouvelle série 'I am a hero', l'histoire d'un mangaka raté sujet aux hallucinations et qui se retrouve dans un Tokyo envahi de zombies, tout ce qu'il aimait dans le genre pour un bon moment de détente. Il hésita à s'asseoir pour se plonger de suite dans sa nouvelle acquisition mais s'apercevant que sa pause se terminait il se faufila dans les rayons pour rejoindre les caisses à la sortie du magasin.

C'est d'un pas tranquille qu'il retrouva son bureau se remémorant sa première matinée de travail. La réunion lui avait semblé interminablement longue pendant qu'il s'évertuait à en noter les moindres détails. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il remarqua que Marcus Flint n'était pas seul dans le bureau. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, un téléphone à la main se tenait debout face aux baies vitrées. La conversation téléphonique semblait houleuse. Il referma doucement la porte et s'installa dans son fauteuil afin de terminer le compte rendu qu'il avait commencé avant la pause déjeuner. Concentré à vérifier ce qu'il avait déjà rédigé il oublia les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Marcus Flint le héla d'une voix ferme. Harry leva la tête et s'aperçut que l'inconnu se tenait tranquillement devant lui.

- Montague voici mon nouvel assistant M. Harry Potter, le présenta Marcus Flint.

Le dénommé Montague eut un rictus ironique et tendit la main à Harry.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Harry.

- Moi de même Monsieur répondit-il poliment.

- Ne soyez pas si formel, appelez-moi Graham. Alors comme ça vous travaillez avec Marcus. C'est lui qui vous a choisi ?

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et répondit mal à l'aise.

- …On lui a proposé ma candidature pour ce poste et il a accepté.

Harry pria pour que ce Graham ne connaisse pas les détails exacts de son embauche.

- Rien qu'à vous voir il n'a pas dû hésiter longtemps se moqua l'ami de Marcus Flint.

- MONTAGUE ! Retentis une voix coléreuse. Laisse mon assistant tranquille, comme tu peux le constater il a du travail.

Graham Montague se détourna d'Harry et se mit à rire.

- Deviendrais-tu trop sérieux avec l'âge Marcus ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Et si nous reprenions ou nous en étions. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter tes élucubrations. Harry va me chercher un café s'il te plaît et prend ton temps.

Avant même d'avoir imaginé protester Harry sauta lestement de son fauteuil et se retrouva dans le couloir à la recherche de la machine à café. Il profita de cette accalmie pour prendre _son temps_, pas du tout pressé de retourner dans son bureau. Il se prit un café serré et choisit pour Marcus Flint un long sans sucre. « _S'il n'est pas content la prochaine fois il ira lui-même _». Il finit par faire demi-tour et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte. Il allait entrer quand il entendit une étrange conversation qui avait lieu à l'intérieur. Intrigué, il vérifia que personne ne le regardait et se rapprocha doucement de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- … ils ne se sont pas méfiés ?

- Pas le moins du monde répondit Marcus Flint.

- C'est un vrai coup de maître….

« _Mais de quoi peuvent-ils bien discuter _? ». Harry dut tendre un peu plus l'oreille pour pouvoir saisir toute la discussion.

- Peut-être mais je reste vigilant car l'effet de surprise devra être total. Quant à toi, il est important que tu te fasses le plus discret possible. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'être vus ensembles. Je passerai par Severus pour te contacter.

- Il a repris l'affaire alors ?

- Par la force des choses oui.

- Le ressentiment n'est pas bonne conseillère, tu le sais. Ne risque-t-il pas de tout faire capoter ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Si tu le dis…. En tous les cas tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer dans les prochaines semaines avec ton…nouvel assis-tant, il est mignon.

- Je le trouve plutôt quelconque.

- Quelconque ? Tu n'as pas remarqué son joli p'tit cul peut-être ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Marcus on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi, tu n'as jamais pu résister devant un p'tit minet.

- …Justement tu as vu l'âge qu'il a ?

- T'as des scrupules maintenant ? Je me souviens de ce p'tit blondinet que t'avais baisé au nouvel an. Une voix de pétasse mais pas plus âgé que celui-là.

- Ok, si tu veux tout savoir pour m'amuser un peu, j'ai déjà tenté une approche.

- Et alors ?

- Puceau et fade.

- Fade ?

- Oui sans goût et sans saveur si tu préfères. Je l'ai un peu allumé pour tenter une expérience et c'était d'un ennui mortel !

- En tous cas tu lui plais, il te bouffe des yeux.

- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'aime les petits plans culs mais je ne suis pas en manque à ce point-là.

- ….Je te crois, c'est toi le spécialiste. Tu sais en dehors des films pornos avec des blondes à gros nichons…

- Je sais. Tu devrais y aller maintenant mon café ne devrait pas tarder.

- Ok j'y vais mais j'attends ton appel sans faute.

Paniqué Harry recula de l'endroit où il se tenait et poussa la première porte qui se trouva sur son chemin. « _Fade_ ». C'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa avant de s'affaisser le long du mur. La conversation qu'il venait de surprendre tournait en boucle dans sa tête. « _Sans goût et sans saveur_ ». En entendant ces mots, il avait eu honte de lui-même et des sentiments qui étaient nés de cette rencontre parce qu'il avait pensé que son attirance était réciproque. Harry se remémora la nuit où il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras et l'ardeur avec laquelle il avait répondu à ses avances. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir pour quiconque mais pendant que lui se perdait dans le plaisir, Marcus Flint _s'ennuyait mortellement._

Harry posa les yeux sur le café qu'il n'avait pas lâché malgré la panique et se souvint qu'il devait le lui apporter. « _Je dois me ressaisir, faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et nos rapports resteront strictement professionnels_ ». Il ouvrit lentement la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il entra et apporta directement à Marcus Flint le café devenu froid. Sans rien laisser paraître de son tumulte intérieur, il s'assit tranquillement pour terminer de rédiger le compte rendu de la réunion.

- Tu appelles ça du café ? grogna le goujat après en avoir avalé une gorgée.

- Je ne savais pas ce que vous vouliez, j'ai choisi au hasard.

- Je l'aime serré.

- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

- Je saurai te le rappeler le moment venu.

Harry n'en revint pas que cet homme ose faire ce genre de sous-entendu. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire croire qu'il voulait de lui alors qu'il venait de dire à son ami qu'il n'était pas assez en manque pour vouloir coucher avec lui. Il refusait de passer plus longtemps pour un imbécile et l'expliqua au principal intéressé.

- M. Flint, je ne sais pas quel était votre objectif quand vous avez proposé à mon père que je devienne votre assistant, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de subir ce genre de sous-entendus. J'ai bien compris que je vous avais diverti lors de notre dernière rencontre mais il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Je suis ici pour effectuer l'activité indiqué sur le contrat que j'ai signé ce matin mais rien de plus. Je vous saurai donc gré de cesser ces remarques graveleuses qui ne correspondent pas du tout à un homme aux responsabilités telles que les vôtres.

Satisfait, Harry reprit son travail là où il l'avait arrêté. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans un silence tendu entre rendez-vous, dossiers à préparer et appels téléphoniques. Comme promis, Mlle Chang lui apporta ses tickets restaurant et lui fit visiter les différents services. Il était près de dix-huit heures, quand Harry entendit frapper à la porte du bureau. Il invita la personne à entrer et eut la surprise de voir apparaître Justin et Marie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry.

- Marie voulait te voir et papa nous a indiqué le chemin.

Marie se jeta sur les genoux de son frère ainé et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- Bah alors princesse, tu as l'air toute triste. C'est au sujet de notre conversation de ce matin ?

- Non. Je suis juste contente de te voir.

Harry regarda Justin et l'interrogea du regard mais celui-ci n'eut pas plus de réponses à lui fournir sur la tristesse de leur petite sœur.

- C'est encore Bastien qui t'a ennuyé au centre ?

- Non.

- Les menaces de Justin ont porté leurs fruits alors.

Depuis la maternelle, Marie et Bastien se chamaillaient constamment que ce soit en classe ou dans la cour de récréation. Les disputes étant sans graviter, les deux familles qui se connaissaient bien n'avaient jamais jugé utile d'intervenir. Malheureusement quelques mois plus tôt, les deux protagonistes étaient passés de la simple chamaillerie à la guerre totale. Pendant cette période, Marie rentrait souvent de l'école en pleure refusant d'expliquer d'où venait sa mélancolie. Puis un jour, Justin avait surpris Bastien et certains de ses copains se moquer ouvertement de sa sœur devant les autres élèves. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Marie tenait son cartable serré contre son cœur dans une vaine tentative de protection. Le sang de Justin n'avait fait qu'un tour et la petite bande de Bastien avait reçu la raclée de sa vie.

- Oui, il ne m'adresse plus la parole.

- C'est plutôt pas mal non ?

- …Le Bastien d'avant me manque.

Harry sourit à son frère et annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Il éteignit son ordinateur, rangea son bureau puis entraina Justin et Marie vers l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermaient sur eux quand Harry aperçut Marcus Flint se diriger vers la salle de repos. « _Espèce de salaud_ ».

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Une famille soudée, des amis présents et des projets plein la tête, Harry, jeune Parisien de 17 ans se prépare à entamer sa vie de futur étudiant. Tout aurait pu paraître parfait si ce n'était ce regard sombre croisé un beau jour d'été.

Chapitre 5

- C'était délicieux Lily soupira Sirius Black qui se frottait le ventre de contentement.

- Heureuse que le repas t'ait plu Sirius, je vois que tu deviens plus intelligent en vieillissant. Tu sais au moins comment flatter les femmes maintenant répondit la mère de famille.

- Ma jolie Lily, les femmes n'ont pas de secrets pour moi. Outcchhh ! Mais t'es pas net, c'est dangereux le lancer de chaussons cria Sirius à son meilleur ami.

- Ca t'apprendra à draguer ma femme Patmol, c'est un territoire déjà conquis. Outcchhh ! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé chérie ? Ca fait mal !

- Je ne suis pas un territoire conquis Potter gronda Lily mécontente.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu gémissais ce matin dans mes bras fanfaronna James.

- Passe nous les détails papa, je mange là s'exclama Justin.

- Moi j'ai tout entendu avoua la Benjamine en souriant.

- ….Quoi ? cria Lily….Mais-mais….Dis quelque chose James.

James se pencha vers sa fille et lui déclara.

- Poussin tu as onze ans, et tu vas bientôt entrer en cinquième n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui papa.

- Il est donc temps que je t'explique comment les garçons et les…. Outcchhh ! Lily chérie range cette spatule en bois. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne lui avait jamais rien expliqué.

- James…gronda Lily.

- Je sais tout dans les moindres détails s'exclama Marie.

Lily envoya un regard furieux à son époux qui haussa des épaules pour prouver son innocence.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour connaître ces détails ma chérie ?

- J'ai entendu Sirius et Justin en discuter.

Devant cette confession, la tablée devint silencieuse. Seuls Sirius et Justin se regardèrent nerveusement dans l'attente du coup qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

- Qu'es-tu allez raconter à mon fils de seize ans Sirius Black ? Rugit Lily.

- L'histoire des fleurs et des abeilles ? Plaisanta Sirius pour essayer de calmer la rouquine.

- Maman, on a juste parlé de la façon de serrer les filles expliqua Justin.

- Et c'est quoi au juste serrer des filles ? Interrogea la maman indignée.

- Bah c'est quand on baise avec, hein Sirius ? s'exclama Marie.

- Marie Potter ! Monte dans ta chambre. Nous allons avoir une très intéressante conversation jeune fille gronda Lily qui n'en revenait pas que son bébé connaisse ce genre de mots. Maintenant à nous Black. Donc serrer une fille c'est comme coucher avec, c'est ça ?

- …Non, ça c'est quand tu dragues expliqua Sirius.

Lily se tourna vers Justin et lui demanda quand avait eu lieu cette conversation.

- Hum ! Il y a quelques jours avoua Justin.

- Et de quoi avez-vous discuté exactement ? Comment baiser les filles c'est ça ? Parce que ce mot, ta sœur ne l'a pas inventé toute seule s'indigna Lily.

- Lily calmes-toi, c'est normal que Justin s'interroge, c'est de son âge tenta de la raisonner James.

- Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Mais bien sûr que tu trouves ça normal, ce sont tes fils. Ca te rend fier et bien pas moi.

- Lily, tu déraisonnes complètement. De quoi devrais-je être fier ? Qu'ils s'intéressent au sexe ? C'est ce que font la plupart des adolescents.

- Je m'en doutais que tu ne me soutiendrais pas, comme quand Harry a ramené cette fille à la maison. Ca t'amuse de les voir faire n'importe quoi.

L'ambiance n'avait plus rien de chaleureux autour de la table. Les deux jeunes garçons regardaient leurs parents se disputer et n'osaient pas intervenir de peur d'envenimer la situation et Sirius ne savait quoi dire pour aider son meilleur ami. Il fallait juste prier pour que la tempête passe.

- Nos fils ne font pas n'importe quoi.

- Et les joints que j'ai trouvés à la maison ? Et les préservatifs dans la chambre ?

- Pour les joints j'étais d'accord avec toi et c'est pour ça que je t'ai écouté et décidé qu'Harry travaillerait avec moi cet été. En aucun cas je ne lui ai reproché d'avoir eu des relations sexuelles. Il aura dix-huit ans à la fin du mois et il se protège ce dont je l'ai félicité.

- Tu l'as félicité ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui décerner une médaille pendant qu'on y est. James tu me déçois, vraiment. Je pensais que l'on était d'accord sur la façon d'élever nos enfants.

- Maman…essaya d'intervenir Harry qui avait l'impression de revoir la même furie qui l'avait engueulé le lendemain de sa soirée.

- Tais-toi Harry. De toute façon cette conversation est complètement stérile, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Mais je te préviens Sirius, à l'avenir je t'interdis d'intervenir dans l'éducation de mes enfants pour quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisse débarrasser la table, j'ai certaines choses à expliquer à ma fille.

- Je viens avec toi déclara James en se levant de table.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète de ce que tu vas lui dire.

Ulcérée la mère de famille sortit de table et passa devant James sans un regard. Celui-ci se tourna vers ses deux fils restés silencieux.

- Je suis désolé les garçons que vous ayez assisté à ça…Vous savez que votre maman doit partir chez sa sœur la semaine prochaine et ça la met un peu à cran. Elle regrettera tout ça demain matin…. Justin, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te sois confié à Sirius, il a une grande expérience des femmes, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs pour tes oreilles, mais sache que je suis là aussi pour t'écouter si un jour tu en as besoin. Tout comme toi Harry. Sirius, la prochaine fois que tu donnes des conseils à un de mes fils vérifie bien que leur sœur ne soit pas dans les parages, c'est une véritable fouineuse cette gamine.

Sur ces dernières paroles, James quitta la cuisine et rejoignit sa femme au premier étage. Il entra doucement dans la chambre de Marie « _Décidément ce rose fushia, je ne m'y ferais jamais_ ». Marie patientait sagement sur son lit alors que Lily se tenait debout face à la fenêtre.

- Papa je vais être punie pour ce que j'ai dit à table ?

- Oui ma chérie, mais tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ? répondit James en jetant un regard à Lily toujours dos à lui.

- Et ce sera quoi ma punition ?

- Je veux d'abord discuter avec toi sur ta mauvaise manie d'espionner et d'aller ensuite colporter des informations qui ne te regardent pas.

- Mais papa…

- Nous en avions déjà parlé mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, alors tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement maintenant. Tes frères acceptent gentiment que tu sois collée à leur dos en permanence et je ne trouve pas très gentil de ta part de les trahir comme tu viens de le faire. Si je te surprends encore une seule fois à trainer tes oreilles à la moindre occasion ou à te comporter comme une petite rapporteuse, tu seras punie très sévèrement. C'est compris ?

- ….

- Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Je ne recommencerai plus.

- Tu es d'accord Lily ?

Lily quitta la fenêtre et se posta devant sa fille.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton père. A cause de ton comportement de ce soir, tu n'iras pas à l'équitation samedi prochain.

- Mais maman, je dois m'occuper de Vif d'or…

- Pas cette semaine. J'appellerai le centre équestre pour les prévenir de ton absence. Bonne nuit Marie.

- Mais…

- Bonne nuit Marie fit son père.

- Bonne nuit.

Les deux époux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et le mutisme de sa femme pesa sur le moral de James. « _Qu'est-ce qu'ils préconisent déjà dans les magazines féminins ? Ah oui, la psychologie inversée _».

- Très bonne idée de l'avoir puni d'équitation, je n'y aurais pas pensé.

- ….Ca m'est venue sur le moment.

- Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Elle a tout de même eu un comportement assez déplacé pour une fille.

Lily finissait de mettre sa chemise de nuit quand elle entendit James prononcer cette phrase.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai dit qu'une fille ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de comportement.

- Et depuis quand es-tu si vieux jeu ?

- J'ai réfléchi et tu avais raison. Nous devons être beaucoup plus fermes avec les enfants.

- James, est-ce que tu es entrain de te foutre de moi ?

« _Ca paraissait plus facile dans ce magazine, j'aurais dû prendre l'autre un peu plus détaillé_ ». Dépité que son manège n'ait pas fonctionné, il s'approcha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ma chérie. En ce moment tu es intenable, j'ai l'impression de marcher constamment sur des œufs. Tu es une vraie girouette Lily, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

Lily posa son front sur l'épaule de son mari et soupira.

- Je ne m'en rends pas compte James, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Peut-être que la perspective de passer une semaine chez ma sœur me stresse plus que je ne le pensais.

James baisa les lèvres de son épouse et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il l'admira pendant plusieurs secondes et lui demanda :

- Lily, ne serais-tu pas enceinte ?

- QUOI ?...mais non pas du tout…C'est impossible, je m'en serais….

Abasourdie, Lily se dégagea des bras de son époux et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un teste ? proposa James.

- James, après la naissance de Marie, les médecins nous ont dit que je ne pouvais plus tomber enceinte.

- Ils se sont peut-être trompés.

- Mais cela fait onze ans, pourquoi maintenant ?

James s'agenouilla devant son épouse et posa la main droite sur son ventre.

- Serait-ce si terrible ma chérie ?

- A notre âge ? C'est de la folie…Non je n'arrive pas à y croire.

- Prendras-tu rendez-vous chez le médecin ? Je t'accompagnerai si tu le désires.

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Penses-y juste mon amour…Allez, on va se coucher et on réfléchira à tout ça demain.

Perdue, la mère de famille s'installa sous la couette et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Elle sentit la main de James se poser sur son ventre et au bord des larmes, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose. « _Faites que je ne sois pas enceinte_ ».

* * *

- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette là. Qui vient faire un tour sur la terrasse ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je préfère monter dans ma chambre, j'ai un bouquin à finir répondit Justin.

- Je te suis Sirius. Tiens prend ça pour ta cigarette, maman n'aime pas retrouver des mégots dans les jardinières.

Harry ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine et alluma la lampe extérieure.

- Sacrée soirée ! S'exclama Sirius en allumant une cigarette.

- C'est clair que ce n'est pas la meilleure qu'on a passée ensemble.

- Avec Lily il faut toujours s'attendre à l'explosion imminente.

- Je n'aime pas quand ils se disputent comme ça et ces temps-ci c'est assez fréquent.

Sirius contempla Harry un long moment. « _Il a grandi le gamin, c'est devenu un beau garçon avec la tête sur les épaules. Je ne comprends vraiment pas James et Lily_ ». Il s'approcha de son filleul et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi Harry, comment s'est passée ta première journée de travail ?

- …B-Bien, c'est intéressant et je sens que je vais apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Il n'allait surtout pas avouer à son parrain qu'il était tombé amoureux de Marcus Flint mais que toutes ses illusions et ses beaux rêves s'étaient envolés le jour même quand il avait entendu prononcer ces quatre mots : _sans goût et sans_ _saveur_.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé. Si c'est au sujet de tes parents, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'ici quelques jours tout sera oublié. Ces deux-là se chamaillent depuis le lycée.

- Ce n'est pas ça murmura tristement Harry.

- Je sais écouter.

- ….Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça ? C'est très personnel et…mais…seuls quelques amis et Justin sont au courant…

Harry se tut, effrayé d'annoncer son homosexualité au meilleur ami de son père. Et s'il réagissait mal et allait tout répéter à ses parents.

- Je…comment dire…jepréfèrelesgarçons chuchota-t-il d'une seule traite.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration et Harry put entendre son cœur battre rageusement dans sa poitrine. Sirius se détourna… « _Oh non, je le dégoute et il préfère s'en aller… _» Et ferma la porte-fenêtre.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien Harry, je m'en étais douté depuis longtemps.

- QUOI ? Mais comment…c'est Justin qui te l'a dit ?

- Justin ne m'a rien dit, il t'aime trop pour te trahir. En fait, je n'en étais pas certain mais parfois ton comportement où ta façon d'être est assez suggestive.

- Mon comportement ? Mais je ne pense pas être…enfin tu vois, efféminé…Mon Dieu je suis un cliché à moi tout seul et je ne…

Sirius rit et posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais efféminé, ce qui est loin d'être le cas, je dis juste que je t'ai surpris plusieurs fois à mater les jeunes hommes et même les plus vieux.

- J'ai fait ça ? Pourtant j'essaie de faire attention.

- Quand on a ton âge ça titille c'est naturel, regarde Justin il ne pense qu'au sexe. Toi aussi, mais tu te restreins et tu es devenu un garçon un peu trop sérieux. Si sérieux que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tes parents t'ont obligé à travailler dans la société pour soi-disant te donner une leçon.

- Ils veulent que je devienne responsable.

- Responsable ? Mais je ne connais pas un ado aussi responsable que toi. Tu as d'excellents résultats scolaires, tu vas à la bibliothèque toutes les semaines, tu t'occupes de ta sœur, et tu portes même un casque quand tu fais du vélo.

Harry savait que si sa mère entendait les propos de Sirius, surtout après la dispute de ce soir, elle serait folle de colère. Il devait admettre que Sirius avait raison, il n'avait pas compris la décision de ses parents de l'obliger à travailler mais n'avait pas voulu y penser trop habitué à obéir sans rechigner.

- Ils veulent le meilleur pour nous tenta de justifier Harry.

- C'est vrai mais les parents font des erreurs aussi. En as-tu conscience Harry ?

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

- Oui et je ne l'ai jamais caché. Mes parents n'avaient rien à voir avec les tiens mais ils souhaitaient que je me conforme à leur éducation stricte. Ils ne m'adressaient jamais la parole sauf pour me réprimander et quand ils m'ont envoyé à Eton dans cette école de _culs serrés_, j'ai commencé à me rebeller. Je me suis fait renvoyer de si nombreuses fois qu'ils ont fini par me transférer à Poudlard où pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis fait des amis, des vrais. Je mourrais pour tes parents et Remus mais je ne suis pas aveugle et c'est difficile pour moi de constater que tes parents ont de _la merde dans les yeux_.

Harry s'assit sur le banc prêt de la rambarde et soupira de contentement. C'était la première fois que son parrain se confiait à lui.

- Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont réagir s'ils apprennent mon attirance pour les garçons ?

- …Je ne sais pas Harry et je ne peux pas parler à leur place. Que veux-tu faire toi ?

Que pouvait-il lui conseiller ? D'être franc avec ses parents ? Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision. Sirius connaissait assez Lily pour savoir qu'elle prendrait la nouvelle avec philosophie. Quant à James, ce serait une autre histoire mais il comptait sur son amie pour atténuer les réactions négatives de son mari.

- J'étais prêt à partir à Londres pour vivre ma différence mais j'ai préféré rester et je ne sais vraiment plus pourquoi. Est-ce que je culpabilisais et que j'ai sauté sur la première excuse pour ne pas partir et les décevoir. Peut-être…Je ne me sens pas capable de leur parler, enfin je ne sais pas trop.

Il leva la tête vers son parrain et lui demanda s'il le trouvait lâche.

- Tu n'es pas lâche Harry tu es prudent, c'est normal et je respecterai ton silence. Comme tu es l'aîné de la nouvelle génération des maraudeurs, il est de mon devoir de te guider et de te protéger.

- Quelle horreur ! Je ne veux pas être un maraudeur c'est nul comme nom.

Sans lui laisser la moindre chance, Sirius se jeta sur Harry et se mit à le chatouiller.

- Excuses-toi…petit maraudeur, je ne te….lâcherai pas tant….que tu ne m'auras pas….dit que tu es membre….officiel.

- Non Sirius…Pitié ça chatouille….Non pas là, pas là….Noonnn !...Ok, ok….Je dev…je deviens membre…Pit….Ppppffff ! t'es malade t'aurais pu me tuer.

- Tu n'es pas en sucre non plus.

Harry se releva tout en se tenant les côtes et s'approcha de Sirius. Hésitant, il lui donna une accolade et le remercia.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry, tu peux te confier quand tu veux, c'est fait pour ça un parrain.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

- Bonne nuit jeune maraudeur.

Sirius regarda Harry rentrer dans l'appartement et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec son filleul et il espérait que le moment venu il lui pardonnerait ce silence. « _Chaque_ _chose en son temps_ ».

* * *

- Justin ! Tu as de la visite, peux-tu descendre s'il te plait ? cria Lily Potter en bas des escaliers.

L'adolescent descendit tranquillement les escaliers et demanda à sa mère :

- Une visite ? C'est bizarre je n'attendais personne.

- Je ne connais pas cette jeune fille, mais elle est jolie. Je l'ai installée dans le salon.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Y'a deux jours elle nous traitait de délinquant sexuel en puissance et maintenant elle ne réagit même pas quand une inconnue se pointe à la maison ?_ ».

- Tu vas bien maman ? Tu m'as l'air toute chose.

- Ca va mon chéri. Allez vas-y, on ne fait pas attendre les jolies filles.

Pressé de connaître sa visiteuse, il entra dans le salon et aperçut la fille de ses rêves.

- Mathilde ? S'étonna Justin.

- Bonjour Justin.

- Tu savais où j'habitais ?

- Visiblement.

- Forcément si tu es là, c'est que tu connaissais mon adresse. C'est un peu bête comme question.

« _Tais-toi Justin, on dirait un demeuré_ ».

- J'ai cherché ton adresse dans ton dossier au club parce que je souhaitais discuter avec toi.

« _Elle veut_ _discuter avec moi ? Ca mon vieux, c'est tout bon pour toi_ »

Il lui proposa une boisson et ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse.

- C'est chouette chez toi et tu as une jolie vue sur Paris. T'en as de la chance.

- C'est vrai.

Nerveux pour la première fois de sa vie, face à cette jeune femme qui lui plaisait tout particulièrement, il se racla la gorge et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait exactement.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'avais discuté avec ton frère.

- Euh, oui…Je m'en rappelle.

- Pendant la conversation, il m'a parlé de ce que faisait ton père.

- Mon père ?

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ? _».

- Harry m'a expliqué qu'il était publiciste et qu'il dirigeait sa propre boîte.

- En effet.

- Mon copain est à la recherche d'un stage et je me suis dit que je pourrais demander ton aide.

- Ton copain ?

- Il s'appelle Lionel, on est ensemble depuis trois ans, c'est un bosseur mais il doit trouver un stage pour valider sa dernière année.

- Un stage ?

- Un stage c'est ça. Tu crois que…

Il n'en revenait pas de la claque qu'il venait de se prendre. Cette fille sur qui il fantasmait depuis des semaines venait lui demander un service pour son copain machin truc.

- Justin ? Eh…A quoi tu penses ?

- …Oh à rien de particulier. Je t'écoutais.

- Alors tu vas m'aider pour le stage ? Tiens voici son CV et sa lettre de motivation. Tu pourras lui donner ?

- Tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix dit-il en prenant les documents.

- Ah ah ah ! J'étais très nerveuse à l'idée de demander ton aide.

- Ok ! Je donnerai les documents à mon père.

- Merci Justin, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Sympa est mon deuxième prénom. Bon, je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte mais j'avais prévu de sortir, alors…

- Bien sur, je vais te laisser.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans oser lui parler mais avant de la laisser partir il la prit dans ses bras et lui baisa la joue.

- Justin ?

- Chut ! Je sais que tu as quelqu'un, j'ai compris mais je voulais que tu saches que tu me plais. Enormément. Avec toi ce n'est pas comme avec les autres filles.

- Tu es très beau et adorable avec moi mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Si j'avais su…

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Juste une fois.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas, ça ne serait bien ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Au revoir Justin.

Impuissant, il la regarda partir.

- Au revoir Mathilde.

En remontant dans sa chambre, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé faire une heure plus tôt.

_- Allo_ _?_

- Ginny ? c'est Justin.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

- T'inviter ?

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

- Baiser, c'est bien ce que tu voulais. Mais tu as l'air occupé, alors je vais appeler une autre….

_- Attends Justin. D'accord je veux bien qu'on…se voie._

- Tu peux passer chez moi ce soir ?

_- Et tes parents ?_

- Ils dorment à l'extérieur. Vingt heures ça te va ?

_- Oui._

- Salut !

- ….

Et il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique se soient d'autres. « _Elle me veut ? Ok, je vais la défoncer cette salope mais elle aura intérêt à sucer un peu mieux que la dernière fois_ ».

* * *

- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…six, où est la septième ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ces boîtes soient rangées en hauteur ? Râla Harry. Bon c'est ok, j'ai tout classé.

Harry avait passé les deux derniers jours dans les archives à ranger de vieux dossiers sans intérêt. Il avait donc eu peu d'occasions de croiser Marcus Flint et avait accueilli ce sursit avec soulagement. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et se résolut à retourner à son poste de travail afin d'avancer sur deux dossiers qu'il lui avait remis la veille au soir. « _Avec un peu de chance, il sera peut-être absent_ ». Il parcourut les couloirs qu'il commençait à bien connaître et constata en arrivant que _son patron_ était bien présent dans le bureau.

- Bonjour fit-il poliment.

- ….

« _Surtout ne me réponds pas _». Depuis la diatribe d'Harry deux jours plus tôt, les rapports des deux hommes étaient assez tendus, Marcus Flint ne lui avait pas adressé la parole sauf pour lui remettre deux dossiers. Cette distance avait permis à Harry de faire le point sur la conversation qu'il avait surprise et sur ses propres sentiments. Il était tombé amoureux d'un type dont il ne connaissait rien mais sur qui il avait reporté tous ses fantasmes. Peut-être était-ce son côté mystérieux qui l'avait attiré ou tout simplement la prestance naturelle dont il faisait preuve ? Et puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où il avait senti son souffle sur ses lèvres et l'embrasement de ses reins quand ces grandes mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches. « _Arrête d'y penser Harry, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi, il l'a même avoué devant un de ses amis. Pour lui tu es fade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Rien mais c'est dur…_ ». Malgré la difficulté pour lui de tourner la page, il avait pris une décision radicale et avait recherché sur internet un moyen pour faire des rencontres. Après sa discussion avec Sirius, il s'était connecté sur un site consacré exclusivement aux homosexuels masculins. Il avait hésité à franchir le pas mais suite à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec un jeune homme prénommé Raphaël, ses inquiétudes avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Le dénommé Raphaël lui avait fait un sacré rentre dedans et avait insisté pour qu'ils poursuivent leur discussion via la webcam. Harry se souvenait encore de leur discussion.

_Début du flashback_

Harry alluma nerveusement la caméra et accepta d'un clique la connexion avec l'autre garçon. Il vérifia l'heure et souffla de soulagement, « _Justin sera encore absent pendant une petite heure_ ». Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coupés court, style militaire. Il avait un visage poupin avec un nez en trompette et des lèvres charnues. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser au visage de Marcus Flint, à sa mâchoire carrée et à ses lèvres fines. « _Potter, ça suffit, tu dois passer à autre chose_ ».

- Hum, bonjour Harry fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Gêné, Harry le salua de la main et se gratta la gorge.

- Hum…désolé, je pensais…à un truc… ennuyant.

- Pas à moi j'espère, ce serait dommage parce que _moi_ je te trouve très mignon.

« _Il ne_ _va pas par quatre chemins celui-là. Il doit avoir l'habitude_ ».

- Merci…

- Alors comme ça, c'est la première fois que tu te connectes sur ce genre de site ?

- Oui, j'y avais déjà pensé mais j'hésitais un peu et toi ?

- Moi, ça fait quelque temps déjà, je trouve que c'est plus facile et moins prise de tête.

- Moins prise de tête ?

- Bah oui, on sait ce qu'on veut et ce qu'on recherche.

- ….Et tu recherches quoi exactement ?

- Je peux te parler franchement ?

« _S'il dit un plan cul, je fais quoi ?_ ».

- Un plan cul.

« _Bingo !_ ».

- ….

- Je ne t'ai pas choqué au moins ?

- Non pas du tout.

_« Tu n'es qu'un menteur Potter_ ».

- Je sens que je t'ai choqué, bon on peut parler d'autre chose si tu veux. Alors le truc bateau : qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis étudiant, enfin je serai bientôt étudiant. Et toi ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas me tomber de suite dans les bras. T'es sur de toi car c'est radical.

- …Je tente le coup.

- Je suis chez les pompiers de Paris…..Ah ! tu vois je te l'avais dit que tu craquerais.

- Tu dois être costaud.

- Ah ah ah ! Je m'défends plutôt bien mais y'a pas que ça qui de costaud….Bah rougis pas, c'est la vérité. Et toi t'es comment ? Je vois que t'as des yeux magnifiques mais le reste est caché.

- Je suis plutôt petit et assez mince, on dit souvent que j'ai une apparence androgyne.

- Petit comment ?

- Un mètre soixante-huit.

- Mmmmhhhh ! Tu veux bien te lever que je vois ça ?

« _Mais il est malade !_ »

- Si tu veux.

Harry se leva et se plaça de façon à faire apparaître son corps des hanches à la tête. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes et se rassit.

- J'aime bien ton t-shirt blanc sur ta peau bronzée, et ça se voit que tu fais du sport.

- J'ai fais de l'athlétisme, de la course à pied plus exactement.

- Et tu faisais quoi comme course à pied ?

- Du semi-marathon mais j'ai un peu arrêté cette année avec les études. J'espère pouvoir me remotiver pour m'y remettre. Et toi tu fais du sport.

- Tous les jours mais c'est normal dans mon métier il faut se maintenir en forme….Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si on se voyait samedi prochain ?

- ….

- Harry ? Je t'ai vraiment choqué là ?

- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?

- Tu me plais, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher midi à quatorze heures. Et puis ça ne t'engage à rien, je ne te sauterai pas dessus à moins que tu me le demandes.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses.

- Jamais-jamais intime avec un homme ?

- ….

- Ok ! Tu as quel âge Harry ?

- J'aurai dix-huit ans à la fin du mois.

Harry commença à paniquer et à se trouver ridicule de se confier à ce jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout.

- Dix-huit ans ? Et jamais de mecs ? Ca m'étonnes pas que t'aies l'air un peu perdu là, mais je comprends ne t'inquiètes pas. On est tous passés par là tu sais. Si tu n'as pas envie de sortir boire un verre, tu peux me dire non.

- J'en ai envie mais tu seras surement déçu.

- Déçu ? Excuse-moi mais avec ce que je viens de voir là, ça m'étonnerait que je sois déçu.

- …Un homme que je connais a dit que j'étais fade…

- Fade ? Il est aveugle ce mec ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien de fade chez toi, il te manque juste un peu d'assurance. Ecoute, on est mardi et je te laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir…Disons jusqu'à demain soir. Si tu es d'accord je connais un endroit sympa où on pourra passer un moment tranquille. Si tu me dis non et bien ce n'est pas grave, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui. Ok ? Je ne te mets pas trop la pression là ?

- Ca me va, je vais réfléchir. Je te dirai peut-être oui qui sais ?

- Tu rends un sapeur-pompier heureux là. Je serai connecté demain soir à partir de 22 heures. A demain Harry.

- A demain Raphaël.

_Fin du flashback_

Après s'être tordu les méninges toute la matinée Harry avait bien l'intention d'accepter le rendez-vous avec Raphaël.

« _De toute façon, je ne lui plairai peut-être plus samedi ne voulant pas aller plus loin_ ».

Il entendit un téléphone raccroché et vit Marcus Flint s'approcher de son bureau.

- As-tu terminé les deux dossiers que je t'avais remis hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Presque. Il me reste juste à entrer les résultats dans access.

L'homme se pinça les lèvres et lui répondit qu'il aurait dû avoir déjà fini.

- Vous m'aviez informé que je pouvais vous les rendre en milieu d'après-midi pour votre rendez-vous de dix-sept heures.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai donné un délai que tu dois lambiner. Je considère que tu avais assez de temps pour traiter ces deux dossiers avant la fin de la matinée.

- Mais j'étais dans la salle des archives et je n'ai pas pu m'y mettre avant.

- Qui t'a demandé d'aller aux archives ?

- …C'est Mme McGonagall et elle m'a dit que vous lui aviez donné votre accord.

- Juste pour hier, pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Tout n'était pas classé et…

- Tu es donc plus lent que je le pensais, je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir ton bac avec les félicitations du jury.

Harry vit rouge car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Marcus Flint l'agressait de cette façon, sans aucune raison.

- Je ne suis pas lent et j'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ces résultats.

- Alors fais un peu plus d'efforts. Tout ce que je te demande est prioritaire, est-ce clair Harry ?

- Oui.

Sur un dernier regard glacial, il retourna s'asseoir et sans plus se préoccuper d'Harry plongea les yeux sur son écran d'ordinateur. Sans plus demander son reste, Harry se concentra sur son dernier dossier. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rendre le travail qu'il venait de terminer, il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Entrez tonna la voix glaciale de Marcus Flint.

Mlle Chang entra dans la pièce et salua les deux hommes.

- Que désirez-vous Melle Chang ?

- Je souhaitais demander quelque chose à Harry, mais je peux revenir plus tard.

- Allez-y Mlle Chang, je n'ai pas toute la matinée.

La jeune femme, absolument pas perturbée par le ton employé s'approcha d'Harry.

- Harry, certains collègues et moi-même avons décidé d'aller boire un verre dans le quartier. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez venir avec nous. Ca vous tente ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais prévu d'aller chez un libraire ce midi et…

- Ce n'est pas pour la pause déjeuné, mais pour ce soir après le travail. On partira d'ici vers dix-huit heures trente. Ce serait l'occasion de faire plus amples connaissances.

- Ce soir ? Je pensais rentrer directement chez moi mais pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa répondit-il enthousiasmé de rencontrer ses autres collègues.

A peine avait-il donné sa réponse qu'il entendit le claquement d'une langue agacée.

- Harry, As-tu oublié que nous avons rendez-vous ce soir avec un client ?

- Le rendez-vous de ce soir ? Mais vous ne m'en avez pas parlé se défendit-il.

- Je n'y peux rien Harry, si en plus d'être lent tu as la mémoire courte se moqua Marcus Flint.

- J-Je…je suis désolé Mlle Chang mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. M. Flint a raison, je ne me rappelais plus de ce rendez-vous.

Silencieusement la jeune femme acquiesça et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Lorsque la porte se referma Harry apostropha l'homme qui lui empoisonnait l'existence depuis quinze jours.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

- Pour ton patron au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Comment voulez-vous que je l'oublie puisque vous me le rappelez à chaque instant et vous savez très bien que je n'étais pas convié à ce rendez-vous.

- Il me semblait t'en avoir parlé au moment où je t'ai donné ces deux dossiers.

- Ce n'était pas le cas.

- Et bien ça l'est maintenant. Ton activité professionnelle passe avant tes loisirs.

- Vous le faites exprès, rien que pour me pourrir la vie. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me traitiez comme ça.

Marcus Flint sourit et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque Harry. Ca t'arrive souvent de te sentir persécuter ?

- Par vous oui et ce depuis notre rencontre. D'ailleurs vous ne m'avez pas donné les raisons de ma présence ici.

- Il n'y a aucune raison particulière Harry. J'ai fait une proposition à ton père qu'il a acceptée de suite, à croire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de toi.

- Et vous si ?

- Serait-ce une proposition Harry ?

- Certainement pas répondit-il rapidement quand il vit Marcus Flint se lever et faire le tour de son bureau. Harry recula jusqu'à toucher le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« _Mon Dieu, c'est quoi cette lueur dans son regard ?_ ».

- As-tu peur de moi Harry ?

- Pas du tout.

- Pourtant tu trembles, est-ce à cause de moi ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

- Je-ne-trem-ble-pas.

- Et si je fais ça ?

Marcus Flint tendit la main et toucha du bout du doigt la joue du jeune homme.

- Tu as la peau si douce, à croire que tu es imberbe, c'est comme dans mes souvenirs.

- ….

Délicatement, il fit glisser son doigt le long de la joue d'Harry jusqu'à l'échancrure de la chemise à la base du cou. Avec dextérité, il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons et passa sa main sous le tissu jusqu'à toucher le téton droit d'Harry qui cessa de respirer.

- Tu aimes que je te touche là souffla Marcus Flint. Ils sont si doux, j'ai eu envie de les lécher dès que je t'ai vu à moitié nu dans cette cuisine.

Harry n'était plus que sensation sous ce toucher si sensuel et il désirait si fort que Marcus continue de le caresser comme s'il comp-tait…pour…lui.

- Tu me laisseras les lécher ? Harry, me laisseras-tu….

Mais avant que Marcus ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry le repoussa brutalement et s'éloigna de lui. Il reboutonna maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher, pas après ce que vous avez raconté sur moi chuchota-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« _Pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça ? Il va penser que je l'espionnais_ ».

Marcus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tout en observant Harry lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je…j'ai entendu votre conversation avec M. Montague.

Harry ne vit pas le corps de Marcus se crisper à ces mots.

- Et ?

- Vous avez dit que vous…que vous aviez tenté une expérience avec moi et que je-j'étais fade et puceau. Que vous n'étiez pas en manque au point de coucher avec moi.

Un long moment passa avant que Marcus Flint ne reprenne la parole.

- Est-ce tout ce que tu as entendu ?

- Vous avez aussi dit que j'étais sans goût et sans saveur. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me faites toutes ces choses. A quel jeu jouez-vous ?

- ….

- Vous ne répondrez rien n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce un pari ou ça vous amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments ? Surement les deux. Je vais vous dire moi ce que je ressens pour vous. Je suis tombé amoureux de vous dès que je vous ai vu, ça vous dégoute ? L'autre nuit vous m'avez quasiment embrassé et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça mais vous m'avez repoussé, alors je me suis dit que je m'étais trompé sur vos intentions. Quand le lendemain, mon père m'a appris que j'allais travailler pour vous, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer que vous soyez attiré par moi. Quel idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si quelqu'un comme vous pouvait être attiré par moi ? Je suis petit, trop mince et pas très beau mais je pensais que peut-être…que peut-être…et puis j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit sur moi…

Harry leva les yeux pour regarder l'autre homme, mais le visage de Marcus Flint n'exprimait aucun sentiment. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et semblait à mille lieues de là. Courageusement il continua sa confession.

« _Au point où j'en suis. Peut-être me dira-t-il de m'en aller et je ne le reverrai plus jamais_ ».

- Vous aviez l'air si dégoûté de m'avoir touché alors que moi c'était tout le contraire. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais ce soir-là dans vos bras, si j'avais osé, je…je-j'aurais….je vous aurais embrassé et j'aurais aimé que…que…mais par peur je n'ai rien fait. Je voulais connaître le goût de votre bouche parce je savais que ce serait bon mais vous…vous avez dit à votre ami toutes ces choses alors…j'ai décidé de vous oublier. Et maintenant vous recommencez à vous amuser et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Pendant tout son monologue, il n'avait pas quitté Marcus Flint des yeux dans l'espoir de le voir réagir mais l'autre homme n'avait eu aucune réaction.

« _Il_ _s'en fout complètement, il a même l'ai ennuyé de se trouver là _».

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien à personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça, peut-être êtes-vous en manque et n'importe qui ferait l'affaire ? Mais c'est trop difficile pour moi, vous comprenez ?...J'ai trouvé un moyen d'oublier…alors si vous…

- Quel moyen ? gronda Marcus Flint.

- Ca…ça ne vous regarde pas.

Harry se sentit tiré par le bras et se retrouva collé au corps de Marcus Flint.

- Quel moyen ? Ne me fais pas reposer la question Harry, ça pourrait être douloureux pour toi.

- Je..j'ai rencontré quelqu'un par internet et je dois le voir samedi prochain.

- Tu voulais faire quoi avec ce type ?

- ...

- Réponds-moi.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais rien de prévu…

- Tu mens, tu voulais coucher avec lui, c'est ça.

- Lâchez-moi. Ca ne vous concerne pas.

- Si ça me concerne, tu ne coucheras pas avec lui tu m'entends, tu ne coucheras avec personne d'autre que moi gronda Marcus en resserrant sa prise autour du corps mince qui s'était soudainement figé sous la surprise.

Avait-il bien entendu Marcus avouer qu'il voulait coucher avec lui ? Pourtant...

Sonné parce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry ne protesta pas quand une bouche impérieuse s'écrasa sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa même entièrement aller dans les bras de cet homme aux multiples facettes se rendant très vite compte que Marcus embrassait comme il gérait ses affaires, avec détermination. Il le tenait fermement contre son torse comme s'il craignait que le petit brun ne tente de s'enfuir, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Prenant appui sur des épaules incroyablement larges, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds désirant se coller le plus possible contre _son agresseur _laissant la langue experte faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Habile, Marcus joua longuement de ses charmes pour rendre le petit corps finement musclé aussi malléable que possible. Il sourit intérieurement quand Harry commença à se frotter sur une de ses cuisses. Pris dans son propre plaisir le jeune assistant accéléra ses déhanchements, inconscient du sang-froid dont devait faire preuve Marcus pour ne pas le prendre à même le sol. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta de plusieurs degrés tellement la scène qui s'y déroulait devenait indécente. Conscient de jouer avec le feu, l'homme d'affaires posa ses mains sur le petit postérieur, le malaxant tout en buvant à même sa bouche les soupirs de contentement émis par son partenaire. N'en pouvant plus, il jeta aux orties ses derniers scrupules plaquant sans ménagement son érection contre celle du plus jeune.

- Tu es si bon grogna Marcus en délaissant la bouche maltraitée pour se concentrer uniquement sur la nuque à la peau si douce et délicatement parfumée. Il inspira longuement la délicieuse odeur avant d'attaquer la peau à coup de dents et de langues, mordillant, suçant, voulant à tout prix y laisser sa marque afin de montrer à la terre entière que ce joli corps lui appartenait.

- Ma...Marcus ! Haleta Harry les yeux dans le vague en écartant un peu plus les cuisses. Il n'était plus maître de son corps, se laissant totalement dominer par l'homme qui savait si bien lui faire perdre la tête.

Comme la nuit précédente, Harry s'imagina à moitié nu, les jambes largement écartées, se délectant de sentir le sexe dur de Marcus le marteler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus et qu'ils jouissent comme des dingues.

De peur de perdre définitivement les pédales et de se retrouver dans une situation qu'il regretterait surement, Harry se remit correctement sur ses deux pieds tout en posant doucement ses mains sur celles qui caressaient ses fesses afin de ralentir leur progression. Il se laissa de nouveau embrasser de peur que ce soit la dernière fois et en profita pour prendre les rênes effleurant de sa langue l'autre appendice qui se laissait faire. Ils prirent ainsi le temps de redescendre sur terre se détachant petit à petit l'un de l'autre sans cesser de se fixer. Tranquillement, Marcus entoura de ses mains le visage d'Harry caressant de ses pouces les lèvres rougies avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Une famille soudée, des amis présents et des projets plein la tête, Harry, jeune Parisien de 17 ans se prépare à entamer sa vie de futur étudiant. Tout aurait pu paraître parfait si ce n'était ce regard sombre croisé un beau jour d'été.

* * *

Et voici le chapitre 6.

Comme à chaque fois je souhaite toutes vous remercier pour vos encouragements, mon coeur danse d'allégresse et c'est grâce à vous. Promis je ne me plaindrai plus à l'avenir car de savoir que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire avec impatience me suffit. Alors encore un gros merci à chacune d'entre vous.

Passons aux choses sérieuses, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, j'ai voulu approfondir les personnages qui gravitent autour du couple principal, qu'on sache un peu ce qui leur arrive. J'ai hésité pour une scène un peu chaude mais après quelques hésitations j'ai préféré la laisser ainsi même si j'avais peur d'en faire un peu trop, tant pis je tente ma chance. J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop caricaturaux et que je réussis à vous faire ressentir leur joie et leur peine même si ici il y a beaucoup de peine.

PS : L'histoire de la plante est véridique je ne savais vraiment plus quoi en faire avec toutes ces feuilles rabougries. La pauvre !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et à très bientôt.

Chapitre 6

Elle ne savait pas où poser cette maudite plante verte. Près de la fenêtre ? « _Non trop de lumière_ », du côté de la porte ? « _Trop de courant d'air_ », sur le bureau ? « _On ne me verra pas_ », dans la poubelle ? « _Quelle bonne idée !_ ». Sitôt dit sitôt fait. « _Voilà une bonne chose de faite_ ». Nymphodara était satisfaite, elle venait de quitter le rez-de-chaussée pour s'installer dans ce bureau moins exposé. Elle devra déménager de nouveau en septembre en attendant elle ne serait plus dérangée toutes les cinq minutes comme cela avait été le cas ces trois dernières semaines. Avant de rejoindre James, elle préféra ranger son dernier carton. « _Il ne va pas me reprocher d'être en retard, il serait gonfler !_ ». Enfin elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et soupira de contentement, elle allait être bien ici et pourrait retrouver son efficacité. Avisant l'heure, elle se dirigea vers la porte communicante. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit James allongé sur son canapé en cuir noir, un livre sur le visage.

- T'as pas honte de faire une sieste de si bon matin ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, son patron bondit comme un ressort avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait à faire à sa collaboratrice.

- Ah, c'est toi ?

- Oui ce n'est que moi M. le directeur.

- On devait se voir n'est-ce pas ?

-Exacte.

- Et pour quel contrat ?

- Ca va te plaire, c'est pour « Partie fine ».

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est un fabricant de sex toys, on doit revoir tout le magazine, le site et les pages pubs.

- Qui a travaillé sur ce contrat ?

- Colin Crivey et il est très content de lui. Certains de ses collègues lui ont même proposé de l'aide.

- Fais voir s'il te plaît.

Nymphodara donna le dossier à James et s'assit prêt de lui. Il avait un air las et tendu, un cocktail qui ne lui ressemblait pas, d'habitude il aurait plaisanté sur le nom ridicule du client ou il aurait fait une blague salace.

- Le contrat m'a l'air bien ficelé mais ce n'est pas une très grosse structure, les bénéfices ne seront pas très importants.

- On a fait une étude de marché et ça fonctionne assez fort pour eux. Leur site actuel est assez basique mais Colin m'a montré son projet et ce n'est pas mal. Il y a encore quelques modifications à apporter mais il a de bonnes idées.

- Les articles ont dû le motiver.

- Assez oui. Je comptais lui donner le feu vert mais j'ai préféré te demander ton accord.

- J'y jetterai un œil plus tard pour te donner la réponse.

- Pour quand ?

- Ce soir ?

Nymphodara se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé et posa la main sur l'épaule de James.

- C'est assez délicat, mais je souhaiterais que nous discutions de Marcus Flint.

James se pinça le nez.

- On ne va pas reprendre cette discussion Tonks. Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti offensée par mon silence.

- Je sais James et j'ai fini par l'accepter. En fait, je souhaitais discuter d'Harry et de Marcus Flint. Est-ce que tu sais si tout se passe correctement entre eux ?

- Harry ? Lundi soir il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien.

- …Lundi soir ? Et tu ne l'as pas vu depuis ?

- J'ai été débordé.

- Lui as-tu au moins demandé si tout se passait bien pour lui ?

- Non.

- James ! Tu aurais pu te renseigner tout de même, tu ne lui as pas donné un poste facile. Assistant de Marcus Flint ! Etait-ce bien judicieux d'abord ?

- C'est un garçon intelligent, je sais qu'il saura se débrouiller.

- En es-tu certain ? C'est un jeune homme fragile.

- Fragile ? On ne parle pas du même Harry.

- Si ! Je parle bien de ton fils ainé, ce garçon fragile et sensible.

- Soit, si tu le dis, mais je maintiens qu'il n'aura aucun problème.

« _Sirius a raison il ne connaît pas son fils. Pourtant James est un excellent père mais quand il s'agit d'Harry il devient aveugle_ ». Sirius avait passé la soirée de la veille chez Remus et elle, ils avaient discuté plus ou moins des changements qui venaient de s'opérer au sein de la société mais le sujet avait vite tourné autour du coup de sang de Lilly lors de son diner chez les Potter. Elle espérait que la situation s'était arrangée.

- Sirius est venu diner à la maison hier soir et on a un peu discuté.

- Il s'invite partout celui-là.

- Il nous a un peu raconté l'éclat de Lilly. Est-ce que tout va bien James ?

James s'étira et plaça son bras droit derrière les épaules de Nymphodara et soupira.

- Il n'y a rien de grave, Lily est un peu tendue mais ça va s'arranger.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tu diras à tes deux chiens galeux qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter…Maintenant au boulot, je ne te paie pas pour te reposer sur mon canapé.

Outrée, Nymphodara se dégagea de son étreinte et bondit vers la porte attenante à son bureau.

- Je veux ta signature d'ici ce soir et sans faute. Je t'ai laissé leur catalogue dans le dossier….Profites-en pour te cultiver.

Elle disparut sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Las, James s'obligea à regagner son bureau et ouvrit le fameux dossier. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'amuser mais il sourit quand il vit les photos des articles proposés dans le catalogue. Puis il repensa à son fils aîné dont il ne s'était pas trop préoccupé ces derniers jours. « _J'irai voir Harry demain pour vérifier que tout se passe bien_ ».

* * *

Décidément Neville Londubat n'aimait pas la foule. Il se trouvait sur les marches du parvis de la défense et devait traverser une petite partie de l'esplanade pour rejoindre le CNIT. Il avait rendez-vous avec Seamus et Pansy en face de la Fnac pour rechercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle est acceptée de l'accompagner malgré toute l'antipathie qu'elle faisait preuve à son égard. Il avait demandé le numéro de portable de Pansy à Justin qui avait ri quand il lui avait expliqué sa démarche. Il se doutait que le cadet des Potter connaissait son penchant pour la jolie brune mais qu'il gardait le secret pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Dire qu'il avait stressé quand il avait appelé Pansy serait un euphémisme, mais la conversation s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Elle lui avait juste signalé que si elle acceptait de l'accompagner c'était uniquement pour Harry.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit les marches du parvis et se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux touristes et travailleurs qui déambulaient sur cette immense esplanade. Il hésita à entrer dans le CNIT de peur de rater ses amis et pour plus de sureté finit par se poster juste devant l'entrée principale. Patiemment, il attendit de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient arriver l'un à côté de l'autre. Il s'avança vers eux et les salua.

- Salut Neville, La Défense est bondée aujourd'hui, ça va tu te sens pas trop mal ? Lui demanda Seamus au courant du stress que pouvait lui occasionner la foule.

- Non c'est bon, je vous ai attendu une bonne partie du temps sur les marches, y'avait moins de monde.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse mais eut un sourire moqueur quand Seamus s'inquiéta de l'état de Neville.

- Bon, Justin m'a fait une petite liste des CD que recherchent Harry en ce moment expliqua Neville.

- Des CD ? Mais il en a déjà un paquet objecta Pansy. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu lui offrir un cadeau plus personnel. On est près des quatre temps on pourrait en profiter pour faire les magasins. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-huit ans, je suis certaine qu'en se cotisant tous on lui trouvera un beau cadeau.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de faire la grimace. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se coltiner une après-midi entière de shopping.

- On s'était dit Neville et moi que quelques CD feraient l'affaire. Harry a toujours été satisfait des cadeaux qu'il a reçus. Il était très content à Noël des mitaines et de l'écharpe que je lui ai offertes.

- Ces espèces d'horreurs rouges et jaunes qu'il a trainées tout l'hiver ?

- Eh ! Critique pas, j'ai soigneusement choisi les couleurs.

- Tu m'étonnes. Bref, comme j'ai bon goût vous me suivez sans discuter, je sais où aller.

Pansy s'élançait déjà vers le centre commercial quand elle cria qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de la suivre car elle n'avait pas toute la journée. Dépités les deux garçons finirent par suivre leur cauchemar personnel.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se tenait allongé sur son lit un magazine entre les mains lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte de sa chambre en se demandant pour la énième fois s'il l'avait bien fermé à clefs. Seul dans l'appartement, il voulait être certain qu'il ne serait pas dérangé pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il ouvrit le magazine et découvrit sur une double page à quatre pattes, la playmate du mois de juin 2012 sodomisée jusqu'à la garde et pratiquant simultanément une fellation à un pénis monstrueux « _Putain !_ ». Sans plus attendre, il déboutonna son pantalon et empoigna son sexe déjà tendu pour une sauvage partie de masturbation. Pour son excuse, Ron n'avait pas souvent accès à ce genre de revue, le seul ordinateur à sa disposition se trouvait dans le salon familial et il ne se voyait pas surfer sur les sites pornographiques avec sa mère tricotant à ses côtés. Harry et lui avaient un temps piraté des films mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas semblé excité par la vue de seins protubérants contrairement à lui. Lorsque Harry lui avait avoué qu'il était homosexuel, par camaraderie masculine il accepta de regarder une vidéo gay. Devant le teint verdâtre du rouquin, Harry décida que la masturbation était un acte personnel qu'il préférait pratiquer en toute intimité et Ron le remercia silencieusement de lui laisser cette porte de sortie.

Pour l'heure Ronald sentait qu'il n'allait pas mettre longtemps à jouir. Observant de tout son soûl l'anus violenté de la playmate, il accéléra la cadence de ses va-et-vient et gémit de contentement. Il se caressait les testicules quand un flash apparu derrière ses paupières clauses « _Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?_ », il reprit son sexe dans la main en un mouvement lent et se concentra sur la photo qui lui faisait face. Quand le plaisir monta, il oublia complètement le magazine et dans un dernier soubresaut se déversa en murmurant « … ». Exténué, le jeune homme s'assit et regarda les dégâts qu'il venait de faire « _Merde j'ai oublié les mouchoirs_ », il allait se lever quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

- C'est moi Ron, tu es là ? cria Ginny dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. C'est bizarre qu'il ne réponde pas, j'ai vu ses chaussures devant le placard. Attends, je vais aller voir dans sa chambre.

« _Putain elle n'est pas seule en plus, la galère_ ». Paniqué le jeune homme cacha sous le lit le magazine pornographique puis chercha frénétiquement une serviette pour se nettoyer. Le pantalon baissé sur les cuisses, il sautillait jusqu'à son armoire quand il entendit sa sœur appuyée sur la poignée de la porte.

Ouvre-moi Ron, je sais que tu es là. Tu as de la visite.

- J'arrive tout de suite Ginny, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans le salon.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'ouvres pas ?

Enfin après moult recherche, il trouva un t-shirt et se nettoya le bas-ventre à la va-vite.

- Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais alors va dans le salon, _s'il te plaît Ginny_.

- ….Ok, on t'attend là-bas.

Soulagé le rouquin termina de fermer son jean, puis après un dernier regard dans la chambre sortit rejoindre sa sœur.

- Padma qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il étonné de voir sa camarade de classe dans son salon.

Ginny se racla la gorge et l'informa qu'en arrivant elle l'avait trouvé assise en bas de l'immeuble. Se doutant que son frère avait encore gaffé, la jolie rouquine préféra s'éclipser mais ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser dans l'oreille :

- Bon courage Ronnie, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Padma Patil ne semblait pas décider à parler au jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Padma, ça va pas ?

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

- Tu faisais quoi en bas de l'immeuble, tu attendais quelqu'un ?

A ces mots, elle se leva et gifla le rouquin à toute volée puis elle s'approcha de lui et posa son doigt sur son torse.

- Tu me prends pour qui Ronald Weasley ?

Abasourdi, Ronald posa la main sur sa joue et balbutia qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait giflé.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais je t'ai attendu pendant trois heures devant le cinéma où nous avions rendez-vous. J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas et quand j'arrive t'es tranquillement chez toi à me demander ce que j'ai. Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?

« _C'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement oublié le cinéma….minute papillon…Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on a rendez-vous mais demain_ ».

Il attrapa de sa main droite l'index posé sur sa poitrine et baissa son visage au niveau de celui de la jeune fille.

- Quand je t'ai appelé hier pour t'inviter j'ai dit quoi en te disant au revoir ?

-Euhhh !

- Je t'ai dit à jeudi et il me semble qu'on est mercredi aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas aller voir le film le jour de la sortie car j'avais peur qu'il y ait trop de monde dans les salles, tu te rappelles maintenant ?

- ….

- Tu ne m'en colles pas une autre ?

- ….

- Je t'ai connu plus bavarde Padma.

- ….

Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille pour vérifier dans le miroir du buffet la marque de la main sur sa joue.

- La vache ! Tu ne m'as pas loupé. Ca t'arrive souvent d'agresser les mecs qui t'invitent au ciné ?

Padma Patil n'avait jamais été prise au dépourvu mais voir la réaction de Ronald Weasley après la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée la fit presque défaillir. Il lui apparut extrêmement viril et elle eut follement envie de se jeter à ses pieds pour s'excuser. Elle garda malgré tout sa dignité et s'approcha du jeune homme qui suivait ses mouvements à travers le miroir.

- C'est toujours d'accord pour demain ?

- Tu crois ?

- Je suis désolée Ron, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'énerver ainsi. Tu as mal ?

- A ton avis ?

La main de la jeune fille effleura la joue abîmée et pour se faire pardonner elle baisa délicatement le menton à sa portée.

- Chez moi on appelle ça un bisou réparateur. Tu veux tout de même aller au cinéma demain ? Je paierai nos places.

- ….

- Et le popcorn.

- ….

- S'il te plaît Ron.

- ….Avec du caramel le popcorn ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu ne me gifleras pas si je mange tout ?

- Plus de gifles Ronald répondit-elle doucement. Et en signant sur son cœur elle ajouta. Croix de bois, croix de fer si j'mens, j'vais en enfer.

Padma l'embrassa de nouveau sur le menton et le quitta sur un dernier au revoir.

- Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les filles s'exclama-t-il en touchant son menton.

* * *

Lily avait promis à James qu'elle ferait un test de grossesse et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait à faire la queue dans cette pharmacie surchauffée. L'esprit embrumé, elle observa un bébé qui dormait dans les bras d'une jeune femme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois et d'où elle était placée, Lily voyait les mouvements de succions que faisait sa petite bouche. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle se serait attendrie devant ce spectacle mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'extasier.

- Bonjour Madame, vous désirez ? Lui demanda la vendeuse.

Lilly observa la pharmacienne et avec hésitation demanda un test de grossesse.

- Vous souhaitez une marque en particulier.

- Le plus efficace sera suffisant.

- …Celui-ci est fiable à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. Je vous conseille de…

- Je connais, c'est combien ?

La vendeuse lui indiqua le prix et après avoir réglé, Lily ressortit de la pharmacie comme un automate. Le petit sac en plastique lui paraissait peser une tonne et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son appartement. Elle tapait le code pour entrer dans son immeuble quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable et se doutant que James essayait de la joindre elle préféra ignorer l'appel. « _S'il est si pressé de connaître le résultat, il n'a qu'à le faire lui-même_ _ce test_».

- Bonjour Mme Potter, belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Faut dire qu'on a eu un printemps pluvieux alors on mérite bien un peu de soleil.

- ….

- Mme Potter ?

- ….

Thérèse la concierge regarda Lily Potter qui traversait le hall en courant presque.

- Ces p'tites bourgeoises ! Quand elles ont besoin d'aide elles savent demander mais sitôt que tu leur as rendu service… marmonna-t-elle en rinçant sa serpillère.

Lily posa ses clefs sur le petit meuble de l'entrée et monta lentement les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Dans un état second elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller tout en tenant toujours le petit sachet. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entreprit d'effectuer de suite le test de peur de changer d'avis. Tout au long de l'opération, elle ne cessa de comparer le désespoir dans lequel elle se trouvait à la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant ses trois grossesses précédentes. Enfin, elle remit le capuchon et regarda le résultat. Elle savait par expérience que le test virait immédiatement au bleu s'il s'avérait positif et c'est choqué qu'elle s'effondra sur le carrelage.

- …C'est impossible…Mon Dieu c'est impossible…balbutia-t-elle.

Lilly resta prostrée un long moment dans la salle de bain à murmurer que c'était impossible. Régulièrement elle entendait son téléphone portable sonné mais ne se sentait pas en état de décrocher car elle se doutait que son mari essayait de la joindre pour connaitre le résultat. Dans un mouvement brusque elle se leva et courut dans le bureau attenant à la chambre, elle s'assit devant son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. Frénétiquement elle surfa sur internet et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et la main tremblante imprima les différents documents dont elle aurait besoin. Calmée, elle attrapa le téléphone fixe posé prêt d'elle et composa le numéro de bureau de James.

- Allo ?

- James, c'est Lily.

- Chérie ! J'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois mais je tombais toujours sur ta messagerie.

- J'ai pris mon temps pour aller à la pharmacie.

- Et alors tu as le résultat ?

- ….

Lily ?

- C'est négatif.

- ….Bon bah tant mieux on n'aura pas à changer de voiture.

- Tu…tu y avais déjà pensé ? demanda Lily au bord des larmes.

- Un peu… mais c'est mieux comme ça, de toute façon ce n'est plus de notre âge les nuits blanches, les couches… Enfin tu vois.

- Oui je vois.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Tu as une drôle de voix.

- Non ça va, c'est juste que tout ça m'a un peu stressé.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, je t'ai inquiété pour rien avec mes idées tordues.

- Ne dis pas ça James, tu es le meilleur mari qu'une femme puisse rêver.

- Je te le rappellerai la prochaine fois que j'oublierai Marie chez ce musicien raté.

- ….Je dois te laisser mon chéri j'aimerais commencer à faire ma valise pour mon voyage en Angleterre.

- Ok, je serai là vers dix-huit heures pour qu'on puisse partir tôt afin d'éviter les embouteillages.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure….James ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Lily venait de mentir à l'homme qu'elle aimait mais elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de lui avouer sa grossesse et de lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas garder cet enfant. Elle prit les documents qu'elle avait imprimés et composa un nouveau numéro de téléphone.

- Allo.

- Petunia ? It's Lily. I've a service to be asked you.

* * *

- Elle est folle cette fille, complètement cinglée je te dis râla Seamus.

- Pansy a juste à cœur de choisir un beau cadeau pour Harry répliqua Neville qui suivait des yeux le mouvement des hanches de la jolie brune devant lui.

- Oui bah si j'avais su j'aurais refusé de perdre ma journée dans ce putain de magasin. J'ai mal aux pieds et si j'entends encore une seule fois « _Regardez les garçons c'est trop chou_ _! _», j'étrangle cette folle de mes propres mains.

Seamus n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient dans le centre commercial depuis trois heures et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé _le cadeau_ _parfait pour mon p'tit Harry _dixit Pansy.

- Ecoute Neville, je n'en peux plus là, je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Mais…

- Je sais que c'est dégueulasse de ma part de te laisser seul avec elle mais j'ai encore des recherches à faire pour me trouver un studio et j'aimerai passer à l'agence immobilière avant de rentrer. Ca t'ennuie pas ? Pitié Neville, je te le revaudrai.

Neville n'en crut pas sa chance. Oh que non ça ne le dérangeait pas de se retrouver en tête à tête avec la fille de ses rêves.

- Vas-y Seamus ça ne me pose aucun problème et puis si tu as des choses plus importantes à faire c'est normal que ça passe avant.

- C'est vrai ?...Bon tu me diras combien je vous dois pour le cadeau, je tiens à participer. Ok ?

- Ok.

- Je me sauve discrètement mais tu lui diras au revoir de ma part. Salut !

- Salut Seam'.

Seamus s'éloigna en direction de la station de métro et Neville en profita pour accélérer le pas et se mettre au niveau de Pansy.

- Pansy ? Seamus avait des choses à faire et il a préféré rentrer chez lui.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa et scruta le beau garçon qui se trouvait face à elle. « _Phase un : enclenché. Il lui en a fallu du temps pour que l'autre bouffon lâche l'affaire. Putain mes pieds ! Phase deux : Lui montrer que je peux être une fille adorable et douce _».

- Tu te fous de moi ? Et il n'a même pas eu la politesse de me dire au revoir.

- …Il était pressé.

- Tu parles. Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber toi au moins ?

- Non, non, je reste avec toi Pansy.

Pansy se radoucit et entraina Neville dans un nouveau magasin de vêtements.

- Regarde Neville j'ai trouvé des choses pas mal par ici.

« _Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît_ ».

- Tu devrais essayer ça, elle t'irait bien lui proposa Pansy en lui montrant une veste de cuir marron.

- Je croyais qu'on était venu ici pour chercher un cadeau pour Harry contra Neville pas décidé à devenir le mannequin occasionnel de Pansy.

- C'est vrai mais on pourrait trouver des choses sympas pour toi aussi. Non ?

- Mes vêtements me conviennent Pansy répondit Neville un peu trop sèchement.

La jeune fille reposa lentement la veste tout en inspirant lentement.

- Comme tu veux, mais c'est dommage elle te serait bien allée. On continue ?

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller dans ce magasin qui vient d'ouvrir, ils font des trucs bizarres et Harry adore ce genre de . ?docid=28271892

- Mmmmhhhh ! Pourquoi pas ?

« _Il n'est pas trop réceptif là, je me demande si Justin ne m'a pas raconté n'importe quoi_ ».

Pansy n'en était pas revenue quand Justin lui avait avoué la semaine passée que Neville était amoureux d'elle. Elle qui se vantait toujours d'avoir un sixième sens imparable ne se serait jamais douter qu'il s'intéressait à elle de cette façon. Elle l'avait détesté de l'avoir ignoré à chacune de leur rencontre alors qu'il était tout simplement trop timide pour se déclarer. En y repensant, il avait toujours été correct même quand elle se montrait particulièrement méchante. Peut-être était-ce dans sa nature d'être gentil en permanence ou bien elle avait droit à un traitement de faveur ? Justin penchait pour la deuxième solution mais pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance en cet handicapé des sentiments ?

Une odeur boisée et une musique douce les accueillirent dans le magasin, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire après leur après-midi passé dans la foule.

- Regarde c'est rigolo ça ! Montra Pansy. Par contre je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert. T'es sur qu'on va trouver notre bonheur ici ?

-Autant regarder sinon on ira à la Fnac et on lui choisira quelques CD comme c'était convenu au départ.

Ils restèrent une demi-heure dans le magasin à chercher ce qui pourrait plaire à leur ami. Finalement Pansy trouva une boîte de peinture à aquarelle.

- Regarde le coffret que je viens de trouver Neville, il est magnifique.

- Tu as raison et il a l'air assez complet.

- Oui, Harry m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il devait se racheter du matériel à dessin. C'est l'occasion tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait de l'aquarelle.

- Il dessine surtout au fusain mais ce serait pour lui une occasion de s'y mettre.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Suis-moi on va aller payer, par contre je vais leur demander de nous donner une boîte neuve et de l'empaqueter.

Neville était aux anges car pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Pansy avait été sympathique et ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Il avait même réussi à la faire rire et ils s'étaient découvert des goûts en commun.

- Attends Pansy c'est moi qui paie, tu n'auras que me rembourser ta part plus tard.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais payer ? Lui répondit-elle sa carte de crédit déjà à la main.

- ….Parce que…je pense….

- Oui Neville, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que tu penses.

- Vois-tu les filles….les garçons….hésita le jeune homme qui s'était rendu compte de sa gaffe.

- N'essaierais-tu pas de me dire que c'est le rôle des hommes de payer ?

- ….

- Si ça te fait plaisir tu peux payer et comme je meure de soif, je vais profiter de ta générosité pour nous inviter à boire un verre.

- ….Je suis…

- Paie Londubat qu'on puisse aller s'asseoir et se désaltérer, j'en rêve depuis des heures.

« Il _est vraiment trop facile à manipuler et j'adore quand il perd tous ses moyens _».

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes gens se trouvaient attablés devant une petite table à l'avant-dernier étage du centre commercial. D'où ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient apercevoir un jeune homme qui jouait du piano devant des dizaines de passants indifférents à la jolie mélodie.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils aient installé un piano à cet endroit ? Demanda Pansy.

- C'est étrange mais ça doit être sympa le soir quand il n'y a pas trop de monde.

- Mmmmhhhh ! Tu as raison et puis ça donne un petit côté plus humain aux quatre temps.

Le serveur choisit ce moment-là pour passer commande et après un rapide échange s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients.

- Quelle chaleur ! Si j'avais su je me serais habillée plus légèrement aujourd'hui.

- Je te trouve très belle comme ça avoua Neville rouge pivoine.

« _Il t'a tendu une perche là, alors n'hésite plus et vas-y_ ».

- Merci Neville…C'est étrange tu ne crois pas, de se retrouver là tous les deux à discuter tranquillement ?

- C'est vrai on n'a jamais pris le temps de se connaitre.

- Pourtant on était ensemble à l'école primaire et tu étais déjà ami avec Harry. Je me souviens de la fois où vous aviez bouché toutes les toilettes de l'école.

- C'était une idée de Justin.

- Il n'a pas toujours de bonnes idées celui-là mais on peut toujours compter sur lui.

- Bah pas cette fois-là, parce que c'est Harry et moi qui avions tout pris.

- Tenez voici vos boissons, un coca et une fraise grenadine avec une jolie paille bleue pour Monsieur….Merci….voilà votre monnaie et passez une bonne fin d'après-midi.

Pansy regarda Neville aspirer une grosse gorgée glacée de sa fraise grenadine « _un vrai gamin_ ».

- Pansy ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Pansy n'avait pas vu Neville se rapprocher d'elle. Il la regardait étrangement et semblait nerveux tout d'un coup.

- Oui Neville.

- J'ai quelque chose que je dois t'avouer et si je ne le fais pas maintenant je n'en aurais plus jamais le courage.

- ….

- Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été simple entre nous et que je ne suis pas…comment dire….très doué pour ce genre de chose mais…enfin ça fait très longtemps que je…

- PANSY ? Claqua une voix colérique.

Surprise Pansy tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de prononcer son prénom.

- Draco ? Que tu fais ici ?

- Je me promène et toi ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu devais accompagner ta mère faire des courses ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas ta mère assise à tes côtés.

- C'était prévu mais elle a changé d'avis à la dernière minute et Neville m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander si je voulais l'aider à chercher un cadeau pour Harry. C'est bientôt son anniversaire….N'est-ce pas Neville ?

- Oui c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

- Tu vois ?

Pansy savait que Draco n'était pas dupe de son mensonge mais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas faire d'esclandre devant tout ce monde. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il m'a toujours dit qu'il n'aimait pas venir ici parce que ce n'était pas assez chic pour lui_ ». Elle était déçue qu'il soit apparu juste au moment où Neville semblait vouloir lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Tout en toisant Neville Londubat, Draco Malfoy s'assit près de Pansy et posa son bras gauche autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il était loin d'être stupide et il avait bien vu avant son intervention que ces deux-là paraissaient un peu trop proches. Lui aussi avait menti à Pansy, en fait ce n'était pas du tout un hasard s'il se trouvait dans cet endroit sordide car il l'avait tout simplement suivi jusqu'ici. Il avait bien senti qu'elle lui mentait quand elle avait prétexté des courses avec sa mère et il avait décidé d'en connaître la raison. Au début, il s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec ces deux imbéciles puis elle s'était retrouvée seule avec ce Neville et il avait remarqué qu'ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien tous les deux. Quand il avait vu ce cloporte se rapprocher de la jolie brune son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était décidé à intervenir. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à montrer à ce type où était vraiment sa place et qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un homme tel que lui.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? Demanda poliment Draco pas du tout intéressé par la réponse.

- Oui, je pense que ça va plaire à Harry, c'est un coffret à aquarelle.

Première estocade :

- Tu sais Neville maintenant que je suis là, ne te sens pas obligé de nous tenir compagnie.

- Draco ça ne va pas de dire ça, Neville était là avant toi et ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit ici.

Deuxième estocade :

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait à tenir la chandelle, remarque Londubat tu dois en avoir l'habitude avec le physique que t'as.

- Mais Draco qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Tout va bien Pansy, je remets juste les pendules à l'heure.

Troisième estocade :

- J'espère que tu ne pensais pas avoir la moindre chance, ce serait vraiment ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Ma petite Pansy ton bon cœur te perdra, tu as toujours eu tendance à être trop gentil avec les miséreux.

- Draco arrête ça tout de suite, tu ne sais pas…Intervint Pansy dépassée par les évènements.

- Je vais vous laisser, il est assez tard et ma grand-mère doit m'attendre murmura soudainement Neville en se levant.

- Mais…Tenta Pansy qui ne voulait pas voir partir le jeune homme.

- Laisse-le s'en aller Pansy, c'est mieux pour lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à garder le cadeau d'Harry, ce sera plus pratique pour moi. Au revoir Pansy.

Et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir il s'enfuit sans leur adresser un seul regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça Draco Malfoy ?

- Moi ? Rien de particulier.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu as été ignoble….Je vais le rejoindre il ne doit pas être loin.

Le jeune homme blond agrippa le bras de Pansy et la fit se rasseoir.

- Je t'interdis d'y aller. Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce pauvre type, c'est avec moi que tu dois être.

- C'est trop tard Draco, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour refaire la même erreur. Alors lâche-moi maintenant.

- Du jour où je t'ai vu j'ai décidé que tu serais à moi qu'importe ce que je dois faire pour arriver à mes fins. Et tout sera terminé entre nous quand _je_ le déciderai, ce qui est loin d'être le cas.

- Mais…

- Tu sais ce dont je suis capable alors ne me cherche pas sinon c'est sur lui que ça retombera. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave n'est-ce pas Pansy ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit, il n'est pas comme les autres et il m'aime lui.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon amour n'en doute jamais. Dépêches-toi de terminer ton verre je ne veux pas rester dans ce bouge une minute de plus.

Au loin, Neville Londubat marchait en direction de la sortie le cœur complètement lacéré par les propos tenus par Draco Malfoy.

« _Il a raison, je ne fais pas le poids face à lui. Il est beau, riche et a une prestance que je n'aurai jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me trouver ? Elle a juste voulu être sympa avec moi, c'est tout_ ».

* * *

Cinq minutes après que Justin Potter lui est raccrochée au nez, Ginny pouvait encore entendre le ton dédaigneux qu'il avait utilisé en s'adressant à elle. Elle avait vécu un véritable calvaire dans l'attente de cet appel et maintenant elle redoutait plus que tout de se retrouver seule avec lui. « _Peut-être que je compte un peu pour lui ?_ », un sourire désabusé accrocha ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était jamais autant accrochée à un garçon, au point de lui laisser des dizaines de messages et SMS auxquels il n'avait même pas répondu. Elle était allée jusqu'à l'espionner à son club de tennis et un sentiment d'intense jalousie l'avait saisi quand elle l'avait vu avec cette jolie fille. La regarderait-il ainsi un jour ?

Tout en peignant ses longs cheveux roux, elle se remémora _la nuit _qui avait détruit toutes les illusions qu'elle avait soigneusement construit ses deux dernières années. Elle avait pensé qu'il était comme tous les autres garçons et qu'il suffirait de coucher avec lui pour s'en désintéressé aussitôt. Sauf qu'aux premiers baisers échangés elle avait ressenti un tel désir qu'elle crut toucher au paradis. Elle avait essayé de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui donnait mais incapable de maitriser l'acte qu'elle avait rarement pratiqué il l'avait écarté d'exaspération et s'était contenté de la prendre comme une vulgaire poupée. Comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir et avait fini par simuler l'orgasme. Elle aurait dû le détester lui aussi mais alors qu'elle allait s'habiller pour quitter la chambre, il l'avait retenu par les épaules et allongée sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas eu de paroles entre eux ni de tendresse mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle s'était sentie apaisée au côté de ce garçon étrange et tout en contradiction. Incapable de se raisonner, elle s'était ensuite mise à le harceler pour avoir une petite chance de le revoir et peut-être ressentir de nouveau ce sentiment de paix même si pour cela, elle devait le laisser la toucher et l'utiliser. « _De toute façon tu n'as que ce que tu mérites_ ».

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Justin Potter plus beau que jamais, il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging et Ginny en eut le souffle coupé.

- C'est bien tu es à l'heure, suis-moi on va à l'étage.

Elle le suivit jusqu'en haut mais au lieu d'entrer dans la chambre où ils avaient couché ensemble, il ouvrit une autre porte.

- C'est la chambre d'amis, entre on sera tranquille ici.

Hésitante Ginny passa le pas de la porte et se tint immobile devant le lit. Elle posa son sac à ses pieds et commença à déboutonner sa robe.

- Tu es directe toi mais j'aime prendre mon temps quand je baise alors tu vas t'asseoir tranquillement et me laisser faire, ok ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, elle respirait de nouveau quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son épaule droite. Un frisson la traversa lui broyant les entrailles. Peut-être que le plaisir serait au rendez-vous cette fois-ci ?

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

Vous retrouvez les principaux protagonistes de la série mais j'ai ajouté quelques personnages de mon invention. Je me suis attachée à eux, j'espère que cela sera aussi votre cas. Je publierai une fois par mois peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon avancée.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

C'est la première fois que j'écris et j'accepte toutes critiques mais l'encouragement sera plus que bienvenue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes malgré mes multiples relectures. N'hésitez pas à me faire part des incohérences que vous pourrez trouver. Harry va évoluer dans un monde estudiantin que j'ai quitté depuis un certain temps et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques petites incohérences même si certaines seront voulues.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

Chapitre 7 :

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Je dois dire que j'ai galéré pour faire ressortir tout ce que je voulais. Je ne vous dévoile pas tout mais je tiens à vous signaler que la fic est loin d'être terminé alors donc il y aura des rebondissements, des pleurs, de la joie, du suspens (ça va venir) et de l'Aaammmmoooouuuurrrrrrrr.

J'ai mis un peu plus de temps car la fin de mois de juin fut bien rempli. Je n'ai pas eu à passer d'examens, ça non mais ayant deux petites filles scolarisée bah j'ai dû me taper les galas, les kermesses, les concerts et les anniversaires (essayer d'écrire quand vous êtes entourées de 10 gamins qui hurlent parce que vous refusez d'abimer votre lecteur CD avec le dernier album de Justin Bieber).

Bonne lecture et toutes mes excuses pour les fautes.

Chapitre 7

Harry frémit de plaisir en sentant les lèvres fines de Marcus effleurer de nouveau sa nuque. Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps qui le tenait et repensa aux baisers passionnés qu'ils venaient d'échanger. A ce souvenir, il gémit de désir sentant en réponse une main coquine se faufiler sous sa chemise pour caresser ses reins.

- Mmmmmhhhhhh ! Ronronna Harry en s'enfouissant un peu plus dans le cou de l'autre homme.

Malgré ses récentes résolutions de calmer ce jeu dangereux, Harry agrippa les cheveux sombres pour ramener à lui le visage de Marcus et grogna de dépit quand par inadvertance il toucha de ses lèvres le menton rugueux. Têtu, il continua son chemin pour s'emparer de ce qu'il convoitait tant. Il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche tentatrice, retrouvant ce goût délicieux et entama un langoureux balai qui les fit frissonner. Comme à la fin de leur dernier baiser, Marcus laissa le plus jeune dominer la situation se contentant de suivre avec passion ce nouvel échange. Il frémit encore plus quand il entendit Harry gémir sans aucune retenue. Pris d'un doute il se demanda où cet expert en baisers avait bien pu apprendre à embrasser ? Etait-il vraiment si innocent qu'il le paraissait ? Vue la manière dont il s'était comporté un peu plus tôt il devait avoir un minimum d'expérience. Incapable de réfréner la jalousie qui court-circuitait son plaisir il éloigna Harry de lui tout en le maintenant par les bras. Vexé d'être ainsi rejeté, Harry tenta de faire lâcher prises aux grandes mains qui le retenaient…En vain.

- Tu pensais que je ne le remarquerais pas n'est-ce pas ? Siffla Marcus tout en resserrant ses doigts.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry qui ne bougea plus vaincu par la force brut qu'utilisait l'homme pour le maintenir immobile.

- De quoi je parle ? Mais de ta façon d'embrasser cracha le plus vieux aveuglé par la jalousie.

- …Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Fit Harry déçu que Marcus n'ait pas ressenti le même plaisir que lui.

- Là n'est pas la question. Où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ? Tu m'as l'air bien plus expérimenté que tu ne le laisses paraître. Maintenant réponds-moi, ma patience a des limites.

Harry posa son front contre la poitrine de Marcus. « _Il est vraiment grand cet imbécile_ ».

- Avant-hier vous vous moquiez de mon inexpérience auprès de votre ami et aujourd'hui vous me reprochez d'en avoir trop. Oui j'ai eu quelques petits amis et non je n'ai jamais couché avec personne.

Il releva la tête vers Marcus quand celui-ci libéra ses bras et en profita pour le taquiner afin de se venger d'avoir été repoussé sans aucune raison.

- Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre là où vous m'avez arrêté où préférez-vous que nous discutions de mes relations passées ? A votre place, j'opterai pour la première solution mais c'est vous qui voyez. En même temps, il n'y a pas grand….

Marcus fit taire Harry d'un simple baiser et lui ordonna :

- Prends tes affaires, je t'emmène déjeuner.

Il mit sa veste et sortit de la pièce si rapidement que le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, un peu déçu de voir l'autre homme se remettre si facilement de cette échange passionné. Etait-il le seul à avoir les jambes flageolantes ? Ils rencontrèrent dans les couloirs quelques employés ainsi que Cho Chang qui regarda passer _le couple_ un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Pas loin répliqua Marius en sortant du bâtiment.

Il les mena rapidement jusqu'à une ruelle peu fréquentée pour s'engouffrer quelques minutes plus tard dans un petit café.

- On sera plus tranquille ici expliqua Marcus en s'approchant d'une table à l'abri des regards.

Harry qui n'avait rien pu dire pendant le trajet s'assit face à Marcus, étrangement nerveux de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui dans un endroit inconnu.

- Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Harry es-tu trop timide pour me tutoyer ?

- Peut-être.

- Tu n'étais pas si _réservé_ tout à l'heure.

- …Je me suis juste laissé aller.

- Alors continues, j'ai aimé que tu te laisses aller.

- Moi aussi j'ai aimé avoua Harry tout en effleurant du bout des doigts la main de Marcus.

La tentation de l'embrasser devint si forte que le plus âgé préféra aborder un sujet qui le taraudait un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec l'homme dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Quel homme ?

- L'homme avec qui tu _avais_ rendez-vous samedi prochain.

Harry admira longuement l'assiette posée devant lui et prit son courage à deux mains pour assouvir lui aussi sa curiosité et en apprendre ainsi un peu plus sur les motivations de l'autre homme.

- Je répondrai à votre…à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne.

- Qui est ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir embauché ?

Marcus réfléchit longuement à la question et finit par décider de ce qu'il allait dire ou plutôt de taire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Que je t'ai remarqué dès notre première rencontre ? _Oui._ Que ta dispute avec ta mère m'a beaucoup amusé ? _Oui_. Que te voir quasiment nu dans cette cuisine m'a plu ? _Oui_. Que j'ai aimé te mettre mal à l'aise ? _Oui_. Que j'ai fait cette proposition à ton père pour t'avoir sous la main ? _Oui_. Et que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux ? _Oui._ C'est qui ce type pour toi ?

- Hum !….Un mec que je connais à peine et que j'ai rencontré sur internet…Mais pourquoi as-tu raconté tout ça sur moi à ton ami si je t'intéressais ?

- J'évite toujours de parler de mes relations avec lui et j'ai préféré lui faire croire que je n'étais pas attiré par toi.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications Harry préféra remettre le sujet à plus tard, il espérait juste que Marcus lui en donnerait l'occasion.

- Il t'arrive souvent de tchatcher avec des mecs sur internet ? Continua le plus vieux têtu.

Harry sourit intérieurement, appréciant vraiment la jalousie dont faisait preuve Marcus, ça le rassurait un peu.

- C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

- De toute façon tu ne pourras aller nulle part samedi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois rencontrer quelqu'un samedi soir à Hambourg et que tu m'accompagnes.

- Mais…mes parents ne voudront jamais.

Comme plutôt dans la matinée, Marcus claqua sa langue contre le palais pour montrer son exaspération.

- Ton père connait très bien les conditions de ton embauche, il a lui-même lu le contrat et il sait que tu seras amené à m'accompagner dans certains de mes voyages. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Et qui vas-tu rencontrer ?

- Pour clause de confidentialité je ne peux rien te dévoiler.

- …C'est un peu rapide tout ça pour moi.

- C'est pour le travail Harry.

- Je sais mais…

- Nous aurons chacun notre chambre que tu pourras fermer à clefs si tu crains pour ta vertu.

- Je ne suis pas une fille pour parler de vertu.

- J'avais remarqué et je ne serais pas ici si c'était le cas.

Harry se sentit rougir de gêne lorsqu'il remarqua que le serveur avait surement dû entendre leurs derniers échanges. Alors que Marcus commandait pour eux deux, Harry réfléchit un peu plus à leur situation et au fait qu'il avait maintenant une relation avec un homme plus âgé que lui et il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ses parents s'ils le découvraient. D'ailleurs avaient-ils une vraie relation ? « _Arrête de te prendre la tête, il te plait et tu lui plais. Peut-être mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi exactement ? Devine…C'est trop tôt et si soudain…STOP ! Profites du moment mon vieux_ ».

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

- Je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je ne connais pas ton âge, en fait je ne connais rien de toi.

- J'ai vingt-six ans, ma mère est décédée il y a dix ans, je ne te parle pas de mon père tu l'as déjà rencontré, j'ai fait mes études à Oxford, j'ai vécu les deux dernières années en Allemagne et j'aime particulièrement les petits bruns aux yeux verts. Ca te va comme présentation ?

- C'est un peu vague.

- Il faut toujours savoir garder une part de mystère et toi que sais-tu faire à part rechercher des garçons sur le net ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'aurai dix-huit ans le 31 juillet prochain, j'ai hâte de commencer mes futurs études, j'ai pratiqué de l'athlétisme pendant quatre ans et j'aime un peu dessiner à mes heures perdues.

- Voici votre commande messieurs….Bon appétit.

- Merci firent les deux hommes en cœur.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue bien loin des heurts des derniers jours. Marcus n'était pas très bavard mais il était de compagnie agréable avec un sens de l'humour plutôt caustique. Harry ne se lassait pas de le regarder et le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant. « _Arrête de lui baver dessus comme ça, il va finir pas s'en rendre compte_ ».

A la fin du repas Marcus redevint sérieux et darda sur Harry son regard noir.

- Harry, est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es homosexuel ?

- Non et ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en douter. Pourquoi ?

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait surtout au vu de ta dispute avec ta mère. Au fait avais-tu vraiment ramené une fille chez toi ?

- …Non c'était mon frère Justin.

- Et tu l'as couvert ?

- Bien sur, c'est mon petit frère et on est très proche alors il est normal que je le protège.

- Et il est comment ce petit frère ?

- Tout le contraire de moi mais on s'entend très bien.

- Et lui il sait ?

- Oui on ne se cache rien.

- Lui as-tu parlé de nous ?

« _Alors_ _c'est de ça qu'il a peur, que les autres sachent_ ». L'euphorie d'Harry retomba aussitôt et déçu lui confirma qu'il ne s'était confié à personne. Suite à l'aveu, il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de Marcus.

- Je ne te cache pas que je préfère que notre relation reste secrète car tu n'es pas encore majeur. Nous avons pris un très gros risque tout à l'heure, quelqu'un aurait pu entrer dans le bureau et nous surprendre. Nous devrons garder nos distances en présence des autres personnes et faire comme si rien ne se passait entre nous. Regarde, l'autre jour tu as réussis à surprendre ma conversation avec Montague. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer Harry ?

- Oui je comprends, tu as raison c'est plus prudent confirma Harry à contre cœur.

- Bien, il est temps pour nous de retourner travailler déclara Marcus.

Ils rentraient tranquillement côte à côte lorsqu'Harry sentit qu'on le poussait sous un porche désertique. Sans préambule, ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut et il n'eut que le temps de s'accrocher à la veste de Marcus pour ne pas tomber. Il se faisait littéralement violer la bouche et n'avait aucune possibilité de fuir cette étreinte. Comprenant que Marcus lui demandait encore de se soumettre, Harry ouvrit la bouche s'abandonnant au plaisir de cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Le jeu prit fin lorsque le plus âgé cessa le baiser pour aller doucement chatouiller l'oreille d'Harry qui mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre les mots que Marcus lui chuchotait.

- …Qu'est-ce…?

- Je veux que tu passes la nuit avec moi.

- Mais tu avais dit que…

- Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Pour le convaincre Marcus parcourut la gorge d'Harry de baisers brulants.

- Il ne se passera rien que tu ne voudras pas Harry, tu as ma promesse.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir...

- Où est passé l'intrépide Harry qui m'embrassait si passionnément ce matin ?

- Il se cache à la simple idée de…Nous pourrions juste passer la soirée ensemble, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tes parents te surveillent comme du lait sur le feu. C'est ça ?

- …Un peu, surtout depuis que ma mère pense que je ramène à la maison des jeunes filles innocentes.

- Ok, comme je ne veux pas choquer _maman POTTER_, je te promets de te laisser repartir sain et sauf bien avant minuit. Ca te va où as-tu encore des objections ?

- Aucunes objections confirma Harry soulagé.

- Tant mieux.

* * *

Déprimée par la fin d'après-midi qu'elle venait de passer, Pansy déposa le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et s'étala sans aucune élégance sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant sa coiffeuse. Draco venait de la déposer devant la porte de son appartement et lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le vendredi soir. Il souhaitait qu'elle l'accompagne à une soirée caritative organisée par son père et s'était arrangé pour faire sa demande devant sa mère qui s'apprêtait à aller se promener. Avant même que Pansy puisse refuser, Mme Parkinson s'extasiait déjà sur la robe que sa fille allait porter pour cet évènement mondain et l'informa qu'elles iraient faire les magasins le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Rien que cette perspective donnait des sueurs froides à Pansy qui connaissait la boulimie de sa mère pour les boutiques de vêtements.

Pire que tout, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'accompagner Draco à cette soirée pour jouer au gentil couple devant les parents de celui-ci. Elle s'était doutée qu'il ne la lâcherait pas si facilement mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi à la simple idée qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre homme, c'était intolérable. On lui avait toujours dicté sa conduite, d'abord son père déçu qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon et qui l'avait enfermé à l'âge de onze ans dans un internat puis sa mère qui après son divorce avait reporté sur elle toutes ses ambitions d'un mariage avantageux pour une vie d'opulence au milieu de la haute société. Cette vie là n'intéressait pas la jeune femme qui prévoyait depuis longtemps de devenir paysagiste, un métier bien loin de lui apporter la richesse qu'escomptait sa mère. Elle s'était inscrite à l'Ecole Nationale Supérieure de Paysage à Versailles et venait de recevoir une réponse positive qui l'espérait-elle changerait le cours de sa vie. Elle avait aussi réussi à soutirer à son père la promesse qu'il financerait ses futures études et celui-ci trop obnubilé par sa toute nouvelle épouse n'avait rien trouvé à lui redire « _Il doit aimer se faire tenir par les couilles, d'abord maman et maintenant cette pouffiasse_ ».

Elle repensa à son après-midi passé avec Neville et au plaisir qu'ils avaient eu à être ensemble. Allait-elle vraiment laissé Draco l'éloigner de ce garçon si doux et tranquille ? Allait-elle laisser ce fou furieux décider de son avenir et l'empêcher de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait ? « _Il fera de moi sa potiche….peut-être s'est-il confié à Théodore ? S'il y en a bien un qui peut lui faire entendre raison, c'est lui_ ».

Sans se laisser le temps à la réflexion, elle composa le numéro de son ami en espérant qu'il décrocherait du premier coup.

- Allo.

- Théodore c'est Pansy à l'appareil, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Bonjour Pansy.

- J'ai vu Draco aujourd'hui et il m'a fait très peur.

Un silence prolongé suivit la confession de Pansy qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas été trop directe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ?

- Il m'a menacé si je ne reprenais pas notre liaison là où elle s'était arrêtée.

- Il attaque fort mais je m'en doutais un peu.

- Tu connaissais donc ces intentions. Quand allais-tu m'en faire part Théodore, le jour où il m'aurait offert une bague de fiançailles ? Se fâcha Pansy en colère que son ami n'ait pas dédaigné la prévenir des intentions de Draco.

- Reste tranquille Pansy, il est juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et quand il sera calmé il se rendra compte qu'entre vous deux ce n'est plus possible.

- J'en doute. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, j'ai cru qu'il allait frapper Neville.

- Neville ?

- Oui, Neville Londubat. Tu l'as rencontré la semaine dernière quand on est allé au pub.

Pansy entendit Théodore soupirer et lui demander agacé ce qu'elle faisait avec ce garçon.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, je vois qui je veux et surtout je sors avec qui je veux. Je le connais depuis des années mais je viens d'apprendre qu'il est amoureux de moi et surtout il n'est pas comme les autres.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas comme Draco.

- Je ne suis pas superficielle au point de rechercher l'exact opposé de ce…de ce…, bref il me plait depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai juste été surprise que ce soit réciproque….Théo, est-ce que tu parleras à Draco ? Au moins pour que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

Après un long silence Théodore Nott accepta de discuter avec le blond et d'essayer de le résonner.

- Merci Théodore, tu me tiendras au courant n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'appelle dès que j'apprends quelque chose. D'ici là, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille et d'éviter de l'énerver.

- Ok, je serai sage. A bientôt Théodore.

- Au revoir Pansy.

« _Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre son appel_ ». Seul le souvenir du doux sourire de Neville lui permit d'aborder sereinement la soirée qui l'attendait.

* * *

Cette réunion était vraiment interminable et Harry était pressé qu'elle se termine au plus vite. Il avait encore la tête dans les nuages, incapable de revenir à la réalité après les évènements de la matinée et il mourrait d'envie de passer un peu de temps avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait qu'admirer Marcus de loin qui mettait la touche finale aux derniers détails du contrat avec leur nouveau client, un négociant en vin qui souhaitait exporter sa production vers l'étranger.

- Bien Messieurs, vous connaissez maintenant toutes les clauses du contrat, avez-vous d'autres questions avant la signature ?

- Vous avez répondu à toutes nos interrogations M. Flint et c'est avec plaisir que nous donnons notre accord à cette future collaboration le gratifia un homme d'âge mûr.

Marcus tendit plusieurs documents aux négociants et leur montra où ils devaient apposer leurs signatures. Après les congratulations d'usages, il leur proposa de les accompagner jusqu'aux portes de la société. Harry qui s'était levé pour quitter la salle de réunion sentit au passage de Marcus une main lui caresser furtivement le postérieur et gêné par la réaction physique qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, il s'engouffra dans le couloir sans même se retourner « _Il suffit qu'il m'effleure et je pense aussitôt au sexe, au secours Mon Dieu_ ». Harry était calmé quand il retrouva son bureau et commença à ranger ses affaires sachant qu'il partirait dans quelques minutes. Il ne souhaitait pas trop s'attarder sur la soirée à venir ni sur l'intimité qui en découlerait, Marcus lui avait promis qu'il serait sage et il avait assez confiance pour le croire « _Confiance ? Tu le connais à peine_ ».

- Tu es pressé au point d'être déjà prêt ? retentit une voix chaude à son oreille.

Surpris, Harry posa sa main sur son cœur et demanda à Marcus son astuce pour réussir à toujours le surprendre quand il s'y attendait le moins. Marcus lui lécha l'oreille et lui répondit qu'il n'avait aucunement l'attention de lui avouer son secret.

- Ce serait trop facile tu comprends, je compte bien te surprendre encore. Aller je prends mes affaires et on y va.

- Il serait peut-être plus prudent que je t'attende dehors.

- Je suis garé dans le parking, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre devant le bistro de ce midi et je te récupère.

- Tu as une voiture dans Paris ?

- Oui comme des milliers de parisiens qui ne supportent pas les transports. Allez vas-y je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Après un dernier regard, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et ne rencontra pas grand monde, il était vingt heures passé et la plupart des employés étaient rentrés chez eux. Il retrouva facilement son chemin jusqu'au bistrot et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Marcus. C'est les yeux ronds qu'il vit un coupé sport de couleur noir s'arrêter à son niveau. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la portière et sauta littéralement à l'intérieur.

- Elle est magnifique cette voiture, c'est le dernier modèle ? Demanda Harry pendant qu'il attachait sa ceinture.

- Oui, mais je l'ai loué, c'est moins d'entretien dans une grande ville telle que celle-ci lui répondit Marcus qui venait de redémarrer.

- Ca change de la voiture de mon père, si Justin me voyait il serait vert de jalousie.

- Ton frère à bon goût mais quel genre de voiture a donc ton père pour que tu fasses cette moue dégoutée ?

- Une espèce de monospace rouge et le vieux modèle s'il vous plait, il n'y connait pas grand-chose en voiture, lui c'est plutôt la moto. Avec Sirius il compte un jour traverser l'Amérique d'Est en Ouest, roulez sur la route 66 c'est son rêve de gosse.

- Sirius Black ? Je l'ai rencontré le jour de la fusion, il m'a fait une assez bonne impression.

- C'est mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en France.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier dis-moi ?

- Oui c'est normal, je le connais depuis ma naissance.

- Et il n'y a rien de plus ? Demanda Marcus qui au même moment posa sa main sur le genou gauche de son jeune passager.

Harry qui se rendit compte de suite de l'allusion faite sur sa relation d'avec Sirius allait nier la moindre attirance quand il sentit la main posée sur son genou glissée vers l'intérieure de sa cuisse et remonter jusqu'à son entre-jambe où elle s'arrêta. Inconsciemment, Harry serra les cuisses pour empêcher à la curieuse de s'échapper.

- Le feu est passé au vert Harry et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes ma main si tu veux que je nous mène le plus vite possible à mon appartement.

- Si tu l'dis. Tiens elle est toute à toi répondit Harry qui n'en revenait pas de flirter ainsi avec cet homme qui l'impressionnait tellement.

- Merci j'y tiens, mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublierai pas l'invitation.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu habitais, c'est loin d'ici ? Tenta Harry pour changer de conversation.

- J'habite une petite rue près du boulevard Pereire.

- Tu es dans le dix-septième ? Mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

- C'est un quartier sympa.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans l'habitacle et Harry finit par somnoler, bercé par la conduite toute en souplesse de Marcus.

- Harry réveilles-toi, on est arrivé.

- Mmmmmhhhhhhh ! Bien ici…Veux dormir.

- Allez fais un effort….Harry si tu restes là je te prends ici même dans la voiture.

- QUOI ?...Non, non c'est bon je suis bien réveillé, regarde mes yeux ils sont grands ouverts….On y va maintenant ? Ajouta Harry qui en profita pour descendre de la voiture.

Marcus riait encore dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisit directement au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

- Je loue cet appartement à un ami indiqua Marcus en ouvrant la porte.

- …Ce n'est pas un peu minimalisme comme décoration ? questionna Harry étonné de découvrir pour seul ameublement un canapé et une petite table basse.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de l'aménagement. Installe-toi sur le canapé pendant que je commande. Tu aimes le japonais ?

- Oui j'aime beaucoup.

Harry inspecta la pièce et trouva dommage que l'appartement ne soit pas plus aménagé, ce qui lui aurait permis de connaître un peu mieux les goûts du locataire. Il vit celui-ci passer devant lui pour allumer la chaine hi-fi qui se trouvait à terre et un morceau de jazz emplit alors la pièce. Comme au ralentit, Marcus s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Le livreur doit arriver d'ici une demi-heure, tu as une idée pour passer le temps ?

- …On peut parler proposa Harry avec nervosité en repensant avec quelle dextérité cet homme pouvait lui faire perdre la tête.

- Parler…Mmmmmhhhhh ! Réfléchit Marcus qui logea une jambe entre celles du plus jeune. J'ai une idée plus intéressante mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête pendant que je m'occupe de toi.

Et sans prévenir il souleva Harry qui enroula machinalement ses jambes autour de Marcus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota Harry appréhendant la suite des évènements.

- On va simplement se faire plaisir, alors détends-toi.

- Mais…

Du bout de la langue, Marcus traça un chemin de la base du cou d'Harry jusqu'à ses lèvres dont il redessina les contours.

- J'ai envie de toi avoua t-il en resserrant ses mains sur les fesses fermes d'Harry qui gémit sous le délicieux contacte. Donne-moi ta bouche...

Succombant à la supplication, Harry frôla de sa langue les lèvres d'un Marcus impatient qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour happer l'appendice rose et le sucer avec frénésie. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le grand brun s'approche du canapé pour les y installer gardant Harry à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Comment…? S'inquiéta Harry sentant les grandes mains se glisser sous son jean pour caresser ses fesses charnues.

- Chhhuuutttt….laisse-moi seulement te toucher grogna Marcus conscient qu'il devait y aller étape par étape. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si patient avec un futur amant ne souhaitant pas gâcher cette toute nouvelle relation.

- Le livreur va bientôt arriver, il faudrait peut-être mettre le couvert insista le jeune homme qui faillit s'étrangler en baissant les yeux sur les pectoraux mis à nus par la chemise blanche entrouverte.

- T'inquiète, il ramène les baguettes…rassure-moi Harry, tu as bien conscience que j'ai mes mains posées sur ton joli p'tit cul ?

- Oui, oui… répondit évasivement le jeune homme incapable de détourner son attention du torse qui se trouvait juste sous son nez. Ces quinze derniers jours, il avait fantasmé à fond sur cet homme incroyablement beau allant même jusqu'à le croquer sur des dizaines de feuilles à dessin qu'il avait soigneusement cachées mais la réalité dépassait largement ses rêves les plus inavouables. A partir de maintenant il aurait de quoi alimenter son imagination pour les dix prochaines années. Tu es musclé ajouta t-il en écartant la chemise qu'il venait de déboutonner, vraiment très musclé.

- Hum…

- C'est dur dit Harry en posant ses paumes sur les pectoraux bombés couverts d'une toison si douce. Mmmmmhhhhhh ! Et si doux ajouta-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute.

- Harry...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et sourit à la vue du regard voilé de Marcus qui continuait toujours de malaxer son postérieur. De temps à autres, Harry sentait des doigts inquisiteurs écarter ses deux globes de chairs tendres effleurant son anus à chacun de leurs passages. Ce geste très intime aurait dû l'inquiéter mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait il avait confiance en Marcus pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. Ses seules expériences sexuelles se résumaient à des petites branlettes en solitaire un peu plus fréquentes ces temps-ci et à une caresse qu'il avait prodiguée à son dernier petit-ami avant de se faire surprendre par Ron. Il avait eu à peine le temps de toucher l'autre garçon à travers le caleçon de celui-ci, c'était dire à quel point il était ignorant des choses du sexe.

Marcus quant à lui avait beaucoup d'expérience et ne doutait absolument pas de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur les autres hommes. Cette assurance non feinte avait fortement inquiété Harry qui craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur le moment venu. Toutes ses peurs venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil tant le désir avait assombri les iris de Marcus quand il avait effleuré du bout des doigts les petits tétons roses pâles. Soulagé d'être ainsi désiré, il enfouit son visage dans les doux poils bruns de ce torse si désirable et aspira à grande goulée l'odeur musquée qui s'en dégageait.

- J'aime le goût de ta peau avoua-t-il en baladant son nez jusqu'à une épaule ronde qu'il mordilla.

La tendresse remplaça la passion laissant les deux hommes profiter de cette accalmie pour se cajoler.

- Tu es bien là ? Demanda Marcus qui venait d'ôter une de ses mains du caleçon du plus jeune pour aller fourrager dans la chevelure de celui-ci.

- Très bien et pour ton information tu fais un oreiller plutôt acceptable s'amusa à dire Harry en posant un baiser sur le téton droit de Marcus.

- Viens par ici toi rit Marcus en les faisant basculer sur le côté. Sache Potter que ce corps magnifique n'a pas pour fonction de te servir d'oreiller, il est là pour satisfaire tous tes désir inavoués et accessoirement me permettre de me servir du tien pour satisfaire aussi tous mes désirs que je meure d'envie de t'avouer…compris ?

- Oui…tous tes désirs ? Et qui sont ?

- Ma…

« Ddddrrrrriiiiinnnnngggggg ! »

- Sauvé. Attend-moi je reviens tout de suite, j'espère que tu as faim.

- J'ai une faim de loup chuchota Harry qui ne parlait pas de nourriture.

Marcus reboutonna sa chemise et après un dernier baiser s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée. Harry profita de son départ pour se diriger vers la fenêtre et admirer les toits parisiens qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui, il entendit vaguement la discussion entre Marcus et le livreur puis la porte qui se refermait.

- J'ai pris un peu de tout comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimes…Harry ?

- Je suis là, tu as une vue magnifique sur les toits et ce soir la lune est tellement proche qu'on pourrait presque la toucher.

- La prochaine fois tu apporteras tes affaires de dessin si la vue te plait tant.

- C'est une idée mais j'ai un autre modèle en vue.

- Quoi donc ?

- Plutôt qui.

Marcus disposait les sachets de nourritures sur la table basse quand il comprit l'allusion du plus jeune. Séduit par cette idée, son sourcil droit prit la forme d'un accent circonflexe et il demanda à Harry s'il était spécialiste des nus.

- Jusque là je me suis spécialisé dans la nature morte précisa Harry d'un ton sérieux.

- Sympa pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois accepter.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Marcus et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie que mon modèle a les mensurations exigées.

- Nom de Dieu Harry ! Ne devrais-tu pas être une vierge effarouchée ? s'étonna Marcus en stoppant la progression des petites mains travailleuses.

-...?

- Ok. Je suis conscient que je vais devoir attendre et ça ne me dérange pas….Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

- Pas trop.

- De mieux en mieux.

- Mon comportement te dérange ?

- Tu es « hot » Harry mais ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui, alors non ça ne me dérange pas. Mais…ne joue pas trop avec mes nerfs car je suis loin d'être un contemplatif. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer où tu peux aller te laver les mains avant de passer à table.

Il suivit Marcus jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Je croyais que tu allais me faire visiter.

- T'as première visite sera pour mon lit et comme ce n'est pas pour ce soir tu attendras pour que je te montre le reste de l'appartement. Ce sera ta récompense.

Ils terminèrent de se laver les mains et s'installèrent pour commencer à diner. Pendant toute la moitié du repas Harry resta silencieux se demandant s'il était judicieux de poser la question qui le taraudait.

- Ca fait mal la pénétration ?

- ...?

Devant ce silence quasiment religieux, Harry leva ses yeux de son maki au thon rouge et faillit rire devant l'air ahuri de Marcus. Celui-ci avait encore le bout de ses baguettes à la bouche qu'il mâchouillait machinalement.

- C'est idiot comme question, excuse-moi Marcus. Oublie ça.

Celui-ci reprit ses esprits et s'approcha du joli brun qui l'étonnait d'heure en heure.

- Non, ce n'est pas idiot, c'est même légitime que tu t'inquiètes. C'est juste que si l'on m'avait dit ce matin que j'aurais cette conversation ce soir dans mon salon, je l'aurais traité de fou.

- Ca va trop vite c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment non. C'est plutôt que…Comment te dire ça…en général les amants que je choisis n'ont pas beaucoup de discussions.

- Tu n'aimes pas les complications et moi je parle beaucoup.

- C'est un peu ça oui.

- Tu préfères éviter le sujet.

- De la pénétration ? Pas spécialement. Allez viens par là, tonton Marcus va te faire une démonstration en live.

Grace à la plaisanterie de Marcus, la tension redescendit et ils terminèrent leur repas en continuant de se taquiner.

- Tu veux toujours en discuter demanda Marcus allongé sur le canapé.

Ils venaient de débarrasser et Harry devait bientôt rentrer mais avant de le raccompagner Marcus voulait absolument rassurer son… « _Ami ? Petit-ami ? Copain ? Partenaire ?...Bref !_ ». Harry s'allongea sur Marcus et comme un peu plutôt dans la soirée, il posa sa tête sur le torse accueillant.

- C'est gênant, tout de même.

- Lance-toi maintenant sinon tu n'oseras plus demander.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

- Première chose, t'es-tu déjà enfoncé des doigts dans le cul ?

- MARCUS ! Hurla Harry choqué.

- Quoi ? Ca m'intéresse et surtout ça te permet de savoir si c'est une chose qui t'excite.

- …Jamais osé mais j'en ai eu envie…pas mal de fois. Surtout que dans les films j'ai vu que les mecs avaient l'air d'adorer ça.

- Ca c'est leur boulot et les films de culs sont loin d'être une référence. Ce que je peux te dire c'est que se faire baiser l'anus est toujours plus ou moins douloureux après tout dépend sur quel mec tu tombes.

- Ah bon ! soupira Harry un peu déçu.

Marcus souleva le corps souple et posa son front contre celui d'Harry.

- Tu veux que je sois franc, j'aime les deux, prendre et être pris après tout dépend du mec avec qui je le fais. Je sais un mythe est entrain de tomber. Bref, j'en connais qui ne supporte pas l'idée de se faire sodomiser mais qui bande rien qu'à l'idée d'enfiler un joli p'tit cul, d'autres qui atteignent le plaisir uniquement s'ils se font défoncer l'anus. Et puis il y a les mecs comme moi qui aiment bien diversifier leur plaisir.

- Marcus…

- Putain quand je pense à ce que je vais te dire. Ok, ouvre grand tes oreilles…j'accepte d'être ton cobaye.

- Marcus…

- Ne me remercie pas c'est cadeau.

- Marcus…

- Une petite pipe en échange ce serait pas mal, ça motive, surtout avec un puceau qui n'a jamais approché un cul de sa vie.

- Mar-cus !

- Oui Ha-rry !

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de te….enfin tu vois. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui me prennes. En fait, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et j'en ai très envie.

- Lève-toi Harry, je te ramène chez toi.

- Mais…

Et sans préambule Marcus aida Harry à se relever. Il fonça vers la cuisine pour prendre ses clefs de voiture et ouvrait déjà la porte d'entrée quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry se trouvait toujours dans le salon.

- Harry la voiture est dans le parking.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Une vraie gonzesse ce n'est pas possible autrement marmonna Marcus en retournant sur ses pas. Je t'ai vexé c'est ça.

- Pas du tout.

- Si, si ça se voit. Il faut tout t'expliquer si j'ai bien compris. Je te ramène chez toi pour éviter de te sauter tout court puisque tu as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie. Alors maintenant tu me suis sans discuter sinon je t'amène directement dans mon lit et ce sera loin d'être tendre.

« _Ca_ _c'est le Marcus que je connais, c'est me rassure dans un sens _».

Sans attendre la réponse, Marcus fit demi-tour le bruit des chaussures d'Harry claquant sur le parquet juste derrière lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme s'étonna du silence qui régnait dans l'appartement alors que son frère aurait dû s'y trouver. « _Il est peut-être déjà couché ?_ ». Harry déposa ses affaires dans le placard de l'entrée et monta rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, il n'avait qu'une hâte s'allonger et repenser aux évènements des dernières heures. En entrant dans la pièce, il constata que les volets étaient fermés mais que Justin ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Il vérifia sur son portable qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'appels et constata que son frère n'avait pas essayé de le joindre. « _Il a dû profiter de l'absence des parents pour aller faire un tour_ ». Harry hésitait entre prendre sa douche ou aller directement se coucher quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Etonné de n'avoir pas entendu la porte d'entrée claquée, il sortit de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny et son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

- Ginny rentrait chez elle renseigna Justin.

Harry dévisagea la sœur de son meilleur ami et constata qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à lui.

- Toute seule ?

- Elle a bien su venir jusqu'ici, elle saura bien retrouver son chemin pour renter chez elle.

- Justin…grogna Harry mécontent de la réplique de son frère. Il pensa à Marcus qui avait traversé tout Paris pour le raccompagner.

- Je vais me coucher fit Justin indifférent à la menace sous jacente de son aîné et sans rien ajouter de plus entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagisse, Ginny avait déjà disparut et quitter l'appartement sans le saluer. « _Putain mais quel con !_ ». Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère qu'à cet instant, du moins contre son frère dont il ne comprenait plus le comportement. Décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il entra dans la chambre et attaqua aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Ginny ?

- Justin qui venait de passer son bas de pyjama se tourna vers son frère et lui répondit que cela ne le regardait pas.

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait avec elle mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ?

- En quoi ça te concerne, c'est parce que c'est la sœur de Ron ? Si tu savais comme je m'en contrefous de savoir que ton meilleur ami risque de te faire la gueule parce que je baise sa petite sœur.

- Sympa pour moi mais tu as raison, je n'ai pas spécialement envie que Ron sache que tu couches avec elle pour te vider les couilles.

_- Gentil_ Harry emploie des gros mots maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ? se moqua Justin.

C'était la première fois que les deux frères se disputaient ainsi et aux vues de leurs regards respectifs ils n'étaient pas prêts de se calmer.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi et explique-moi pourquoi Ginny se trouvait avec toi ? contre-attaqua Harry.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ok ! J'avais envie de baiser, je l'ai appelé et elle a rappliqué comme la bonne petite salope qu'elle est. Fin de l'histoire !

- Fin de l'histoire ? Et tu crois que c'est terminé pour elle ? T'es naïf alors parce que vu le regard qu'elle avait tout à l'heure, c'est loin d'être fini pour elle.

- Quel regard ? Je ne l'ai pas forcé et elle savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Des fois je me demande si t'es vraiment un mec, n'importe quel type se féliciterait d'avoir tiré son coup mais toi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'emmerder tout le monde avec ta morale à la con. Tu veux que je te dise, ce n'est pas parce que t'es trop coincé pour baiser qu'on est tous pareils. J'aime le sexe et si les filles sont assez connes pour croire que je leur donnerai plus ce n'est pas mon problème et encore moins le tiens. Maintenant tu fais comme tu le sens, si tu veux tout aller répéter à ton meilleur ami vas-y.

Sur ces derniers mots, Justin monta dans son lit sans plus faire attention à son frère et éteignit la lumière. Harry quant à lui s'allongea sur le lit et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller afin de s'empêcher d'hurler contre son frère. Il était déçu que Justin utilise ainsi ses confidences sur son sentiment d'insécurité, juste pour éviter la conversation. Il se résolut à ne plus s'occuper des affaires de son frère et finit par se glisser sous la couette.

« _Quelle journée et tout est allé si vite. Un peu trop vite peut-être_ ».

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

Vous retrouvez les principaux protagonistes de la série mais j'ai ajouté quelques personnages de mon invention. Je me suis attachée à eux, j'espère que cela sera aussi votre cas. Je publierai une fois par mois peut-être plus, je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de mon avancée.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

C'est la première fois que j'écris et j'accepte toutes critiques mais l'encouragement sera plus que bienvenue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes malgré mes multiples relectures. N'hésitez pas à me faire part des incohérences que vous pourrez trouver. Harry va évoluer dans un monde estudiantin que j'ai quitté depuis un certain temps et il se peut qu'il y ait quelques petites incohérences même si certaines seront voulues.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

Et voici le chapitre 8 :

Toute d'abord merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes, j'étais tellement pressée de poster la semaine dernière que j'avais oublié de le faire. Alors merci encore.

Je souhaite signaler que ce chapitre contient dès le départ des propos qui sont à l'opposé de mes idées sinon je serai obligée de rayer de ma vie pas mal de mes plus proches amis. Vous avez l'air d'aimer Justin, moi aussi, c'est un de mes personnages préférés et je me lâche bien avec lui. L'histoire avance lentement dans le temps mais d'ici quelques chapitres elle s'accéléra un peu plus. Je tiens absolument à poser le caractère de mes personnages et leur situation avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet et de faire... Hum je n'en dis pas plus mais ne vous inquiétez-pas ça se finit bien.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres.

A très bientôt.

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ça me permet parfois de réorienter un peu mon histoire.

Chapitre 8

Elle jouait la femme heureuse et comblée alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se rouler en boule dans son lit et ne plus jamais en ressortir pour pouvoir pleurer en silence. Ils avaient passé la soirée et la nuit dans un Château-relais prêt de Bourges et pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, Lily n'avait pris aucun plaisir à accompagner James. En temps normal elle appréciait tout particulièrement ces rendez-vous mondains mais elle pensait sans arrêt à son futur séjour chez sa sœur et à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle avait eu très peur de la réaction de cette dernière à l'annonce de son état et s'était attendue à recevoir moult réflexions désagréables mais à son plus grand étonnement Petunia s'était tue et avait même accepté de l'aider.

- Est-ce qu'on passe prendre directement Marie chez son amie ou je te dépose et tu la récupères après ?

- Il est trop tôt pour y aller et comme j'ai des courses à faire ce matin, Justin m'a promis d'aller la chercher pour l'amener à son cour de musique.

- Elle va toujours chez cette pédale ! S'exclama James qui ne supportait pas les manières du professeur de musique.

- James ! Arrête avec tes réflexions d'ado attardé. C'est son dernier court avant notre départ et j'ai réussi à modifier les horaires pour qu'il la prenne dès notre retour tous les jeudi soirs.

- Ah oui, il n'a pas été con sur ce coup là, il est plutôt futé le musicien raté avec ses airs efféminés.

- Ca ne veut rien dire du tout.

- Avoue que ça se voit. Ca ne te dérange pas de côtoyer ce genre de personnes ?

- Non ça ne me dérange pas James et je n'en ai rien à faire s'il préfère les hommes. Ce n'est pas contagieux tu ne crains donc rien.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas contagieux mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qui les prenait d'aimer se faire…enfin tu vois.

Lily ne comprenait pas l'homophobie dont faisait preuve son époux et cela depuis toujours, il était pourtant assez ouvert d'esprit et tolérant mais il ne supportait pas les hommes ou les femmes qui préféraient leur propre sexe.

- On le fait bien nous.

- De quoi ?

- Faut-il que je te fasse un dessin James Potter, si mon souvenir est exact tu m'as supplié de me sodomiser il y a quinze jours.

- ….

Arrête de faire la carpe tu es ridicule.

- ….

- James ?

- Tu crois que ça fait de moi un PD ?

- Ahahahahahaha….Ahahahahah…..Mon dieu James tu me feras toujours autant rire. Dis-moi comment un homme ayant ton bon sens peut être aussi idiot ?

- Ca m'a rassure d'arriver encore à te faire rire au bout de vingt.

- Désolée. Je peux te confirmer que d'aimer me prendre par derrière ne fait pas de toi un homo refoulé.

- …Ok.

- Tu côtois surement des homos sans même le savoir.

- Ca m'étonnerait je les sens à des kilomètres ces gens-là.

- Peut-être…

Lily ne put continuer cette discussion grotesque à cause d'une nouvelle nausée qui l'a prit par surprise. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre un peu d'air et essaya d'oublier l'acte terrible qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire en cachette de sa famille « _N'y pense plus, tout sera terminé d'ici une semaine_ ».

* * *

- Il faut qu'on en parle ma chérie, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu me fais la tête supplia Rémus Lupin devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ne pensait pas que sa femme pouvait se montrer aussi têtue et Rémus était inquiet des conséquences sur la santé de son couple. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis leur dernière conversation, Tonks avait raison il était un pauvre type avec des noisettes à la place des couilles. « _Elle ne t'a pas loupé cette fois là et la caissière avait l'air plutôt d'accord avec elle_ ».

- Je t'en pris ma chérie ouvre, nous devons absolument parler.

- Je peux te demander ce que tu as bien pu faire subir à cette pauvre porte pour la supplier comme ça ? Résonna la voix de Nymphodara.

L'homme se retourna à contre cœur certain que c'était bien la voix de sa femme qui résonnait derrière lui.

- Mon amour, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Assez pour me dire que tu débloques complètement.

Et sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait à ajouter, elle le contourna pour entrer dans la salle de bain en lui claquant la porte au nez.

- Chérie ?

A deux mètre de son époux éploré, Nymphodara envoya un sourire satisfait à son miroir.

- Il va craquer c'est obligé. Encore un ou deux jours et il sera mûr à point pour qu'on en discute sérieusement de ce futur bébé.

Nymphodara s'imaginait depuis toute petite dans le rôle de maman et c'est lors de sa rencontre avec Rémus qu'elle avait tout de suite su que ce serait lui le père de son futur enfant.

- Chérie, Sirius est arrivé, il t'attend dans la cuisine.

« _Autant James est toujours en retard autant celui-là se sent tout le temps obligé d'arriver une heure à l'avance. Il va encore s'inviter pour le petit déjeuner_ ».

- Dis lui que j'arrive dès que j'ai terminé de me maquiller.

Le mari bafoué rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine qui s'amusait à farfouiller dans son frigidaire.

- Tu veux la liste de ce que contient mon frigidaire ?

- Ca va j'ai trouvé, c'est dommage que vous n'achetiez plus de grands pots s'attrista Sirius en montrant la crème au chocolat qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Tu n'as qu'à en parler à Tonks, c'est elle qui fait les courses.

- Déjà fait.

Rémus murmura une insulte avant de s'écrouler sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Elle me fait la gueule depuis une semaine et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Elle a ses règles ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

- La science a prouvé que les femmes qui ont leurs règles sont souvent lunatiques. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour Rémus ?

- Je sens que je vais le regretter mais de quoi devrais-je te pardonner ?

- J'ai oublié de te briefer sur les petites manies féminines quand tu m'as annoncé ton futur mariage avec miss gothique. Pour ma culture personnelle, est-ce qu'elle se colore aussi les poils pubiens ?

- Ta gueule s'écria Rémus qui ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré lui.

Heureux d'avoir changé les idées de son ami, Sirius s'assit et se mit à laper l'intérieur de son yaourt.

- Tu trouveras les petites cuillères dans le tiroir de gauche.

- C'est meilleur comme ça.

- C'est surtout dégoutant à regarder.

- Ne vas-tu pas enfin me raconter les soucis que tu as avec ta femme ?

- Elle veut un bébé lança Rémus sans réfléchir.

- Je suppose que tu n'en veux pas, d'où la soupe à la grimace.

Entendre Sirius déclarer aussi froidement qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants culpabilisa encore plus Rémus, surtout qu'il eut l'impression de trahir sa femme d'en parler ainsi avec son ami d'enfance.

- Je ne sais pas, ça me fait un peu peur.

- C'est bizarre quand même…

- Quoi ?

- Si j'avais dû parier entre James et toi dans le rôle du papa poule, c'est sur toi que j'aurais misé.

- Mais…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Tu as conscience de la chance que tu as ?

- Oui.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Je te l'ai dit ça me fait peur.

Sirius se leva pour jeter son yaourt dans la poubelle et posa les mains sur les épaules de son ami en passant prêt de lui.

- Ecoute bien ton vieux Patmol. Parfois on fait des choix que l'on pense sans conséquences et on finit par passer le reste de son existence tout seul à ressasser les souvenirs des jours heureux et à regretter d'avoir prit la mauvaise décision. Ne fais pas comme moi Rémus, tu as la chance de t'endormir tous les soirs auprès de la femme que tu aimes…. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- ….Sirius ?

- Bon je sors fumer une cigarette, tu diras à ta moitié que ce n'est pas le moment de se faire la totale sinon on risque d'être en retard pour la réunion.

Cachée dans le couloir, une jeune femme émue par les paroles qu'elle venait de surprendre remercia le ciel d'avoir mis sur leur chemin un ami si précieux.

* * *

La machine avait décidé qu'il ne profiterait pas de son café du matin. Au premier essai, il avait eu droit à un gobelet vide, au deuxième essai le liquide salvateur avait coulé mais sans le gobelet et à la troisième tentative il n'y avait eu ni gobelet, ni café.

- Huuummmpppfffff !

- Bonjour M. Potter, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Melle Chang, ça peut aller et vous ?

- Je vais bien, la machine à café est en panne depuis hier après-midi.

- Non ! Se désespéra le petit brun.

- Regardez, il y a un mot collé ici. Ils viendront la réparer en fin de matinée.

Harry donna un petit coup de pied dans la machine avant de faire demi-tour pour aller à son bureau.

- J'ai apporté un thermostat rempli de café frais, vous en voulez ? Proposa la jeune assistante RH.

-Merci mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

- Puisque je vous le propose.

- …

- Suivez-moi, je pense que vous en avez grand besoin.

Ils longèrent les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme qui une fois arrivée sortit de son sac le fameux récipient remplit du liquide réparateur.

- Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous du sucre ?

- Non merci.

Elle versa le liquide brûlant dans une tasse et la tendit à Harry.

- Merci vous me sauvez la vie.

- Ne penses-tu pas que nous pourrions nous tutoyer ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Accepta Harry mal à l'aise pour d'obscures raisons.

- Alors tu te plaies ici.

- Ce n'est que ma première semaine mais je suis bien ici.

- J'ai entendu dire que Mme McGonagall était contente de ton travail.

- Tant mieux répondit Harry qui regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté la proposition de Cho Chang. Elle semblait mourir d'envie de l'entretenir de quelque chose d'important mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

- Les collègues sont plutôt sympa ici, c'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu nous accompagner hier soir.

- J'aurais apprécié mais la réunion a duré très longtemps.

- La prochaine fois je te préviendrai en avance pour que tu puisses t'organiser.

- Ce serait sympa...Je dois y aller sinon je serai en retard et je risque de me faire taper sur les doigts.

- Il n'est pas commode n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ça ?

- M. Flint.

- …Il est correct répondit-il simplement.

- Bonne journée Harry.

« _Je le sens mal aujourd'hui_ ». La journée avec mal commencé dès qu'il avait croisé Justin à la table du petit déjeuner. Celui-ci l'avait complètement ignoré avant de quitter la cuisine sans un mot. Harry n'avait pas essayé d'engager la conversation préférant se donner un peu de temps avant de faire le premier pas « _Il part dimanche pour le sud et comme j'accompagne Marcus en Allemagne nous ne risquons pas de nous croiser d'ici son départ. Nous mettrons les chose à plats dès son retour_ ». Les battements de cœur du jeune homme s'accélérèrent et ses mains devinrent moites quand il repensa à la soirée passée avec Marcus. Il avait été agréablement surpris des attentions dont _il_ l'avait entouré tout au long de la soirée. Et ce dernier baiser échangé en bas de chez lui avait été explosif.

Harry observa la porte de son bureau et se demanda si Marcus allait l'ignoré ou l'embrasser passionnément ? Il priait pour la deuxième solution mais n'y croyait pas trop puisqu'il lui avait fait comprendre que leur relation devait rester secrète. Cette décision l'avait un peu peiné mais il devait se montrer raisonnable et ainsi prouver à Marcus qu'il était mûr pour son âge. De plus, il avait beaucoup réfléchit la nuit dernière et s'était décidé à annoncer à ses parents son homosexualité en laissant bien entendu de côté sa relation avec Marcus « _Pas la peine de tenter le diable _». Il n'en pouvait plus de cette boule d'angoisse et de culpabilité qu'il trainait depuis plusieurs années et désirait plus que tout vivre comme il l'entendait. Harry espérait juste ne pas provoquer de cataclysme au sein de sa famille et qu'ils ne le jetteraient pas dehors. Il avait lu assez de témoignages sur internet pour être conscient que ça pourrait lui arriver. Cette seule pensée le rendit infiniment triste.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son père.

- Papa ! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ?

- On est partit très tôt à cause d'un rendez-vous que je n'ai pas pu déplacer.

- Vous avez dû vous lever aux aurores.

- Ca roulait bien sur la route on est donc arrivé un peu en avance. J'en ai profité pour venir voir si tu vas bien.

- Je vais bien papa rassura Harry qui n'avait pas très envie de discuter avec son père.

- Tu me fais entrer ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de visiter ton bureau avant ton arrivée.

- …Bien sur.

Harry ouvrit la porte et le laissa passer en premier de peur que Marcus ne dise quelque chose de compromettant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient un visiteur.

- Bonjour Marcus, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- En pleine forme.

Marcus se tourna vers Harry et le salua avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Bonjour M. Flint répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

- Je viens rendre une petite visite à mon fils pour voir comment il se débrouille.

- C'est un garçon sérieux et très efficace mais peut-être préférez-vous rester en tête à tête avec Harry ?

- Non, non je ne reste que quelques minutes. J'ai un rendez-vous important dans le huitième arrondissement et je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler du dossier….

Pendant que les deux hommes discutaient affaires, Harry s'installa le plus calmement possible à son bureau essayant de taire la culpabilité de devoir mentir à son père sur sa toute nouvelle relation.

-…que leur délai de paiement était plutôt long.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Marcus, le délai est de quatre-vingt dix jours mais le contrat est intéressant et au vue de la conjoncture économique nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de leur imposer des conditions trop drastiques.

- J'ai transmis à votre assistante une copie du contrat que nous venons de signer avec le négociant en vin. Ils nous ont proposé de nous faire visiter leurs domaines à l'automne et j'ai accepté sans toutefois déterminer d'une date. Je pense que vous serez intéressé pour m'y accompagner.

- Tout à fait, voyez directement avec Mme McGonagall, c'est elle qui tient mon agenda. Elle vous donnera mes différents créneaux.

- Harry ?

- Oui M. Flint ?

- Tu téléphoneras dans la matinée à Mme McGonagall pour convenir d'une date entre ton père et moi.

- Bien monsieur.

James s'approcha de son fils et lui décoiffa les cheveux tout en le félicitant de son sérieux.

- Père…soupira Harry gêné.

- Père ? La dernière fois que tu m'as appelé ainsi tu devais avoir quatorze ans.

- Papa !

- Si rappelle-toi, c'était quand tu as participé à cette course sur je ne sais plus combien de kilomètres.

- C'était sur sept kilomètres et ça s'appelle du semi-marathon.

- Tu as raison, en tous les cas tu étais très fâché après moi cette fois-là.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son père ressasse les vieilles histoires de son enfance ?

- Papa, je ne pense pas que cela puisse intéresser M. Flint ?

- Au contraire Harry, je suis impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Harry lança un regard d'avertissement vers son…« _Ami ? Petit-ami ? Copain ? Partenaire ?...Bref !_ » qui l'ignora complètement.

- Je disais donc que tu ne m'avais plus appelé ainsi depuis cette fameuse course. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais remercié pour mon soutien ce jour-là.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi pa-pa. Je n'appelle pas ça du soutien que de me suivre à vélo tout le long de la course, un mégaphone à la main.

- Tu l'as gagné cette course c'est le principale.

- Si j'ai gagné c'est parce que j'essayais de mettre un maximum de distance entre toi et moi.

Un rire retentit dans le bureau et Harry pensa que c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

- Tu les gagnais à chaque fois tes courses qu'on vienne te soutenir ou pas. D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as arrêté.

- Par manque de temps mais je compte m'y remettre cet été.

Le père de famille félicita son fils et s'adressa à Marcus.

- Si vous saviez toutes les coupes qui sont à la maison. Ma femme ne savait plus où les mettre tellement il en a gagné, il faudra que vous passiez à la maison pour les voir.

- Père…

- Tu recommences Harry…mais j'y pense…Vous êtes libre ce soir ?

- Je crois répondit Marcus perplexe.

- Venez diner à la maison, toute la famille sera là.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger votre femme James surtout au dernier moment.

- Lily sera ravie et ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- A quelle heure dois-je arriver ? Demanda Marcus ravi de cette invitation inopinée.

- Vingt heures trente vous conviendrait ?

- Sans aucun problème.

- Bien je vais vous laisser maintenant, si j'arrive en retard Tonks risque de vouloir me tuer une fois de plus. Bonne journée.

- Au revoir Papa.

- Bonne journée James.

Après le départ de James, la pièce resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Marcus se mette à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune associé quitta son siège sans s'arrêter de rire et s'approcha d'Harry qui se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

- Sais-tu que l'on peut mourir à force de trop rire ?

C'est un Marcus hilare qui logea son visage dans le cou de son amant qui ne riait pas du tout. Harry avait l'intuition qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce fou rire.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te prend ? Insista le petit brun.

Marcus déposa un baiser sur la clavicule à sa portée et se redressa avant de s'expliquer :

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer ton père sur son vélo hurlant dans son mégaphone avec tous ces spectateurs autour de lui et toi qui cours comme un dératé pour t'échapper.

Effectivement vu de l'extérieur ça peut paraître drôle mais je peux t'assurer qu'à l'époque je n'ai pas ri du tout.

Marcus s'assit sur le rebord du bureau et passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry qui se demanda comment il avait pu trouver cet homme froid alors qu'il faisait preuve depuis leur premier baiser d'une tendresse insoupçonnée

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père comme le tien.

- …Je sais qu'il est vraiment génial mais des fois je me demande qui est l'ado entre lui et moi ?

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en France ?

- J'avais quatre ans quand on s'est installé à Paris.

- Et tu n'es jamais retourné en Angleterre ?

- Tous les ans chez la sœur de ma mère mais c'était une corvée plutôt qu'autre chose.

- Tu ne comptes pas y vivre un jour ?

Harry réfléchit un instant et sans hésitation répondit :

- Non, mon pays c'est ici et je compte bien demander ma naturalisation dès mes dix-huit ans. Je voulais faire mes études à Londres mais je serais revenu en France à l'obtention de mon diplôme.

- Il y a des risques pour que la nationalité française te soit refusée.

- Je sais mais je veux essayer et Sirius m'a dit qu'il n'y aura probablement aucun problème.

- Ton parrain c'est ça ?

- Oui mon parrain qui a changé mes couches quand j'étais bébé.

- Ne te moques pas s'il te plait….Bien M. Potter il est temps de nous mettre au travail. Tu dois avoir fini les deux derniers dossiers que je t'ai donnés hier pour la fin de matinée. Tu connais un peu excell ?

- Oui je me débrouille.

- J'ai besoin pour mon entretien à Hambourg de certaines statistiques concernant les clients de ces deux dernières années. As-tu l'habitude des tableaux croisés dynamiques ?

- …. ?

- Ok, on a un stagiaire depuis deux mois qui connait bien le logiciel et qui effectue des petites missions dans les différents services. Tu iras bosser avec lui cet après-midi, il te montrera comment faire et vous irez plus vite à deux. Il faut que ce soit finit ce soir pour que je puisse finaliser le dossier demain matin avant notre départ.

- D'accord.

- Ton père ne nous en a pas parlé mais il a donné son accord pour que tu m'accompagnes à Hambourg. Je te dirais ce soir ce que tu dois amener avec toi.

- D'accord.

A la fin de l'échange, Marcus se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Déçu de ne pas avoir reçu un petit baiser, Harry attendit une minute avant de se plonger dans les dossiers. Quinze minutes plus tard alors qu'il allait commencer à rédiger les courriers qu'ils devaient rendre au plus vite, une voix grave retentit à son oreille.

- J'aime quand tu acquiesces à tout ce que je te propose.

Harry leva brusquement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Marcus.

- Un dernier petit détail, pour le voyage de demain n'amène pas de pyjama, tu n'en auras pas besoin pour ce que j'ai en tête.

- Marcus !

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi chuchota le plus âgé en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Le baiser fut tendre, bien plus tendre que tous ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partagés. Ils prirent le temps de s'effleurer, de se sentir, de se goûter, de s'apprendre tout simplement.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, groggy, incapable de se remettre de ce doux baiser.

- …Je dois…enfin tu vois…pour tout à l'heure balbutia Harry.

- Moi je dois partir mais je reviens après…après cette réunion, c'est une importante réunion mais tu n'as pas besoin…enfin ce n'est pas la peine que tu m'accompagnes…d'ailleurs je ne t'en avais pas parlé…Bon j'y vais.

- D'accord…

- D'accord…

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Marcus effleura une dernière fois les douces lèvres avant de s'écarter.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas joui et lui non plus, parce qu'éjaculer ne voulait pas dire jouir. Ensuite, il s'était comporté comme le pire des salauds en lui ordonnant de se tirer à peine le préservatif ôté mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, il assena le coup de grâce en lui indiquant qu'elle ne devait plus l'appeler ou chercher à le revoir et qu'il avait juste voulu passer un peu de bon temps sans se prendre la tête. C'est ainsi qu'il fonctionnait avec les filles, en goujat et le rejet de Mathilde semblait avoir accentué ses mauvais côtés.

- Jus' tu crois que maman serait d'accord pour qu'on ait un chien ? Demanda Marie après avoir salué la propriétaire de l'animal.

Justin cessa là ses réflexions et regarda sa sœur qui faisait la folle avec le chien de la voisine, une espèce de bâtard à qui il manquait une patte.

- Je ne pense pas princesse.

- Si on en avait un je le ferai dormir dans mon lit.

- C'est très hygiénique ça !

- Les chiens sont propres car en se léchant ils nettoient eux-mêmes leur fourrure.

- Tu as raison et ils se reniflent aussi le trou du cul pour se dire bonjour !

- Justin ! Je vais le dire à maman que tu as dis un gros mot.

Sans attendre de réponse, Marie courut en direction de l'ascenseur alors que son frère la talonnait en lui criant qu'elle risquait de souffrir si elle osait rapporter. Ils chahutaient encore en arrivant sur leur palier mais la surprise fut de taille pour Justin quand il vit Ginny assise sur les marches de l'escalier.

- Bonjour Justin.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et ouvrit simplement la porte de l'appartement en obligeant Marie à y entrer.

- C'est la sœur de Ron murmura la fillette en se retournant vers l'autre jeune fille.

- Je sais princesse…Monte dans ta chambre, maman va surement vouloir que tu commences ta valise.

- Jus'…

- Fais ce que je te dis Marie.

Justin poussa un peu plus sa sœur dans l'entrée et lui claqua la porte au nez. Il ne souhaitait pas que Marie assiste à une conversation qui risquait d'être houleuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attaqua de suite le jeune homme en se positionnant devant Ginny toujours assise sur les marches. Il essaya de paraître indifférent devant la mine défaite de la jeune fille.

- Te voir.

- Tu aurais dû t'abstenir et rester chez toi.

- Justin…

- Je-ne-veux-plus-te-voir dit-il tout bas peu désireux que la mère de Pansy l'entende. Cette femme passait sa vie l'oreille collée sur sa porte d'entrée à espionner les allées et venues dans l'escalier.

La jeune fille cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglot déstabilisant un peu plus Justin, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Putain ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène ici. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

- ….

- Ginny ?

- Je…je croyais…que tu avais…aimé hier soir.

Un éclat de rire retentit sur le palier qui fit se relever la tête de Ginny qui ne comprenait pas ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir de drôle.

- T'es sérieuse ? Se moqua t-il tout sentiment de culpabilité évaporé à l'évocation de la nuit dernière. Tu crois que j'ai pris mon pied alors que par deux fois j'ai eu l'impression de baiser un macabé ? Ton petit manège marche peut-être avec les autres mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé alors ? Demanda la jeune fille qui s'était levée sous l'insulte.

- Je n'avais que toi sous la main.

Mit K.O du premier coup, Justin s'affaissa contre le mur la lèvre en sang. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là « _Putain où a t-elle a apprit à frapper comme ça ?_ ».

- Si je suis venue te voir c'est parce que je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Ma mère…ma mère vient de m'annoncer qu'il allait rentrer à la maison. Et je ne suis pas prête à le revoir, tu comprends ? J'ai couru jusqu'ici parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vivante même si je sais que tu n'en as rien à foutre.

Le jeune homme crut que Ginny allait de nouveau le frapper mais elle s'affaissa contre lui pour finir par s'écrouler toujours en pleure le front posé sur son torse. Elle lui parut si vulnérable à cet instant qu'il oublia le coup de poing qu'elle venait de lui assener et regretta de s'être montré si con. Son père lui avait appris à respecter les femmes ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait les baisant plus ou moins gentiment selon son humeur. Que ferait-il si Marie venait un jour lui avouer qu'un garçon venait de la dépuceler pour ensuite la jeter comme une merde ? Il lui fracasserait sa sale petite gueule à ce connard.

- Ginny lève-toi, t'es entrain de me noyer sous tes larmes là.

- Désolée.

- Je crois qu'on s'est assez donné en spectacle devant la voisine.

Abattue par son indifférence, Ginny s'élança vers les escaliers alors que le jeune homme insérait ses clefs dans la serrure. Elle descendait les premières marches lorsque la voix de Justin s'éleva juste derrière elle.

- Je suis un salaud de première et comme tu as pu le remarquer je ne suis pas du genre sentimental alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je le devienne. Si tu arrives à me supporter je veux bien avoir un semblant de relation avec toi.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et remonta lentement les escaliers tout en fixant Justin dans les yeux.

- J'accepte si tu ne vas pas voir d'autres filles.

- Seulement quand tu sauras me satisfaire. Tu fais comme tu veux soit tu es d'accord avec ça, soit tu rentres chez toi.

- …D'accord souffla Ginny qui pouvait tout accepter sauf de rentrer chez elle.

Justin se poussa mais alors qu'elle passait devant lui il attrapa doucement son poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Ne me frappe plus jamais Ginny lui recommanda t-il et sans rien ajouter de plus il referma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

- Dis-moi mon chéri, il est gentil avec toi ton patron ? Interrogea Lily à son fils qui sortait de la douche.

Le jeune homme sursauta devant le visage de sa mère qui se reflétait dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Maman ! S'exclama Harry en mettant son peignoir.

- Il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse pas déjà. Ton père vient de me prévenir que Marcus Flint venait diner à la maison ce soir.

- Ca te dérange qu'il vienne ici ? Demanda Harry intéressé de connaitre l'avis de sa mère sur son …« _Ami ? Petit-ami ? Copain ? Partenaire ?...Bref !_ ».

- Il ne m'est pas apparu très sympathique et je l'ai trouvé assez réfrigérant quand j'ai essayé d'entamer la conversation avec lui mais je saurai me comporter poliment.

Lily prit une serviette dans le placard et s'attela à essuyer la chevelure de son fils dégoulinante d'eau.

- Arrête maman, je suis assez vieux pour m'occuper de moi-même râla le petit brun juste pour la forme. Lily avait pris l'habitude de venir discuter avec Harry pendant qu'il se préparait dans la salle de bain. Le reste de la famille se moquait souvent d'eux mais ils aimaient ces petits moments d'intimités qui ne concernaient qu'eux.

- Regarde-toi comme tu es magnifique s'exclama Lily en mirant ce fils qu'elle aimait tant.

Son fils ainé avait toujours eu du mal à aimer ce corps que la nature lui avait donné. Sur les recommandations du professeur de sport d'Harry, elle l'avait inscrite à l'âge de treize ans dans un club d'athlétisme où il avait démontré un véritable talent pour la course à pieds. Son corps finement musclé convenait parfaitement pour ce sport mais ce que Lily trouvait particulièrement remarquable chez lui était son postérieur plutôt charnu pour un garçon. Elle gardait en mémoire une anecdote qui s'était passée l'été dernier pendant leur vacance en Sardaigne.

_Flashback_

Ils étaient descendus dans un de ces hôtels luxueux, qu'affectionnait particulièrement James habitué au confort depuis son plus jeune âge. A peine s'étaient-ils installés que Justin et Marie enfilaient déjà leurs maillots de bain pour aller profiter de la piscine. Lily bronzait depuis une heure tout en surveillant sa fille quand Harry arriva vêtu d'un long bermuda et d'un t-shirt informe qui le faisait paraitre petit et maigrichon. Il s'allongea prêt de sa mère en ignorant l'appel de son frère qui tenait à lui présenter un groupe de jeunes françaises qui se prélassaient non loin d'eux. Le cœur serré, Lily entendit une des jeunes filles dire à Justin que ce n'était pas grave si l'autre garçon ne souhaitait pas se joindre à elles, qu'il était moche et surement inintéressant.

C'est à ce moment-là que James les rejoignit bien décidé à profiter des ses vacances pour enquiquiner ses trois enfants surtout les deux plus grands qui n'avaient pas arrêté de se moquer de sa peur de l'avion tout au long de leur voyage.

- Tu ne vas pas te baigner Harry ? Demanda James.

- Pas envie.

- T'es sûr de toi, elle paraît pourtant bonne.

Harry releva ses lunettes de soleil et inspecta son père des pieds à la tête avant de se rallonger tranquillement.

- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

- Un maillot de bain.

- Jaune moutarde tendance fin dix-neuvième ? C'est oncle Vernon qui te l'a prêté ?

Lily éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé de son mari qui chercha des yeux son plus jeune fils.

- Viens là Justin appela James interrompant le jeune homme qui tentait le plus discrètement possible de persuader deux filles d'aller boire un verre avec lui.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il revint vers sa famille satisfait de la réponse positive des deux gourdes qu'il baiserait le soir même. Elles allaient prendre chers pour s'être moquées de son frère.

- Oui ?

- Tu prends les pieds, je m'occupe du reste ordonna James qui sautait déjà sur son fils ainé pour l'attraper par les poignets.

- C'est cool rit Justin en se jetant dans la bagarre.

- NON ! hurla l'agressé qui se débattait sans succès.

Sans aucune difficulté, ils jetèrent Harry à l'eau avant d'y sauter à leur tour. Le jeu dura un bon quart d'heures entre les fils et le père avant qu'Harry ne décide de se débarrasser de ses vêtements encombrants. Comme au ralentit, Lily vit son fils sortir de l'eau pour ôter son t-shirt trempé offrant à la vue de tous un corps mâte parfaitement bien proportionné. Elle entendit des murmures surpris parvenir du groupe de filles quand le jeune homme retira son bermuda pour se retrouver seulement vêtu d'un boxer de bain noir.

- T'as vu ses jambes ? Souffla une voix féminine étonnée.

- Moi je préfère mater son cul, putain il est carrément canon répondit une autre jeune fille.

- Merde, on aurait dû insister pour qu'il vienne nous voir.

Elles continuèrent de discuter d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers sa mère pour s'étendre sur son transat. Il entamait la lecture d'un roman acheté à la librairie de l'hôtel quand une des jeunes filles, encouragée par ses camarades se leva pour l'invité à venir les rejoindre.

- Excuse-moi…Mes copines et moi nous sommes arrivées hier et comme on ne connait pas grand monde ici et qu'on t'a vu en…enfin…on s'est dit que ça serait sympa de t'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec nous…pour faire un peu connaissance.

Les autres jeunes filles gloussèrent quand les yeux d'Harry glissèrent sur elles.

- Je préfère passer mon après-midi à lire ici.

- Euh…ok. C'est comme tu veux…N'hésites pas à nous rejoindre si tu changes d'avis.

Elle s'éloigna en jetant un dernier regard vers Harry et fit un non de la tête à l'attention de ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda une jeune adolescente d'à peu prêt seize ans.

- Il préfère rester lire là-bas.

- C'est dommage.

- Ouais et vous verriez les yeux vert qu'il a avec des cils supers longs. Ouuaaahhhhhh ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il viendra avec son copain ce soir.

Un peu plus loin, Lily ouvrit la bouteille de crème solaire et en déposa sur le torse d'Harry.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé de les rejoindre ? Questionna la maman étonnée du comportement de son fils.

- Pas envie.

- Elles ont l'air plutôt jolie.

- Peut-être

- Quand tu me réponds ainsi c'est que la conversation t'ennuie.

- Pas du tout.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu y aller ? Elles t'ont trouvé mignon tu sais.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

- Je suis très loin d'être mignon maman, elle voulait juste être sympa avec moi pour faire plaisir à Justin.

- …

- C'est vrai, les filles font toujours ça pour l'approcher. Depuis le collège j'ai l'habitude de servir d'intermédiaire mais ça ne me dérange pas.

- Retourne-toi que je te tartine le dos.

Harry se positionna sur le ventre en fermant les yeux se refusant de penser à ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

- Tu es très beau mon chéri assura Lily en appliquant délicatement la crème sur la peau douce.

- Tu n'es pas objective maman.

- Tu as dû avoir quelques copines même si tu n'en parles jamais ?

- Une mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps répondit Harry en culpabilisant un peu de ne pas être capable de dire à sa mère que la petite-amie en question s'appelait Blaise et qu'il en avait été très amoureux pendant des mois avant d'oser se déclarer.

- Il n'y a rien eu de…

- Non maman il ne s'est pas passé grands choses.

- Bien, parce que je vous trouve trop jeune ton frère et toi pour avoir ce genre de relation mais ça ne doit pas vous empêcher de vous amuser un peu. Va les voir elles n'attendent que ça essaya de le persuader Lily.

- Ca m'étonnerait, je remonte dans la chambre pour faire une petite sieste.

La mère de famille n'insista pas préférant le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Les filles parlèrent plus fort pour attirer l'attention d'Harry quant il passa prêt d'elles mais il les ignora complètement. « _Qu'ai-je omis dans son éducation pour qu'il ait si peu confiance en lui ?_ ».

_Fin du flashback_

- Je suis trop petit et touche ici je n'ai même pas de muscles se désola Harry en contractant ses biceps.

Lily revint à la réalité et sourit à la vue de son fils qui posait devant le miroir les bras tendus vers le sol comme les bodybuilders dans les magasines.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton père était comme toi quand je l'ai connu, un vrai nain de jardin…ne me regarde pas de travers…à dix-neuf ans il a pris vingt centimètres.

- Je trouve injuste que Justin fasse un mètre quatre-vingt quatre alors qu'il a un an de moins que moi.

- Je croyais que ta taille ne te dérangeait plus.

- C'est vrai mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est injuste. Tu peux sortir maintenant s'il te plait ? Je dois me préparer pour ce soir.

- Tu vas quelque part après le diner ?

S'il avait pu, le jeune homme se serait mit une paire de claques car sa mère avait un flaire imparable pour repérer ses maigres tentatives de se rendre présentable quand il souhaitait plaire à quelqu'un lors de ses sorties nocturnes.

- Pas du tout, je dois juste m'habiller maman.

- Si tu le dis fit Lily suspicieuse en quittant la salle de bain.

« _Je vais devoir être prudent ce soir avec Marcus si je ne veux pas qu'elle comprenne tout, ce serait une véritable catastrophe_ ».

Il sortit de la salle de bain à moitié habillé et plongea sur son lit en surveillant du coin de l'œil son écran d'ordinateur « _Toujours pas connecté_ ». Il avait essayé sans succès de contacter Raphaël sur MSN pour le prévenir qu'ils ne pourraient pas se rencontrer le samedi après-midi. Il espérait que l'autre garçon ne serait pas trop fâché d'être laisser en plan car il l'avait trouvé sympathique et espérait pouvoir s'en faire un ami du moins sur internet « _J'essaierai de nouveau avant d'aller mer coucher_ ». Il attrapait son t-shirt quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'il imaginait voir ici.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

Voici le nouveau chapitre

Je déteste écrire les dialogues vraiment et je peux rester les yeux fixés sur mon pc les doigts au-dessus du clavier pendant des heures à me triturer les méninges. Vous verrez dans ce chapitre que je retourne un peu en arrière dans la journée par rapport à la fin du précédent. C'est fait exprès alors ne soyez pas trop perturbés.

J'ai fait aussi entrer un nouveau personnage mystère mais bon comme je ne m'appelle pas Agatha Christie je suis certaine que vous allez trouver.

J'ai un petit doute avec les reviews, souhaitez-vous que je vous réponde personnellement à chacune de vos reviews ou que je fasse comme j'ai fait les fois précédentes ? C'est mon côté timide qui parle et oui je l'avoue.

En tous les cas je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. J'espère qu'elle continue à vous plaire.

Chapitre 9

Le jeune homme brun eut tout juste le temps de se laisser tomber à terre afin d'éviter la balle qui alla s'écraser violemment contre le grillage, cinq mètres derrière lui.

- Tu joues à quoi là ? Demanda Théodore Nott tout en se relevant difficilement.

- Au tennis répondit Draco Malfoy qui venait de sauter par-dessus le filet afin de vérifier que son ami ne s'était pas blessé. Ce n'est pas avec ce jeu lamentable que tu vas pouvoir réussir à me battre. Si j'ai bien compté tu me dois deux cent cinquante euros.

- Non seulement tu essais de me tuer mais tu tentes aussi de me ruiner…C'est la dernière fois que je joue contre toi grogna Théodore en rejoignant le banc où étaient entreposés ses affaires.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais tu reviens toujours rit Draco satisfait d'avoir une fois de plus fait mordre la poussière à Théodore.

- Cette fois-ci je suis sérieux tu es trop bon pour moi. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi en forme ?

- …Rien de particulier. Par contre hier j'ai eu une petite conversation qui m'a mise d'excellente humeur.

- Quelle conversation ? Interrogea le jeune homme qui savait très bien de quoi parlait Draco.

C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant d'amener Draco à se confier car il suffisait juste de le caresser dans le sens du poil afin de lui donner l'impression d'être le meilleur à tout point de vue pour le rendre d'excellente humeur et donc plus enclin à la fanfaronnade. Théodore se demandait toujours comment un garçon aussi intelligent que son meilleur ami pouvait se faire avoir si facilement.

- J'ai vu Pansy avec cet espèce d'avorton…je sais plus comment il s'appelle d'ailleurs. Il croyait vraiment avoir une chance contre moi mais je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids.

- Quel avorton ?

- Le type avec qui tu as discuté l'autre après-midi quand Pansy nous a traîné dans ce quartier pourri…les halles.

- Harry Potter ? Demanda Théodore qui ne voulait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Draco en désignant de suite Neville Londubat.

- Tu sais très bien que non Théodore. C'était l'autre type plutôt moche mais qui pensait pouvoir piquer ma copine. Tu l'aurais vu quand j'ai débarqué à l'improviste, il a juste suffit que j'appuie un peu là où ça fait mal pour qu'il détale comme un lapin…un vrai minable.

- Pansy et toi êtes ensembles ?

- C'est tout nouveau.

Le jeune homme brun s'essuya concensieusement le visage afin de se donner du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait pas encore prit la décision d'aider Pansy mais il souhaitait tout de même sonder Draco pour connaître ses véritables intentions car il se doutait qu'il lui serait très difficile de le faire changer d'avis. Draco avait été élevé par un père souvent absent mais excessivement abusif qui à coup de baguette avait apprit très tôt à son fils où était sa vraie place et la manière d'utiliser les moyens mis à sa disposition pour toujours parvenir à ses fins. Il était loin le doux petit garçon que Théodore avait pris sous son aile à l'école primaire et il l'avait vu disparaitre petit à petit derrière cette façade froide devenant la réplique exacte de Lucius Malfoy, ce père haïssable mais tellement respecté.

- Je suppose que Pansy était soulagée de ton intervention.

- Elle a eu un peu pitié de cet idiot mais elle a vite compris où était sa place.

- Et où est sa place ?

- A mes côtés. Elle m'accompagnera demain soir au bal de charité pour officialiser notre relation devant tout le gratin de la haute société. Père établira ensuite les différentes modalités pour nos futures fiançailles.

- Vos fiançailles ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour prendre ce genre de décision ? S'exclama Théodore qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco soit si sérieux dans ses intentions.

- Père pense qu'il est bon pour moi de m'établir maintenant afin de mener une vie stable et sérieuse.

- Et vos études à tous les deux ?

- Je poursuivrai mes études pendant que Pansy s'occupera de notre intérieur.

Le ciel lui tombait littéralement sur la tête car Théodore était loin d'imaginer que les projets de son ami où plutôt du père de celui-ci allaient si loin. Il pensa à la pauvre Pansy si indépendante qui ne se doutait absolument pas de l'avenir qu'on lui réservait.

- Pansy est-elle au courant de ces projets ?

- …Non et tu dois garder tout ça pour toi le prévint Draco d'un ton froid.

- Pas de problèmes vieux, je serai une tombe le rassura le jeune homme brun.

- Tout doit resté secret tant que mon père n'a pas mis un point final à l'accord financier entre lui et celui de Pansy. Les Parkinson détiennent un important patrimoine dont Pansy sera la principale héritière mais M. Parkinson ne la sent pas capable de gérer cette fortune il a donc contacté père pour lui proposer une alliance entre nos deux familles.

- Pansy peut toujours refuser…

- Elle sera tout simplement déshéritée.

- Es-tu amoureux d'elle ? Demanda Thédore désespéré devant la froideur dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami.

- …Elle m'appartient maintenant alors le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je ne la laisserai pas se comporter comme une fille facile alors qu'elle portera bientôt le nom des Malfoy. Elle a osé me mentir hier pour aller retrouver cette espèce de rat mais je ne la laisserai plus faire n'importe quoi. Je garde jalousement ce qui est à moi et dans son intérêt je lui ai conseillé de ne plus prendre contacte avec Londubat.

- Sois patient avec elle Draco, n'oublie-pas l'amie précieuse qu'elle a été pour toi ces dernières années murmura Théodore en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

Pendant un instant, il sembla à Théodore que les iris couleurs orages vacillèrent face au rappel de cet adolescent malheureux dont Pansy avait pris soin d'épauler avec tendresse. La lueur disparut aussitôt remplacée par une détermination sans faille.

- Pansy n'a pas toujours été qu'une amie déclara Draco pour reprendre contenance.

- Comment ça ?

- On est sorti ensemble l'été dernier.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le jeune homme qui n'était au courant de rien.

- Pendant trois mois exactement et je peux t'assurer qu'elle était bien accrochée.

- …Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Ca s'est fait comme ça et puis on s'est séparé.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Théodore curieux de savoir comment leur relation s'était terminée. Il ne souhaitait pas spécialement se montrer trop insistant sachant qu'il était inutile de demander plus de détails à Draco mais il imaginait déjà les différentes tortures qu'il infligerait à Pansy pour lui avoir fait toutes ces cachoteries.

Draco resta pensif un petit instant et répondit qu'il préférait garder pour lui les raisons de leur séparation.

- Si on allait faire un tour au bar, j'ai envie d'un soda bien frais pas toi ? Proposa Draco sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

- Mouaih !

- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête à cause de ce que je t'ai dit sur ma relation avec Pansy ? T'es jaloux ?

- Très drôle…

- C'est vrai que tu préfères les petits bruns aux yeux verts le taquina Draco.

- Pas du tout nia Théodore qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry Potter sur qui il avait complètement craqué.

- Il n'est pas trop mal et d'après ce que je sais son père a une très bonne situation.

- Tout ne se résume pas à l'argent Draco mais c'est vrai qu'il me plait beaucoup.

- Pourquoi hésiter alors ?

- …

- Théodore Nott serait tombé amoureux au premier coup d'œil ? Ok !...Fonce alors. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Au pire il te dit non et tu tournes la page.

- Me dit mon meilleur ami qui est capable de pisser autour de sa proie pour marquer son territoire.

Les deux jeunes hommes sourient au souvenir de cet épisode peu glorieux d'une de leur beuverie.

- Suis mon conseil et téléphone-lui. Il me semble que Pansy t'a donné son numéro non ?

- Il est déjà dans mon répertoire.

- Alors fais le…Bon tu mérites que je t'offre le déjeuner avec l'argent que j'ai facilement acquis grâce à toi.

Ils finirent de ranger leurs affaires et de dirigèrent tranquillement en dehors du court de tennis.

* * *

Il avala distraitement une gorgée de scotch tout en inspectant le cadre somptueux qui l'entourait. C'était un peu tôt dans l'après-midi pour s'adonner à son pêché mignon mais il avait besoin d'un bon remontant en attendant que son rendez-vous daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Il fixa un long moment le liquide ambré ne pouvant empêcher son passé si lointain d'inonder sa mémoire. Il n'aimait pas revenir dans cette ville maudite qui lui avait arraché le cœur en même temps que son bonheur. Sa respiration s'arrêta quand une silhouette si semblable à celle de son souvenir passa dans son champ de vision. Le manque de l'autre fut si brutal que les doigts se resserrèrent douloureusement autour du verre d'alcool au point qu'ils en devinrent blancs. Ils reprirent une couleur presque naturelle quand l'homme relâcha la pression qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'exercer. Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à l'oublier après toutes ces années? Il perdit finalement ce combat contre lui-même et s'abandonna dans ce passé si lointain.

_Flashback_

La brise légère rafraîchissait agréablement l'atmosphère quasiment caniculaire de cette fin d'après-midi dans le jardin du Luxembourg. De nombreux touristes déambulaient dans les différentes allées qui entouraient les espaces verts alors que les parisiens plus habitués au lieu s'étaient installés directement sur l'herbe fraiche. A l'abri des regards un jeune anglais d'à peine vingt ans adossé contre un marronnier s'essayait difficilement à la lecture d'un recueil des poèmes d'Arthur Rimbaud. Il aurait pu réciter par cœur dans sa langue maternelle l'œuvre complète de ce poète qui le fascinait tant mais il souhaitait ardemment la connaître dans sa version originale. Il se sentait si bien dans ce cadre bénit des Dieux placé en plein centre de la capitale française et qu'il avait découvert complètement par hasard une semaine plus tôt. Le jeune homme releva la tête pour humer le délicieux parfum disséminé au gré du vent par les magnifiques lauriers blancs qui bordaient les allées du jardin.

- Ta lecture ne doit pas être si intéressante pour que tu lèves le nez ainsi retentit une voix masculine prêt de lui.

L'anglais sursauta à la vue d'un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres. Celui-ci s'était accroupi à seulement un mètre de lui et tenait dans ses mains son précieux livre.

- Arthur Rimbaud ?...ce n'est pas un peu soporifique comme lecture ? Demanda l'empêcheur de lire tranquille.

- … ?

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

- N…no.

- Tu es anglais ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi…mais si tu ne comprends pas le français pourquoi lire un livre dans cette langue ? Interrogea le curieux dans sa langue natale.

- Ca ne te regarde pas alors rends moi mon livre.

- Ne te fâche pas…tien le voici, de toute façon la poésie et moi ça fait deux…Tu viens souvent ici ?

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Depuis trois jours il passait tous ses après-midi sous le marronnier espérant secrètement revoir le jeune homme avec qui il avait passé un si merveilleux après-midi. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de le revoir mais c'était plus fort que lui et il attendait patiemment que le destin lui accorde pour une fois un peu de ce bonheur qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut jusqu'ici. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il l'aperçut s'avancer vers lui un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le jeune anglais admira la longue silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.

- Tu n'as pas apporté de livre aujourd'hui ? Demanda le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant.

- Non.

- Je vais devoir me dévouer pour te faire la conversation alors.

- J'aimerais bien.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le bistrot était tellement bondé que les clients devaient presque crier pour se faire entendre. Deux jeunes hommes installés au fond de la salle n'entendaient rien du brouhaha qui les entouraient trop accaparés l'un par l'autre. Leurs mains sous la table s'effleuraient délicatement depuis plusieurs minutes sans vraiment chercher à se tenir ni à se lâcher.

- Viens je te raccompagne chez toi murmura le jeune bilingue à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à sortir de ce lieu trop bruyant pour eux et déambulèrent lentement dans les rues parisiennes jusqu'à arriver devant un vieil immeuble.

- Je t'offre un café ? demanda l'anglais dans un français hésitant.

- Je veux bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble conscients tous deux du tournant qu'allait prendre leur relation. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence jusqu'au septième étage avant d'arriver devant une petite porte en bois de couleur marron foncé. Le locataire l'ouvrit et laissa passer le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

- C'est une ancienne chambre de bonnes mais je m'y sens bien préféra t-il préciser un peu honteux de l'état un peu délabré de son minuscule logement. Il savait que l'autre garçon venait d'une famille très aisée et qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'occasions de côtoyer des gens aussi pauvres que lui.

Il observa la silhouette qui baignait dans l'obscurité s'approcher de lui pour venir poser délicatement une main contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quand le si beau visage se pencha vers lui.

- J'aime ce que je vois.

Un courant électrique passa dans tout son corps au moment ou les douces lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

C'était doux, chaud et un peu humide aussi. Le touché était bizarre mais il se laissa faire faisant totalement confiance à la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Vous en pensez quoi alors ?

- C'est étrange mais ce n'est pas désagréable répondit-il en français pas peu fier des progrès qu'il avait fait dans cette langue ces dernières semaines.

Il s'approcha lentement de la troisième personne présente dans la pièce.

- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda t-il en levant les bras.

- Ne compte pas t'approcher de moi fit l'autre en se reculant.

- Regarde il veut juste te dire bonjour.

- Beurk !

- Attention à ce que tu dis ! Il pourrait penser que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup.

- Bon on y va là. Je dois dire que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

- Ton courage légendaire a vraiment foutu le camp.

- Enlevez-lui cette chose s'il vous plait.

- Albert n'est pas une chose Monsieur mais un python royal répliqua le propriétaire en récupérant son compagnon à sang froid.

- Donne un baiser à Albert pour te faire pardonner tes méchancetés.

- …

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sous leur marronnier profitant des derniers rayons du soleil après cette longue journée harassante à jouer les touristes dans la capitale française. La douce voix chantante du jeune anglais s'éleva lentement dans les airs :

Par les soirs bleus d'été, j'irai dans les sentiers,

Picoté par les blés, fouler l'herbe menue,

Rêveur, j'en sentirai la fraicheur à mes pieds.

Je laisserai le vent baigner ma tête nue.

Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai rien :

Mais l'amour infini me montera dans l'âme,

Et j'irai loin, bien loin, comme un bohémien,

Par la nature, heureux comme une femme.*

- C'était magnifique.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit qu'Arthur Rimbaud était soporifique ?

- Pas quand ses vers sortent si joliment de ta bouche.

- Mmmhhhh ! Ne parle pas comme ça, tu me donnes des idées.

- …

- Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

- Je vais devoir faire un aller-retour à Londres la semaine prochaine.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune poète en herbe qui ne voulait pas que son amant le quitte.

- Je dois régler quelques détails sans importances avec ma famille mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai vite de retour.

- Tu me le promets.

- Je te le promets.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

- S'il te plait…reste encore un peu…j'aime te sentir en moi souffla le jeune homme à son amant.

Il pouvait ressentir à travers tous ses membres les effets de l'orgasme qui l'avait pris par surprise. Il reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il adorait faire l'amour avec son compagnon mais jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi intense au point qu'il s'était entendu sangloter au plus fort de la jouissance. Il cacha son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras un peu honteux de s'être laissé autant aller.

- Je t'aime avoua t-il pour la première fois.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration mais bien décidé à obtenir une réponse qu'elle soit positive ou négative, il souleva la longue chevelure qui cachait le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement inconscient du tourment qu'il venait de provoquer chez son jeune amant.

- Imbécile, tu as intérêt à revenir très vite de Londres pour que je te fasse une déclaration digne de ce nom…Je t'aime tant mon amour.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le froid glacial soufflait fort sur la place mais rien n'aurait pu faire bouger le jeune homme du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il scrutait de ses yeux noirs les étudiants qui passaient à ses côtés cherchant une personne qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs semaines. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaitrait n'importe où fit son apparition devant l'entrée de l'université accompagnée de plusieurs étudiants. Il s'avança un peu vers le groupe n'osant pas trop s'approcher alors qu'il rêvait de cette rencontre depuis si longtemps.

- Te retourne pas vieux, y'a un mec bizarre qui n'arrête pas de te mâter depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres en se retournant curieux de voir de qui son ami parlait. Son visage se décomposa littéralement à la vue de la personne qui grelotait de froid à quelques mètres de lui.

- Tu le connais ?

- C'est un ami de mon frère. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut et je m'en débarrasse. Allez-y je vous rejoins à la cafétéria.

Enfin il le retrouvait après tant de mois à se remémorer inlassablement dans sa petite chambre de bonne parisienne tous les merveilleux moments passés ensembles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Lui cracha son amant au visage tout en l'attrapant brusquement par le bras pour l'entrainer dans un coin plus tranquille.

- …Je suis simplement venu te voir…s'il te plait lâche-moi tu me fais mal.

Il s'était préparé pour cette rencontre s'attendant à tout de la part du jeune homme qui lui faisait face mais pas au mépris qu'il voyait dans les beaux yeux gris.

- Maintenant que tu m'as vu tu peux repartir fit l'autre en faisant demi tour.

- Attends…j'ai attendu ton retour pendant de longues semaines…

- Et alors tu ne t'aies pas dit que si je ne revenais pas c'est que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?… Je pensais que nous nous aimions.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même quand il vit le jeune étudiant rire à gorge déployée devant ses dernières paroles.

- T'as cru que je t'aimais ? Putain je savais que tu étais naïf mais pas à ce point là. J'ai juste eu pitié de toi quand je t'ai vu tout seul dans ce parc, c'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé. Si j'avais su. Au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, j'ai remarqué les regards énamourés que tu posais sur moi et je me suis finalement dit que ça pouvait être une expérience comme une autre. On ne peut pas dire que tu es fait ton effarouché n'est-ce pas ? C'était loin d'être l'extase de baiser avec toi mais au moins ça m'a permis de passer le temps jusqu'à mon départ même si je devais supporter tes jérémiades à longueur de journées.

Face à tant de cruauté la douleur balaya tout sur son passage et le jeune homme n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour vomir le peu qu'il avait pu avaler le midi même. Malheureusement pour lui son calvaire était loin d'être terminé.

- T'es si pitoyable d'avoir cru que tu pouvais m'intéresser. Mon pauvre je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour mettre les plus belles filles dans mon lit. Si tu savais l'imagination dont j'ai dû faire preuve pour réussir à bander…

- TAIS-TOI !…juste tais-toi…s'il te plait.

Il pleurerait plus tard mais pas maintenant, pas devant cet homme qu'il aimait encore comme un fou mais qui venait de l'humilier sans aucune pitié.

- Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi…Dé-désolé pour le dérangement.

Malgré la peur, il leva une dernière fois les yeux sur ce visage si beau qui avait tant de fois fait palpiter son cœur. Il grava dans sa mémoire ses moindres contours et les plus petits détails qu'il avait oublié depuis leur séparation. C'est sur cette dernière image qu'il s'éloigna dans le froid ignorant les regards curieux des autres étudiants qui avaient assistés sans la comprendre à sa longue mise à mort.

_Fin du flashback_

Assez d'années s'étaient écoulées pour guérir cette douloureuse blessure mais il n'avait jamais pu oublier cette sombre période contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré. Il en avait passé des heures enfermé dans sa douleur essayant malgré tout de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Il avait fini par quitter Paris sans aucuns regrets pour retourner à Londres et y reprendre ses études. Pendant très longtemps il avait craint de le croiser par hasard dans les rues londoniennes jusqu'au jour où l'impensable était arrivé. Il buvait tranquillement une bière dans un pub avec quelques amis quand il le vit entrer accompagné d'une très jolie jeune femme blonde aux formes généreuses. Il reconnut en son for intérieur qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique et que son ancien amant semblait comblé. Il n'ignora pas que l'autre homme l'avait parfaitement reconnu quand il le détailla froidement et il vit de suite qu'il ne lui plaisait pas plus que dix ans auparavant. Son compagnon en profita pour arriver à ce moment-là et l'embrassa tout en s'installant à ses côtés. Ils vivaient ensembles dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres depuis trois ans. Ce n'était pas la folle passion mais ils s'aimaient et se complétaient parfaitement bien. C'était grâce à cet homme qu'il avait repris confiance même s'il avait longtemps hésité à franchir le pas de peur d'être de nouveau rejeté. La main dans celle de son conjoint, il quitta le pub en ignorant les regards dégoutés lancés par son ancien amant.

Onze années étaient passées depuis leur dernière rencontre mais il entendait souvent parler de lui dans les journaux ou à la télévision. Il rageait de le voir toujours aussi magnifique comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui. C'était loin d'être son cas depuis que le cancer avait emporté l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il avait pris un congé sans solde les toutes dernières semaines de la maladie souhaitant être présent dans les derniers instants de vie de son conjoint décédé un an plus tôt et qu'il pleurait encore à ce jour. Maintenant il se trouvait dans cette ville qu'il détestait de tout son coeur à attendre que l'autre idiot veuille bien faire son apparition.

- Un autre scotch s'il vous plait demanda t-il au serveur.

- Avec ou sans glaçons ?

- Sans glaçons.

Il le vit enfin s'approcher à grandes enjambées l'air froid et sur de lui comme toujours. Les deux hommes se tendirent la main pour se saluer avant de se s'installer autour de la table.

- Tu es en retard.

- J'ai eu un petit contre temps.

- Maintenant que tu es là, je t'écoute Marcus.

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les filles soient si compliquées ? Elle l'avait giflé hier en lui reprochant de ne pas être venu à leur rendez-vous mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui était en retard. Si Padma n'arrivait pas dans les prochaines minutes, ils risquaient vraiment de rater la prochaine séance. C'est en maugréant contre les filles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient qu'il s'installa dans la file d'attente, bien décidé à visionner le film dont il attendait la sortie depuis des lustres. Arrivé à la caisse il acheta malgré tout deux tickets « _on ne sait jamais_ » et retourna vers l'entrée espérant toujours que la jeune fille ne tarderait pas à arriver. Enfin, il la vit courir comme une folle dans sa direction, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage visiblement ravie à l'idée de le retrouver. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras complètement essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

- Je…je suis…désolée…Ron…mais y'a eu…y'a eu une panne sur la ligne et…

- Ce n'est pas grave Padma, j'ai déjà acheté les billets. On a plus qu'à aller s'installer tranquillement dans la salle comme ça tu pourras souffler un peu la rassura Ron heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

- Tu les as achetés ? Demanda t'elle en quittant les bras accueillants de son futur petit ami.

- J'ai eu peur qu'il n'en reste plus alors j'ai préféré les prendre.

- Tu n'as pas pris les popcorns au moins ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille qui n'avait pas oublié sa promesse.

- Je t'attendais même si j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

- …Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de venir te rejoindre.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le stand de nourriture et comme promis Padma lui offrit un énorme pot de popcorns. Ils entrèrent ensuite tranquillement dans la salle de projection en discutant de choses et d'autres.

- Ca ne m'a l'air pas trop mal ici proposa Ron qui souhaitait s'asseoir dans un coin assez isolé de la salle pour pouvoir flirter tranquillement.

- On risque de ne pas voir grand-chose si on se met ici ?

- Euh !... Si tu préfères aller devant…il reste quelques places par là-bas.

La jeune femme hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir sur le siège que Ron lui avait proposé en premier lieu.

- Tu as raison, on sera bien là rien que tous les deux.

Ron s'assit à côté de la jeune fille qui en profita pour lui prendre un peu de popcorns.

- Eh ! C'est à moi s'insurgea le jeune Weasley qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui vole sa nourriture qu'on soit une jolie fille où pas.

- Arrête de râler Ronald, je ne t'en ai pris que quelques-uns.

Le popcorn tangua dangereusement quand Ron tenta de le cacher entre ses jambes pour empêcher Padma de lui en prendre encore. Celle-ci le trouva vraiment adorable avec sa petite moue boudeuse qui lui donnait un petit côté enfantin. Elle profita que la lumière s'éteigne pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme tout en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Ron. Elle sentit la tension qui parcourait le corps du jeune homme baisser à son contacte pour finir par complètement disparaitre après seulement quelques minutes. Ron était un grand timide et Padma se doutait qu'elle devait faire le premier pas s'ils voulaient se donner une chance d'être ensemble. Comme pour lui donner tort, Ron osa une première approche en essayant d'entourer de son bras les épaules de la jeune fille. Ils se contorsionnèrent afin de trouver une position qui leur conviendrait à tous les deux et finirent par se mettre d'accord quelques instants plus tard.

- C'est agréable chuchota la jeune femme le nez collé contre le torse chaud.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre tout le long du film se partageant les popcorns et chuchotant de temps en temps leur avis sur certaines scènes. Ils ne bougèrent pas quand la lumière se ralluma et que les gens commencèrent à quitter la salle souhaitant profiter encore un petit moment de la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux pendant la projection.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger.

- Moi non plus avoua Ron qui redessinait du bout des doigts le contour du visage de la jeune femme.

- Mais on doit rentrer.

- On peut aller chez moi si ça te dit ?

La jeune femme se redressa en souriant et fixa de ces yeux ceux de Ron qui venait de se rendre compte du sous entendu qu'insinuaient ses paroles.

- Ce n'est pas…euh…ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Padma…on peut aller ailleurs si tu préfères balbutia t-il.

- Du calme Ronald. Ca me va bien d'aller chez toi, on sera plus tranquille.

- Tranquille ?

- Oui pour faire ça…

Sans rien ajouter, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ron qui paniqua un peu ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Se remémorant les deux seuls baisers qu'il ait jamais donné il enfonça soudainement sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de Padma qu'il se mit à fouiller de façon maladroite. La jeune femme prit très vite conscience de l'inexpérience de Ron et tenta de prendre la direction du baiser en entourant de ses mains le visage de celui-ci pour le ralentir.

- Hum…Excusez-moi mais vous devez sortir maintenant, nous devons nettoyer la salle pour la prochaine séance.

Surpris les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent dans un bel ensemble.

- Bien sûr Monsieur…nous partons tout de suite répondit Ron en rassemblant leurs affaires.

Gênés d'avoir été pris sur le fait, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'extérieur sans même se retourner.

- On va chez toi alors ? Demanda Padma en glissant sa main dans celle de Ron.

- Tu en as envie ?

- J'en ai très envie Ronald Weasley, vraiment très envie fit Padma en lui baisant les lèvres.

Dans un éclat de rire elle le repoussa et le tira par le bras pour qu'il la suive dans le dédale des couloirs du métro.

* * *

- Ginny ?

- Bonjour Harry.

Surpris celui-ci enfila son t-shirt pour se redonner contenance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Justin m'a invité pour le diner.

- Justin a fait ça ?

- On sort ensemble depuis cet après-midi.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire à la jeune fille.

- Je suis montée te voir pour te demander de ne rien dire à Ron sur ma relation avec ton frère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ron connait la réputation de Justin et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Il va vouloir me mettre en garde…

- Il n'aura pas tord, Justin est…comment dire…bizarre avec les filles.

Ginny sourit face à la délicatesse du jeune homme qui visiblement ne souhaitait pas dénigrer son frère devant sa toute nouvelle conquête.

- Tu as une manière toute à toi de parler du comportement de ton frère. Pourras-tu juste garder le secret quelque temps ?

- Ta famille sait que tu es ici ? Demanda Harry curieux de savoir comment elle s'était débrouillée pour cacher sa présence chez lui.

- J'ai dit à ma mère que j'étais chez une amie.

- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés avec Justin. Je ne dirai rien à Ron mais s'il me pose des questions ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui mentir. C'est mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre à cause de vos histoires.

- Ca me convient. Votre invité est arrivé et ta maman souhaite que tu descendes l'informa t'elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

Fébrile d'apprendre que Marcus attendait en bas, Harry oublia complètement Ginny et termina de se préparer en vitesse. Il descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la terrasse d'où provenait la voix joyeuse de son père.

- Te voilà enfin s'exclama James un verre à la main. Viens avec nous dans le bureau, j'allais montrer à Marcus tous tes trophées.

Le jeune homme n'écouta son père que d'une seule oreille tant le plaisir de voir Marcus le cloua sur place.

- Harry, tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta son père.

C'était la première fois que Marcus portait autre chose qu'un de ses costumes sombres et le changement fut telle que son bas ventre s'embrasa instantanément. Le jean noir évasé vers le bas allongeait encore plus ses longues jambes et le pull beige à col V dessinait parfaitement son torse musclé. Harry n'eut qu'une envie, soulever de ses mains le tissu encombrant pour aller titiller de ses dents les pointes sombres si excitantes. Il imagina ensuite ses lèvres parcourant la fine ligne de poils sur le ventre plat jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon devenu trop encombrant. A genoux devant Marcus, il glisserait le bout de sa langue dans l'adorable nombril tout en dégrafant d'une main fébrile la fermeture éclaire pour aller y chercher ce qu'il convoitait tant et s'imprégnerait tout en douceur de l'onctuosité du sexe dur dans sa main avant de…

- Marcus, je crois que mon fils est encore parti très loin dans ses songes remarqua James Potter en sirotant tranquillement son whisky.

- …Désolé…je suis un peu fatigué mentit Harry qui se trouvait plutôt en forme après cette longue chute irréelle.

- Harry, nous t'attendions pour servir l'apéritif intervint Lily…tu es déjà servi toi ?

- J'avais soif et j'allais accompagner notre hôte dans le bureau pour lui montrer les médailles d'Harry se justifia James.

- Après diner si tu veux bien. Peux-tu aller chercher le plateau qui est sur la table de la cuisine s'il te plait ?

- Mais…

- James !

Les parents d'Harry s'éloignèrent laissant en tête à tête les deux amants qui se regardèrent quelques instants sans échanger la moindre la parole. Une petite voix espiègle les sortit soudainement de leur contemplation.

- T'as vu Justin avec sa copine ?

Harry posa les yeux sur sa petite sœur qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Tu n'es pas encore couchée princesse ? Demanda t-il éludant sciemment la question.

- Harry ! Ginny Weasley est la nouvelle copine de Justin insista t'elle.

- ...

La collégienne tourna son regard vers le couple qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son grand-frère :

- Maman faisait un peu la tête quand elle l'a vu mais papa a insisté pour qu'elle reste ce soir…

Elle se tut un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire de plus et reprit ses explications.

- Ils se sont disputés cet après-midi mais je n'ai pas réussi à entendre tout ce qu'ils racontaient. Heureusement que maman était dans sa chambre sinon Justin se serait fait gronder parce qu'il n'a pas été très gentil.

- Marie ! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas écouter les conversations qui ne te concernent pas se fâcha Harry qui n'appréciait pas la mauvaise manie de sa sœur d'écouter aux portes.

- Bonjour Monsieur fit poliment la fillette à Marcus faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les remontrances de son grand frère.

- Bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Marie Potter.

- Enchanté moi c'est Marcus Flint fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant.

- Vous êtes très grand.

- Marie n'as-tu pas quelque chose à faire mais ailleurs qu'ici ? S'exaspéra Harry qui aurait souhaité profiter un peu plus longtemps de son homme sans être dérangé par le petit moulin à paroles.

- Je suis bien ici et je me dois de discuter avec tous nos invités, c'est une question de politesse répondit la petite sœur.

- Marie…

- Ca ne me dérange pas Harry assura Marcus amusé par la jeune comédienne.

- Va chercher les verres dans le meuble Marie et pose les sur la table s'il te plait ordonna Lily Potter.

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite fit la fillette à Marcus. Elle le trouvait vraiment trop canon encore plus que son professeur de musique. Elle allait finir de mettre le couvert et ferait en sorte de pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés pendant le repas.

La tranquillité enfin revenue Harry guida _son_ _patron _vers le coin le plus éloigné de la terrasse.

- Tu as vu les documents que j'ai laissés sur le bureau ? Demanda Harry qui s'était inquiété de la qualité de son travail.

- Ca m'avait l'air correct mais je les regarderai plus attentivement demain matin. As-tu préparé tes affaires ?

- Ma valise est prête.

- L'avion privé décollera à dix-sept heures trente. On partira directement du bureau ok ?

- Pourquoi partir demain si ton rendez-vous est samedi soir ?

- Ca c'est un secret chuchota Marcus en caressant discrètement la paume de main de son interlocuteur.

L'attraction était si forte entre eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se toucher.

- Tu as reçu un appel de ton ami Montague cet après-midi.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? S'exclama Marcus qui se demandait ce que l'autre idiot avait bien pu raconter à Harry.

- Je n'y ai plus pensé.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser un mot avant de quitter le bureau.

- …J'ai été assez occupé toute l'après-midi et je voulais t'en parler ce soir tenta de se justifier le jeune homme qui craignait que Marcus ne se fâche.

- Notre relation ne doit pas empiéter sur la qualité de ton travail Harry. Il est important que tu me mettes au courant le plus rapidement possible de tous les appels que je reçois pendant mon absence.

- Je suis désolé.

- Que voulait Montague ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a juste demandé que tu le rappelles.

- Il ne t'a rien dit de plus ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Harry ne se défendit pas sachant très bien qu'il aurait dû être plus professionnel et lui laisser un message pour le prévenir de cet appel. Confusément il comprit que Marcus n'était pas particulièrement exaspéré parce qu'il avait oublié de lui donner le message mais plutôt parce qu'il avait eu Montague directement en ligne. Mais pourquoi ?

_A suivre_

* Un poème d'Arthur Rimbaud – Le titre : Sensation


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

Voici le nouveau chapitre

Un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que l'on m'a reproché de faire beaucoup de fautes donc j'ai tenté de corriger ce travers. J'espère que cela sera suffisant puisque je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une correctrice, en tous les cas pas pour l'instant. J'ai essayé aussi d'être plus minutieuse sur les différents passages pour que cela paraisse moins brouillon mais je dois dire que le naturel est très vite revenu au galop. Je fais un peu exprès d'écrire comme ça pour ne pas tout dévoiler ;-)

Et je vous remercie toutes sans exceptions pour vos messages qui m'encouragent. Merci.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre10

Le père de famille s'était levé tôt dans l'intention de préparer un succulent petit-déjeuner pour toute sa famille. Mettant de côtés, tartines grillées, céréales et cafetière, il préféra s'afférer sur un fabuleux jouet acquis la veille, le tout nouveau blender next generation. Tout ce que le frigidaire contenait de fruits et de légumes se trouvait sur le plan de travail prêt à être découpés. Il épluchait sa septième carotte quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur son fils ainé.

- Bonjour papa fit celui-ci en ouvrant le placard pour attraper son bol.

- Bonjour, le lait et tes céréales sont sur la table.

- Merci.

- Serais-tu tombé de ton lit ce matin ?

- J'ai mal dormi cette nuit alors j'ai préféré me lever au lieu de tourner en rond pour rien répondit Harry en versant le lait sur les céréales. Tu fais quoi là ?

- Un multi-jus à base de carottes. Tu en veux pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Non merci ! s'exclama Harry après avoir avalé une première bouchée de céréales.

- Tu as tort fils, c'est bourré de vitamines…Hum ! A quelle heure est ton vol ?

- Dix-sept heures trente, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. C'est juste que je me rends compte que tu es presqu'un adulte maintenant et que l'oiseau va bientôt quitter le nid.

Le jeune homme but son lait tout en contemplant son père qui semblait attristé à l'idée que son fils quitte le domicile familial.

- Je suis encore loin d'être parti…surtout avec les études que je prépare. A mon avis dans dix ans je serai encore à la maison.

- Tu parles ! Y'aura tellement de jolies filles à la fac que tu préféreras prendre un petit studio pour pouvoir…

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son père ramène tout aux filles ? Le principal but d'un adolescent de son âge était-il de constamment penser à la manière de mettre les filles dans son lit…ou plutôt les garçons dans son cas ? Ok, peut-être un peu mais pas lui, tout du moins pas en permanence. Ou alors son père avait des soupçons et lui envoyait des signaux maladroits…Définitivement impossible. Si James doutait de la sexualité de son fils alors sa mère en serait forcément informée et la connaissant elle n'aurait pas pris de gants pour lui en toucher deux mots du moins c'est ce qu'Harry pensait.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta James devant le mutisme de son fils.

Le petit brun revint à la réalité et rassura son père sur son état.

- Pour changer de sujet, ta mère a trouvé Marcus un peu plus sympathique que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi et se demandait si tu survivrais à ta première semaine en sa compagnie…Bouches-toi les oreilles, ça va déménager.

Un bruit assourdissant retentit brusquement dans la cuisine au point de réveiller tout le quartier.

- Cet appareil est vraiment magique. Regarde le jus que cela donne montra James heureux de sa nouvelle acquisition… Et si j'essayais les fraises accompagnées d'épinards. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- …

- Goûte ça proposa James en tendant un verre rempli d'une substance douteuse.

- Sans façon !

- Pas grave, ton frère le goûtera… Si j'avais eu un peu de temps hier soir, j'aurais pu préparer de bon cocktail pour l'apéritif.

A la mention de la soirée de la veille, Harry repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Marcus avant le diner. Le comportement un peu brusque de son amant à la mention de l'appel de son ami Montague l'avait quelque peu interpelé. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Harry en doutait, infiniment persuadé que Montague aimait exclusivement les femmes. En même temps Marcus et lui ne se connaissait pas beaucoup malgré le tournant de leur relation. Harry regarda longuement son père qui s'amusait toujours autant avec son nouvel appareil. Peut-être pourrait-il lui soutirer quelques informations ?

- Papa ?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand connais-tu M. Flint ?

- A peu près sept ou huit mois.

- Tant de temps ? S'étonna t-il.

- Les négociations sur la fusion ont commencé début décembre de l'année dernière.

- Si j'ai bien compris les bruits de couloir, personne n'était au courant, pas même Nymphodara ?

- Les bruits de couloir dis-tu ? Harry… Une fusion entre deux sociétés demande beaucoup de temps mais surtout énormément de discrétion lui répondit James en s'asseyant près de son fils.

- Et les salariés n'ont rien dit quand ils ont appris la nouvelle.

- Les emplois n'ont jamais été menacés Harry, bien au contraire. L'agrandissement de la société va nous permettre de toucher une clientèle internationale. C'est très important pour nous d'autant plus que la crise touche tous les secteurs économiques dont le nôtre. C'est vrai que je me suis fait engueuler par Tonks qui n'a pas apprécié d'être mise à l'écart mais j'ai fait tout ceci pour l'avenir de la société et des salariés qui comptent sur moi depuis de très nombreuses années. Comprends-tu ?

- Oui papa. Sirius était-il au courant ?

- Bien entendu. C'est mon patron et aucune négociation n'aurait pu être faite sans son accord. C'est pour cela que nous avons fait énormément d'allers-retours entre Paris et Londres le printemps dernier.

- Maman ne savait pas non plus ?

- …

- Ouah ! Je comprends mieux la tension alors.

- C'est vrai que ta mère est un peu tendue en ce moment mais je ne pense pas que cela vienne de là. En faite… Bon je peux bien te le dire, ta mère a fait un teste de grossesse en début de semaine.

- …

Si James avait voulu choquer intentionnellement son fils ainé il ne s'en serait pas pris différemment.

- Marie avait raison alors ! S'exclama Harry qui imaginait déjà le calvaire de devoir supporter sa mère jusqu'à l'accouchement.

- Je ne sais pas où ta sœur est encore allée fouiner mais ta mère n'est pas enceinte puisque le teste était négatif.

- Négatif ? Y'a pas de bébé alors ?

- Non y'a pas de bébé ce qui n'empêche pas ta mère d'être particulièrement nerveuse.

- En même temps elle part dimanche chez tante Petunia. Ca mettrait n'importe qui sur les nerfs.

- Surement fit James en reprenant son couteau pour continuer à couper ses légumes.

Harry regarda sa montre pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop en retard après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père.

- Je te dis à dimanche soir alors ?

- Bon voyage mon fils…As-tu eu le temps de dire au revoir à ta mère ?

- Hier soir avant d'aller me coucher.

La porte de la cuisine se referma sur le jeune homme laissant le père de famille à ses jus de fruits et de légumes qu'il termina de concocter avant de les placer dans le frigidaire. Heureux de préparer une surprise pour sa femme, il prépara ensuite le plateau du petit-déjeuner et monta avec au premier étage. Au moment où il entra dans la chambre, James entendit un bruit de chasse d'eau provenir de la salle de bain avant de voir apparaître sa femme plus livide que jamais. Il posa son plateau sur la commode et se dirigea vers Lily qui se recouchait.

- Ca va ma chérie ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Lily essaya de sourire pour cacher son malaise mais sa tentative se solda par un rictus de dégoût en sentant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle nausée. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si malade lors de ses précédentes grossesses et elle en venait à se demander si son corps la punissait pour ne pas vouloir garder ce bébé. Son mari entoura son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

- Tu as vomi ?

- C'est passé mon chéri. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un virus qui se baladait depuis quelque temps.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air en pleine forme hier soir.

- C'est après le repas que je me suis sentie barbouillée mentit Lily qui s'inquiétait de la tournure de leur conversation.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose ce matin.

- Hum. A quoi ?

- As-tu vraiment envie d'aller chez les Dursley ?

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie James et tu le sais très bien ! râla Lily pour mettre son mari sur une mauvaise piste. Elle s'assit dans son lit tout en lissant ses draps pour faire croire à son exaspération.

- Rappelle-toi l'année dernière quand les enfants et toi êtes revenus de chez eux. Tu avais juré de ne plus y retourner.

- Comme tous les ans James. Ils font partie de la famille et je me dois de garder un minimum de contact même si parfois c'est assez difficile.

- Seulement cette année tu seras seule avec Marie sans les deux grands pour faire un peu tampon.

- Ne devrais-tu pas te préparer pour aller travailler James ? Demanda Lily d'un ton tranchant pour mettre fin à la conversation.

- Ok ! Si c'est pour que tu le prennes comme ça il vaut mieux que j'aille bosser déclara James en se levant. Je dois voir Sirius et Rémus ce soir, je risque de rentrer tard ajouta-t-il en retirant son pyjama.

James avait une envie folle de secouer sa femme mais étant un bon mari il préféra s'abstenir.

- Ton petit-déjeuner se trouve sur la commode lança-t-il négligemment en entrant nu dans la salle de bain.

A la vue du plateau, Lily regretta presque d'avoir été si coupante avec son mari mais se dit qu'il était préférable que cela se soit passé ainsi avant que leur discussion ne prenne vraiment une pente trop glissante. « _C'est plutôt bon signe que James pense que je stresse d'aller chez Petunia. A mon retour j'aurai tout le temps de me faire pardonner_ ». Elle se repositionna sous la couette bien décidée à profiter d'une petite grasse matinée. C'est une Lily endormie qui ignora que son mari se prépara en silence pour éviter de la réveiller. Sur le point de passer le pas de la porte il hésita un instant avant de faire brusquement demi-tour pour s'approcher de la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure flamboyante qui fit gémir Lily de contentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, fin prêt pour attaquer une nouvelle journée James refermait délicatement la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Le marronnier se trouvait toujours à la même place mais un peu plus imposant que dans sa mémoire. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir à cet endroit surtout pas après vingt ans et surtout pas en sachant que l'autre se trouvait dans la même ville que lui. Il regarda le couple de jeunes amoureux qui se bécotait sous cet arbre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il les envia de pouvoir vivre au grand jour leur amour sans craindre le regard des autres et leur jugement. Son compagnon et lui n'avaient jamais fait grand cas des opinions extérieures mais cela n'avait pas toujours été facile d'assumer leur vie de couple en dehors de leur petit groupe d'amis. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en repensant à l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie. Un an jour pour jour, celui-ci était décédé dans ses bras et au lieu d'être en Angleterre à se recueillir sur sa tombe, il se trouvait devant cet arbre maudit à repenser à un homme qui ne l'avait jamais aimé mais dont le souvenir l'avait poursuivi toute sa vie.

Il quittait son coin secret pour s'orienter tranquillement vers la sortie quand il vit apparaître ce sombre idiot qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête. Qu'allait-il lui inventer aujourd'hui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je vous ai vu de loin alors je suis venu à votre encontre.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de m'attendre à l'entrée du parc ?

- Vous êtes toujours aussi en forme si tôt le matin ? Décidément Marcus et vous ce n'est pas la joie en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Marcus ? Il me semblait aller plutôt bien hier après-midi.

- Panne sexuelle.

- Montague…

- Ou abus d'orgies.

- Montague…

- Connaissant l'animal j'opterai pour la deuxième solution.

- As-tu les documents que tu devais m'apporter ? Demanda brusquement l'homme plus âgé.

- Dans la sacoche répondit Montague en montrant l'objet qu'il tenait à la main droite.

- Ca n'a pas été trop compliqué ?

- Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Ils ne se doutent vraiment de rien ces cons.

- Ne les sous-estime surtout pas. Ca peut nous sauter à la gueule si nous relâchons trop notre attention. Suis-moi, on va s'asseoir là-bas.

Les deux hommes traversèrent une allée et s'assirent sur un banc à l'abri des regards.

- Donne-la-moi.

- Vous êtes pressés ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Marcus ?

- Il est juste un peu stressé.

- Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Vous ne devez pas tant le connaître que ça alors ?

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

- …Hier soir, je baisais tranquillement cette superbe petite blonde…Quoi ? Ah oui c'est vrai je suis entouré d'adorateurs de culs poilus…Outch ! Ca fait mal.

- Si peu… Abrège.

- Vous savez comment il est. Il m'a juste un peu engueulé, pas de quoi fouetter un chat…j'avais des infos à lui donner hier après-midi mais comme il était injoignable sur son portable j'ai appelé à son bureau répondit un peu plus sérieusement Montague.

- …

- Je suis directement tombé sur son assistant.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors rien, je me suis présenté et je lui ai dit que je rappellerai plus tard. Marcus m'a reproché mon imprudence et surtout mon manque de discernement.

- Il n'a pas tort Montague, tu dois te montrer plus prudent même si en apparence tu n'es pas lié directement à l'affaire.

- C'est bon j'ai compris…il devrait quand même faire baisser la pression avec le p'tit brun.

- Qui ça ?

- Le p'tit Potter. Il a envie de se le faire même s'il a essayé de me faire croire le contraire.

- Quel Potter ?

- Harry Potter l'aîné des enfants, c'est l'assistant de Marcus.

- QUOI ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a pris comme assistant l'un des gamins Potter ?

- …oui répondit Montague qui comprit instantanément qu'il avait gaffé. Marcus allait définitivement l'achever.

- Je suppose que Marcus ne comptait pas me mettre dans la confidence.

- Euh !

- A quoi joue-t-il cet imbécile ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était nerveux que tu sois tombé sur ce gamin. Putain… !

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Il n'est pas bien vieux le morveux…

- Pas si grave ? Coupa le plus âgé. Il suffit que le fils de Potter tombe sur une conversation ou un document compromettant et on est dans la merde. Tu devrais y aller Montague, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

- Vous allez l'appeler c'est ça ?

- J'ai fait déposer des documents à ton hôtel qui t'expliqueront qui tu dois contacter demain…à partir de maintenant tu ne joins personne avant d'avoir mon feu vert.

- Mais…

- Si tu as le moindre problème tu sais comment faire. C'est compris ?

- C'est compris répondit Montague qui en avait raz le bol qu'on lui répète toujours la même chose.

Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, l'homme resté sur place sorti son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Marcus ? Il faut qu'on discute…

* * *

- Bonjour Mme McGonagall.

- Bonjour M. Potter. Vous tombez bien j'ai tout un tas de parapheurs pour M. Flint à faire signer.

La vieille chouette à lunettes savait très bien qu'il n'était pas là par hasard puisqu'elle lui avait laissé un message pour lui demander de passer à la première heure.

- C'est la pile de droite lui dit-elle en désignant la petite table basse prêt de la porte. Il faut que tout soit signé avant le départ de M. Flint. Il y a deux originaux par client vous devrez donc en faire une copie et me redonner le tout. Avez-vous compris ce que vous devez faire M. Potter ?

- Tout à fait Madame répondit Harry en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il attrapait la dizaine de parapheurs.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit une petite toux discrète provenir de derrière lui. Il se retourna prêt à combattre contre cette femme trop rigide.

- J'ai appris que vous partiez en voyage M. Potter.

- …Oui.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi votre père laisse faire tout ceci… mais bon je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. J'espère que vous avez conscience de la chance que l'on vous a donné M. Potter. N'oubliez surtout pas quand vous serez là-bas d'avoir un comportement irréprochable car il en va de la réputation de cette société.

- Je croyais que vous étiez content de mon travail ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry heurté par ces recommandations inutiles.

La vieille chouette à lunettes grimaça en lui désignant la porte.

- Ne faites pas trop l'insolent avec moi M. Potter car vous n'êtes pas encore assez vieux pour m'empêcher de vous mettre la fessée… Ne faites pas cette tête là, la première fois que vous êtes entrés ici vous étiez à peine haut comme trois pommes. Vous êtes donc loin de m'impressionner.

- … fit Harry étonné d'entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche de l'assistante de son père.

- Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, j'étais plutôt soulagée de savoir que le Potter qui allait venir assister M. Flint n'était pas votre imbécile de frère. En même temps je me serais fait un plaisir de le mâter celui-là marmonna-t-elle hargneusement.

- Il aurait été ravi de croiser le fer contre vous osa répliquer Harry qui savait que son frère adorait enquiquiner la vieille chouette.

- Retournez à votre travail M. Potter fit-elle en le jetant quasiment à la porte du bureau.

Il allait partir quand elle le retint par le bras.

- Une dernière chose M. Potter, méfiez-vous des jolies jeunes filles trop attentionnées.

- Comment ?

- Allez-y et n'oubliez pas de me rapporter les contrats signés dit-elle une dernière fois avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Qu'avait-elle bien voulu dire par les jeunes filles trop attentionnées ? Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose car il n'imaginait pas la vielle McGonagall prononcer des paroles en l'air pour le simple plaisir de le mettre mal à l'aise. En même temps elle ne devait pas être à ça prêt. Il profita de passer devant la machine à café pour s'en prendre un et c'est les bras entièrement chargés qu'il entra dans son bureau. Il vérifia aussitôt les parapheurs pour les déposer ensuite bien en évidence près de l'ordinateur de Marcus.

Trois heures plus tard alors qu'il terminait de rédiger un énième courrier qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une parfaite petite secrétaire à son patron il entendit son portable sonner.

- Allo ?

- Harry ? C'est moi Hermione.

- Coucou ma belle, tu es déjà rentrée de chez ta grand-mère ?

- Non, je serai seulement de retour mardi prochain.

- Tant mieux. C'est sympa de t'avoir surtout après le texto minable que tu m'as envoyé en début de semaine.

Si Harry avait été un peu plus honnête avec lui-même il aurait reconnu qu'il ne s'était pas trop inquiété de son amie partie en visite depuis le début de la semaine chez sa grand-mère. Son histoire avec Marcus avait occupé toutes ses pensées au point d'en oublier la détresse de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu ne m'as pas contacté non plus mais bon ce n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aurais demandé des nouvelles de qui tu sais et que tu m'aurais répondues qu'il allait bien…enfin tu vois.

- Hum… Pour tout te dire je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de Ron.

- Ah bon !

- Oui fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Potter ! Tu me caches un truc super important là.

- Pas du tout.

- Je te connais Harry alors crache le morceau.

- Si je te le dis tu promets de ne pas me hurler dessus.

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? C'est ça ?

- Mouih…

- Je le savais. Il s'appelle comment et il a quel âge ? Mais attend ça ne doit pas faire longtemps que tu le connais sinon tu m'en aurais déjà parlé…Oh Harry je suis si contente pour toi ! Au moins y'en a un de nous deux qui est heureux en amour quoique je doive t'avouer que j'ai rencontré un garçon ici. Bon il est moins craquant que Ron mais il me plaît bien…Ne vas pas imaginer des choses non plus, il ne sait rien passer d'extraordinaire surtout que ma grand-mère est très stricte. Interdiction de sortir après vingt-deux heures. T'imagine l'horreur de dire à un garçon de vingt ans que tu dois rentrer super tôt mais il a été très gentil au point de me raccompagner à la maison tous les soirs. C'est dommage qu'il étudie à Montpellier, je l'aurais bien ramené dans mes bagages…Tu m'écoutes Harry.

- Je t'écoute Mione fit sincèrement le jeune homme heureux de voir que la jeune femme s'était plutôt bien amusée pendant son séjour.

- Excuse-moi Harry. Peux-tu au moins me dire son nom ?

- Marcus chuchota-t-il.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Vingt-six ans.

- …Ok !

- C'est l'associé de mon père ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Harry vraiment soulagé de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

- …Ok !

- Mione ?

- Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour être associé ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau pour être certain qu'elle était bien fermée.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu préfères que je te dise qu'il est trop vieux pour toi.

- Pas vraiment.

- T'es amoureux ?

- Oui.

- Et lui ?

- …

- Ok !

- On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps. Tu sais ça été très fort dès le départ entre nous...

- Tu as l'air vraiment bien accroché.

- Je viens de te dire oui…Je crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir un avis extérieur sur tout ça.

- On pourrait se voir mardi soir après mon retour ?

- La chambre d'amie n'attend que toi si tu veux passer la nuit à la maison. Au fait, il s'appelle comment ton amoureux transi.

- Nicolas.

- Pas de bêtises avant ton retour !

- Pas plus que toi.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement faisant sursauter Harry qui avait oublié où il se trouvait. Marcus se tint un long moment sur le pas de la porte vérifiant la présence d'Harry avant d'entrer pour s'installer. L'homme avait son air des mauvais jours.

- Ca va Harry ?

- Je dois te laisser Hermione.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Tout va bien Mione. Tu m'envoies l'heure d'arrivée de ton train par texto et je m'arrangerai pour venir te chercher. Ok ?

- …Ok. Je t'embrasse.

- Je t'embrasse aussi ma jolie. A mardi.

- C'était qui ? Retentis une voix colérique.

- Une amie répondit tranquillement Harry en rangeant son portable.

- C'est quoi ces trucs sur mon bureau ?

« _Il a l'air encore plus contrarié que hier soir_ » Pensa le petit brun en levant les yeux sur un Marcus renfrogné.

- Mme McGonagall m'a demandé de te les apporter pour que tu signes les contrats qui sont à l'intérieur de ces parapheurs…

- Tu aurais pu lui dire que je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- …Et elle les veut signer avant midi continua d'expliquer Harry sans faire cas de l'interruption de Marcus.

- As-tu entendu ce que je viens de dire Harry ? Demanda Marcus en se levant de son fauteuil alors qu'il venait à peine de s'y asseoir.

- J'ai parfaitement bien entendu Marcus.

- Alors qu'attends-tu pour lui ramener tout ça ?

- …Tu ne les as pas signés.

- Et alors ?

- Elle ne va pas être contente si je les lui redonne sans ta signature tenta de le raisonner Harry.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème alors prend tout ça et va les lui remettre.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi-même se rebella Harry ne souhaitant pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui lui enserrait la gorge. Marcus ne bougeait plus et se contentait de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans aucune émotion apparente. Harry en profita pour se remémorer la soirée de la veille et rechercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour le mettre encore plus en colère.

Le diner s'était particulièrement bien passé même s'ils se trouvaient loin l'un de l'autre dans l'incapacité de discuter pour briser la petite tension qui s'était installée entre eux suite à leur petite altercation concernant l'appel de Montague. Malgré tout, Marcus se montra charmant avec tout le monde surtout avec Marie qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. La petite diablesse semblait être tombée sous le charme de son petit ami qui jouait gentiment le jeu de la séduction. Après le repas, James Potter accapara Marcus afin de lui montrer tous les trophées que son fils avait ramenés de ses différentes compétitions les empêchant de trouver un petit moment pour se parler. De son côté, Harry fit la paix avec Justin qui lui expliqua succinctement entre deux coups de torchon sa toute nouvelle relation avec Ginny et sa décision de ne pas aller au camp d'été avec son club de tennis. Le petit brun ne chercha pas plus loin et accepta les excuses de son frère même s'il savait qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Puis le moment vint pour Marcus de rentrer chez lui non sans avoir remercié James et sa femme pour cet excellent diner. La poignée de main entre les futurs amants dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu et le plus jeune frissonna sans conteste sous la douce pression des doigts de Marcus. Qu'avait-il bien plus se passer depuis la veille mais surtout devait-il lui demander franchement ce qui n'allait pas où laisser la tempêter s'apaiser d'elle-même ?

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda Harry en priant pour que la réponse soit négative.

- Et pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Répliqua l'autre homme en se rapprochant.

Ce n'était vraiment pas la réponse qu'Harry espérait.

- Ca c'est à toi de me le dire. Si c'est à propos d'hier je m'excuse encore mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait d'autre pour que tu sois fâché ainsi contre moi.

- Et s'il n'y avait aucune raison tu ferais quoi ?

- Je…je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu devrais d'abord être un peu plus professionnel et faire ce que je te demande.

- Tu devrais peut-être chercher quelqu'un de plus expérimenté ne put s'empêcher de provoquer Harry.

La stupéfaction put se lire un instant sur le visage de Marcus avant que l'indifférence ne la remplace aussitôt.

- Tu as raison Harry, un autre fera aussi bien l'affaire.

Touché …

- Dois-je poser ma démission ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton poste Harry.

Coulé …

- J'avais compris répondit-il d'une voix atone.

Marcus se détourna pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil alors qu'Harry faisait machinalement de même de son côté.

- Tu es trop jeune de toute façon et j'aurais perdu mon temps avec toi prononça finalement Marcus en ouvrant les parapheurs.

- Est-ce que je t'accompagne toujours à Hambourg ? Demanda Harry qui essayait de retenir ses larmes.

- Tu es mon assistant oui ou non ?

- …Oui.

- Alors tu as ta réponse.

Jusqu'à leur départ à l'aéroport aucune parole ne fut prononcée entre les deux hommes.

* * *

Le décor de la chambre d'hôtel était vraiment grandiose même un peu trop au goût d'Harry. Immobile, le jeune homme fixait les fresques du plafond au-dessus du lit sur lequel il était étendu. Il repensa au voyage et au fait qu'ils s'étaient à peine parlé sauf pour échanger quelques banalités sur leur emploi du temps. Harry porta son regard sur la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre d'à côté se demandant si Marcus ressentait tout de même un peu de tristesse. Lui, il en ressentait énormément même s'il ne le montrait pas de peur de s'humilier et d'en venir à le supplier de le reprendre. Comment faire quand on avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts et qu'on vous le reprenait aussitôt ? Existait-il un mode d'emploi pour faire disparaitre la douleur ? Harry rit en se disant qu'il avait réussi à se faire larguer après seulement deux jours de relation « _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi qui les fais tous fuir ?_ ».

Harry se leva pour se placer devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller. Enfin nu il se contempla longuement. Etait-ce son physique qui n'allait pas ? Il ignora sa petite taille s'y étant faite depuis quelque temps mais inspecta plus en détail sa physionomie. Il débuta par les pieds, petits eux aussi pour remonter vers ses jambes finement musclées recouvertes d'un fin duvet de poils clairs. Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il tenait d'elle cette légère pilosité contrairement à Justin qui en grandissant avait hérité de celle de son père beaucoup plus fourni. Il posa ensuite un regard critique sur son torse imberbe qu'il avait toujours trouvé trop mince mais que Marcus avait semblé aimé caresser. Il ignora délibérément ses épaules qu'il aurait voulus plus carrées ainsi que ses bras trop fins à son goût. Il se concentra tout d'abord sur son regard vert entouré de cils noirs interminablement long qu'Hermione lui enviait puis ramena en arrière ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient à devenir trop long. Tiens pourquoi ne pas les raser complètement ? Il réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il avait besoin de ça : de changement.

Le jeune homme farfouilla dans tous les tiroirs de la salle de bain priant pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin quand il tomba sur ce qu'il recherchait. C'était vraiment pratique de descendre dans ces grands hôtels qui pensaient au moindre détail. Imperturbable, Harry passa la tondeuse neuve sur la totalité de son crâne ressentant un immense bien-être se répandre en lui à chaque touffe de cheveux qui tombait sur le sol blanc. Il laissa à peine deux millimètres et eut l'impression de renaître quand il examina le résultat final. Ces yeux paraissaient encore plus immenses qu'à l'accoutumée lui mangeant pratiquement le visage. Une fois son forfait accompli il sauta directement sous la douche pour retirer les cheveux qui s'étaient collés à lui. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre pour se vêtir d'un costume sombre en prévision du long diner qui l'attendait. Un coup frappé à la porte lui signala qu'il était temps de s'activer mais il prit tout son temps pour enfiler ses chaussures de cuir noirs. Il inspira longuement pour se donner du courage avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre sur un Marcus qui se figea littéralement à sa vue.

- Qu'as-tu fait de tes cheveux ? Demanda celui-ci choqué.

- Ils sont dans la salle de bain.

- Mais…

- Pourrais-tu me laisser passer s'il te plait que je ferme la porte à clefs ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! S' exclama Marcus alors qu'Harry passait sa clef magnétique devant la poignée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Interrogea Harry qui s'avança dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

- J'aimais bien…

Un rire ironique retentit dans le couloir alors qu'Harry le regard flamboyant stoppait sa marche et se retournait vers son ex petit-ami qui s'immobilisa en retour.

- J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre de ce que tu aimes ou pas.

- Harry…

- Quoi Harry ? Tu n'as rien à dire Marcus en tout cas plus depuis ce matin alors tes conseils et tes remarques tu les gardes pour toi. A partir de maintenant tu es et resteras juste mon patron jusqu'à ce que j'en ai finit avec ce putain de contrat. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai bien retenu la leçon maintenant. Est-ce que mon apparence actuelle porte préjudice à la société ?

- Non…

- C'est bien qu'on soit enfin tombé d'accord termina-t-il en reprenant le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Si j'ai voulu qu'on dine ensemble c'était pour m'excuser de la façon dont je me suis comporté. J'aurais dû faire différemment…tenta de s'expliquer Marcus en se mettant au niveau d'Harry.

- Celui-ci appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tout en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Harry écoute-moi au moins.

- Je ne fais que ça Marcus, t'écouter. Mais tu avais raison ce matin, on perdait notre temps ensemble. Et puis deux jours ce n'est rien dans une vie, d'ici quelque temps je ne penserai même plus à toi…alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur un couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche avant de s'écarter gêné d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

- Vous descendez ? Leur demanda Harry en anglais.

- O-oui firent-ils de concert.

Marcus entra dans l'ascenseur pensant qu'Harry le suivait mais le petit brun se contenta de poser la main sur les portes coulissantes pour les empêcher de se refermer.

- J'ai changé d'avis Marcus, tu dineras seul ce soir.

- … ?

- Je descendrai prendre mon petit-déjeuner à neuf heures demain matin le prévint-il avant de faire demi-tour laissant un Marcus complètement effaré.

Certes, il ne se sentait pas mieux mais la confrontation lui avait fait du bien même s'il avait débité un certain nombre de mensonges du genre « _tu avais raison sur tout_ » ou « _d'ici quelque temps je ne penserai plus à toi_ » ou encore « _on perdait notre temps ensemble_ ». Au moment où Harry se coucha il repensa à une citation qu'il connaissait et qui collait parfaitement bien à sa situation actuelle. Elle affirmait que la vie était une chienne que l'on caresse et qui nous mord*. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il se mette à mordre lui aussi ?

* * *

Elle lissa délicatement le bas de sa robe de soirée pour se donner un peu plus de temps avant de rejoindre les autres convives dans la salle de bal. Pansy ne souhaitait pas vraiment quitter son refuge mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Draco si elle ne le rejoignait pas immédiatement. Tout au long de la soirée, il s'était comporté avec elle comme l'amoureux transi qu'il était loin d'être et ne sachant toujours pas comment stopper toute cette mascarade elle avait fini par accepter de jouer le jeu. Pour ajouter à son calvaire sa mère l'avait accompagné, tout excitée d'avoir reçu la veille au soir une invitation personnelle de la part de Mme Malfoy. D'où elle se tenait, Pansy la regardait évoluer sur la piste de danse avec un énième cavalier dont elle ne devait rien connaître à part peut-être le montant de sa fortune sur le compte en banque. « _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici bon sang ?_ ». Elle s'inquiétait de la tournure des évènements surtout que Théodore ne l'avait pas contacté pour lui dire s'il avait eu le temps de discuter avec Draco. A son avis, même s'il l'avait fait, ça n'avait eu aucun impact sur les projets du fils des Malfoy.

Pansy chercha dans son petit sac l'objet qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée espérant un appel qui n'était pas venu. Elle observa longuement sur son répertoire le numéro de téléphone de Neville avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel bien décidé à lui confesser son attirance. Malheureusement elle tomba directement sur la boîte vocale du jeune homme qui l'invitait à laisser un message. Pansy préféra raccrocher avant de se ridiculiser en laissant un message trop larmoyant qui la rendrait plus pitoyable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle rangea précipitamment son téléphone portable quand elle vit Draco s'approcher dangereusement de sa cachette. Décidément il ne voulait pas la lâcher celui-là mais qu'avait-elle bien pu lui trouver de si séduisant pour finalement en arriver à vouloir le fuir à tout prix ? Elle inspira un bon coup avant de s'élancer vers lui, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, espérant mettre un terme à cette comédie le plus rapidement possible.

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme replaçait calmement son portable dans la poche de sa veste tout en faisant signe à son ami de venir le rejoindre.

- Pppppfffffff ! Souffla Seamus en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

- T'as l'air crevé.

- M'en parle pas, je n'ai pas arrêté de courir toute la journée.

- Tu es toujours à la recherche d'un studio ? Demanda Neville qui suçotait machinalement sa paille.

- Ouais et c'est pas gagné. Si ça continue dans deux mois je me retrouve à dormir sous les ponts.

- T'as pensé à la colocation ?

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans le regard de Seamus quand il entendit la proposition de Neville.

- Tu voudrais qu'on soit coloc ?

- …Pas du tout !…Seamus, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu partes dans tes délires ? S'exclama Neville.

- Bah c'est toi qui as commencé à parler de ça ?

- Afin que tu puisses trouver un appartement plus facilement, pas pour qu'on vive ensemble.

- Dommage, ça aurait été sympa de partager un appart' avec toi. Tu te serais occupé du ménage…des courses et moi j'aurai ramené des filles pour qu'on s'amuse un peu.

- Sympa pour moi fit Neville qui pensa que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement sauf une dont il venait de recevoir un appel.

- Hum ! De toute façon je vais être obligé de stopper mes recherches vu que je pars lundi matin pour Dublin.

- Je croyais que tu devais rejoindre ton oncle dans le sud de l'Irlande.

- Je rends tout d'abord visite à mes parents et après je redescends vers le sud pour un mois.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, vous prendrez quoi ? Demanda une jolie serveuse qui venait de faire son apparition.

L'Irlandais sourit de toutes ses dents à la jeune femme qui semblait tout à fait appétissante et lui demanda une bière.

- J'adore vraiment les Parisiennes surtout les petites serveuses en uniforme…regarde-moi ce joli p'tit lot s'extasia l'Irlandais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais Seamus, si t'étais raide dingue d'une fille tout en sachant que t'as aucune chance ? Lança Neville à son ami qui se figea devant la mine sombre de son compagnon.

- C'est qui ?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- …

- Quoi ?

- …

- Seam' c'est sérieux alors arrête de faire cette tête de con.

- …

- Tiens voilà ta bière, ça va te faire du bien fit Neville en tendant à Seamus la chope que venait d'apporter la serveuse.

- Celui-ci avala une longue gorgée du liquide salvateur avant de faire face à son ami nouvellement amoureux de la pire mégère qu'il connaissait.

- T'es au courant qu'elle te traite comme de la merde à chacune de vos rencontres ?

- On a passé un super moment mercredi après-midi après que tu sois parti.

- Elle et toi ?

- Elle a été particulièrement gentille avec moi et j'ai été à deux doigts de lui dire que je l'aimais…

- Attends un moment là. Ca fait combien de temps que tu en pinces pour elle ?

Neville réfléchit un petit moment avant de répondre que ça durait surement depuis l'école primaire.

- … fit Seamus la bouche ouverte.

- Je te disais donc que j'allais lui dire que je l'aimais quand Draco Malfoy est arrivé et m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

- T'as vraiment pas de bol mon pauv' vieux…c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau gosse ce type. Et comment a réagi Pansy ?

- Je ne sais pas trop.

Depuis la veille, le jeune homme pensait sans cesse à la façon dont il avait décampé sans même essayer de se battre. S'il avait été un peu plus courageux il lui aurait cassé sa jolie p'tite gueule d'aristo. Peut-être aurait-il dû répondre à l'appel au lieu de faire le mort et ils auraient pu se donner rendez-vous pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- A ta place Neville, je ne me laisserai pas faire par ce connard. Et puis tu n'es pas tout seul on est là nous.

- Merci Seamus répondit le grand brun qui se sentait tout ému par la déclaration de son ami.

- Bon alors voilà ce que tu vas faire demain dès la première heure…

A suivre

* malgré de nombreuses recherches je n'ai pas retrouvé le nom de l'auteur.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

Dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Au revoir Paris qui va me manquer car c'est en août que la Capitale est la plus agréable. Rien de plus normal puisque tous les parisiens dont moi l'ont désertés. Promis, l'année prochaine je partirai en juillet pour en profiter.

Je n'ai pas grands choses à dire à part un grand merci pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent encore.

N'hésitez-pas à soutenir Harry qui n'a pas fini d'en baver, le pauvre !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11

L'avion atterrit sur le tarmac avec deux heures de retard rendant les passagers impatients de poser les pieds sur la terre ferme. A l'intérieur de l'aéroport, Harry suivit le flux de la foule pour aller récupérer ses bagages sur les tapis roulants. Il était réellement soulagé que ce long week-end soit terminé et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour se laisser enfin aller à la tristesse. Harry s'était surpris lui-même pour ne pas avoir craqué une seule fois devant l'homme qu'il aimait allant même jusqu'à collaborer avec lui de manière des plus professionnelles. Il aurait mérité un oscar pour cette prestation digne des meilleurs acteurs alors qu'il bouillait littéralement de colère rentrée. Le samedi soir, à ce fastidieux diner avec leurs nouveaux clients, il s'était montré sur son meilleur jour, souriant aimablement aux avances non déguisées d'une femelle blonde en chaleur. S'il avait d'abord douté, la main aux longs doigts manucurés qui s'étaient mis à glisser langoureusement sur sa cuisse l'avait très vite éclairé. La fille était vraiment chaude, malheureusement pour elle, aucun de ses avantageux attributs ne convainquit Harry de poursuivre les festivités après le repas. Il se contenta de lui dire au revoir le plus galamment possible à la sortie du restaurant tout à fait conscient du regard sombre qui le fixait avec insistance. Harry se demanda si le comportement de cette fille avait pu rendre Marcus jaloux. Il était toujours permis de rêver n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel, Harry, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, écouta attentivement Marcus en grande conversation téléphonique confirmant à son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice qu'il arriverait d'ici quelques minutes. Devant l'hôtel, il descendit du taxi et marcha directement vers les ascenseurs essayant d'ignorer Marcus saluant chaleureusement un très bel homme d'une trentaine d'années. Malgré lui, son cœur fit une embardée quand il les vit discuter ensemble tout en se dirigeant vers le bar. Autant pour lui le coup de la jalousie mais il avait tellement espéré que Marcus le supplie de revenir vers lui, or de le voir si souriant en compagnie d'un homme aussi beau le ramena à la réalité. Pensait-il avoir la moindre chance face à ce genre d'Apollon ? Complètement abattu, Harry passa une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer d'écouter ce qui se passait dans la chambre à côté, sans succès. Apparemment, Marcus avait préféré découcher pour aller fricoter tranquillement avec ce type.

Harry revint au moment présent quand une femme le bouscula pour prendre sa valise.

- Un taxi doit nous attendre devant la porte sud l'informa Marcus qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés.

- Je préfère prendre les transports.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant soupira Marcus en se décalant pour laisser passer les passagers qui récupéraient leur valise.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant.

- Non ?

- Non, ça sera aussi rapide pour moi de prendre le RER que de rentrer en taxi.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps en ma compagnie.

- C'est un petit plus en effet fit-il acide.

Avec soulagement Harry vit apparaître sa valise qu'il récupéra rapidement.

- Je pensais que tu serais capable de te comporter en adulte lui reprocha Marcus en le retenant par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je me comporte tout à fait en adulte Marcus. Mon travail étant terminé pour aujourd'hui je souhaite simplement rentrer chez moi.

Il se retira brusquement de la prise de Marcus et s'éloigna sans un salut.

* * *

- On va attendre encore longtemps maman ? Se plaignit Marie Potter en sautillant sur les pavés qui longeaient le trottoir devant la gare.

- Encore quelques minutes ma puce répondit gentiment la mère de famille excédée malgré tout par le retard de sa soeur.

- Ils nous ont peut-être oubliés ? Insista la petite fille.

- Mais non Marie, ils doivent être coincés dans les embouteillages.

- J'aurais préféré rester à la maison avec papa.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as assez répété depuis notre départ.

- Alors…

- Ca suffit Marie !...les voilà. Prends ton sac s'il te plaît.

Lily serait bien restée à Paris mais ce choix s'était imposé à elle dès qu'elle avait appris son état. Elle attrapa ses bagages n'espérant pas d'aide de la part de l'époux de sa sœur qui garait la voiture. Apparemment Petunia n'avait pas trouvé utile d'accompagner Vernon pour venir la chercher. Le séjour commence bien pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

- Bonjour Vernon, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lily poliment quand celui-ci descendit péniblement de la voiture pour aller ouvrir le coffre.

Son beau-frère avait encore grossi par rapport à l'année précédente. Il la scruta de ses petits yeux puis renifla de mécontentement.

- Comme un dimanche après-midi dans les embouteillages de cette maudite ville grogna-t-il en rangeant les valises des deux visiteuses.

- Je n'aime pas non plus conduire à Paris c'est trop compliqué pour moi.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas avec tous ces sales Français…

- Bonjour oncle Vernon le coupa Marie qui ne souhaitait pas entendre encore cette pauvre litanie sur ces Français qui ne se lavent jamais et tous les mauvais clichés allants avec.

- Bonjour…petite.

Le voyage se passa en silence à part pour Vernon qui marmonnait de temps en temps dans sa moustache sur son après-midi perdu à devoir faire l'aller-retour entre Londres et chez lui. Lily tenait sa fille endormie contre elle profitant de cette accalmie pour réfléchir au rendez-vous du lendemain matin dans une clinique discrète à vingt kilomètres de Little Whinging. Il était convenu qu'elle prétexte une visite chez une ancienne amie à Londres qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis de longues années. Afin d'éviter que Marie ne souhaite l'accompagner, elle avait aussi demandé à Petunia de l'inscrire pour la semaine au club d'équitation le plus proche.

Quand la mère et la fille arrivèrent aux quatre Privet Drive, Petunia les accueillit assez froidement et les conduisit directement dans leur chambre. Lily suivit sa sœur, ignorant sciemment la mauvaise humeur habituelle dont celle-ci faisait preuve à son encontre. Elles croisèrent en haut des escaliers Dudley tenant à la main un énorme sandwich.

- Toujours à te goinfrer ? Se moqua Marie en passant tout prêt de lui.

- Marie ne commence pas la prévint Lily qui ne souhaitait pas, aussitôt arrivée, gérée une dispute entre les deux cousins.

- Mais maman…

_- Mais_ _maman_ _! _Répéta Dudley en imitant sa cousine. Fais gaffe, t'auras pas tes deux chiens pour te sauver la mise cette fois-ci finit-il par lui murmurer avant de descendre les escaliers sans avoir salué sa tante.

- Je compte sur toi Marie pour te tenir tranquille gronda Lily qui avait bien vu que sa fille préparait déjà la prochaine contre-attaque contre Dudley.

- Lily ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire rouspéta Petunia.

- Va vider ta valise ma chérie. Je dois discuter avec ta tante…et ne discute pas s'il te plaît fit-elle en poussant sa fille dans la chambre. Puis-je te parler un instant Petunia ?

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête en lui demandant de la suivre en bas dans le jardin.

Vernon et Dudley, installés sur un canapé aux couleurs bariolées, regardaient la retransmission d'un match de football en hurlant des insanités contre l'équipe adverse qui venait de marquer un but. D'un coup sec, Lily referma la porte-fenêtre afin d'éviter d'être dérangée.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Attaqua de suite Petunia.

- Moins fort ! Veux-tu que tout le quartier apprenne ce que je viens faire ici.

- Justement, si Vernon apprend ce que tu prépares, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction.

- Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il apprenne quoique se soit. Je compte sur _sa réserve habituelle_ pour ne pas mettre son nez dans mes affaires.

- Vas-tu vraiment le faire alors ?

- …

- Tu fais honte aux souvenirs de nos parents Lily.

- Ne les mêle pas à cette histoire s'il te plaît s'offusqua Lily en entendant le rappel à ses parents défunts.

- Et ton mari ? Je ne l'apprécie pas celui-là mais ce dont tu prévois de faire va à l'encontre de tous les vœux du mariage.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?...écoute…je ne suis pas venue pour t'entendre me faire la morale…j'ai juste besoin de ton aide le temps de-de…

- D'assassiner ton bébé ?

- Pe-tu-nia ! Tu accomplis ta part du marché et ensuite tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. C'est bien ce que tu m'as demandé en contrepartie ?

- Comment pourrais-je vouloir être encore la sœur d'une femme telle que toi ?

- Je vais monter pour me rafraîchir un peu. Auras-tu besoin d'aide pour le repas ? Proposa Lily poliment.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide venant de ta part. Contentes-toi d'être présente pour le repas, Vernon déteste que le repas soit servi en retard…pendant que j'y pense, dis à ta fille de se tenir éloigner de Dudley, je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit contaminé par le mauvais exemple que tu donnes à tes enfants.

Le maintien raide, Lily rentra dans la maison, chamboulée malgré elle par les propos de sa sœur. Etait-elle une si mauvaise personne pour avoir pris cette décision ?

* * *

(BRUIT ASSOURDISSANT DU BLENDER)*

- Je vais finir par le tuer ragea le jeune homme en s'agenouillant sur le lit.

C'était bon deux minutes mais cet énorme bruit qui revenait par intermittence commençait sérieusement à le mettre sur les nerfs et comble de tout le déconcentrait dans sa tâche.

(BRUIT ASSOURDISSANT DU BLENDER QUI RETENTIT DE NOUVEAU)*

- Putain ! Il n'a pas arrêté de la journée avec ce foutu machin râla de nouveau Justin.

- Tu crois qu'il sait ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Ginny en posant ses mains sur ses seins nus comme pour les cacher.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas mais il est trop obnubilé par son nouveau jouet pour vouloir s'occuper de nous.

- Et s'il entrait dans la chambre ?

- C'est maintenant que ça t'inquiète alors que tu es quasiment nue dans mon lit ? Se moqua Justin en s'allongeant à côté de la jeune fille.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas dans ton lit répondit celle-ci en se poussant pour laisser un peu de place à son compagnon.

- Si Harry nous voyait là, il me tuerait sans aucune hésitation.

- J'ai vu que vous vous étiez réconciliés l'autre soir.

Justin ne souhaitait pas trop discuter de son frère surtout que Ginny était indirectement liée à leur dispute. Certes, ils étaient plus ou moins réconciliés mais Justin n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'Harry en resterait là. Il repensa à son séjour dans le sud de la France qu'il avait préféré annuler pour ne pas se retrouver à côtoyer Mathilde et s'étonna de ne pas éprouver trop de regrets. Finalement Ginny était un bon palliatif même s'il la trouvait toujours aussi tendue dans l'intimité. Il savait bien qu'elle n'aurait émis aucune objection s'il avait voulu la prendre et c'est ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise : cette soi-disant indifférence « _Voilà que je me ramollis alors que j'aurais dû en profiter pour la baiser »._

- Pourquoi tu simules ? Demanda-t-il brusquement en sachant très bien la réaction qu'il allait provoquer.

- …Je ne simule pas du tout se défendit Ginny qui se releva pour attraper son soutien-gorge.

- C'est sur.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce genre de choses d'ailleurs ?

- Connais-tu l'étoile de mer ?

- L'étoile de mer ?

- Bras et jambes écartés sans bouger, c'est ce que j'appelle le minimum syndical. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu fais mais ça y ressemble.

La jeune femme était outrée mais Justin sentait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Il remit tranquillement son t-shirt laissant Ginny ruminée de son côté.

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'étoile de mer. C'est toi qui ne sais pas t'y prendre accusa Ginny en pointant son index sur ce jeune homme qui la rendait folle.

- Ok ! Donc tu admets que je ne réussis pas à te faire jouir.

- …Chut ! Mais pas du tout…tu déformes complètement mes propos…la preuve ! C'est bien moi qui t'ais sauté dessus la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble. Je t'ai même taillé une pipe…comme ça fit-elle en claquant des doigts avant de boutonner son chemisier.

- Justement. C'est là que je ne comprends pas la différence entre la fille qui m'a sauté dessus ce soir-là et celle qui ne réagit pas…

Justin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Son frère aîné véritablement furieux se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il entra en poussant sa valise devant lui et referma la porte aussitôt.

- Tes chev…

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi gronda Harry.

- Ouah Harry ! Ca te va super bien. Ta nouvelle coupe fait super bien ressortir tes yeux s'extasia Ginny qui n'imaginait pas que le jeune homme pouvait être aussi beau.

- Euh…merci Ginny.

- Oui merci Ginny ajouta Justin avec un petit pincement d'il ne savait quoi.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Les trois jeunes gens entendirent James grimper les escaliers à toute vitesse. C'est un père de famille hilare qui entra dans la chambre.

- Montre-moi ça plus en détails dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.

- C'est bon papa !

- Je viens de lui dire que ça lui allait très bien M. Potter. Il est trop sexy !

- On a compris Ginny souffla Justin exaspéré.

- Cette petite a parfaitement raison. J'ai eu envie de le faire plus jeune mais ta mère n'a jamais voulu…Ouh ! Quand Lily va voir ça elle va être folle mais ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais tatoué. Tu ne t'es pas tatoué au moins ?

- Mais non ! Arrêtez tous les trois, j'ai l'impression d'être à la foire.

- Avec ta nouvelle apparence les filles vont tomber comme des mouches assura James Potter en posant sa main sur le crâne de son fils.

- Si tu veux Harry, je peux te présenter certaines de mes amies proposa Ginny qui se demandait ce que cette coiffure donnerait sur son petit ami.

- Ce serait une vraie perte de temps murmura Justin pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda James qui avait entendu la réflexion de son cadet.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. Tu sais à quel point Harry est timide ? Répondit-il nerveusement.

- Il est juste jaloux parce qu'il aura moins de succès maintenant ajouta Ginny.

- Justin a raison papa. Ce serait une vraie perte de temps de me présenter des filles.

- Harry ! s'exclama Justin qui voyait très bien où voulait en venir son frère. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas le moment fils ?

- Justin peux-tu descendre en bas avec Ginny s'il te plaît ?

Harry envoya un message silencieux à son frère qui comprit aussitôt qu'il ne servirait à rien d'aller à l'encontre de sa décision.

- Viens avec moi Ginny, on va aller en bas.

L'ambiance dans la chambre avait considérablement changé et c'est un Harry tendu au maximum qui proposa à son père de s'asseoir.

- J'aurais dû attendre le retour de maman mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle ne soit pas là commença Harry.

- Qu'elle ne soit pas là pourquoi ? S'inquiéta James qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui confier Harry.

- Pour ce que je vais te dire.

- …

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons papa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Et bien je suis un peu différent…j'aime les garçons papa. Beaucoup.

- Co-comment ça ?

- Je suis homosexuel.

James se leva et gifla son fils si fort que celui-ci s'écroula à terre.

- Ne répète jamais ce genre d'obscénité sous mon toit Harry.

- Papa…

- NE DIS RIEN ! Hurla le père de famille en soulevant Harry par le col. TU N'AS PLUS RIEN A DIRE, C'EST COMPRIS ? Ajouta-t-il tout en commençant à secouer son fils.

Celui-ci ne se débattit même pas anéanti par la réponse violente de son père qui l'avait giflé pour la première fois. C'est Justin qui vint à son secours devant les hurlements paternels qui avaient empli l'appartement. Ginny était descendue dans le salon mais lui avait préféré resté à l'étage au cas où son frère ait besoin d'aide. La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux le pétrifia quelques secondes mais sans plus réfléchir il s'élança vers les deux hommes.

- Laisse-le papa !…tenta vainement le cadet en s'agrippant à son père.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. C'est entre lui et moi s'obstina James qui ne voulait toujours pas lâcher Harry.

- Tu vas le regretter papa si tu lui fais du mal…

- T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu mais laisse-le maintenant.

- Mon propre fils ne peut…ne peut pas…bégaya James en resserrant ses mains sur Harry.

- Pense à maman papa. Que dira-t-elle si tu lui fais du mal ? Essaya Justin pour faire flancher son père.

- Lily ?

- Pense à la réaction de Lily papa. Je t'en prie, lâche-le chuchota Justin qui priait pour que son père l'écoute.

James finit par faire ce qui lui était demandé et relâcha Harry qui se laissa tomber à terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Se mit à sangloter James en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le calme enfin revenu, Justin en profita pour s'approcher de son frère roulé en boule près du bureau. Il n'en revenait pas que son père ait réagi si violemment contre l'un d'eux. Il s'accroupit doucement face à Harry pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- C'est terminé Harry.

- …

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

Harry ne répondit rien mais leva la tête pour montrer à Justin que ça allait à peu près. Il jeta un œil à James hésitant à bouger pour ne pas l'énerver de nouveau. Finalement, il se remit debout avec l'aide de son frère qui le serra contre lui pour le tranquilliser. Ils entendaient James répéter encore et encore la même phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Se lamentait-il, semblant regretter sa violente réaction.

Avec espoir, Harry se détacha de Justin pour s'asseoir près de son père.

- Ce n'est pas grave papa, je comprends…

- FERME-LA ! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Cria James en se décalant pour éviter que son fils le touche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que tu deviennes comme _ça_ ? Y'a bien à truc qu'on a loupé avec ta mère.

- Je t'en prie…Papa…balbutia Harry de nouveau en larmes.

- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! Une pédale…mon fils est une sale pédale.

Entendre son propre père le traiter ainsi provoqua un choc à Harry qui eut honte pour la première fois de sa vie. Honte d'avoir déçu son père. Honte de cette petite partie de lui qui le rendait si différent des autres. Honte d'être tout simplement lui-même, une sale pédale.

- Qu'est-ce que vont penser les gens quand ils sauront que t'es pas normal ?

- Papa…

- Regardes-toi chialer comme une gonzesse. Putain ! Et j'ai rien vu venir. Toi là-bas, t'étais au courant ?

- Oui répondit tout simplement Justin.

- Et tu t'es pas dit que tu devais en parler ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de te l'avouer.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute tenta Harry pour défendre son frère.

- TOI ! HORS DE MA VUE !

- Mais…

- FOUS-LE CAMP DE CETTE MAISON !

Harry se dirigea à reculons vers la porte en suppliant son père, les sanglots dans la voix, de le pardonner, qu'il allait partir très loin et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il disparaîtrait même de leur vie si c'était mieux pour eux.

- NON ! Cria Justin en voyant Harry passer la porte de la chambre. Il poursuivit son frère dans les escaliers jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble lui criant de s'arrêter mais celui-ci semblait avoir des ailes. Justin était près à le rattraper dans le Hall mais le carrelage glissant le fit tomber. Quand il réussit enfin à sortir dans la rue, Harry avait disparu. Eclatant en sanglots, il s'assit sur le bord du trottoir la tête entre les genoux psalmodiant sans fin :

- Reviens…il le pensait pas…il le pensait pas…il le pensait pas…

- Justin ? Haleta Ginny en s'asseyant près de lui.

La jeune fille venait d'assister malgré elle au drame qui venait de se produire chez les Potter. Intriguée par les quelques cris qui provenaient du premier étage, elle s'était postée près de l'entrée n'osant pas aller plus loin. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry passait juste devant elle en courant, suivit de près par Justin qui demandait à son frère de s'arrêter. Sans réfléchir, elle s'était élancé derrière eux se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour les mettre dans des états pareils.

- Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de sa petite amie qu'il avait complètement oubliée.

- Tu as tout entendu ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Un peu…

- C'est de ma faute…et maintenant il est parti…

- Ta faute ?

Harry a avoué qu'il était homo et mon père…mon père…

- Chut fit la jeune fille en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'il se blottissait contre elle.

- Tout est de ma faute.

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est ton père le fautif, pas toi.

- …Ca ne t'étonne pas pour Harry ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant de côté.

- Je comprends mieux…en fait, j'avais vraiment tout faux.

- Et s'il ne revient pas ?

- Il reviendra…Je ne connais pas beaucoup ta mère mais elle vous aime trop pour vous tourner le dos juste pour ça.

- Je croyais aussi mais maintenant j'ai des doutes.

- Justin…

- Il faut que je remonte pour la prévenir !

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou tu préfères que je rentre chez moi ? Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu veuilles rester seul.

- Avec mon père ? Pas vraiment. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi ?

- …Pas du tout confirma la jeune fille en s'aidant de la main de Justin pour se relever.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux alentours.

* * *

La séduisante créature qui se mouvait sur lui balbutiait des mots incohérents sous ses langoureux vas-et-viens. Il donna un vigoureux coup de rein pour les faire se retourner tout en lui écartant les jambes pour approfondir les pénétrations.

- Han….han….han….Baise…baise-moi plus fort.

- T'aime ça ? Grogna-t-il en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches.

- Mmmhhhh !…Putain…tu m'défonces bien.

Il baissa les yeux sur son sexe dur qui entrait et sortait avec force du corps demandeur sous lui.

- C'est ça branles-toi…mmmhhhh !

- Je…j'vais venir.

Le claquement de ses testicules sur les fesses rebondies augmenta son plaisir qui montait par saccades. Un voile blanc lui brouilla la vue au moment où il se vida dans l'antre chaud qui se resserrait sous la jouissance. Complètement anéanti par l'orgasme, il trouva tout de même un peu de force pour rouler sur le côté tout en autant le préservatif qu'il jeta dans une petite poubelle.

- C'est…quand tu veux pour…le prochain round haleta une voix à son oreille.

- On va attendre un petit peu rit-t-il en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes.

Ddddrrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggggg…

- Tu avais prévu un plan à trois ?

- Pas vraiment mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Ddddrrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggggg…

- Il a l'air pressé.

- Si tu allais prendre une longue douche pendant que je me débarrasse de cet importun ? Proposa-t-il en caressant le ventre plat de manière suggestive.

- Mmmmhhhhh ! Excellente idée mais seulement si tu promets de me rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- Je ne le voyais pas autrement assura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur une épaule douce.

Enfilant d'abord un caleçon pour ne pas choquer son visiteur, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Le temps qu'il arrive à la porte, la sonnette avait encore retenti deux fois, le mettant de très mauvaise humeur. Qui que ce fut, cet empêcheur de baiser tranquille avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

- Bonsoir Sirius.

- Harry ?

- …

- Ne reste pas là, entre dit-il en reculant pour laisser passer le jeune homme à la mine défaite. Celui-ci s'avança un peu avant de s'effondrer en larmes contre une poitrine large qui l'accueillit sans hésiter.

- Il…il m'a….il m'a dit de partir…alors…alors…

- Calme-toi Harry. Qui t'a dit de partir ?

- Papa…

- Ton père ?

Sans aucune douceur, Sirius prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il faillit exploser de colère devant la marque rouge qui zébrait la joue droite de son filleul.

- Raconte-moi tout ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure devinant déjà ce qui avait dû se passer.

- Je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité.

- T'a-t-il frappé ?

- Seulement une gifle.

- Putain ! Cracha Sirius en lâchant le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute Sirius. Je l'ai déçu…

- Ecoute-moi bien Harry. Rien, absolument rien ne justifie de gifler son propre fils puis de le jeter dehors sans rien sur le dos. Quand est-ce arrivée ?

- Il y a deux heures à peu près. J'ai tourné un peu en rond ne sachant pas trop où aller et puis je me suis souvenu que tu passais le week-end à Paris alors j'ai marché jusqu'ici en espérant t'y trouver.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle doit être chez la tante Petunia à cette heure-ci.

- J'en connais un qui va morfler quand elle sera mise au courant sourit Sirius en entrant dans le salon pour aller décrocher son téléphone.

- Non ! Ne l'appelle pas supplia Harry. Elle va me détester aussi…

- Harry, ta mère ne te détestera jamais. Telle que je la connais, elle va accourir jusqu'ici pour t'expliquer qu'elle t'aime toujours autant malgré le fait que tu sois gay et ensuite elle ira gentiment refaire le portrait de ton père pour avoir posé la main sur toi. Laisse-moi la prévenir.

- Je t'en prie Sirius. Ne l'appelle pas…demain si tu veux mais pas ce soir.

Sirius soupira avant d'accepter mais à la seule condition qu'ils la joignent à la première heure le lendemain matin.

- Tu veux manger un morceau ? Proposa sciemment Sirius pour changer de sujet.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Le mieux est que tu ailles te coucher. La chambre d'amis est toujours prête pour les petits imprévus comme celui-ci.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Pas de discussion. Viens avec moi, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Harry suivit docilement son parrain soulagé d'avoir trouvé un refuge. A la vue du confortable lit qui l'attendait, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

- Tu es ici chez toi Harry. N'hésite pas à te servir dans le frigidaire ou à aller regarder la télévision si tu en as envie. En cas de besoin ma chambre est au bout du couloir.

- ...Merci Sirius.

- De rien. Dors bien petit maraudeur.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sirius marcha jusqu'à sa chambre un sourire mauvais accroché au visage. Il en connaissait un qui allait très bientôt regretté de l'avoir comme meilleur ami.

- Ne me cherche pas sous la douche, l'eau est complètement glacée depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure retentit une voix dans la pénombre.

- Alex ! Excuse-moi j'avais complètement oublié que tu m'attendais fit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Quel romantique tu fais.

- Désolé.

- J'oublierai cet affront si tu viens me baiser comme je le mérite.

- J'aurais adoré, malheureusement j'ai un petit empêchement de dernière minute.

- J'en étais sûr que tu allais me faire un plan de ce genre-là.

- J'ai un service à te demander avant de partir.

- Sirius Black ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te sucer alors que tu comptes m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

Sirius rit de bon cœur devant la mine boudeuse qui lui faisait face.

- J'aimerais que tu veilles sur mon filleul pendant mon absence.

- Ton filleul ?

- Son père vient de le jeter dehors à cause de son homosexualité. Je l'ai installé dans la chambre à côté mais ça me rassurait que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Quand je pense qu'il n'a même pas dix-huit ans.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai un bon gardien.

- Merci fit Sirius réellement touché par tant de gentillesse.

- Je comprends ce que vit ce garçon mais malheureusement pour lui il en verra d'autres.

- Je sais…en attendant si tu réussis à rester sage pendant mon absence, peut-être qu'à mon retour je te boufferai la queue à un point tel que tu me supplieras de t'enculer bien profondément.

- Je serai très sage promit l'homme en remontant la couette jusqu'à son menton.

- Bon garçon.

Tranquillisé de laisser son filleul entre de bonnes mains, Sirius quitta son appartement bien décidé à régler quelques comptes avec un très vieil ami. Ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire pour lui-même vingt ans auparavant, il le ferait aujourd'hui pour Harry.

_A suivre_

*Le dring dring est bien passé mais impossible que ffnet garde ce que j'avais fait concernant le blender. J'ai dû trouver une autre solution, désolée._  
_

- J'espère que la réaction de James ne vous a pas trop choqué mais ça arrive dans la réalité. Ca a été le cas d'une de mes amies qui s'est retrouvée seule sans famille pour la soutenir parce qu'elle avait osé leur présenter sa petit-amie du moment. Elle est tombée de très haut mais a fini par se relever. Je l'embrasse fort.


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Je me suis décidée d'écrire sur le couple Marcus Flint et Harry Potter. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de HP/DM, j'en lis beaucoup et j'aime terriblement, mais ça ne m'inspirait pas. Et puis j'aime bien le Marcus Flint que j'ai créé même si je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où il est capable d'aller.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné énormément de soucis. Pas facile de se concentrer quand on a les pieds dans l'eau ou la tête dans le frigidaire pour se protéger de la canicule. Et oui trois semaines de soleil non stop. Je suis tellement sympa qu'à peine rentrée je vous poste les nouvelles péripéties de notre brun préféré. Je n'oublie surtout pas de remercier toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyé.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12

Son premier réflexe en remontant à l'appartement après sa course folle avait été d'appeler chez les Dursley mais Ginny lui avait conseillé d'annoncer d'abord à son père qu'Harry s'était littéralement évaporé dans la nature. Assez inquiet de la manière dont il allait être accueilli par son géniteur, il était monté à l'étage le plus lentement possible avant de s'arrêter sur le palier pour se redonner une certaine contenance. Le cœur battant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre mais constata en y entrant que son père avait disparu. Mû par l'instinct, il ressortit de sa chambre et longea le couloir jusqu'à celle de ses parents. Justin appuya doucement sur la poignée bloquée indiquant que la porte était fermée à clefs.

- Papa ? Appela-t-il en frappant un petit coup sur le bois clair.

Justin refit plusieurs essais en tapant un peu plus fortement à chacune de ses tentatives infructueuses.

- Laisse-moi entendit enfin Justin au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Il faut qu'on parle papa ! Dit-il en stoppant tout mouvement.

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là à essayer de faire entendre raison à son père.

- Harry est vraiment parti tu sais…j'ai pas réussi à le rattraper ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

- …

- C'est si grave que ça s'il aime les garçons ?

- …

- Et puis merde à la fin essaya-t-il par pure provocation.

Se sentant ridicule devant cette porte qui restait hermétiquement close, Justin fit demi-tour résolu à prévenir sa mère comme il aurait dû le faire dès le départ. Il rejoignit Ginny dans la cuisine qui préparait un encas en remplacement du diner manqué.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le sandwich.

- Alors rien, répondit Justin avant de mordre dans le morceau de pain. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre…je sais que ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry mais il aurait pu choisir un autre moment avant de tout lâcher comme ça.

- Tu savais depuis longtemps ?

- Pour Harry ? Quelques mois…mais j'avais déjà de gros doutes depuis pas mal de temps. Je ne comprends toujours pas que mes parents ne se soient rendu compte de rien surtout ma mère qui est très proche de lui.

- Parfois ce sont les gens les plus proches de nous qui sont les plus aveugles ou du moins qui font semblant de ne rien voir. C'est souvent plus facile de se voiler la vérité que d'y faire face.

- … ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Ginny mal à l'aise devant le regard vert qui la fixait. S'était-elle trop dévoilée ?

- Petit à petit, je me rends compte que tu n'es pas qu'une petite rouquine à gros seins. Y'en a là-dedans mine de rien ajouta-t-il en se tapotant la tempe du bout de l'index.

- Tu…tu…Ce que tu peux être…tu..t'es pas possible ! Baragouina Ginny en pointant d'un doigt menaçant le jeune homme.

- Vraiment très éloquente Weaslette se moqua Justin en mordant à nouveau dans son sandwich.

Il ne le reconnaîtrait pour rien au monde mais Justin était soulagé que Ginny soit restée pour lui tenir compagnie et il appréciait ces petites attentions dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Il regarda son joli visage constellé de taches de rousseur ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment adorable avec sa petite mine boudeuse « _Adorable ? Je débloque complètement ! Les nanas sont justes bonnes à être baisées, elles ne sont pas censées être __**adorables **__surtout celle-ci…c'est juste le contrecoup de toute cette histoire qui me fait réagir ainsi…D'ici très peu temps, comme pour toutes les autres, je l'aurai complètement oubliée _».

- Je vais appeler ma mère dit-il pour mettre fin à toutes ces pensées plus dérangeantes les unes que les autres.

- Ok !

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il souhaitait faire deux heures plus tôt, Justin n'avait toujours pas prévenu sa mère. Le jeune homme en voulait à son père de s'être enfermé dans sa chambre pour faire l'autruche, il en voulait à Harry d'avoir tout déballé sans réfléchir aux conséquences et il en voulait aussi un peu à Lily de ne pas être là pour prendre les choses en main.

- Tu ne l'appelleras pas alors ?

- Ginny ! S'exclama Justin un peu trop sèchement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Peux-tu me dire au moins pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la cuisse pour essayer de l'apaiser car plus le temps passait plus elle le sentait tendu.

Justin soupira longuement en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa petite amie.

- J'ai peur avoua-t-il en fixant le téléphone posé sur la table basse.

Il se sentait un peu perdu le nez cloué devant l'appareil car non seulement il devrait annoncer à sa mère le coming-out d'Harry mais aussi la colère de son père. « _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti avec le club ? J'avais toutes mes chances d'attirer Mathilde dans mes filets mais surtout ma vie aurait été beaucoup moins compliquée_ ».

- Tu as entendu ? Demanda Ginny en se levant du canapé.

- Entendu quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a frappée à la porte d'entrée dit-elle en sortant du salon. C'est peut-être Harry...

- Tu crois ?

Soulagé à la simple idée de revoir son frère sain et sauf, Justin ouvrit la porte en grand avant de reculer face à ce regard gris orageux habituellement si joyeux.

- Ton père est là ? Claqua la voix de Sirius Black.

Certes, ce n'était pas Harry devant lui mais Justin savait au moins où il s'était réfugié et au vu de la colère qui semblait irradiée de Sirius cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Son père allait sérieusement déguster.

- Dans sa chambre répondit-il sans la moindre résistance.

Le jeune homme préféra suivre Sirius, un peu inquiet que les deux hommes en viennent aux mains.

- Il a fermé la porte à clefs annonça-t-il en arrivant devant celle-ci.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il là-dedans ?

- Depuis qu'Harry est parti…Il…il va bien ?

- Un peu sous le choc mais il s'en remettra. Et toi ? Demanda le plus âgé en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Justin.

- Je ne sais pas trop mais comme tu as l'habitude de dire « ça craint vraiment ici »…Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère et pourtant j'en ai fait des conneries…je n'ai pas osé appeler maman…

Le bruit d'un verrou se fit entendre juste avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'entrouvre. Sirius relâcha le plus jeune puis entra dans la pièce à peine éclairée.

- Redescends en bas Justin, je viendrai te voir après.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas insista Sirius avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La chambre baignait quasiment dans le noir si ce n'était la lumière qui filtrait de sous la porte de la salle de bain apportant un peu de luminosité. Sirius aperçut la silhouette immobile de James allongé sur le lit un vêtement de Lily à la main.

- Aurais-tu appris une si mauvaise nouvelle pour te morfondre ainsi…dans le noir ? Demanda Sirius en allumant la lumière.

- Il te l'a dit ? Chuchota James tout en se protégeant les yeux.

- Yep.

- Si tu es venu ici pour me faire la morale, tu peux tout aussi bien retourner auprès de la p'tite lopette qui te sert de filleul s'indigna James en s'asseyant brusquement.

Le poing de Sirius le démangea sérieusement devant le terme employé par James pour parler d'Harry mais malgré sa fureur il s'abstint au calme. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour s'énerver.

_- Harry _est effectivement venu chez moi après que _son père _ait eu la bonne idée de le mettre à la porte. Je suis soulagé de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui ironisa Sirius.

- T'a-t-il dit qu'il aimait sucer les bites ?

- Tu as appris à élargir ton panel d'insultes. Quelle progression ! S'exclama Sirius en s'approchant du lit.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

- C'est bien ce que je te reproche, de n'avoir rien compris depuis toutes ces années. Tu n'avais rien compris il y a de cela vingt ans et tu n'as toujours rien compris aujourd'hui. Te rends-tu compte qu'il ne s'agit pas là de n'importe quel inconnu mais de ton propre fils que tu as rejeté d'un simple revers de la main ?

- Il n'est plus…

- Il n'est plus quoi ? Ton enfant ? Il n'est plus celui que tu as élevé pendant toutes ces années ?

- Justement, je ne l'ai pas élevé pour qu'il devienne comme _ça_ murmura James en se cachant de nouveau les yeux.

- Comme _ça_ quoi ?

- Une petite pédale qui va traîner son cul n'importe où en attendant de se faire baiser par le premier venu. Rien que de l'imaginer écarter les jambes pour se faire…pour se faire…ça me dégoûte. Il n'y a que les pervers pour aimer ce genre de pratique.

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as débité ce genre de connerie ? Sais-tu le courage qui lui a fallu pour te l'annoncer ? J'aurais dû lui déconseiller de vous en parler au lieu de rester dans le vague quand il m'a demandé comment vous réagiriez…

- Parce que t'étais au courant ? Grogna James en posant les pieds à terre.

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te concerne puisque tu viens de le foutre à la porte de cette maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de lui comme mon propre…

- NON ! C'EST MON FILS, PAS LE TIEN ! Cria le père de famille en attrapant Sirius par le col de sa chemise. Putain ! Il mourait d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

- Oui James, c'est ton fils murmura Sirius en posant ses mains sur celles de son ami afin de le calmer.

L'étreinte dura un long moment avant que James ne s'écarte, gêné de s'être laissé allé devant son meilleur ami.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai passer par-dessus ça déclara-t-il la tête basse.

Mais que devait-il faire pour lui remettre les idées en place ? Se demanda Sirius en grimaçant. Lui casser la gueule dès maintenant où lui donner certaines informations qui le soulageraient tout autant ? Il se décida pour la deuxième option tout en gardant la première dans un petit coin de la tête.

- Assieds-toi James ! J'ai une petite histoire à te raconter.

- Hein ?

- Assieds-toi et ferme là !

- … Se tût James en obéissant à son ami.

- Par où commencer ?...Je te passerais l'histoire avec ma famille, tu la connais par cœur…te souviens-tu des raisons que je t'avais données concernant mon séjour ici-même ?

- Quel séjour ?

- Rappelle-toi, il y a vingt ans…

- Quand tu étais parti à Paris pour un stage de quelques-mois auprès de ton oncle ? Et alors ?

- Exactement…Officiellement, c'est ce que ma famille a voulu faire croire. Officieusement, il souhaitait m'éloigner après m'avoir surpris dans une situation plutôt compromettante.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau ça.

- C'est vrai mais ce que ma mère a eu du mal à avaler…_joli jeu de mots_…c'est de surprendre son héritier entrain de sucer le tout nouveau jardinier.

- Tu…tu…balbutia James le teint livide.

James n'en revenait pas d'entendre son ami de toujours lui avouer qu'il avait eu une relation quelque peu sexuelle avec un homme. Cela faisait des années que Lily et lui ne comptaient plus les conquêtes féminines accumulées par Sirius depuis son adolescence. Etaient-ils si aveugles ?

- Je sais que ça fait très cliché de se taper le jardinier mais il était plutôt pas mal si tu veux mon avis continua Sirius.

- Mais…mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu ne me frappes pas comme avec Harry ?...Bien…je suis donc parti à Paris sous la tutelle de mon oncle qui devait me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je dois dire que ce connard m'en a fait baver les premiers mois en me donnant à faire les pires besognes mais je me suis tenu à carreau pour pouvoir rentrer le plus vite possible à Londres. J'écoutais religieusement ses grands discours sur mes trop nombreux pêchers ainsi que ses beaux préceptes sur Dieu qui dans sa grande miséricorde me pardonnerait si je…enfin le blabla habituel. Il ne me restait plus que deux mois à tirer…quand je l'ai rencontré.

- Qui ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander James par pure curiosité.

- Severus.

- Severus ?

- Severus Snape pour être exact.

- Nom de Dieu ! Mais…

- Plus tard James…laisse-moi d'abord terminer ma petite histoire. Il faisait particulièrement chaud ce jour-là et j'avais décidé d'aller me balader vers le jardin du Luxembourg. Comme mon oncle me laissait un peu plus de leste depuis quelque temps, je profitais de mon temps libre pour jouer les touristes…Ce garçon était assis sous cet arbre un livre à la main…mes souvenirs sont un peu flous mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que j'ai été irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Je crois qu'on a eu ce qu'on appelle communément le coup de foudre parce que les jours suivants, il était installé au même endroit à m'attendre. Il était mignon à faire semblant de lire…

Sirius cessa de parler quand il se rendit compte de la teneur de ses confidences. Son ami n'avait vraiment pas besoin de connaitre l'autre Sirius, celui qu'il avait pu être au contact de son tout jeune amant. Il se racla la gorge et reprit son récit d'une voix monocorde enfouissant tout au fond de lui les émotions liées à cette rencontre.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, je l'espionnais en douce n'osant pas m'approcher de lui de peur que mon oncle ne me fasse suivre. J'ai tenu quelques jours mais l'attirance que je ressentais pour Severus fut la plus forte et un après-midi j'ai franchi le pas pour la seconde fois. J'ai passé chacun de mes moments de liberté avec lui jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de rentrer en Angleterre. Je te passe les détails sur notre relation que tu trouveras surement sordide mais sache que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cette période-là et que j'avais prévu de tout lâcher pour lui, mon nom, ma position sociale, ma fortune, mes amis…putain ce que je pouvais être naïf à l'époque…

Raconter cette histoire était véritablement un crève cœur pour Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler les derniers moments passés avec Severus.

- Dès mon retour à Londres ma mère m'a convoqué pour me faire part de sa satisfaction de me voir enfin suivre le droit chemin. D'après elle, j'étais encore loin de mériter d'être de nouveau un Black mais je m'en approchais…quelle salope !…J'avais un peu menti à Severus en lui disant que je ne serais absent que quelques jours. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité avant mon départ. Par vanité peut-être ou par peur de le perdre…bref…j'avais décidé de reprendre les cours pour endormir les soupçons de ma famille mais je préparais en douce ma fuite en plaçant sur un compte personnel des sommes d'argent qui nous permettraient de nous installer dans un endroit qu'on aurait choisi tous les deux. Dans ma tête, ça ne devait pas prendre trop longtemps, un mois tout au plus mais derrière mon dos se jouait un jeu dont je ne connaissais pas encore les règles.

- … ?

- Tu dois surement te rappeler de Rick. Il était en cours d'économie avec moi.

- Rick ?...Rick la…hum toussota James mal à l'aise.

- Ne sois pas gêné. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts tu as été l'un des premiers à l'appeler Rick la tantouse avant que tes amis du club de football ne le mettent à poil en plein milieu du campus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Demanda sèchement James qui ne souhaitait pas trop s'attarder sur cet épisode peu glorieux de sa jeunesse.

- J'y viens. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, la rumeur de son homosexualité n'a pas été lancée au hasard. Quinze jours avant ma fuite, je fus de nouveau convoqué par ma mère qui me montra une série de photos de Severus prises à Paris. Elle m'expliqua qu'il me recherchait depuis quelque temps et qu'il était entré en contacte avec mon oncle. Je ne sais pas comment Severus a fait pour le rencontrer ni ce qu'ils se sont racontés, tout ce que je sais c'est que pris d'un doute, celui-ci enquêta sur Severus et finit par apprendre notre liaison puis mon projet de le rejoindre. Ma mère ferma tous mes comptes puis m'indiqua qu'il était dans mon intérêt d'oublier _cette lubie. _Curieusement elle me laissa repartir sans rien me dire de plus mais dès le lendemain, la rumeur concernant l'homosexualité de Rick se propageait comme une trainé de poudre amplifiée par les petits connards dans ton genre qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

- Je…

- Ne nie pas s'il te plaît. Si ma mémoire est exacte Lily t'a fait la gueule pendant des jours quand elle a su que tu faisais parti du groupe qui le harcelait.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es resté mon ami tout ce temps si tu me trouvais si méprisable ?

- J'ai douté à l'époque mais tu étais comme mon frère…tu l'es toujours pour moi avoua Sirius tristement.

- Continue…

- …Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre moi et les déboires de Rick jusqu'au jour de son _accident de voiture_…qui n'en était pas un.

- Ce n'était pas un accident ?...Attends ! Tu n'as tout de même pas imaginé que j'en étais responsable s'exclama James.

- C'était ma mère qui avait tout organisé avec l'aide d'un ami proche de mon oncle.

- Putain !

- Elle a menacé Severus d'un accident similaire si je m'obstinais à vouloir le rejoindre. Elle m'a montré des dizaines de photos de lui. Ca allait de l'intérieur de sa chambre de bonne jusqu'aux aux endroits qu'il fréquentait…il y en avait aussi beaucoup de vous.

- De nous ?

- Oui, toi, Lily et Remus enfin les gens que j'aimais.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je n'étais pas encore prêt à laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que je rende visite à Rick. Il était dans un sale état…fractures ouvertes de la jambe droite, commotion cérébrale et j'en passe. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler ce jour-là parce qu'il était en chambre stérile à cause d'une greffe des os qu'il venait de subir. Ils ont dû lui faire une greffe de peaux par la suite. Savais-tu qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'un an de rééducation pour pouvoir remarcher presque normalement ?

- Non, je ne savais pas chuchota James en se remémorant ce garçon plein de vie qui jouait comme attaquant dans l'équipe de football. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu après _son accident_ mais il se rappelait clairement s'être dit à l'époque que ce sale PD avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Rick avait reçu une bourse pour entrer au Collège. Ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de payer les frais médicaux mais grâce à un bienfaiteur anonyme, ils ont pu lui offrir les meilleurs soins.

- Toi ?

- Non mais j'aurais bien voulu. Ma mère a tout payé à la seule condition que je lui obéisse. Elle avait tout prévu jusqu'aux moindres petits détails et si j'avais eu le malheur de refuser non seulement elle arrêtait d'aider les parents de Rick mais elle aurait mis sa menace à exécution contre Severus ou vous. Je me sentais tellement coupable de toute cette merde…j'ai pris la décision de tirer un trait sur l'homme que j'aimais.

- C'est complètement fou cette histoire.

- C'est pourtant la vérité conclut Sirius en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Soulagé mais malgré tout un peu éprouvé d'avoir avoué une partie de la vérité, Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il espérait aussi que cette petite pause permettrait à James de réfléchir et peut-être prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami avait autre chose en tête que son propre fils.

- Et pour Snape ?...C'est le hasard ? Demanda James en tendant une serviette de toilette à Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas dit celui-ci en s'essuyant les mains.

_- Tu ne sais pas !_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Putain Sirius ! On est à deux doigts de faire tomber ton frère et toi tu joues à l'amoureux transi avec le juge le plus connu de Grande-Bretagne s'énerva James en marchand à grands pas vers la chambre.

- Je ne joue pas à l'amoureux transi. D'après les dernières infos que j'ai eues c'est lui qui a tenu à récupérer le dossier…Il n'était pas censé y prendre part se défendit Sirius en jetant la serviette à terre.

- L'as-tu rencontré ?...Tu aurais pu m'en parler au moins assena James en se retournant.

Les deux hommes se tenaient à présent face à face dans la chambre. C'était leur premier vrai désaccord et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient si leur amitié resterait intacte après toutes ces révélations.

- Tu m'emmerdes James…Tu m'emmerdes vraiment. Si je t'ai parlé de Severus ce n'était pas pour discuter de l'affaire mais pour te faire prendre conscience de tes actes. Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu comptes faire avec Harry au lieu de me faire CHIER AVEC TES QUESTIONS A LA CON ?

- J'EN SAIS RIEN ! Cria James à son tour.

- J'ai bien l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir. Et Lily ? Tu crois qu'elle ne va pas savoir quoi faire peut-être ? Tu avais raison James, tu perdras ta femme si tu continues à t'entêter ainsi que ton fils. C'est un chouette gamin que tu as là. Es-tu prêt à lui tourner le dos au risque qu'il ne te le pardonne jamais ?...

- …

- Fais comme tu veux. En attendant, il restera chez moi jusqu'à ce que Lily rentre de chez les Dursley. Après, tout dépendra de votre décision commune même si je me doute que ta femme risque de te botter le cul. De toute façon, ton fils aura bientôt dix-huit ans et pourra mener la vie qu'il voudra.

- Je suis son père et il fera ce que je lui ordonne, dix-huit ans ou pas s'entêta James.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Sache juste que je le soutiendrai quoiqu'il décide de faire.

- Les PD avec les PD, c'est ça ?

James ne vit pas le coup arriver mais le sentit passer avant même de s'effondrer à terre le nez en sang. C'est à moitié sonné qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- Tu veux un conseil d'ami ? Recommence encore une fois à me manquer de respect et c'est plus que ton nez qu'il faudra soigner.

- Sirius…je…tenta James en se remettant debout.

- Je veux te voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin. Ne sois surtout pas en retard…là, c'est le patron qui parle.

Sans plus attendre, Sirius referma la porte derrière lui pour s'y adosser aussitôt, le cœur battant la chamade. Il l'avait fait ! Enfin ! Et non la terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner.

A cette heure-ci, son filleul devait probablement dormir d'un sommeil agité, inquiet pour son avenir. Harry ne le savait peut-être pas encore mais Sirius serait là pour le guider et l'épauler dans ses choix. C'était son devoir de parrain même s'il avait failli une première fois quand le jeune homme lui avait demandé si ses parents réagiraient mal face à son homosexualité. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis un peu plus en garde ? Peut-être parce qu'il espérait que Lily serait là pour arrondir les angles et empêcher James de dire ou faire n'importe quoi. Pourtant Sirius savait plus que toute autre personne que la vie n'était pas un conte de fées et une fois de plus elle le lui avait prouvé de façon magistrale. Lui aussi par le passé avait souffert plus que son compte même s'il reconnaissait maintenant être le seul responsable de ses malheurs. Qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de courage lorsque Severus était venu jusqu'à lui dans ce froid mois de novembre ?

_Début du flashback_

Ce jour-là, il discutait avec James quand celui-ci lui fit part qu'un garçon plutôt bizarre le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Sirius se souvenait encore du doux sourire sur le visage tant aimé mais aussi des mots abominables crachés par désespoir. Avec quel brio il joua si bien le salaud sans cœur qu'il crut lui-même tout ce qu'il racontait jusqu'à ce que la frêle silhouette disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il lui fallut un long moment pour empêcher les larmes traitresses de couler sur ses joues avant de pouvoir rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à la cafétéria. De retour parmi eux, une fille sur les genoux, Sirius se moqua de ce garçon disgracieux venu à la demande de son frère pour un service quelconque qu'il s'était empressé de refuser. Il fit semblant de rire, ses mains caressant ce corps anonyme pressé contre lui, mourant d'envie de courir après son amant afin de tout lui expliquer. Ses rêves, son stupide plan, le chantage, la peur, la solitude et l'amour tellement d'amour à donner. Sirius n'en fit rien se contentant de ramener cette fille dans sa chambre d'étudiant pour la baiser jusqu'à l'oubli avant de la jeter à la porte comme le parfait salaud qu'il était devenu.

Les années suivantes furent une succession de conquêtes exclusivement féminines même après être parvenu, au décès de sa mère, à la tête de _l'honorable famille des Black_. Il s'immergea si bien dans ses nouvelles activités que son patrimoine doubla en cinq ans faisant de lui un des plus riches célibataires du Royaume-Uni et de ce fait un homme extrêmement convoité par toutes les jeunes femmes en âge de se marier. Il en choisit une comme on choisirait une bonne petite pouliche parce qu'il lui fallait bien un nouvel héritier pour prendre la relève de ce maudit héritage. Sirius repensait rarement à cet amant du passé jusqu'à ce jour d'avril où il entra avec sa future femme dans ce pub en plein centre de Londres. Il reconnut de suite les grands yeux noirs qui n'eurent rien de doux quand ils se posèrent sur lui. Il dirigea sa jolie fiancée à une table placée près de Severus pour le contempler tout son soûl en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage de sa compagne sur les préparatifs de leur mariage. Puis il y eut cette ultime seconde qui désagrégea toutes les fondations qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire lorsque cet homme venu de nulle part posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Sirius s'était toujours refusé d'imaginer son ancien amant heureux dans d'autres bras que les siens et c'est une jalousie féroce qui le submergea au moment où les deux hommes visiblement complices passèrent main dans la main juste devant lui.

C'est dans un état second qu'il ramena sa fiancée à son petit appartement refusant son invitation de passer la nuit avec elle. Il déambula de longues heures dans Londres lorsqu'au coin d'une rue il croisa un jeune homme maigre aux cheveux noirs. Il resta immobile, dans ce quartier malfamé où défilaient quelques prostitués, aguichant les passants afin de les attirer dans leurs petites chambres minables. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à un petit immeuble de trois étages complètement délabré dans lequel ils entrèrent sans échanger un seul mot. La montée des marches donna l'impression à Sirius d'être revenu dix ans en arrière dans ce petit immeuble Parisien quand il rejoignait son tout jeune amant dans sa petite chambre de bonne pour lui faire passionnément l'amour. Il revint à la réalité lorsque jambes écartées, il gémit le prénom de Severus sous les coups de langue expérimentés de ce jeune prostitué. Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable devant ce corps masculin qui lui rappelait tant son amour de jeunesse, il obligea le jeune homme à se mettre à genoux avant de le pénétrer avec force se refusant de prendre en compte les cris de douleur qui retentissaient dans la pièce. Il le pilonna de longues minutes tirant douloureusement sur les cheveux noirs au point de les arracher pour le punir de n'être pas celui qu'il aimait encore malgré toutes ces années passées à suivre le chemin que sa mère lui avait imposé. Il colla brutalement son bassin contre le postérieur malmené se délectant de sentir sa semence souiller le canal étroit. Sirius ne se préoccupa aucunement du corps recroquevillé sous lui quand il se releva pour se rhabiller pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir utilisé les préservatifs éparpillés sur les oreillers. Il se contenta de jeter sur le lit une bonne liasse de billets avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Deux jours plus tard, il annonçait froidement à sa fiancée l'annulation du mariage. Elle pleura, supplia, hurla sans aucun résultat avant de se jeter sur lui pour le griffer au visage. Indifférent, Sirius la repoussa puis la quitta en lui promettant qu'il prenait tous les frais du mariage à sa charge. Il donna les rênes de la société à son frère Regulus qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour asseoir enfin son autorité sur _l'honorable famille des Black_. Pendant de longs mois Sirius oublia tout, ses affaires qui périclitaient, ses amis, sa santé sauf l'alcool et les jeunes prostitués aux cheveux noirs et aux corps fins qu'il faisait venir chez lui. Il aurait probablement sombré encore plus loin dans la déchéance si Remus Lupin n'était pas passé chez lui un dimanche après-midi, à l'improviste, le retrouvant fin saoul entouré de deux très jeunes prostitués le baisant violement sur le sol de son salon. Il lui proposa un plan à quatre le rassurant sur la qualité de la marchandise avant de se retrouver à terre la mâchoire en vrac. Remus jeta littéralement les deux jeunes garçons dans la rue puis porta Sirius jusque sous la douche pour le dessaouler afin de lui expliquer deux, trois petits trucs sur les choses de la vie. Il lui servit ensuite un café bien serré tout en l'exhortant à s'expliquer sur ce qu'il venait d'être le témoin. Les vannes lâchèrent sous la douce pression des doigts sur son épaule et Sirius raconta tout n'omettant aucun détail même les plus sordides. Son ami d'enfance écouta religieusement sa confession puis l'engueula un bon coup avant de le serrer contre lui tout en lui jurant son amitié éternelle.

Les deux hommes partirent le lendemain matin pour Paris afin de rendre visite à la famille Potter que Sirius n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par un James et une Lily soulagés d'avoir enfin des nouvelles rassurantes de leur ami. Les deux époux pensaient que sa dépression était liée à l'annulation de son mariage ce que le principal intéressé ne démentit pas. Sirius profita de ses vacances improvisées pour se rapprocher des deux garçonnets Potter, s'en occupant comme si c'était les siens, leur racontant à l'heure du coucher différentes histoires sur un mage noir terrassé par un tout petit enfant. Il les emmena à l'Ile St-Louis pour leur faire goûter les merveilleuses glaces aux multiples parfums de chez Bertillon, leur apprit à faire du roller à la pelouse de Reuilly prêt du Bois de Vincennes. En parallèle, il discuta avec James des décisions désastreuses de Regulus concernant la gestion de la société ainsi que des sommes faramineuses perdues en seulement quelques mois. Décidé à reprendre ses responsabilités à la tête de la multinationale, il contacta ses principaux partenaires financiers afin de mettre en place l'éviction de son frère. Contrairement à ses inquiétudes, il reçut un soutien unanime même s'il dut verser quelques dessous de table pour en convaincre certains. Trois mois après la visite de Remus, il reprenait le court de sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée un an et demi auparavant après avoir fait un test HIV qui s'avéra à son plus grand soulagement négatif. Il acheta un bel appartement près du village de Bercy, dans le douzième arrondissement, qu'il occupait la moitié de l'année afin de rester proche d'Harry et de Justin puis de la petite Marie qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Il eut quelques relations fugaces avec de jolies femmes prêtes à lui passer la bague aux doigts mais il préférait la compagnie des hommes qu'il gardait secrets sauf aux yeux de Remus. Depuis quelques mois, il entretenait une liaison avec Alexandre rencontré lors d'un de ces voyages d'affaires sur un vol commercial Londres/New-York. N'étant pas amoureux l'un de l'autre cette relation purement physique leur convenait parfaitement.

En été, Sirius retournait parfois s'allonger sous le fameux marronnier savourant les écrits d'Arthur Rimbaud qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil du temps. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à revoir Severus préférant le laisser en paix mais parfois le destin vous fait des cadeaux que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Après toutes ces années, il était fin prêt à entamer une nouvelle page de sa vie.

_Fin du Flashback_

- Sirius ? Ca va bien ? Demanda Justin qui venait juste d'arriver à l'étage pour savoir comment s'était passée l'entrevue entre les deux hommes.

- ...Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais juste dans mes pensées précisa Sirius en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Alors ?

- Harry va rester chez moi le temps que ta mère revienne. Après, tout dépendra de la décision que prendront tes parents.

- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est à moi d'appeler maman ? S'inquiéta Justin.

Maudissant une fois de plus James de mettre un autre de ses fils dans une situation impossible, Sirius fut un instant tenté d'embarquer celui-ci aussi. Respirant un bon coup, il préféra oublier cette malheureuse idée, source de beaucoup d'ennuis à venir si mise à exécution.

- Ecoute mon grand, tu ne vas appeler personne. Ton père est un grand garçon qui va se débrouiller tout seul pour se sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'est mis. Ok ?

- Mais…

- De toute façon, j'ai fait promettre à ton frère d'appeler Lily dès demain matin donc tu ne t'occupes de rien jusqu'à ce que ta mère revienne.

- Et papa ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre…mais qui vois-je là ? Tu m'avais caché ça s'exclama Sirius en pointant du doigt Ginny qui venait de sortir du salon.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ?

- Weasley. Ginny Weasley.

- Enchanté Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black ami de longue date de la famille Potter.

Les yeux gris scrutèrent un bon moment la jolie rouquine qui sous ce regard perçant rosit de gêne. Elle avait entendu Ron et Harry discuter des facéties de Sirius Black mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer personnellement.

- C'est ta _petite copine_ ? S'amusa à demander le plus vieux à un Justin muet comme une carpe.

- Voui…reconnut tout de même le jeune homme en grimaçant devant le terme employé.

- Très jolie…murmura Sirius en scannant de nouveau de son regard perçant la jeune fille qui s'était rapprochée de son petit ami.

- J'attends que ça se passe alors ? Demanda brusquement Justin en entourant de ses bras les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tout à fait répondit Sirius en regardant attentivement le pouce de Justin caresser délicatement la joue cramoisie de Ginny Weasley.

Décidément c'était la soirée de toutes les surprises se dit Sirius en souriant intérieurement. D'un côté, il y avait Harry qui venait de faire son coming-out de manière totalement inattendue et de l'autre il y avait Justin l'handicapé des sentiments enlaçant tendrement sa toute nouvelle _petite copine_. Que c'était _meugnon ! _

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier prêt à se moquer du jeune homme quand ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage.

- Il est préférable que je rentre maintenant annonça Sirius en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Une dernière chose…ajouta-t-il sur le palier.

- … ?

- Tu m'inviteras pour vos noces ?

Le jeune homme voulut réagir à la provocation mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur un Sirius hilare.

- Il est sympa l'ami de ton père et ses yeux…Ouah ! S'extasia Ginny en clignant les paupières de manière suggestive.

- Il a plus de quarante ans ! S'offusqua Justin.

- Ca n'empêche pas qu'il soit canon continua la jeune fille espérant ainsi attiser la jalousie de son compagnon.

Voulant garder son avantage, Ginny entoura de ses bras la nuque parsemée de cheveux courts et posa sa joue sur le large torse caché par le t-shirt. Elle émit un petit un rire de gorge en sentant une paire de mains se faufiler sous son débardeur pour lui caresser les flancs.

- Chatouilleuse ?

- Très répondit Ginny en relevant la tête pour regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Justin se pencha…

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher les enfants retentit une voix derrière les deux adolescents qui se séparèrent sous la surprise.

James Potter se tenait sur la dernière marche des escaliers un air fatigué sur le visage.

- Ginny, tu iras dormir dans la chambre d'amis indiqua le père de famille en descendant la dernière marche.

- Papa…est-ce qu'Harry…

- S'il te plait Justin…pas ce soir.

- Merci pour votre hospitalité Monsieur Potter. Viens Justin allons-nous coucher, je suis morte de fatigue intervint Ginny en attrapant la main de son petit ami pour le forcer à se diriger vers les escaliers.

D'abord hésitant, le jeune homme se laissa guider vers le premier étage par une Ginny Weasley déterminée à ne plus le lâcher. Arrivé sur le palier, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour lancer un dernier regard sur son père resté en bas et son cœur rata un battement à la vue du visage ravagé par la peine. Justin était prêt à redescendre pour le rejoindre quand il sentit un souffle lui effleurer la nuque.

- J'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille.

Justin mit quelques secondes pour assimiler les paroles de la jolie rouquine qui le tenait toujours par la main.

- Viens dit-il tout simplement oubliant tout et se fichant des conséquences.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient où les mènerait cette étrange relation mais plus rien n'eut d'importance cette nuit-là à part la douceur des baisers échangés et le plaisir d'être ensemble.

* * *

- Mmmmhhhh ! Gémit Marcus la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

Embrumé par le sommeil, il voulut se rapprocher du corps chaud allongé à ses côtés mais ne rencontra que du vide.

- Encore ce putain de rêve marmonna-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Sachant très bien que le sommeil le fuirait de nouveau, il opta pour une douche réparatrice. Les mains plaquées contre le mur carrelé de blanc, Marcus resta un long moment sous le jet brulant laissant l'eau salvatrice couler sur ses larges épaules aux muscles durs. Des flashbacks d'un corps nu finement musclé se mouvant sensuellement sur le sien vinrent parasiter son esprit et il jeta un coup œil exaspéré sur son membre tendu par l'excitation. N'étant pas d'humeur joueuse, il préféra ignorer l'appel désespéré de son sexe et se savonna tout en essayant de remiser dans un coin de sa tête un petit brun sexy aux magnifiques yeux verts accusateurs. Le moment venu, il reprendrait ce qui lui appartenait et cette fois-ci il ne permettrait à personne de se mettre au travers de sa route.

Deux heures plus tard alors qu'il longeait les couloirs l'amenant jusqu'à son bureau il eut le déplaisir de croiser une Minerva McGonagall toute souriante.

- Bonjour M. Flint le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour répondit-il par pure politesse.

Son père lui avait appris dès le plus jeune âge à ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire et celle-ci était du genre coriace. Depuis le tout premier jour elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues se battant bec et ongles contre certaines de ses décisions les plus importantes. Elle était beaucoup trop intelligente pour l'attaquer de front mais ne se gênait pas pour saper son autorité dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Leur plus gros désaccord était survenu après qu'il lui ait annoncé l'embauche d'Harry en tant qu'assistant personnel. A n'en pas douter, elle avait compris de suite l'intérêt charnel qu'il portait au jeune homme mais à son plus grand étonnement elle n'avait pas fait part de ses soupçons à James Potter qui tenait à son assistante comme à sa propre mère. Il l'aurait virée de suite s'il en avait eu le pouvoir mais ce n'était pas encore le cas alors il attendait patiemment son heure cachant ses futures attentions quant à l'avenir professionnel de cette vieille peau.

- Quel heureux hasard M. Flint de vous croiser de si bon matin. J'allais justement vous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie susurra-t-elle en montrant des dents.

La salope ! Elle savait si bien jouer avec ce ton condescendant qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si important à m'annoncer pour que vous fassiez le déplacement vous-même ? J'aurais pu être absent. Il aurait été plus simple de contacter Harry pour prendre rendez-vous et je me serais fait un plaisir de me déplacer jusqu'à votre bureau répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Justement c'est pour le jeune Potter que je suis venue vous voir. M. Black m'a contacté très tôt ce matin pour m'indiquer qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui…ni les autres jours d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Marcus d'une voix blanche.

- Je n'en sais pas plus _M. Flint_, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas dans mes attributions de chercher au-delà des décisions dont on me fait part. J'ai bien conscience que vous aurez besoin d'un autre assistant dans les plus brefs délais, c'est pour cela que je me permets de vous donner ces quelques CV de _postulants_ qui sauront vous apporter j'en suis certaine autant sinon plus de satisfaction que le jeune Potter…Bonne journée M. Flint.

Satisfaite de son petit éclat, la vieille assistante ne laissa pas le temps à Marcus de réagir et repartit d'un pas léger vers son bureau. Le jeune associé resta immobile un instant avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le sien. Une fois entré dans celui-ci, il jeta directement à la poubelle la chemise cartonnée que lui avait donnée la future chercheuse d'emplois.

- Et merde ! Jura-t-il à voix haute en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Certes, à la demande de Severus, il avait momentanément écarté Harry de sa vie ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir garder un œil sur lui et quoi de plus facile quand l'objet de tous vos désirs se trouvait à peine à deux mètres de vous. La nouvelle de son départ lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et pour la énième fois depuis trois jours il maudit son mauvais karma. Il aurait dû suivre sa première idée et le baiser profondément dans cette putain de cuisine mais Harry n'avait que dix-sept ans et malgré son désir de le faire sien il n'avait pas voulu que leur première fois se fasse à la va-vite contrairement à ses précédents partenaires qui n'avaient pas eu droit à autant de considération. Par contre il n'avait pu s'empêcher de souffler le chaud et le froid s'amusant de ses réactions de vierge effarouchée. Il repensa à leur premier baiser et à la soirée qui en avait découlé puis à la complicité qui s'était de suite instaurée entre eux mais surtout de ce feu qui avait embrasé ses reins lorsque les yeux verts emplis de désir s'étaient posés sur son torse dénudé. Avec quel self-control, il avait bridé son envie de le prendre à même son canapé quand ils avaient discuté de la sodomie. Putain ! Tant d'innocence dans un corps pareil. Ce côté enfantin qui l'avait séduit dès le départ l'empêcha de passer à l'acte. Il banda dur après le baiser échangé en bas de chez Harry et pour la première fois depuis des années il s'était branlé comme jamais se vidant encore et encore en imaginant sa queue entrer et sortir du p'tit cul charnu qu'il avait eu la chance de caresser plus tôt dans la soirée. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait attendu ce week-end à Hambourg pour enfin se retrouver seul à seul avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Malheureusement pour lui, le facteur « _on est trop prêt du but pour que tu foutes tout en l'air pour une histoire de cul_ » s'était immiscé dans son paradis.

Dans l'avion qui les menait en Allemagne, il n'avait pas cessé de se dire que tout aurait pu se passer autrement s'il avait pu lui expliquer à Harry ce qui se préparait dans l'ombre. Par la suite, tout était parti à vau-l'eau, l'apparition d'un Harry au crâne rasé le rendant si possible encore plus sexy, les pitoyables tentatives de drague de cette blonde décolorée envers un petit brun bien trop séduisant dans son nouveau smoking, la nuit passée au bar à se saouler en compagnie de son meilleur ami, la honte quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin dans une baignoire en compagnie dudit ami qui ronflait comme un bien heureux, les nuits peuplées de rêves érotiques d'un réalisme à peine croyable...et voilà qu'aujourd'hui on lui annonçait le départ d'Harry sans lui donner la moindre explication.

Décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il composa directement le numéro privé de Sirius Black.

- Marcus à l'appareil…

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Marchlo

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance/Drama/Humour

Personnages OCC

Avertissement : Cette histoire va contenir une relation homosexuelle et des propos qui peuvent heurter les plus jeunes. Je leur conseille de passer le chemin.

Pairing Harry Potter/Marcus Flint et bien d'autres.

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry POTTER ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

C'est un rating M avec tout ce que cela comporte.

Résumé : Un simple regard échangé et Harry jeune parisien de 17 ans voit tous ses repères s'effondrer. Aura t-il assez de courage pour faire face à cet homme qui semble jouer avec ses sentiments ? Et sa famille acceptera t-elle ses choix ?

* * *

Chapitre 13 en ligne.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop car il est tard. Juste un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Chapitre 13

- Vous êtes qui ?

« _Bordel de merde !_ _Déjà levé_ _le_ _p'tit. Aller Alex, lance-toi_ _et reste na-tu-rel _».

- Moi ? C'est Alex…enfin Alexandre…Alex c'est pour les intimes. Ahahahah ! Hum…je suis comment dire…une connaissance de Sirius.

« _Et voilà ! Ni vu ni connu, j't'embrouille _»

- Une connaissance ?

« _Sirius, au secours !_ »

Vu la tête du jeune homme, le mot _connaissance_ ne semblait pas trop lui convenir mais que dire d'autre ? Qu'il était l'amant secret ? Cela ne serait certainement pas la meilleure idée du siècle, n'est-ce pas ? Autant laisser Sirius annoncer la bonne nouvelle au garçon mais pour cela il aurait fallu que l'autre abruti n'en profite pas pour se carapater en douce. Il lui avait pourtant fait jurer de ne pas laisser le gamin dans l'ignorance mais l'avait-il écouté ? Bien sûr que non. Arborant un beau sourire commercial, l'homme de trente-huit ans s'assit nonchalamment en bout de table.

- Ne reste pas devant la porte, viens t'asseoir. Aimes-tu le pain grillé ? Moi j'adore ça, il n'y a rien de meilleur le matin. Tu peux me croire sur parole, grâce à mon métier j'en connais un rayon sur les petits déjeuners.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ce type ? Ne quittant pas l'inconnu des yeux, Harry s'avança doucement dans la pièce cherchant dans sa mémoire s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés quelque part, sans aucun résultat. En tout cas, malgré son air enjoué, l'autre homme semblait assez crispé souhaitant visiblement être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici.

- Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez Sirius ? Demanda-t-il par pure curiosité en s'installant en face du bellâtre.

- …Pas très longtemps. Neuf mois pour être exact répondit le trentenaire en souriant exagérément.

Neuf mois ? Ah ouais… quand même ! Ils n'avaient pas du tout la même définition du _pas très longtemps_. Harry inspecta plus attentivement le dénommé Alexandre quand un _petit détail_ qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord le fit tiquer.

- Vous étiez là hier soir ? Interrogea encore Harry perturbé par sa toute nouvelle découverte.

Une idée complètement folle lui vrillait l'esprit tout en se répétant inlassablement que c'était de Sirius dont il était question. C'était surement le manque de sommeil qui le faisait délirer à mort.

- Ahahah ! Rit Alexandre qui se trouva tout sauf na-tu-rel. Hum…En fait je viens d'arriver. Je suis stewart et mon vol a atterri cette nuit alors…euh…comme Sirius me propose de m'héberger chez lui à chacune de mes escales…ça m'arrange bien…je n'aime pas aller à l'hôtel. Trop impersonnel…Enfin tu vois. Une petite tartine de confiture ? Proposa-t-il en tendant une des siennes devant le nez d'Harry.

- je vois effectivement très bien répondit le plus jeune ignorant délibérément l'innocente tartine si gentiment offerte. Pour bien montrer qu'on ne l'achetait pas si facilement que ça, il se coupa lui-même un bout de baguette fraîche.

Depuis le début de leur conversation son interlocuteur évitait sciemment son regard et Harry eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à Ron quand celui-ci tentait de cacher à Hermione ses plus grosses bêtises.

- Vous empruntez toujours le peignoir de Sirius pendant vos visites ? Demanda Harry déterminé à connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Bingo ! Exactement la même tête que son rouquin préféré lorsqu'il était pris la main dans le sac.

- Le quoi ?

- Le peignoir que vous portez est celui que j'ai offert à Sirius pour son dernier anniversaire expliqua Harry pince-sans-rire.

- Le peignoir…murmura Alexandre se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile.

- Comme vous dites, le peignoir…

L'arrivée impromptue d'un Sirius tiré à quatre épingles empêcha les deux hommes de continuer leur charmante conversation.

- Comment vas-tu ce matin ? S'enquerra l'homme d'affaires auprès de son filleul.

Ne recevant aucune réponse il lança un regard incertain à son amant qui ne fit que grimacer d'impuissance. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge d'Harry qui vit d'un très mauvais œil l'échange silencieux entre _les deux connaissances_.

« _Connaissance mon cul oui_ _! _»

- Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'il est préférable que je vous laisse discuter en famille prononça Alexandre qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'enfuir très loin des ondes négatives émises par un filleul ultra-mécontent.

- C'est ça dégagez marmonna Harry qui déchiqueta à coup de dents sa pauvre tartine à défaut d'autre chose.

Le stewart entendit clairement la réflexion d'Harry et se retint difficilement de filer ventre à terre. Pas de doute à avoir, le petit nabot venait de comprendre la relation toute particulière qu'il entretenait avec son parrain. Il quitta la cuisine sous le regard grave de son amant qui n'avait rien manqué de la discussion.

De son côté Harry fulminait contre cette espèce de gigolo qui avait osé porter le précieux peignoir qu'il avait mis des heures à choisir !

- Je vois que tu viens de faire connaissance avec Alexandre prononça le plus âgé interrompant Harry dans ses pensées.

- Pas eu le choix.

- Tu verras qu'il est très gentil.

- Mouais marmonna Harry la mine boudeuse.

- T'a-t-il expliqué…

- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, j'ai compris qu'il était ton petit ami.

- Petit ami ? Hum c'est bizarre d'entendre ça à mon âge répliqua Sirius ignorant volontairement la mauvaise humeur de son filleul.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Ouh !

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Nous aimons passer du temps ensemble mais…c'est assez compliqué…

- Compliqué comment ? Le coupa brusquement Harry.

Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère, faire une crise comme savait si bien les faire Marie mais contre toute logique ça ne venait pas.

- Et bien…comme je viens de te le dire, nous sommes ensemble mais pas vraiment un couple…on essaie de se voir quand nos emplois du temps respectifs nous le permettent…

- En clair, c'est juste de la baise le coupa une nouvelle fois Harry en pensant pour la millième fois à sa propre relation avec Marcus.

Lui n'avait même pas eu droit à de la baise, en fait il n'avait eu droit à rien à part des mensonges, de jolis mensonges certes mais des mensonges quand même. L'indifférence, les regards en coin, les approches subtiles, la jalousie, les baisers, les caresses, les promesses…tout cela n'était qu'un jeu…un jeu pour le rendre accro et le jeter comme un déchet au bout de deux jours – record mondial. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour avoir rêvé qu'un homme aussi magnifique voudrait de lui. Il se détestait d'y avoir cru, il se détestait d'être aussi naïf mais plus que tout il se détestait de se languir encore de lui. L'air perdu, Harry regarda son parrain qui se tenait debout devant lui la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir d'avoir caché sa…bisexualité ?...mais il n'en avait pas la force, pas alors qu'il était si triste.

Peiné d'avoir déçu une fois de plus une personne chère à son cœur, Sirius s'assit tout près d'Harry avant de poser son front contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, il se sentit tel un enfant quémandant le pardon de ses parents après une énorme bêtise.

- Pardon Harry…commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Disparu le beau discours inlassablement répété devant son miroir après son retour de chez James, il ne restait que la peur de perdre un être cher.

- Pardon de n'avoir pas été le parrain dont tu aurais eu besoin continua-t-il la tête toujours baissé. Pardon de n'avoir pas su trouver les mots pour t'en parler plus tôt. Pardon pour n'avoir pas su t'aider…

Harry écouta religieusement les excuses de Sirius jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se taise.

- Ca fait beaucoup de pardons de n'avoir pas…déclara le plus jeune un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était fait exprès petit maraudeur dit Sirius soulagé de ne pas crouler sous les reproches.

- Quelle horreur !

- Je sais…tu trouves ça ringard.

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à le savoir maintenant ?

Harry laissait peut-être couler l'affaire mais pas au point de ne pas jouer les petits curieux.

- Seul Remus le sait…

Remus ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

« _Quel_ _cachotier celui-là ! Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort_… ». Il stoppa là ses propres réflexions quand Sirius tapa sur son épaule lui reprochant de ne pas l'écouter.

- Tu disais…

- Hum…je te disais que je comprenais que tu m'en veuilles de te l'avoir caché alors même que tu te confiais à moi…je suis un bel hypocrite n'est-ce pas ? Enfin c'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant que ton père est au courant tout le monde connaîtra très bientôt mon très vif intérêt pour tout ce qui porte pantalon.

- Pour tout ce qui porte pantalon ? Que c'est vieux jeu comme expression…s'amusa à répéter Harry avant de se rendre compte de la portée exacte des paroles de son parrain.

- Je suis allé voir ton père ajouta vite fait Sirius devant la mine surprise.

- … ?

- Viens avec moi, on sera plus à l'aise à côté pour discuter sérieusement dit Sirius en attrapant le coude d'Harry pour le mener jusqu'au salon.

* * *

Un gémissement rauque retentit dans la chambre, suivi d'un soupir de contentement. Pour Ronald Weasley rien ne valait mieux qu'une bonne petite branlette pour débuter une nouvelle journée du bon pied. Reprenant ses esprits, il tâta dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit à la recherche de ses mouchoirs en papier afin d'essuyer la semence qui maculait son ventre plat. Fallait voir la quantité qu'il éjaculait à chaque fois. Ricanant comme un idiot Ron visualisa parfaitement ses petits soldats en pôle position attendant impatiemment la tombée du drapeau. Hermione avait vraiment raison de le traiter d'imbécile congénital… « _… ?_ » STOP ! Petit retour en arrière. Pourquoi pensait-il à elle alors qu'il venait de se branler ? _« Ta meilleure amie te manque c'est pour ça que tu penses à elle_ » OUAIS !« _Mais dis-moi ça t'arrive souvent de penser à elle la bite à la main_ » EUH ? Horrifié, Ronald lâcha brusquement son bien le plus précieux puis bondit hors du lit la tête la première. Se prenant les pieds dans la couette, il s'aplatit dans un bruit fracassant sur le parquet boisé.

- Pu-tain ! Marmonna-t-il face contre terre et fesses à l'air.

Il se releva péniblement encore tout endolori par sa chute.

- RO-nald ? Oh mon chéri tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda une petite femme rousse en entrant précipitamment dans la chambre. Mais tu es tout nu…

- MAMAN RETOURNES-TOI !...TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria le jeune rouquin qui essayait sans succès de cacher son postérieur d'une main et son sexe de l'autre.

- Ronald Billius Weasley tu me parles sur un autre ton s'il te plaît se fâcha juste pour la forme la mère de famille. Et puis ce n'est pas un tout petit zizi de rien du tout qui va me rendre aveugle ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Maman !

- Je rigole poussin il me paraît très bien ton…

- MAMAN !

- D'accord je te laisse tranquille. Si tu as faim j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner dit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Manifestement, il était vraiment impossible de trouver un moment d'intimité dans cette famille. Ron remonta son bas de pyjama et tria les vêtements qu'il souhaitait porter avant de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu collant et il avait hâte de prendre une douche pour se nettoyer. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la salle de bain, il eut à peine le temps de voir sa sœur débouler à toute vitesse qu'il reçut la porte sur le nez.

- Merde Gin' ça fait mal ! Rouspéta Ron en serrant son nez entre ses doigts.

- Désolée…suis pressée…entendit-il.

Vaincu par K.O, Ron se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait son habituel petit-déjeuner. Il se lava tout d'abord les mains puis s'assit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Tu t'es fait piquer la place mon poussin ? S'informa Mme Weasley en beurrant une biscotte. Tiens…ton chocolat au lait est sur la table mais je l'ai à peine chauffé, comme tu l'aimes.

- Merchi !

- Ron ?

- Ommpppffff ?

- Tu ne trouves pas ta sœur étrange en ce moment ?

- T'as fait mes œufs au plat ? Demanda-t-il ignorant délibérément la question.

Il avait toujours besoin de protéines après un exercice aussi intensif.

- Sur ta droite…

- Tu ne m'en as fait que chrois ?

Parler et manger en même temps n'avaient jamais posé de problèmes à Ronald Weasley.

- C'est suffisant répliqua la mère de famille la mine un peu dégoutée en regardant le jaune d'œuf coulé sur le menton de son fils. Mange correctement et répond à ma question.

Le jeune homme mastiqua longuement tout en réfléchissant pour finir par répondre le plus sérieusement de monde :

- Non.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué d'anormal dans son attitude ? Insista la mère de famille persuadée que sa fille lui cachait quelque chose.

- Bah, c'est une fille et les filles c'est toujours bizarre répondit-il en enfournant dans sa bouche la dernière bouchée d'œufs. Il s'attaqua de suite à son chocolat au lait.

Les yeux ronds, Molly Weasley regarda son fils de dix-huit ans s'amuser comme un petit fou à tremper ses petites biscottes dans son bol. Elle aimait son fils, plus que tout, il était unique à ses yeux comme ses six autres enfants mais ce qu'il pouvait être benêt parfois. Le pire était qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès.

- Ronald Weasley ! Peux-tu lever le nez de ton bol un petit instant et me regarder quand je te parle ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas aller lui parler !

- …Mais j'ai rien à lui dire moi !

- Et bien tu trouveras et pas plus tard que maintenant.

- Maintenant ?

- Je dois aller faire quelques courses pour le retour de Georges. Profites-en pour discuter avec elle.

- Mais…

Faisant fi de la tête d'ahurie de son fils, Molly Weasley attrapa son panier de course ranger ssous de l'évier et sortie de la cuisine en quatrième vitesse.

Les yeux comme des soucoupes le jeune homme entendit la porte d'entrée claquée avant que le silence ne s'installe dans l'appartement. C'était quoi ça ? Putain ! La mission quasiment impossible. Le jeune homme avala vite fait le reste de son chocolat au lait pour se donner du courage quand il perçut des pas venir dans sa direction.

- Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure s'excusa Ginny en entrant dans la pièce.

- Dis ça à mon nez…t'as déjà terminé ton pomponage ? Dit-il mine de rien.

- Pomponage ?

- Rasage, détartrage, ravalement de façade, les trucs classiques se marra Ron heureux de sa propre bêtise.

Semblant venu de nulle-part, un coup de torchon le gifla à la joue le faisant bondir de sa chaise une serviette à la main prête à répliquer. Le frère et la sœur chahutèrent de longues minutes utilisant tous les moyens possibles pour parvenir à toucher l'autre en comptant les points à chaque fois qu'ils y parvenaient.

- VINGT A DIX-SEPT ! Cria soudainement Ginny tout essoufflée.

Elle lança tout d'abord son torchon dans l'évier puis entama la danse de la victoire se dandinant n'importe comment sous les yeux amusés de son frère qui souffla malgré tout de dépit.

- Arrête de faire ta fiérote, je t'ai laissé gagner pour te faire plaisir.

Connaissant très bien sa mauvaise foi légendaire Ginny se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

- Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin. T'as un truc de prévu ?

- Pas spécialement, j'ai juste rendez-vous à midi avec les filles pour déjeuner répondit évasivement la jeune fille.

Heureusement que son frère ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez car dans le cas contraire il aurait facilement remarqué ses absences de plus en plus prolongées. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu en mentant effrontément à sa famille sur ses allées et venues mais elle voulait profiter au maximum du garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Tout à faite consciente du passé de Justin, la jeune fille se doutait bien que leur relation ne durerait pas éternellement et qu'elle ne serait bientôt qu'une conquête de plus dans un palmarès déjà bien fourni mais ça lui était égal parce que dans ses bras elle se sentait redevenir l'innocente Ginny. Quel paradoxe tout de même ! Elle, la salope de son lycée, frigide dans son corps et dans son cœur redevenait une jeune fille virginale des rêves d'amours éternels plein la tête. Lucide, elle savait parfaitement que leur rapprochement n'était que provisoire et que le jeune homme redeviendrait très bientôt égal à lui-même. Comme elle l'avait confessé dans son journal intime un peu plus tôt, elle profiterait de cet état de grâce le temps que cela durerait se refusant d'espérer quoi que ce soit malgré la tendresse toute nouvelle dont Justin faisait preuve à son égard.

- Vous avez rendez-vous où exactement ? Demanda Ron inconscient des tourments personnels de sa sœur.

- A l'hôtel de ville…on ira peut-être faire un tour à Paris plage pour faire bronzette.

- Bronzette ? Sur les quais ? Avec tous ces mecs aux alentours ? S'inquiéta Ron imaginant sa petite sœur en maillot de bain devant des centaines de pervers en puissance. Rien que l'idée le fit frissonner de dégoût.

Ginny sourit devant la réaction démesurée de son frère et préféra changer de sujet en lui demandant s'il comptait voir Padma dans la journée. Ron rougit comme un coquelicot à la mention de sa petite amie mais répondit qu'ils devaient se voir seulement le lendemain après-midi.

- Je sens que je vais encore passer ma journée à glander. Seamus doit être déjà à l'aéroport en partance pour l'Irlande, Neville a prévu je ne sais quoi de super-important et Harry…

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

- Non, pas depuis un moment répondit tristement Ron. Il m'en veut beaucoup pour ce que j'ai dit à Hermione la dernière fois…je devrais peut-être l'appeler pour qu'on s'explique.

Ne sachant pas si son frère était au courant de l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami, Ginny préféra taire les problèmes familiaux de celui-ci. La jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir assisté à une telle démonstration de violence dans ce foyer en apparence si idyllique et d'entendre M. Potter proférer de telles horreurs envers son propre fils l'avait profondément choquée encore plus après avoir vu ce visage si semblable à celui de Justin baigné de larmes. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Harry maintenant ? Est-ce qu'à leur tour ses amis les plus proches lui tourneraient le dos ? Elle regarda Ron ronger ses ongles, visiblement perturbé par le silence radio du petit brun. Son frère était parfois maladroit dans ses propos mais question amitié il avait toujours fait acte de présence, il serait à n'en point douter d'un solide soutien pour Harry. Malgré cette certitude Ginny se mordit exprès la joue de peur de vendre la mèche par excès de sensiblerie.

- Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps pour se calmer, il t'appellera surement dans quelques jours tenta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

- Ouais…

Ron regarda longuement sa jeune sœur, touché par cette sollicitude plutôt rare venant d'elle. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait autour de la table il repensa à ce que lui avait demandé sa mère mais que pouvait-il bien dire exactement ? Les confidences n'étaient vraiment pas son fort et d'un haussement d'épaules il décida d'abandonner l'affaire.

- Je vais profiter de ce que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner pour aller dans la salle de bain…

C'est d'un pas tranquille que Ron marcha en direction de la salle de bain anticipant d'avance la merveilleuse sensation d'être très bientôt immergé dans une eau brulante à souhait.

« _Allons-y pour une bonne petite branlette…_ ».

* * *

L'immeuble était chic et plutôt bien situé dans ce quartier de la Bastille mais _putain _qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ces minuscules ascenseurs typiquement Parisien. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tout le long de la lente montée tentant de réguler sa respiration pour ne pas paniquer et s'imaginer se retrouver coincé dans cette maudite cage de fer. Arrivé à destination, Theodore Nott sauta hors de la cabine, soulagé de sentir la tension quitter petit à petit son corps. Il se dirigea vers la gauche comme indiqué sur le papier qu'il tenait à la main puis appuya sur la sonnette priant tous les gays de la terre que la mère de Pansy soit absente comme le lui avait promis son amie. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les avances grossières d'une femelle en chaleur de vingt ans son aînée, non merci. En règle générale, il laissait cet exercice périlleux au séduisant Draco Malfoy adulé par toutes les femmes, jeunes ou vieilles. Bbbrrrr !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un joli minois encadré de deux hautes couettes parfaitement symétriques qui faisaient ressortir les magnifiques yeux couleurs saphir dénués de tout maquillage. La bouche délicatement ourlée était légèrement rehaussée d'une petite touche de rouge à lèvres de couleur rose. Le petit nez parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur se retroussa imperceptiblement devant l'examen minutieux dont faisait l'objet la jeune femme.

- Serais-tu tout nouvellement intéressé par les femmes Theodore Nott ? Plaisanta Pansy d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Es-tu seule ? Demanda le jeune homme ignorant complètement la moquerie.

- T'inquiète, à cette heure-ci ma mère est encore à Deauville en compagnie de son dernier veuf plein aux as.

- Passionnant.

- A qui le dis-tu, aller entre.

Ils traversèrent une large entrée dénuée de tous meubles hormis d'une petite console en bois patiné soutenant un large miroir de style baroque qui trônait à gauche de l'escalier menant au premier étage.

- Suis-moi, on sera bien mieux sur la terrasse que dans ma chambre.

Theodore grimaça à la vue du gigantesque salon aux murs tapissés de papiers peints aux motifs à fleurs et décoré de meubles Second Empire. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration de très mauvais goût préférant se focaliser sur la vue magnifique qu'il découvrit en passant la porte-fenêtre.

- Je ne me serais jamais douté que ton appartement soit aussi bien placé.

- On est sous les toits et il n'y a qu'un autre appartement comme le mien à cet étage, celui d'Harry et Justin. Ils sont identiques à part quelques détails prêts expliqua Pansy en s'asseyant sur la méridienne en tissu rose.

- C'est leur terrasse à côté ? Interrogea Theodore particulièrement intéressé par cette information en or.

- Oui. Petits, on s'amusait à se parler avec des talkies-walkies.

Peut-être qu'en se penchant par là, il apercevrait un bout de la terrasse voisine et avec beaucoup de chance un Harry Potter entièrement nu se dorant au soleil…

- Tu fais quoi là ? S'inquiéta Pansy alors que le jeune homme se penchait de plus en plus dans le vide. Encore un peu se dit la jeune femme et il passerait bientôt par-dessus la rambarde.

Reprenant ses esprits, Theodore s'assit prestement sur un des sièges le visage impassible. Ce garçon lui faisait franchement perdre la tête mais Bon Dieu il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui !

- Theodore ?

- Oui ?

- Un baiser pour tes pensées.

- Tu connais les raisons de ma présence ici Pansy. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas spécialement te faire plaisir.

- Je sais. Dis-moi tout s'il te plaît.

Avec le plus de délicatesse possible Theodore raconta la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Draco quelques jours auparavant. Il ne lui épargna aucun détail sur les futurs plans matrimoniaux de la famille Malfoy ni sur les projets de Draco quant à leur vie à deux. Pansy encaissa le coup le plus dignement possible même si elle eut de mal à croire que son propre père l'avait vendu au plus offrant sans prendre la peine d'en discuter avec elle. Un long silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens quand Théodore se tût.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda celui-ci au bout d'un certain temps.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy resta muette incapable de répondre. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire contre son père ? Elle venait à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans, n'avait pas un sous en poche et se retrouvait la cible d'un projet qui la dépassait complètement. Et Draco ? Comment faire pour l'éloigner d'elle alors qu'il avait l'air si résolu de la faire sienne. Pansy ne voulait qu'une seule chose à cet instant, fondre en larmes mais pas comme ça, pas devant Theodore tout du moins.

- J'aimerais être seule Theodore si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout…mais tu ne préfères pas qu'on en discute…

- Pas maintenant.

Absolument pas vexé d'être congédié sans autre forme de procès Theodore baisa la joue de son amie ébranlé tout de même par la retenue dont elle faisait preuve devant lui.

- Appelle-moi dès que tu peux, on trouvera une solution…je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Ok ?

Il la quitta sur ses derniers mots traversant l'appartement une idée suicidaire bien précise en tête. C'est en entendant le bruit de la sonnette résonnée sur le palier qu'il se rendit compte de son acte insensé.

« _Sois concis, sois concis…_ ».

La Porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme bien trop grand pour être celui qui l'intéressait.

- Oui ?

« _Sois concis_ ».

- Bonjour, est-ce que Harry est ici ?

- Il est absent.

« _Merde !_ ».

- Dommage…est-ce qu'il sera bientôt de retour ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

«_ Ok_ ».

- Est-ce que vous pourrez lui dire que Theodore Nott est passé ?

- Theodore Nott ? T'es pas le mec de l'autre jour ?

« _Une ouverture !_ ».

- Si, j'étais avec Pansy et un autre ami à nous.

- Oui un type avec un drôle de nom…tu lui veux quoi exactement ?

- En fait, je rendais visite à Pansy et je me suis dit…

- Pourquoi ne pas aller rendre visite à _mon p'tit frère_ ?

_« Possessif le grand frère, repli stratégique_ ».

- C'est un peu ça oui…désolé pour le dérangement.

Le jeune homme allait dire au revoir quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Pansy n'est pas très en forme en ce moment…ce serait bien de lui rendre une petite visite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Justin radouci.

- Je ne peux rien dire de plus mais va la voir et harcèle la, c'est important.

- Mais…

- Au revoir.

Ne voulant pas argumenter plus longtemps, Theodore dévala les escaliers un peu déçu mais ce n'était pas un petit échec de rien du tout qui allait l'arrêter car Harry lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour abandonner si facilement.

* * *

- Installe-toi, je reviens dans une seconde.

Si le bureau de son père était immense, celui de Sirius battait tous les records et la vue ! Mais quelle vue ! L'Arc de Triomphe droit devant, la Tour Eiffel à droite, la Tour Montparnasse un peu plus loin en arrière, le Sacré-Cœur sur la gauche, la Seine et ses ilots verdoyants, le bois de Boulogne. Ouah ! C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait quand on avait Paris à ses pieds, ce sentiment de toute-puissance.

Harry se détourna de l'immense baie vitrée un sourire aux lèvres encore tout étourdi par les derniers évènements. Il lorgna sur le magnifique fauteuil en cuir, caché derrière un grand bureau, véritablement tenté de l'essayer. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il s'installa à la place du Pacha soupirant de contentement. Trop confortable !

- Tu comptes prendre ma place ?

- Et brasser des millions de dollars ? Mmmmm ! Le rêve.

- Je te laisserai les clefs de la boutique avec grand plaisir mais à tes risques et périls. Dégage tes pieds de mon bureau gamin…

- Eh !

Que c'était bon de rire un peu même si les soucis ne disparaissaient jamais tout à fait. Les deux hommes avaient eu une grande conversation ôtant des épaules du plus jeune le stresse de devoir gérer seul ses soucis. Sirius ne l'avait pas ménagé lui rapportant la petite altercation musclée avec son père ce qui ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné vue la réaction de celui-ci la veille au soir. Harry ne l'avoua pas mais il culpabilisait beaucoup d'être au centre de leur désaccord car s'il avait attendu sa mère rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé du moins pas comme ça. De fait, sa plus grande inquiétude venait du côté de celle-ci. Comment allait-elle réagir face à tout ce marasme ? Curieusement ce n'était pas sa réaction concernant son homosexualité qui lui faisait peur mais d'être, comme pour Sirius, au centre d'une séparation entre son père et elle. De toute façon, il avait décidé que tant que James n'accepterait pas _son anormalité_ il ne remettrait pas les pieds chez eux se doutant bien que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Pourquoi alors ne pas en profiter pour voler de ses propres ailes ? Et c'était à ce moment-là que Sirius lui avait fait cette proposition surréaliste, travailler directement pour lui en parallèle de ses études.

- Je viens d'appeler Mme McGonagall pour la prévenir de la rupture de ton contrat…Eh ! Ca va Harry ? T'es tout pâle d'un coup.

- …

- Harry ? C'est à cause du coup de fil ? Tu semblais pourtant content quand on en a discuté tout à l'heure.

- …

- Harry ?

- J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, il va me détester encore plus de partir comme ça.

- Je ne peux pas prendre la décision à ta place Harry. Ok ! Oublie ton père, oublie qui tu es, oublie toutes tes emmerdes ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait dans une autre situation ?

Avait-il vraiment besoin de réfléchir ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on recevait une proposition pareille et puis c'était l'occasion de faire table rase du passé.

- C'est une foutue chance.

- Exact.

- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Exact.

- Ca va me rendre indépendant.

- Exact.

- Je vais bosser dans le quartier de La Défense entouré de tous ces beaux gosses.

- Ca compte aussi.

« _Surtout_ _que j'oublierai plus facilement Marcus en étant loin de lui_ ».

- Alors ?

- J'aurai droit au même bureau que celui-ci ?

- Certainement pas.

- Au fauteuil alors ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- A la vue sur Paris ?

- …Seulement si t'enlèves tes chaussures...tiens c'est ma ligne perso…Dégage d'ici que je réponde…Allo ?...Bonjour Marcus…

Les intestins d'Harry se liquéfièrent instantanément devant le prénom mentionné par son parrain. Les mains moites il se demanda ce qu'allaient se dire les deux hommes.

- Effectivement il va démissionner…Les raisons ?...Je suis désolé Marcus mais c'est personnel.

Mon Dieu ! Il appelait ici pour lui, pour connaître les raison exactes de son départ.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus…des dossiers en cours ? Des contrats très importants…Attendez, vous pouvez patienter une seconde ? Harry ?

- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci la boule au ventre.

- Marcus vient de m'expliquer que tu travaillais sur des contrats importants que toi seul connaît. Serait-il possible que tu passes là-bas dans l'après-midi pour mettre tes dossiers en ordre avant ton départ définitif ?

- Je…dis-lui que je passerai…en début d'après-midi.

- Ok…Allo ? Il sera là en début d'après-midi…au revoir Marcus.

Des dossiers importants et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi alors avoir accepté d'y retourner ? Parce que se passer de lui était trop dur, parce qu'il voulait l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de le laisser partir définitivement.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Note du 09 décembre 2012

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (je sais ce que vous vous dites...je déteste aussi ce genre de surprise).

Je vous rassure de suite, l'histoire n'est pas arrêtée, au contraire...mais je dois avouer que j'ai relu mes premiers chapitres et que j'ai décidé de refaire un lifting complet à Harry et Marcus. Ne faites pas cette tête-là, si si je vous vois derrière votre pc, la mine inquiète...la trame de l'histoire ainsi que les protagonistes restent les mêmes.

J'ai re-posté le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que l'original, il est un peu plus long, un peu plus détaillé...un peu meilleur, enfin je l'espère.

Je compte bien faire de même pour les autres chapitres...je me suis tout de même dit, je vais demander l'avis des lectrices (eurs ?) de ffnet, ils seront surement de bon conseil. Alors ? Dois-je modifier les chapitres au fur et à mesure et vous prévenir quand je poste la correction ou dois-je poster la totalité des chapitres corrigés en une seule fois...et vous prévenir aussi ou dois-je faire ça en loucedé ?

Je me demande même si je ne devrais pas prendre une bêta...si vous avez des conseils à me donner pour me dire comment ça fonctionne ? Je vous en remercie d'avance.

Tout ça pour dire que je préfère poster le chapitre 14 quand tous les autres seront corrigés même s'il est quasiment terminé.

J'espère que ma petite note ne vous aura pas trop contrarié.

A bientôt.

Marchlo


End file.
